


ALONE —Al1—

by Mente801



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Humor, Art, Dead People, Depression, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Heavy Angst, Implied Mpreg, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Infertility, Infidelity, Light Angst, M/M, Marriage, Mpreg, Painting, Post Mpreg, Postpartum Depression, References to Depression, Slice of Life, Stillbirth
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:26:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 38
Words: 100,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29034639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mente801/pseuds/Mente801
Summary: Mingyu se ha esforzado mucho para obtener todo lo que necesita para  ser feliz, tiene un buen trabajo, una casa bonita y vive junto al hombre que ama. Solo espera tachar un punto más en su lista, pero hay cosas que no pueden conseguirse sin importar cuánto luches por ellas."Muchas veces uno piensa que está preparado para escuchar la verdad, pero mírame ahora, llevo horas llorando solo porque alguien puso en papel algo que ya sabía".
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups & Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan, Jeon Wonwoo & Kim Mingyu, Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Xu Ming Hao | The8, Lee Chan | Dino/Lee Seokmin | DK, Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Historia inspirada en los Teasers individuales para el lanzamiento de A|1.

No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba observando el cielo, la mañana era demasiado fría, se percató de eso en el instante en el que abandonó su casa y sus pies descalzos se toparon con el gélido mosaico de la entrada, sin embargo, ni siquiera la oscuridad que aún reinaba en el firmamento lo hizo retroceder. 

Avanzó despacio a través del sendero que lo llevaba a la salida, pasando a un lado de aquella piscina que mostraba en su superficie el vago reflejo de la luna a punto de ocultarse.

Dos relojes en el interior de la casa indicaban que eran poco más de las cuatro de la mañana, aunque uno de ellos marcara un par de minutos atrasados ¿O tal vez el otro se había adelantado? Mingyu tenía la certeza de que había pasado una eternidad frente a ambos relojes tratando de descifrarlo, le intrigaba que por tanto tiempo fueran juntos al mismo compás y que de un día para otro descincronizaran su tick-tack. Ahora el juraba que se volvería loco cada vez que pasaba junto a ellos, pero no era capaz de quitar ninguno de los dos.

Avanzó en la penumbra sintiendo cómo la alfombra de césped poco a poco se volvía más dura y afilada transformándose en pequeñas rocas que se enterraban en la planta de sus pies a cada paso que daba acercándose al peñasco.

El viento era cada vez más frío, más agresivo, golpeándolo desde la espalda como si el universo mismo quisiera llevarlo al borde del precipicio, deteniéndose justo cuando llegó al límite de aquel barranco que lo retaba a terminar por sí mismo con su miserable existencia.

Fue capaz de sentir cómo el mundo entero se quedó en silencio cuando estuvo a punto de dar un paso al vacío, como si este se sintiera decepcionado de ver que no avanzó más.

El sonido de las olas lo sacó del trance en el que había estado inmerso desde que salió de su estudio, llevó la vista varios metros más abajo y pudo observar la brutalidad del océano embistiendo las rocas a sus pies.

Suspiró pesadamente, consciente de que en otro tiempo esa escena le hubiera fascinado en demasía, pero ahora ni siquiera lo amedrentaba, realmente ya nada le importaba o tal vez era que lo único que representaba algo en su vida no estaba a su lado y él era el único culpable de hacerlo partir.

Fue esa misma culpa la que lo arrastró a la fría oscuridad del exterior, moviéndolo como a un títere hasta el borde del acantilado, la misma culpa que con su peso tiraría de él hasta el fondo del precipicio azotándolo contra las rocas donde terminaría una existencia en la que solo había hecho daño.

El castaño elevó la vista al cielo encontrándose con que los primeros rayos del sol se filtraban desde el horizonte a través de las nubes, tiñéndolas de tonos rosas, lilas y azules dando la ilusión de que solo faltaba un coro de ángeles para que las puertas del paraíso se abrieran ante él. 

"Como si lo mereciera" pensó con un dejo de desprecio hacia sí mismo.

Fue entonces cuando una nueva ráfaga de viento helado se coló hasta sus huesos, haciendo ondear aquella camisa de rayas azules y blancas de la que fue consciente por primera vez hasta ese momento, un regalo de su esposo.

Ojalá puedas perdonarme —Susurró con voz melancólica a la nada, acariciando el borde de la tela que llevaba puesta como si él, a través de ésta misma fuera capaz de escucharlo—. Por todo. 


	2. Chapter 2

Buenos días... tardes —Se corrigió Wonwoo a sí mismo al ver que los dos relojes perfectamente sincronizados daban ya más de las doce del día.

Creo que se te pegaron las sábanas —Respondió Mingyu desde la cocina al escuchar la voz del mayor, parecía bastante concentrado en lo que sea que estuviera preparando— Siéntate, el almuerzo estará listo en un minuto. 

Yo no tengo hambre —Mintió abrazando al más alto por la espalda, incomodándolo un poco con la posición mientras este intentaba maniobrar con las sartenes para no quemar a ninguno de los dos—. ¿Por qué me dejaste sólo? Sabes que hace demasiado frío últimamente. —Sus palabras sonaron como un pequeño ronroneo mientras restregaba su rostro contra la espalda desnuda del moreno para robarle un poco de su delicioso calor.

WonWoo siempre fue demasiado friolento, amaba el invierno, la nieve y todo lo que esto implicase, pero hasta la más mínima brisa calaba sus huesos haciéndolo temblar al instante. Era entonces cuando Mingyu entraba en escena, el pelinegro tenía la certeza de que el moreno se había devorado un sol y por eso irradiaba tanta calidez, como sea, de lo único que estaba seguro era que el menor era incapaz de sentir frío sin importar lo extremo de la situación. 

En una ocasión habían discutido un rato porque a Mingyu se le había ocurrido la estúpida idea de meterse a la alberca en pleno invierno, la superficie tenía una capa de escarcha y parecía estar a punto de granizar, pero eso no impidió que este se lanzara de "bomba" y arrojara trocitos de hielo a su alrededor dejando a WonWoo empapado. 

El pelinegro se metió a la casa bastante molesto y frustrado, incapaz de razonar con ese niño gigante, jurando que él no sería testigo de un suicidio y que tampoco estaría a su lado si terminaba con una pulmonía porque era un hombre demasiado inconsciente y abusivo con su propio cuerpo, el moreno solo le pidió con una sonrisa divertida que no se preocupara tanto y siguió nadando tanto como quiso en aquella agua helada. 

A pesar de sus palabras, WonWoo salió discretamente al balcón con un millón de suéteres encima, se sentó en una de las esquinas desde la cual tenía una panorámica de la piscina y se quedó ahí vigilando al menor entre tiriteos y miradas de desaprobación de las que el otro nunca se percató, con la esperanza de que terminara sus juegos y se apresurara a tomar una ducha para meterse a la cama con él.

Fue hasta el día siguiente que WonWoo despertó con fiebre y un fuerte resfriado, producto según el doctor "de estar expuesto a temperaturas muy bajas por un tiempo prolongado". El moreno inmediatamente avisó en su trabajo que no podría llegar, a pesar de que el mayor le dijo que estaría bien solo y que no se sintiera culpable cuando todo se debía a la debilidad de su propio cuerpo. 

Por supuesto, el lado testarudo de Mingyu volvió a salir a flote y estuvo la semana completa sin separarse de su lado, volviendo loco al pelinegro que ya no soportaba tanta atención, al grado de que ni siquiera le dejaba caminar para ir de la habitación a la sala porque según Mingyu, el doctor había sido muy claro cuando dijo que no debía poner los pies en el suelo. WonWoo intentó razonar con él, explicándole que se refería a no andar descalzo, pero fue imposible y toda esa semana se vio obligado a trasladarse en los brazos del más alto. 

Fue durante ese mismo resfriado cuando WonWoo descubrió la verdadera calidez del castaño, pues las noches con fiebre fueron tan fuertes que ni todas las cobijas de la casa lograban aumentar un poco su temperatura corporal. Sorprendentemente, bastaba con que Mingyu lo envolviera entre sus brazos para que los tiriteos cesaran y él pudiera descansar. 

Eres mi propio Calcifer —Escuchó balbucear al mayor entre sueños mientras se pegaba más a él, prometiéndose con una sonrisa que no volvería a dejarle pasar frío y que se convertiría en su fogata personal cuando fuera necesario. 

* * * *

Si fuera por ti nos quedaríamos a hibernar el resto del año y necesitas comer —Respondió el menor pacientemente mientras apagaba el resto de las hornillas y giraba para saludar como se debía a su novio, concediéndole un corto beso en los labios que fue más que suficiente para despertar el rubor en las mejillas del pelinegro. A Mingyu le encantaba tener ese efecto en el contrario a pesar de que llevaban viviendo como pareja desde hace algunos años. Aún no perdía el toque—. Además, ¿no se te ocurrió que el frío es por usar mis camisas en lugar de un pijama decente?

El más alto interrogaba al contrario alzando una ceja mientras sus manos bajaban despacio hasta posarse suavemente sobre las pequeñas caderas del mayor. Este se limitó a elevar los hombros restándole importancia a su comentario.

Es tu culpa, me dejas solo y esto aún tiene tu aroma —Admitió ligeramente avergonzado de algo tan ridículo según él mientras acercaba el cuello de la camisa a su rostro— es una lástima que no conserve tu calidez 

Mingyu sintió que se iba a morir de ternura ahí mismo, viéndolo juguetear con las mangas que sobresalían por varios centímetros de sus brazos, pero ese sentimiento cambió en el instante en el que se percató de que aún no había visto el panorama completo, así que sin sutileza alguna lo empujó un poco obligándolo a retroceder. 

Ahora entiendo por qué te quejas tanto —Se silenció a sí mismo mordiendo su labio inferior mientras su mirada recorría lentamente la imagen que tenía frente a él, comprendiendo al instante porqué ese cliché era tan popular en las películas—.

Cabello alborotado, mejillas sonrojadas, esa camisa celeste lo suficientemente grande para dejar a la vista la suave línea de sus clavículas, pero no lo tanto como para ocultar la pálida piel de sus muslos que aún conservaban las marcas rojizas que él mismo se había encargado de crear la noche anterior. 

Yah! No importa, vamos a comer de una vez —Indicó el mayor al percatarse de la forma en la que estaba siendo observado—.

No, no, no tengo tanta hambre de todas formas —El moreno redujo nuevamente la distancia entre ellos pasando uno de sus brazos por la cintura contraria dispuesto a levantarlo y llevarlo en ese mismo instante a la habitación.

Ni se te ocurra, Kim Mingyu —Sentenció WonWoo afilando la mirada pues aún resentía las secuelas de la acción ocurrida unas horas atrás—.

¿Hace cuánto que no lo hacemos en la cocina? Sabes que podría hacerlo aquí mismo —Su sonrisa se volvía cada vez más amplia tratando de persuadirlo, pero solo recibió en respuesta un sonido proveniente del estómago del pelinegro—.

Hora de comer, Min —Ahora era él quien tenía una sonrisa divertida en sus labios al ver la evidente decepción del contrario. Se dio la vuelta para tomar asiento en la barramesa, no sin antes darle un beso de consolación al moreno que derrotado se volvió a la estufa para continuar con su trabajo—.


	3. Chapter 3

Ambos sentían que sus primeros años viviendo juntos habían pasado demasiado rápido a pesar de las dificultades con las que se habían topado en el camino. 

Aún eran demasiado jóvenes cuando decidieron unirse, Mingyu a penas cumplía los 19 años y al igual que WonWoo, un año mayor que él, aún no terminaba la universidad. El moreno había propuesto un millón de veces que dejaría la escuela para buscar un trabajo de tiempo completo, y así poder sacar a su novio del pequeño departamento en el que vivían en aquél entonces, para que WonWoo además, pudiera dejar el empleo que mantenía por las tardes y lograra concentrarse completamente en sus estudios. 

WonWoo, por supuesto, se negó. Jurándole que lo terminaría si se le ocurría dejar la universidad por su culpa. Según este, la idea de vivir en pareja no era limitar las oportunidades de uno para dárselas al otro, al contrario, para él se trataba de trabajar en equipo para que ambos pudieran alcanzar sus sueños, aunque eso significara que los dos iban a esforzarse el doble. 

Mingyu se sintió tan conmovido la última vez que hablaron sobre ese tema, que ese día juró que haría que el pelinegro se sintiera orgulloso de él, aunque eso implicara que no dormiría ni un poco los tres años que le quedaban aún de universidad.

El azabache siempre se había inclinado por las artes, le encantaba la música, la literatura y la poesía le emocionaba en demasía, aunque no había nada que le gustara más que la pintura, pues a través de esta podía darle una forma más sólida a todas esas emociones y pensamientos que le costaba externar por sí solo. 

El pelinegro aún recuerda cuando compartió la decisión con su familia de estudiar en la facultad de artes, ciertamente no esperaba que la idea les agradara y sabía que seguramente le iban a exigir cursar "una carrera de verdad", sin embargo, la razón que ellos le dieron para negarse a apoyarlo fue aún más decepcionante. Lo consideraban alguien demasiado frío e inexpresivo y, según ellos, sería incapaz de destacar en un ambiente donde eran las emociones las que tomaban el control. 

El único que lo apoyó en ese momento fue Mingyu, él estuvo ahí justo cuando WonWoo estaba por rendirse y buscar una carrera más "acorde a su perfil", al saber que las únicas personas que debían respaldar sus decisiones se estaban negando. El moreno le aseguró que todo estaba bien siempre que fuera lo que deseaba de verdad y que no se dejara llevar por prejuicios absurdos sobre ser alguien 'sin alma'. Y claro, quién mejor para decirle eso que él, cuando el tiempo le había dado la oportunidad de conocer el lado más sensible del pelinegro.

Mingyu fue tan insistente con que su novio estudiara lo que deseaba, que incluso lo llevó hasta la puerta del instituto el primer día de clases, por miedo a que se arrepintiera y decidiera a último minuto echarse para atrás, ahí le entregó el bolso con sus libros y se despidió con un beso diciéndole lo orgullo que estaba de él por tener el valor de seguir sus sueños. Esa fue toda la motivación que necesitaba el mayor para prometerse que no iba a abandonar la carrera a pesar de la reticencia de su familia. 

Por el contrario, lo único que dejó atrás fue la casa familiar. Cansado de escuchar los constantes reproches de sus padres sobre las elecciones que había tomado, decidió usar los ahorros que tenía para mudarse a su propio apartamento, que, si bien no contaba con las comodidades de su antiguo hogar, al menos le brindaba un refugio donde podía sentirse libre de hacer lo que más le gustaba. Lo que no esperaba es que el castaño se le uniera tan rápido, este había salido de su casa con el pretexto de que su madre necesitaba espacio con su nueva pareja, aunque claro, lo que él quería era tener la oportunidad de cuidar más de cerca a su mayor.

Por otro lado, Mingyu no tenía ninguna inclinación hacia algo en particular, pero era bastante bueno cuando se trataba de ciencias exactas o cualquier otra cosa que llevara números, pues le gustaba que con estos no tuviera que complicarse con mil interpretaciones diferentes para cada palabra o que tuviera que memorizar mil fechas que a nadie le importaban. Los números, por el contrario, le parecían algo demasiado simple, solo era determinar la fórmula correcta y ya está, el resto se hacía solo.

Gracias a esto, no tuvo problema en ser admitido en la facultad de ciencias económicas para estudiar finanzas y tampoco fue complicado obtener una beca por sus excelentes notas. Lo verdaderamente difícil fue mantenerlas a la par de su empleo. Fueron cuatro largos años de desvelo, luchas por mantenerse despierto en clase y correr después de éstas hacia su trabajo, solo para llegar a casa ya bien entrada la noche con todo el cansancio del mundo sobre sus hombros. 

Aunque este parecía desaparecer mágicamente al abrir la puerta y descubrir tras esta al pelinegro que se había quedado dormido en un sillón mientras lo esperaba. 

Sin duda fueron tiempos complicados, en ese momento ambos creían que el amor que se tenían los ayudaría a superar cualquier adversidad, y no pudieron quedar más convencidos de ello el día de su graduación, que para sorpresa de ambos había quedado programada para el mismo día.

El primero fue WonWoo, en la facultad de artes. Como se esperaba, la ceremonia fue bastante entretenida, montaron incluso una galería con los mejores trabajos de la generación. Entre ellos, la pintura de un chico viéndose al espejo. Todos los profesores lo habían halagado por la excelente técnica que empleó en la pieza, el "buen trabajo que hizo con las luces y sombras" y un montón de cosas que Mingyu no entendía, pero que sí tenía la certeza de que era positivas.

Algo perturbador, ¿No creen? —pronunció uno de los espectadores, frotando con insistencia sus brazos tratando de controlar sus vellos erizados, y al parecer, todos estuvieron de acuerdo porque asintieron en silencio como esperando que el reflejo del chico les hablara—.

Porque fue precisamente eso, lo que le valió a la pintura su estancia en la galería principal, no fue la técnica, ni los colores, mucho menos el trabajo de luces, porque si de algo estaban seguros todos ahí, es que eso era lo de menos. Lo único importante eran los sentimientos que lograbas impregnar en el lienzo y era eso lo que tenía a los observadores tan intrigados con el cuadro.

La pintura parecía simple. Un chico parado frente a un espejo observando su reflejo en una habitación bastante iluminada, un par de plantas al fondo y algunas rosas blancas que parecían estar marchitándose en el florero. ¿Lo interesante? El reflejo no devolvía la mirada a su dueño, esta se notaba perdida, vacía, como buscando a alguien entre los espectadores, aunque tuviera la certeza de que no lo encontraría ahí.

Aunque es bastante lindo —Se escuchó decir a una chica mientras señalaba al joven del cuadro provocando que Mingyu se avergonzara un par de pasos más atrás—.

Esto es incómodo —Susurró el moreno al oído del artista tras escuchar los halagos hacia el modelo—.

Gracias por apoyarme con esto, Minnie —Pronunció el más bajo entrelazando su mano con la del contrario sin dejar de ver su obra con una sonrisa algo melancólica por esa etapa que ya estaban dejando atrás—.

Sabes que no hay problema —Restó importancia el moreno, depositando un suave beso en la sien del mayor— aunque la próxima vez que quieras tenerme tanto tiempo en la misma posición tendrás que darme algo para compensarme 

WonWoo solo sonrió ante el reclamo, al parecer Mingyu no se había percatado de que le daba las gracias por haberlo apoyado durante esos cuatro años, por seguir a su lado con la misma sonrisa con la que lo guio aquel primer día de clases hasta la puerta del instituto, ya que fue gracias a la misma que se atrevió a reunir el valor para alcanzar sus sueños y por eso, siempre estaría en deuda con él. 


	4. Chapter 4

El pelinegro observó el reloj en su muñeca. Más de las diez de la mañana. Tendrían que correr si querían llegar a tiempo a la graduación del menor. Tomaron el metro hasta la universidad, salieron disparados entre los pasillos hasta la calle que daba a la facultad y siguieron entre la gente a toda velocidad. Wonwoo sentía que sus pulmones ardían y sus piernas comenzaban a fallar por el esfuerzo, maldecía para sus adentros tener tan mala condición física pues se sentía desfallecer a cada paso, lo único que lo mantenía andando era la mano del moreno que sujetaba la suya con fuerza, arrastrándolo entre la multitud hasta el edificio que se erguía frente a ellos.

La pareja llegó hasta la entrada del auditorio donde se celebraba la ceremonia, la voz somnífera del rector se había empezado a escuchar varios pasillos atrás, era uno de esos típicos discursos motivadores que no llevaban ni una pisca de emoción consigo y que, con suerte, te hacían dormitar, cosa que la pareja confirmó cuando se asomaron por la gran puerta de madera viendo a la mitad de los presentes cabeceando en su lugar.

Parece que llegamos a buena hora —Bromeó Mingyu disponiéndose a entrar al salón cuando el pelinegro tiró de su mano impidiendo que cruzara la puerta—.

Estás hecho un desastre, Min —El moreno observó su traje, ciertamente no estaba como cuando salió de casa, pero tampoco podía verse tan mal ¿O sí?—

El más alto se quedó en silencio, parándose como un soldadito con los ojos cerrados frente al mayor, esperando que hiciera los arreglos necesarios. WonWoo usó el pañuelo de su traje para secar con pequeños toques el rostro del moreno y se paró de puntas para maniobrar mejor al acicalar los mechones castaños que parecían a mitad de una rebelión gracias a su última carrera. Las manos del pelinegro bajaron hacia el cuello del contrario arreglando la camisa de este, con agilidad desbarató la corbata que parecía víctima de un huracán y volvió a atarla con la misma habilidad un segundo después. 

Mingyu seguía preguntándose cómo podía ser tan bueno con esas cosas, más cuando era muy raro que el mayor usara traje y que él, quien se veía obligado a asistir a la universidad con ropa más formal, no supiera hacer ni el nudo más simple. Aunque tampoco es que lo necesitara, el pelinegro se había encargado de esa pequeña tarea cada mañana por tres años, justo antes de que ambos salieran de casa para dirigirse a sus respectivos institutos.

Ya está —Pronunció el mayor sacándolo de sus recuerdos, no sin antes deslizar las manos por sus hombros eliminando hasta las arrugas invisibles en su saco—.

Mingyu no respondió, solo se le quedó viendo con esa estúpida sonrisa de cachorrito enamorado.

No estés nervioso, Min, ya pasó lo peor. Ahora solo falta el discurso de despedida y podrás decirle "Adiós" a todo esto. —WonWoo le dio un último beso cuando escuchó que el maestro de ceremonias llamaba al alumno que había ganado la mención honorífica y que sería el encargado de dar las últimas palabras para concluir la ceremonia— Tu turno

El moreno estaba tan nervioso y emocionado al mismo tiempo que ya solo atinó a soltar un grito para desahogarse haciendo reír al mayor, que a lo miraba como a un niño pequeño otra vez.

Mingyu subió hasta el escenario con evidente nerviosismo, recibió sus reconocimientos mientras todos aplaudían y juraba que sus mejillas podían verse coloradas de lo avergonzado que estaba por ser el centro de atención. Se paró frente al micrófono sin saber exactamente cómo empezar, ahora no recordaba ni la primera palabra. Todos los presentes lo observaban ansiosos, solo faltaba él y podrían largarse de una vez por todas. 

Paseó su mirada entre sus viejos compañeros, algunos maestros, los amigos que estuvieron a su lado todo ese tiempo y algunos otros invitados que lo miraban con las cejas alzadas exigiendo que continuara con rapidez. Fue hasta que encontró un rostro entre la multitud que sus nervios se disiparon. Esa sonrisa le recordó todo lo que quería decir. 

Aún no puedo creer que nos encontremos todos aquí —admitió atrayendo la atención de todos los asistentes— parece mentira que fue hace años cuando en nuestro primer día de clases pasamos la puerta principal observando el edificio como un enemigo a vencer. Pero aquí estamos. No voy a decir que fue algo sencillo, nos topamos con mil dificultades y tuvimos algunos tropiezos que quizá nos hicieron pensar que debíamos dejarlo todo. Lo único de lo que sí estoy seguro es que hubo alguien a nuestro lado durante todo este camino, sacudiendo nuestras rodillas después de cada caída y que estuvo ahí, empujándonos cuando pensamos que no podríamos dar un paso más —Mingyu volvió a buscar a Wonwoo con la mirada y a lo lejos pudo jurar que intentó ocultar un par de lágrimas que se deslizaban discretamente por sus mejillas— Es por eso que hoy quiero dedicar todos estos reconocimientos a las personas que estuvieron a nuestro lado haciendo esto posible, los mismos que nos ayudaron a combatir nuestras inseguridades y a los que les debemos el haber vencido por fin a este monstruo. ¡Felicidades, chicos! Al fin lo logramos. 

Y con esas palabras todos los recién graduados arrojaron al cielo los birretes, en medio de gritos, aplausos, lágrimas y los flashes de las cámaras que buscaban capturar cada segundo.

Mingyu bajó tan rápido como pudo para encontrarse con su novio, maldijo a todos los profesores y amigos que se acercaban para felicitarlo o despedirse viéndose obligado a fingir una sonrisa de cortesía antes de escabullirse para encontrar al chico de lentes. 

El pelinegro estaba parado junto a la puerta principal, se le veía tan tranquilo observando el suelo, mientras jugueteaba con el nudo de su corbata con una de sus manos como si quisiera deshacerse de ella pero aún no lo considerara el momento adecuado. 

El castaño gritó el nombre del azabache atrayendo raídamente su atención, este le respondió con una sonrisa y se dirigió con parsimonia a través del pasillo alfombrado hasta donde se encontraba el moreno. Mingyu juró que los rayos del sol se colaban por la puerta a su espalda solo para iluminarlo, su pálida piel parecía radiar su propia luz y ¡mierda! verlo de traje mientras caminaba hacia él con en esa sonrisa en sus labios no ayudaba en nada a la idea que se había instalado en su mente tiempo atrás. 

Cásate conmigo —Sus palabras no sonaron como una pregunta, era más bien algo entre una ligera súplica y una demanda, las sutilezas nunca habían sido lo suyo, pero lo amaba y esa era la única forma que él conocía para expresarse, lo único que necesitaba para hacer que el pelinegro se quedara petrificado por unos segundos antes de reaccionar—. 

No te dejes llevar por la emoción del momento, Gyu —Para cualquier otro, su voz hubiera parecido demasiado neutra y desinteresada, sin embargo, el más alto pudo percibir la emoción que trataba de reprimir con ese beso en los labios que fue un poco más largo de lo habitual—.

Sabes que no es algo que se me ocurrió hace cinco minutos y tú también lo deseas... sé que sí. Espero que sí —El castaño tomó las pálidas manos del contrario entre las suyas hasta llevarlas a sus labios. Ese entrecejo elevado acompañado del puchero al que sabía que no podría resistirse solo para completar su jugada con ese tono de voz como de cachorro suplicante— Por favor.

WonWoo de verdad deseaba mantenerse firme, no quería tomar una decisión precipitada, pero todas sus barreras se vieron destrozadas ante esa imagen rindiéndose por completo ante él.

Sabes que nada me haría más feliz —Concedió con una sonrisa nerviosa después de debatir consigo mismo un rato, sin esperar lo que estaba por venir—.

¡ME DIJO QUE SÍ! —WonWoo tenía la certeza de que ese grito había resonado en todo Seúl, la burbuja en la que hasta hace unos segundos pertenecía solo a ellos dos se había roto, pues ahora todos en aquel auditorio aplaudían y chiflaban al futuro matrimonio—.

Poco le importó a Mingyu volverse el centro de atención, ambos sabían que ese grito había sido porque él mismo necesitaba asimilar la respuesta dejando que toda la emoción contenida fluyera cual adolescente enamorada, y hubiera gritado una vez más de no ser por WonWoo logró silenciarlo a tiempo para confirmarle de otra manera lo que le había dicho unos segundos atrás. 

Sus labios se unieron como lo habían hecho muchas veces en el pasado, no parecía nada extraordinario en un principio, simplemente se acariciaban suavemente disfrutando del sabor del otro, fue entonces cuando se fue volviendo más demandante, más necesitado, exigiendo aumentar la profundidad hasta que sus manos se vieron obligadas a buscar soporte en el cuerpo contrario. Solo en ese momento se dieron cuenta que después de todo, ese beso sí tenía algo distinto, pues con él estaban cerrando la promesa de una nueva vida juntos.


	5. Chapter 5

Bienvenidos, mi nombre es Joshua y soy su agente de bienes raíces, estuvimos hablando por correo electrónico antes. —Se presentó el pelirosa con un coreano impecable haciendo una pequeña reverencia un minuto después.

La pareja frente a él se quedó bastante sorprendida, desde que llegaron a L.A. se habían topado con muchas personas de rasgos coreanos, pero ninguna hablaba el idioma, y aunque ellos ya dominaban el inglés, les parecía bastante reconfortante comunicarse en su idioma natal.

¿Dije algo mal? —Cuestionó el americano llevándose una mano a los labios algo dudoso de su pronunciación. a lo que la pareja negó con una sonrisa divertida.

No, no, tu pronunciación es perfecta, solo fue algo inesperado —Le alagó el mayor de los tres antes de encogerse de hombros tratando de justificarse— Yo soy WonWoo y él es Kim Mingyu. Un gusto. 

El moreno a su lado hizo una inclinación bastante discreta, hacía algún tiempo que no tenía que lidiar con esos formalismos, pero era lo menos que su agente merecía por su cortesía.

Qué alivio, por un momento pensé que había dicho una tontería —Sonrió con timidez invitándolos a pasar a la casa—. Realmente no tengo con quién practicarlo así que pensé que esta sería una buena oportunidad, espero no molestarles.

Para nosotros también es muy agradable —Respondió Mingyu tras permitir que WonWoo fuera el primero en cruzar la puerta— da la sensación de que estamos más cerca de casa. 

La pareja se quedó boquiabierta al ver los detalles que adornaban la sala, era muy espaciosa, paredes de un delicado blanco ostión que permitía que la luz que se filtraba por las ventanas se reflejara en su superficie iluminando toda la habitación de manera natural. Los muebles no parecían para nada ostentosos, los sofás eran los de estilo tradicional sin embargo eso no los hacía menos atractivos ya que encajaban perfecto con el cuadro que tenían frente a ellos. 

Como pueden apreciar, todo tiene acabados de primera, los muebles están en perfectas condiciones y el lugar es lo bastante grande si gustan acomodar algunos más. De este lado pueden encontrar la biblioteca, esta cuenta también con un escritorio en caso de que gusten adaptarlo como un despacho u oficina —Explico abriendo una de las puertas para que pudieran ver el interior, yendo a continuación a los cuartos de servicio, al baño y a la cocina de la que estuvo hablando sin parar por diez minutos—.

La pareja simplemente observaba todo en silencio, lanzándose un par de miradas de vez en cuando haciéndose saber si algo les gustaba o si de lleno no les convencía, aunque estas últimas fueron mínimas y siempre sobre detalles que podían repararse sin demasiado problema. El recorrido por la planta baja no les había parecido nada mal, y ahora se dirigían hacia las escaleras donde según el pelirosa se encontraba "Lo que hacía mágico al lugar".

Esta es la recámara principal, como pueden ver es mucho más grande que el resto de las habitaciones. El suelo es de mármol, el clóset es bastante amplio y está trabajado en madera de cedro, el baño interior cuenta con tina, como pueden ver la cama es Kingsize y la vista por el balcón es envidiable. —Comentó con orgullo el chico como si esa habitación fuese su parte favorita—.

Por supuesto, ahora el más animado fue Mingyu que abandonó por completo la facha de hombre de negocios y comenzó a husmear como un niño pequeño suelto en una dulcería, repasando cada rincón de ésta, pensando, por supuesto, en el uso que iba a darle. 

Me convencieron con la bañera —Comentó con una sonrisa traviesa que dejaba a la vista sus colmillos mientras salía del baño de vuelta a habitación— ¿A ti que te parece, Wonnie? Creo que sería bastante divertido.

—WonWoo reviró los ojos en respuesta a las ocurrencias de su esposo, tratando de ocultar que no le parecía para nada, una mala idea— Qué idiota eres, Kim 

El pelirosa hizo lo que pudo para contener una pequeña risa ante la reacción del mayor, haciendo que este jugara con sus lentes tratando de ocultar el sonrojo que había coloreado sus mejillas ligeramente.

El señor Kim me comentó que usted es artista —Intervino Joshua tratando de rescatar la situación a la que lo había llevado su propia indiscreción—. Creo que la próxima habitación es la indicada para que pueda trabajar a gusto. 

WonWoo no pudo quedar más encantado con ella, era solo un poco más pequeña que la habitación matrimonial, pero esta carecía de todos esos muebles. Siguió recorriendo la habitación con la mirada, visualizando un par de caballetes por aquí, algunos de sus trabajos por allá e imaginando cómo quedarían las paredes que, hasta el momento, seguían siendo del mismo tono ostión del resto de la casa, pero que sin duda con un par de semanas ahí se transformarían en uno más de sus lienzos.

Y eso no es lo mejor —El agente lo sacó de sus pensamientos llamándolos para que se acercaran al ventanal que cubría casi toda la pared—

Es increíble... —Susurró WonWoo maravillado con el panorama. Sus ojos se quedaron clavados en esa perfecta imagen del cielo acariciando al océano mientras este último se enfrentaba con vehemencia ante el despeñadero que se alzaba imponente ante él, como si no estuviera dispuesto a darse por vencido en una batalla que al final le brindaría la victoria, aunque le tomara toda la eternidad—.

Parece que le gustó la vista. Aquí puede trabajar cuando necesite un poco de aire fresco para inspirarse —El joven abrió la puerta que daba al balcón de la habitación permitiendo que una corriente de aire fresco se colara en el cuarto mientras la pareja le seguía de cerca observando la vista— 

MinGyu estaba solo un paso atrás de WonWoo, tratando de observar sus gestos para saber si el lugar de verdad estaba siendo de su gusto, después de todo, lo estaba haciendo para él.

Es verdad que este balcón no es tan espacioso, pero como le decía, el panorama lo vale. Además de que tiene una vista muy completa del patio delantero, la piscina y sus alrededores. —Explicó señalando las diversas áreas que podían cubrirse desde esa posición— Esto resulta perfecto para cuando lleguen los niños, ellos necesitan estar vigilados... ustedes saben. 

Mingyu juró que pudo escuchar el pequeño corazón de su esposo revoloteando en su pecho tratando de buscar una salida para expresar su emoción, pues a pesar de que no hizo ningún comentario, su ilusión fue más que evidente ante la promesa de una escena familiar. Sus manos se unieron entrelazando sus dedos con el pulgar del moreno ofreciendo una caricia demasiado discreta al contrario, que mantenía la mirada en la simetría de la piscina pentagonal a los pies de la casa. 

Creo que nos convencieron —Le hizo saber al agente justo antes de depositar un pequeño beso en la frente de su esposo—.

Esta casa es perfecta para ustedes, y aún faltan dos recámaras más, no son tan grandes como éstas y de momento sirven para guardar todos los muebles que están en uso, pero en cuanto se habiliten les encantarán a los pequeños Kim —Bromeó Joshua saliendo de la habitación para darles un poco de tiempo para conversar—. 

Oye, Min ¿No crees que es demasiado? —Cuestionó soltando la mano de su agarre para apoyarse en el frío hierro del barandal—.

Parece bastante grande ahora —Mingyu se acercó al contrario por su espalda rondándolo con sus largos brazos, dejando que esa sutil diferencia entre sus alturas hiciera el resto, pues ahora el rostro del moreno descansaba suavemente sobre la nuca del más bajo, permitiéndole disfrutar de su aroma con cada inhalación— pero dentro de un par de años los pequeños Kim Jeon invadirán todo y será un desastre, tú te pondrás histérico y nos vas a regañar a todos porque seguramente yo no podré resistirme al ver tu mirada en ellos, querré consentirlos y darles todo, como contigo ahora mismo. 

WonWoo sonrió ante las locas ideas de su esposo, pensando en lo perfecto que sería si todo se hiciera real y es que ¿Qué más podría pedir que formar una familia con el hombre de que amaba? 

Levantó una de sus manos hasta el cuello del moreno, acariciando sus mechones castaños mientras lo atraía un poco más hacia sí, con la delicadeza que solo el poseía. Recordando aquellos años de universidad en los que tenían la fortuna de disfrutar juntos sus días de descanso y pasaban la tarde entera encerrados en el pequeño departamento que compartían, hablando por horas, poniéndose al tanto de lo que había sucedido los días que no tuvieron oportunidad de convivir lo suficiente o ya entrada la noche, en la intimidad que solo la madrugada les podría brindar, hablar de sus sueños, de sus aspiraciones, en medio de sonrisas llenas de incredulidad y ese brillo en sus ojos que dejaba en evidencia la esperanza y la ilusión de que todo se cumpliera algún día. 


	6. Chapter 6

Aquella tarde de sábado, tanto Mingyu como WonWoo habían coincidido en su descanso del trabajo, el cansancio de lo que fue su semana de exámenes aún se resentía en sus cuerpos por lo que habían decidido quedarse en casa y dormir tanto como les fuera posible. 

Fueron días muy pesados, pasando las noches en vela para repasar los temas vistos en ese último parcial para luego dormir un par de horas y levantarse cuando aún estaba oscuro para dirigirse a la universidad, donde les esperaban pruebas extremadamente largas y tediosas, luego de eso era correr hacia sus respectivos trabajos donde hacían maravillas para no colapsar del sueño y luego regresaban a casa para repetir la rutina el día siguiente. 

Se habían visto muy poco, coincidiendo solo en el departamento por las noches, pero sabían que sería imposible concentrarse si estaban juntos, así que uno se apoderaba de la sala, llenándola con libros y apuntes, mientras el otro se quedaba en la habitación en un intento de evitar todos los distractores posibles. 

WonWoo fue el primero en levantarse algo desorientado, confirmando al asomarse por la ventana que el sol ya se estaba ocultando otra vez. Agradeció internamente por decidirse a comprar aquellas cortinas oscuras que impidieron que los rayos de sol a media tarde llegaran hasta ellos mientras dormían y luego observó la figura de del moreno en la cama. 

Su espalda desnuda se movía lentamente confirmando que seguía profundamente dormido, a pesar de que el azabache era incapaz de ver su rostro por esa posición, así que salió en silencio del cuarto rogando que el otro chico siguiera descansando un rato más, pues sabía que lo necesitaba.

Mingyu despertó un par de horas más tarde, encontrándose con el otro lado de la cama vacío y el cielo completamente oscuro. Se sentó un par de minutos en el colchón, esperando que su cuerpo se recuperara del coma en el que había caído.

El castaño se encaminó a tomar un baño antes de dirigirse a la sala de estar, donde se encontró con el pelinegro bastante concentrado en un libro pues no se percató de su presencia hasta sentirlo sentado a su lado.

Buenos días~ —Le saludó con su voz aún rasposa por ser lo primero que pronunciaba—.

Un poco más y lo hubiera sido. —Sonrió correspondiendo al beso que le ofreció el más alto dejando el libro a un lado— ¿Quieres que te sirva algo de comer? Yo no pude esperarte, pensé que seguirías así hasta mañana 

Creo que voy a tomarte la palabra —Aceptó al sentir que su estómago también estaba despertando de su letargo, haciendo que el mayor se levantara hacia la cocina para calentar un poco de lo que había preparado para cenar—.

Mingyu había comido en el sofá junto a WonWoo mientras veían una película de terror, de esas que tanto le gustaban al pelinegro, incluso había sacado un gran bol de palomitas y otras botanas para seguir relajándose entre risas. Porque sí, a pesar del género del film, WonWoo no paraba de reír al ver a ese hombre de casi 1.90 dando pequeños saltitos en el sofá cada vez que los sorprendía un screamer.

Eres un ridículo, Kim —Se burló el mayor apagando el televisor apenas salieron los créditos que indicaban que su segunda película había terminado—.

Solo estaba distraído —Trató de justificarse, algo indignado— me toma por sorpresa.

Es que debiste ver tu cara cuando salió el espectro —Para entonces ya no había nada que parara la risa de WonWoo, sus ojos estaban completamente cerrados, su nariz hacía un pequeño mohín y aplaudía como loco tratando de controlarse—.

¡Hey! Eso es exagerado —Le reclamó el castaño picando el abdomen del contrario con el índice, tratando de llamar su atención para que se controlase, pero solo consiguió más carcajadas de su parte— ¡Vamos!

WonWoo trató de contener la respiración para disminuir su risa y dejó caer su cabeza en el regazo del moreno mientras limpiaba las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano.

Está bien, está bien —Lo observó desde abajo, presionando sus labios como un niño que estaba recibiendo un sermón de su padre cuando se da cuenta de que este dice algo mal y no puede burlarse o le irá peor— 

Mingyu aprovechó la posición para acariciar el cabello del otro, enredando sus dedos en los mechones oscuros, antes de inclinarse para unir sus labios con esos que lo esperaban más abajo. Había extrañado esa tranquilidad toda la semana.

¿Qué tal te fue estos días? Casi no tuvimos tiempo de hablar —Preguntó el menor con curiosidad—.

El azabache liberó un suspiro, humedeciendo sus labios con su lengua antes de disponerse a hablar, había sido una semana larga y agotadora, pero ellos acostumbraban a ser bastante detallados con sus jornadas diarias, pues les daba la sensación de que, aunque no compartían mucho tiempo juntos, el conocer esos matices de su día a día permitía estar con el otro de una forma un tanto diferente.

Las horas pasaron y ellos ya se encontraban instalados en la cama. WonWoo, del lado de la pared descansando su cabeza en el brazo del moreno y este último con la mirada fija en el techo contándole las mil cosas que le pasan por la mente. 

La conversación se había vuelto un poco más personal, con el caer de la madrugada también se desvanecía el velo que ellos mismos tenían, mostrando una parte más íntima de cada uno.

Antes de darse cuenta, Mingyu ya estaba hablando sobre algo que había omitido incluso para el azabache. Era demasiado personal, una idea que él sabía bastante vergonzosa, incluso podría sonar ridículo para algunos, pero eso era lo que él creía y no podía ponerlo en duda.

MinGyu le confesó que tenía un plan infalible hacia la felicidad que, según él, consistía de seis simples pasos. WonWoo soltó una carcajada retorciéndose en los brazos del contrario al verlo tan convencido de ello, no podía creerlo.

Min, no puedes reducir la felicidad a eso, es mucho más complejo —Trató de explicar su punto de vista sin perder esa sonrisa que más allá de ser burlona, ahora era de incredulidad, no pensaba que el castaño pensara tan afondo esa clase de cosas.

Mingyu se indignó demasiado ante esa reacción, para él todo estaba muy claro, así que se negó rotundamente a compartir el resto de la historia. Mientras él estuviera seguro de lo que pensaba estaba bien.

Al pelinegro le tomó una hora de besos tiernos y algunas caricias que fueron más allá de eso, el convencerlo que le explicara lo demás, prometiéndole, mientras hacía ganchitos tras su espalda, que no volvería a reírse.

Según el más alto, lo único que necesitaba era 1.- Encontrar el amor, por supuesto. 2.- Terminar una carrera en algo que le agradara para no sentirlo como algo muy pesado. 3.- Tener un trabajo lo suficientemente bueno para mantener un estilo de vida aceptable pero que tampoco le absorbiera cada segundo del día. 4.- Conseguir una casa grande y bonita que fuera testigo de sus momentos felices. 5.- Hacer bebés, muchos. Para llenar la casa lógicamente. Y 6.- Ver crecer al paso seis junto al uno y hacerse viejo junto a este. 

Es simple —Concluyó Mingyu como si no fuera importante, consciente de que sonaba muy austero, pero la palabrería no era lo suyo y no pensaba llenarlo con palabras rebuscadas en el diccionario para que pareciera un poco más filosófico, era su lista personal y así, tan simplona como se veía ante los ojos de cualquiera, le parecía perfecta—.

Sabes que "encontrar el amor" no puede ir en el paso uno. ¿Verdad? —Cuestionó WonWoo con esa sonrisa divertida otra vez— No vas a pausarlo todo solo porque no has encontrado a alguien con quien compartir el resto

MinGyu se acomodó mejor a su lado, en esa cama individual en la que, a pesar de su tamaño, habían aprendido a acoplarse para descansar los dos igual de cómodos. Enterró el codo en el colchón para apoyar la cabeza sobre su mano y quedar unos centímetros por encima del pálido rostro de su novio que se mordía el labio como si estuviera nervioso por estar a punto de ser regañado.

Eso depende de la persona ¿No crees? —Le observó directamente a los ojos elevando una ceja como si fuese obvio— Cada uno puede ponerlo donde guste o simplemente tenerlo a la espera de que llegue mientras sigues con tu vida, no lo sé. —La mano libre del moreno empezó a recorrer con suavidad el rostro frente a él, acariciando sus mejillas, trazando la marcada línea de sus pómulos hasta llegar a su nariz, por la cual descendió hasta encontrarse con esos labios ligeramente gruesos los cuales delineó con su pulgar con excesiva lentitud hasta entreabrirlos un poco, como si de ahí fuera a brotar ese delicioso sabor a miel que lo deleitaba con cada beso— Si yo pongo mi número uno al principio, es porque tuve la fortuna de encontrarme con esa persona mucho antes de que el resto de cosas en mi lista me cruzara la cabeza... ¿Cómo podía estar seguro de algo en ese momento? No, espera... —La mano de Mingyu ahora jugueteaba con los mechones negros que trataban de apoderarse de la pálida frente del chico, mientras se corregía por lo último dicho— Esa lista comenzó a existir porque por primera vez tuve absoluta certeza sobre algo y es que quería estar contigo, fue por eso que creé esa lista a partir de tu nombre, deseando con todas mis fuerzas que aceptaras ser mi número uno y pudiéramos llegar a compartir ese número seis. Aunque sé que pido demasiado, no me importa soñar con ello de vez en cuando. 

WonWoo que quedó en absoluto silencio, sentía cómo los latidos de su corazón inundaban la habitación con los golpeteos que hacía tratando de atravesar su pecho, como buscando un espacio más amplio de lo lleno que se sentía en ese momento. Mordió sus labios tratando de contener un leve puchero que anunciaba sus ganas de llorar al igual que ese ligero escozor en sus ojos por las pequeñas gotitas que se iban acumulando en el rabillo de estos.

Mingyu le sonrió enternecido con sus gestos, satisfecho de ver cómo ese rostro que era tan neutral ante casi cualquier estímulo, se mostraba tan descubierto y vulnerable, sin duda la madrugada siempre sacaba lo más profundo de ambos, y era por noches así que Mingyu reiteraba la idea del porqué todo había comenzado a partir de él. 

* * * * *

¿Wonnie? —Le habló Mingyu inclinándose un poco más adelante para apreciar mejor el rostro de su esposo que parecía ido en el horizonte —¿En qué estás pensando?

El azabache agitó la cabeza volviendo en sí, al parecer se había distraído por más tiempo del que pensaba. Sabía que estaban a punto de dar un paso más en la escala que había adoptado aquella noche, y una parte de él tenía miedo de que las cosas no fueran a salir como planearon en Corea.

Sabes que no me refiero a eso, la casa es preciosa... —intentó recuperar el hilo de la conversación— solo parece demasiado fuera del presupuesto —La decepción en su voz fue más evidente de lo que le hubiese gustado—.

Oye, oye, mírame ¿Quieres? —Le indicó haciendo que se girase para tenerlo de frente— No habría venido aquí sabiendo que no estaba en nuestras posibilidades, hemos trabajado mucho antes de venir a Estados Unidos, además de eso, la empresa nos dará una compensación por transferirnos a otro país, hablé con Cheol ayer y me lo confirmó. También toma en cuenta que el principal mercado de tus cuadros es América ¿Quién iba a decir que tenían tan mal gusto? —Bromeó tratando de romper la seriedad que le había invadido por unos segundos recibiendo una mala cara del contrario— Solo dime si te gusta o no

WonWoo se tomó un momento para pensarlo, si Mingyu decía que los números iban bien entonces debía ser así y si Mingyu decía que todo estaría bien no tendría por qué dudar de eso, nunca le había fallado.

¿Eso significa que ya vamos por el paso cinco? —Aceptó con una sonrisa que reflejó una del contrario en respuesta, viéndose deslumbrado por la amplitud y sinceridad de esta. 

Paso cinco, cariño —Susurró apoyando su frente con la del más bajo, que lo observaba con un intenso brillo en sus ojos—.


	7. Chapter 7

Joshua colocó una de las almohadas sobre su cabeza tratado de silenciar los molestos golpes provenientes de la puerta, había tenido un día bastante pesado lidiando con clientes imposibles y aunque siempre se había considerado una persona bastante amable, el hecho de que llamaran a su puerta a media madrugada era más de lo que podía soportar.

Intentó dormir otra vez, envolviéndose mejor en las sábanas agradeciendo internamente que su molesta vecina fuera al siguiente apartamento, aunque la paz no duró demasiado pues otra ola de golpes, más rápidos y más fuertes, agobiaron sus oídos. 

Se levantó derrotado, observando los números rojos en ese viejo reloj digital que descansaba en la mesa de noche. Casi las tres de la mañana.

Frotó sus ojos, preguntándose qué era tan urgente para que la señora Harris, una mujer de unos cuarenta años y divorciada de hace diez, no pudiera esperar a la mañana, aunque se imaginó que como en muchas otras ocasiones solo quería un pretexto para meterse en su apartamento y hacer más incómoda la relación que ya tenía con ella.

Otra tanda de golpes resonó en el lugar haciendo que Joshua pasara por alto incluso el ponerse las pantuflas con tal de terminar con eso rápido. Abrió la puerta, tratando de ocultar lo molesto que estaba por la imprudencia, pero lo único que su rostro expresó fue sorpresa cuando el intruso se arrojó sobre él yendo directamente a sus labios.

El sabor a alcohol y el olor a tabaco invadieron sus sentidos en segundos, intentó dar un paso hacia atrás pero su cintura ya estaba sujeta firmemente por el brazo del contrario impidiendo que pudiera alejarse, llevó sus manos al pecho frente a él para empujarlo un poco como si de verdad quisiera apartarlo cuando tal vez lo que esperaba era recordarse a sí mismo que tenía pizca de dignidad todavía. 

Detente... —Pronunció rompiendo el beso, apartando su rostro tanto como pudo para recuperar el aliento mientras reacomodaba sus ideas. De verdad quería pararlo, decirle que se fuera, que ya no iba a estar disponible para él, pero cómo resistirse cuando su cuerpo clamaba por estar con el otro—.

Shhh~ no digas nada —El ligero balbuceo en sus palabras solo confirmó lo que Joshua ya había probado en sus labios, definitivamente estaba ebrio, pero eso no fue impedimento para que cerrara la puerta tras él sin soltar el agarre al pequeño cuerpo que tenía entre sus brazos—.

Ya... fue suficiente —El castaño trató de sonar firme, intentando convencerse a sí mismo de que seguía en pie en esa batalla que perdió en el instante en que su mirada se encontró con esos orbes oscuros al abrir la puerta, se encontraba desarmado contra él y bastó con que el más alto se acercara un poco a la piel desnuda de su cuello para que perdiera también la inútil armadura que había tratado de mantener por unos miserables minutos—. 

¿Pero a quién trataba de engañar? Lo quería tanto, aunque supiera que esos sentimientos solo le hacían daño, el hombre que tenía frente a él ni siquiera era la sombra de aquel del que se había enamorado, la mirada alegre y vivaz del menor se había transformado en algo más sombrío, ya no sabía si se trataba de cólera, tristeza o quizá solo era mucho de las dos. Pero sin importar lo que fuera sabía que estaba ahí para descargarlo todo en él—.

Y era tan estúpido que iba a permitírselo como tantas otras veces. Porque no era la primera que lo asaltaba a mitad de la noche como un escape a los problemas que lo atormentaban, para desahogarse físicamente de los celos y la rabia que lo consumían por dentro y Joshua seguía aceptándolo, una y otra vez, a sabiendas de que era solo un juguete para el otro.

Cerró sus ojos, dejándose hacer poco a poco, cediendo a la rudeza de sus manos recorriendo su anatomía mientras lo arrastraban de vuelta a su habitación, antes de dejarlo caer bruscamente sobre su cama y despojarlo con violencia de sus prendas.

Quería convencerse de que odiaba que fuera de esa manera, que le asqueaba el aliento del contrario sobre su piel, el olor a cigarrillo o que le aborrecía que el desgraciado cogiera tan bien, aunque apenas pudiera sostenerse en pie con lo borracho que estaba, pero lo único que detestaba era el nombre que salía de los labios del contrario cuando el placer le hacía perder el sentido.

El mismo maldito nombre que tanto daño les estaba haciendo a ambos.

Jisoo sacudió su cabeza sin saber si era por el placer que embargaba su cuerpo con cada estocada o si quería sacarse de encima los pensamientos que le impedían disfrutar del momento como le gustaría

Enterró las uñas en la espalda contrario buscando aferrarse a ese instante tanto como le fuera posible, a la sensación de creerlo suyo por un momento, de imaginar que su intensidad sí estaba dirigida hacia él, aunque tristemente supiera que la mente del otro estaba muy lejos de ese departamento.

* * * * *

El moreno soltó una maldición cuando la luz que se filtraba por la ventana le cegó por unos segundos provocándole un intenso dolor de cabeza, esperó un momento para adaptarse a esta, antes de dar un vistazo al lugar en el que se encontraba y soltó una maldición, esta vez en chino, al reconocer la habitación. 

Frotó su sien con una mano en un intento inútil de reducir las punzadas en su cabeza tratando de recordar exactamente cómo había llegado hasta ahí, aunque el descubrirse desnudo le dio una idea bastante concreta de cómo había terminado todo. 

Se vistió tras encontrar su ropa doblada al otro lado de la cama y salió a la sala de estar en busca del castaño, que ya se encontraba desayunando en la barra de la cocina.

Buenos días... —saludó el chino tras aclararse la garganta en un intento de llamar la atención del mayor, quien hasta ese momento mantenía la mirada fija en las ondas que se formaban en su taza de café como si fueran lo más interesante del mundo.

Buenos días, Jun —respondió dedicándole una sonrisa y el moreno creyó ver por un instante un dejó de tristeza en ella, aunque ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando el chico volvió a hablar con un tono de voz un poco más animado, al menos en apariencia— El café ya está listo, imagino que no debes sentirte muy bien para otro tipo de desayuno

Ah... sí, gracias —Se dirigió a la cocina yendo directo a la alacena de madera donde sabía que estaban las tazas, tratando de comprender qué había sido aquella triste sonrisa y si él había tenido algo que ver, pues después de tantos años de conocerse el mayor jamás se había mostrado de esa forma con él—.

Una punzada de dolor volvió a atacar su cabeza obligándolo a sostenerse sobre la loza de la cocina, definitivamente se había excedido anoche y pensar tanto no le estaba ayudando ni un poco.

Ya sabes dónde están las aspirinas si las necesitas —Le indicó el castaño desde su lugar, donde al parecer no le había quitado la mirada de encima ni un segundo—. 

Jun asintió terminando de llenar la taza de café y hurgó en uno de los cajones buscando la pequeña caja blanca con una franja roja y el clásico dibujo de un tipo con jaqueca, sacó dos comprimidos y sin pensarlo se los llevó a la boca tragándolos con ayuda de un sorbo de aquél líquido amargo.

¿Qué fue lo que te sucedió ayer? —El chino hizo una mueca de disgusto al escuchar la pregunta, afortunadamente Joshua no pudo verla pues su mirada estaba fija de nuevo en nuevo el líquido de tu taza que, por cierto, no había disminuido ni un poco. 

Shua, no quiero hablar de eso ¿Está bien? —Trató de sonar tranquilo cuando se sentó frente a él en la barra, aunque la molestia fue más que evidente en su voz—

El más bajo sonrió de lado tratando de ocultar de nuevo la tristeza que parecía expandirse en su pecho.

Creo que es lo menos que me merezco, ¿no? —Su mirada volvió a encontrarse con aquella que lo observaba fijamente con tanta seriedad—

No creo que sea algo de tu incumbencia —Soltó de golpe percatándose solo al ver la expresión en el rostro del contrario que solo seguía cagándola, pero conocía demasiado bien al americano como para saber que en cuanto él le contara lo que había sucedido, recibiría un sermón interminable y lo último que quería en ese momento, era precisamente eso—.

Lo es desde que tocaste a mi puerta y más aún cuando decidiste que no era precisamente para hablar —Una de sus manos se hizo un puño bajo la mesa por lo afiladas que habían sonado sus palabras, pero al menos le debía una explicación, ya era bastante estúpido como para que llegara a tirárselo a la hora que quisiera para que encima le ocultara las razones que lo habían llevado hasta ahí—.

—El silencio se hizo entre ellos por unos segundos en lo que el castaño le dio un sorbo a su café tratando de tranquilizarse, se reacomodó en el banco en el que estaba sentado y tras tomar una de las pequeñas galletas que estaban en la mesa y darle un mordisco, le dedicó una sonrisa más amigable.— Además, Jun, siempre nos contamos todo... ¿seguimos siendo mejores amigos, no?

Jun le sonrió de vuelta recordando cuando eran jóvenes y recurrían al otro para desahogarse... de forma más emocional, claro. Confesándole al otro las cosas que los inquietaban, desde algún problema familiar prácticamente insignificante hasta sus aspiraciones y miedos. 

El chino se acomodó en su lugar, rodeando con ambas manos la taza que ya iba a la mitad y maldiciendo el dolor de cabeza que solo se incrementaba a pesar de las aspirinas, se arrepintió de no haberse tomado una tercera pastilla... o tal vez una cuarta. 

Suspiró con pesadez antes de volver su mirada a los iris avellana que lo observaban expectantes, aunque estos tuvieran ya una idea bastante concreta de lo que había sucedido, pues siempre se trataba de lo mismo.

Bueno, se me ocurrió pasar por MingHao a la universidad —inició dándose por vencido— quería que fuéramos a cenar, al cine o lo que sea, mi celular estaba descargado así que no pude avisarle que estaría ahí, pero sabía que sus clases terminaban a las nueve de la noche, estuve esperando en el auto por unos treinta minutos viendo cómo multitudes iban y venían, pero él no aparecía. —Cerró los ojos un momento, frotando ambas sienes con una sola mano antes de continuar—

Estaba a punto de irme cuando lo vi saliendo con otro chico, iban demasiado cerca... él le dedicaba una y otra vez esas sonrisas ladinas y no disimulaba su risa cuando ese idiota le hablaba al oído. De verdad quise bajarme del auto y romperle la cara a ese imbécil, pero me conoces y sabes que preferí seguirlos cuando MingHao se subió a su auto. Ni se dieron cuenta que los seguí hasta el motel. —Jun apretó ambos puños por encima de la mesa, observándolos fijamente como arrepentido de no haber molido a golpes al sujeto con el que se encontraba su pareja... si es que se le podía llamar así—

¿Piensas reclamarle por eso? —cuestionó el castaño que hasta entonces se había limitado a escuchar su versión—

Me dirá lo mismo de siempre... —desvió su mirada a un punto muerto en el interior de la cocina, considerando pararse por más café solo para evitar por un momento la incomodidad de esa conversación, aunque al palpar la taza sitió que aún estaba demasiado llena para usar algo tan absurdo como pretexto—.

Sabes que tendría razón, él nunca te prometió nada, fuiste tú quien se aferró a él... —Las palabras salieron sin pensar, no lo había hecho por provocar al pelinegro, cosa de la que se percató al ver la mueca de disgusto en sus labios—. 

Llevábamos ya varios meses sin problemas, estábamos bien, solo... —Joshua bajó la mirada al escucharlo, él sabía mejor que nadie cuándo las cosas iban bien o mal entre ellos porque en cuanto algo empezaba a fallar tenía al pelinegro en su departamento buscando algún tipo de consuelo.

Solo es un niño, Jun, ¿Cuántos años tiene? ¿18? nosotros a esa edad tampoco queríamos compromisos, él al menos tuvo la decencia de ser bastante claro con eso —Su voz se volvió un poco más severa volviéndose casi un reclamo. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de ello hasta que Jun se levantó de su asiento dispuesto a irse—.

El chino estaba de espaldas a la barra, no tenía por qué aguantar el mismo sermón que ya le venía repitiendo desde hace tanto tiempo, era cierto que siempre terminaba buscándolo cuando tenía problemas, pero era porque eran amigos y realmente no supo en qué momento su relación se tornó en algo sexual, sin embargo, eso no significaba que tenía derecho a reclamarle de esa manera.

Estaba tan enojado que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de lo irónico que resultaba todo. 

Uno no elige de quién enamorarse, Jisoo —Pronunció sin voltear a verlo y salió de la habitación dejando a Joshua con la palabra en la boca, unos segundos después se escuchó un portazo y parece que fue la señal para que las lágrimas comenzaran a recorrer sus mejillas—. 

Eso lo sé mejor que nadie, idiota —Respondió a la nada sabiendo que la había cagado en grande, Jun solo lo llamaba por su nombre cuando estaba realmente molesto y no sabía si estaba demasiado enamorado o si de plano era demasiado imbécil por sentirse mal a pesar de que era él mismo quien siempre terminaba siendo utilizado—. 

Quizá solo tenía mucho de ambos, pues sin importar por cuánto tiempo se ausentara el chino o qué tan mal lo tratara al regresar, él continuaba con la misma triste esperanza de que volviera a él en cuanto cerraba la puerta, esperando la próxima oportunidad que tendría para entregarse a alguien que ya ni siquiera lo veía como un amigo.


	8. Chapter 8

Vamos, Won, se nos hace tarde —Gritó el castaño desde la sala tras ver el reloj y notar que su esposo aún no bajaba.

Esperó un par de minutos más en los que no recibió ninguna respuesta y decidió asomarse a las escaleras para gritarle nuevamente, esta vez, acompañándolo de la hora con la esperanza de que así se apresurara a bajar. Silencio. Siguió andando escaleras arriba preguntándose qué era lo que le estaba tomando tanto tiempo y pensó en mil cosas que podrían estar entreteniéndolo. Pero fue la aparente calma del azabache lo que le sorprendió al abrir la puerta de su habitación.

WonWoo se encontraba sentado a un lado del ventanal, en ese lugar al que solo acudía cuando las ideas que atormentaban su cabeza eran demasiadas y parecían ahogarlo en un océano como en el que tenía la mirada clavada en ese momento. El repiqueteo de sus piernas y sus finas manos jugueteando inconscientemente con las mangas de ese sweater amarillo dejaban en evidencia todo el nerviosismo que lo agobiaba.

Mingyu se acercó despacio al percatarse de que el otro ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que entró en la habitación, parecía tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no quería asustarlo con su presencia, conocía demasiado bien esos lapsus en los que la pintura no le bastaba para reconocer lo que sentía, sino que necesitaba desconectarse de la realidad para dedicarse a ordenar sus ideas una a una. De esa forma, al finalizar esa especie de trance, si no tenía claro cómo se sentía al menos le sería más fácil expresarlo mediante algún tipo de arte que le ayudase a interpretarlo de una forma más exacta.

Luego de esas etapas, WonWoo se veía más tranquilo, como si todo el estrés al que hubiera estado expuesto simplemente escapara a través de sus lienzos o sus palabras, por lo que Mingyu aprendió a darle su espacio, a mantener la paz a su alrededor cuando veía que se perdía en su propia mente hasta que el regresara victorioso con sus papeles en orden.

Pero había algo diferente en esta ocasión, algo en su mirada perdida en el horizonte y en la inquietud de su cuerpo que parecía una bomba de tiempo a segundos de explotar.

¿Cariño, sucede algo? —Le hablo pacientemente, jugando con sus mechones oscuros como si así fuera a tranquilizarlo—.

El azabache ni se inmutó cuando escuchó su voz o sintió las caricias en su cabello, tal vez nunca salió de esa habitación. Por el contrario, apenas escuchó la pregunta parecía estar buscando las palabras adecuadas para expresarse, pero ni todos los libros que había leído a sus casi treinta años le estaban sirviendo de algo, ¿quién te enseña a decir en voz alta que ya te rendiste?

Mingyu... —El aludido acarició su espalda haciéndole saber que tenía su atención, pero no buscaba presionarlo, tantos años y seguía siendo tan paciente con él— Si el resultado es el mismo no voy a volver a la clínica.

Soltó las palabras de golpe, como si llevaran una eternidad atrapadas en su alma a la espera de la más mínima grieta para poder salir con una rapidez que le hizo dudar, el haberlo pronunciado correctamente. Pero ahí estaba la mano de Mingyu, congelada en su espalda y esa expresión en el reflejo del cristal que delataba su sorpresa y su decepción.

¿Estás seguro de eso? —Otra vez esa voz compasiva, demasiado para alguien que esperaba un reclamo, un grito que pusiera en evidencia lo egoísta que estaba siendo al tomar esa decisión por sí solo, sin haberlo consultado antes ni una sola vez ¿tan poco importaba ahora? —.

Estoy casado de lo mismo —Trató de evitar la mirada que aun estando a su espalda, acosaba la suya a través del reflejo en la ventana. Se refugió en la vista, en las olas azotando las rocas en la base del peñasco con la misma intensidad con la que las había conocido. Se maldijo por no tener esa misma voluntad— ¿Cuánto tiempo llevamos intentando? De verdad... ya no creo poder soportar más decepciones... 

"Siempre demasiado débil"

Mingyu apoyó su rostro en el cabello del contrario, cerró los ojos pensando en todas las visitas a la clínica, nunca se había perdido una cita, incluso cuando el trabajo lo agobiaba y sus jefes se volvieran locos presionándolo, él se tomaba el tiempo para ir por el azabache a casa, hacer el viaje al centro de la ciudad en un silencio expectante y quedarse a su lado, sosteniendo sus manos nerviosas en la sala de espera hasta caminar al consultorio con sus dedos entrelazados, mientras sentía cómo estos se volvían más fríos a medida se acercaban los resultados que nunca anunciaban ninguna novedad en sus vidas.

WonWoo estaba muy equivocado si creía que era el único que la estaba pasando mal, era el sueño de ambos el que seguía en juego ¿no? Aunque sí estaba seguro de que era el mayor quien más sufría, el que tenía que soportar la presión de todos esos tratamientos y si él creía que ya había tenido suficiente, por mucho que le doliera la decisión, debía aceptarla.

Mingyu, yo... —giró aún dudoso de tenerlo de frente, deteniéndose a tomar un respiro antes de levantar la mirada y encontrarse con esos ojos melados que querían esconder la tristeza que habían provocado sus palabras— lo siento tanto... sé que es lo que has deseado toda tu vida... y de verdad lo intenté pero...

Un par de labios envolviendo los suyos con una dulzura que lo abrumaba, silenciando esas disculpas que no tenían ningún sentido para el hombre al que estaban destinadas. Sus besos eran tan suaves contra su piel y él respondió apenas, dedicándose a imaginar con los ojos cerrados que la calidez del aliento ajeno llegaba hasta su alma, tan agrietada, tan frágil, que poco a poco había ido perdiendo su calor a través de las fugas que se iban haciendo cada vez más amplias. Pero esa llama no llegaba tan lejos.

"Nunca pensé que la compasión supiera tan mal."

Sabes que no voy a presionarte, te has esforzado demasiado —Los labios de Mingyu presionando la pálida piel de su frente, como premiando a un niño pequeño porque llegó a casa con una estrellita aunque él ni siquiera había tenido la oportunidad de participar— Muchas gracias

"Lástima otra vez"

Los brazos de WonWoo rodeaban al moreno, se habían colado por debajo del saco y ahora su cabeza descansaba apoyada en su pecho. No sabía cómo le había hecho para no derramar ni una sola lágrima, aunque el nudo en su garganta le había cortado el habla en más de una ocasión, quizá ya habían sido suficientes o tal vez su cuerpo ya se había dañado en ese punto también.

Cerró los ojos, apoyándose en pecho del menor, escuchando el susurro de su respiración y el suave ritmo de los latidos de su corazón con la esperanza de que el suyo también los oyera, que recordara cómo debería sonar y con suerte volviera a palpitar al mismo son que el contrario.

Pero no te preocupes por eso ahora —La voz de Mingyu volvía a sonar tan viva, tan animada, lo envidiaba tanto por tener esa energía cuando él estaba tan agotado de todo— ya verás que hoy será diferente, tengo esa sensación ¿Sabes? 

"La misma mentira"

WonWoo continuaba con los ojos cerrados mientras el mentón del más alto se apoyaba suavemente sobre su cabeza y sus grandes manos se deslizaban sobre su espalda al ritmo de las palabras que iba pronunciando, pudo imaginar la amplitud de la sonrisa en su rostro al decir aquello y afianzó el abrazo, como si deseara fundirse con él y aferrarse a la misma esperanza de la que él estaba sujeto, lo necesitaba tanto.

Pero no podía, por mucho que quisiera creer en esas palabras eran las mismas que había escuchado una y otra vez los últimos años, era la frase que lo había llevado a romperse y la misma que lo había llevado fingir que no estaba tan herido solo para intentarlo otra vez. Ya había tenido suficiente. 


	9. Chapter 9

Para los Kim, el recorrido que hacían cada mes hasta la clínica siempre fue motivo de nerviosismo y expectación, el silencio se apoderaba de ellos en el momento en que subían al auto y no cruzaban palabra a menos que fuera MinGyu en fallidos intentos de controlar la ansiedad de WonWoo, que solo negaba fingiendo estar bien. 

Sin embargo, esta ocasión parecía diferente, se sentía diferente. No era el simple silencio producto de los nervios, sino que ninguno de los dos sabía exactamente qué decir después de la charla que habían tenido en casa momentos atrás. WonWoo seguía mostrándose bastante afectado, aunque tratara de disimularlo tras su fría mirada y MinGyu no quería ser quien lo molestara aún más.

Todo el camino se la había pasado con la mirada clavada en aquella playa paralela a la carretera que los llevaba al centro de la ciudad, observando a todas esas personas que parecían disfrutar al fin de un día soleado, con ese cielo brillante y libre de nubes. 

Se podía ver niños construyendo castillos de arena, algunos lanzando frisbees entre ellos y otros jugando junto a sus mascotas mientras sus madres los vigilaban de cerca. 

El azabache los veía uno a uno, quizá con una pizca de envidia que ya ni siquiera se molestaba en suprimir, aunque nada iba más allá de eso. Fue hasta unos kilómetros más adelante que una joven pareja llamó su atención más de lo que le hubiese gustado admitir. Dos chicos sujetaban a una pequeña niña de cada mano, alzándola en el aire para que sus pies acariciaran las olas que se acercaban a ellos cada vez más. La niña fingía que trataba de resistirse, pero no podía ocultar sus sonrisas cuando la espuma del mar se quedaba en su piel. 

WonWoo pensó con tristeza que ese cuadro de la familia ideal era digno de una de esas películas americanas, con césped verde, un perro gigante y tardes de barbacoa los domingos, quedando tan absorto en la escena que ni siquiera se percató de que MinGyu había seguido su mirada hasta dar con ellos, curioso de aquello que había llamado la atención de su esposo. 

No fue hasta que el auto dejó atrás aquella familia que el azabache notó la mirada melada sobre él a través de aquellas gafas oscuras, provocándole una mueca de disgusto al verse descubierto y devolvió la vista al exterior tratando de evitarlo.

Oye, Won... —comenzó el moreno intentando encontrar las palabras adecuadas para lo que quería decir—.

Me gustaría dormir un rato, MinGyu. Estoy cansado —Le interrumpió con ese tono seco, robándole al instante un suspiro que no supo identificar como de frustración o impotencia, aunque igual no le importaba mucho, no tenía intenciones de escuchar lo que sea que fuera a decirle—.

No te preocupes, aún falta más de una hora, te avisaré cuando estemos cerca — Fue lo único que alcanzó a decir el castaño, resignado ante la actitud de su pareja, que ahora reclinaba el asiento para disponerse a dormir lo que quedaba del camino—.

Que se sintiera agotado no era una mentira que se le ocurrió en el momento para salir de esa situación, habían pasado ya varias semanas en las que terminaba rendido por muy tranquila que fuera la rutina a la que se suponía, ya estaba acostumbrado, llegó incluso a marearse un par de veces mientras daba clases en la universidad haciendo que sus alumnos, preocupados, se apresuraran a auxiliarlo antes de que se desvaneciera. Algunos de ellos incluso le aconsejaron que acudiera a un médico, pero como de costumbre, se resistió y ni siquiera se lo comentó a MinGyu, consciente de que este se alarmaría demasiado cuando todo era gracias a las noches en vela, producto del insomnio y los malos sueños que lo asaltaban cuando al fin conseguía dormir. 

Ajustó el aire acondicionado a su altura y tras cerrar sus ojos se dejó llevar por el suave ronroneo del motor y la música proveniente de la radio que gracias a MinGyu, ahora estaba en una estación tranquila y en un volumen bastante agradable, dejándose vencer por el cansancio. Si bien, no con la idea de dormir plácidamente, al menos con la esperanza de descansar un poco sin que los recuerdos de años atrás, abrumaran su mente como lo habían estado haciendo las últimas noches.

* * * * *

WonWoo se encontraba sentado en el suelo del baño, sus piernas cruzadas y su espalda apoyada en la fría bañera de porcelana. Podía sentir las lágrimas recorriendo su rostro, por un camino que ya conocían y no despegaba su mirada de aquella lámpara ornamental en el techo de su baño, como si allá arriba estuviera el dios al que tendría que reclamarle por todo lo que le estaba pasando, o mejor aún, por todo lo que simplemente no le sucedía.

¿WonWoo? —La voz del castaño se hizo sonar tras la puerta, acompañado de unos cuantos golpes sobre la madera, había llegado de la oficina hace más de una hora y el mayor seguía encerrado en el baño de su habitación— ¿Todo bien?

El azabache no emitió ninguna respuesta, esperando que MinGyu solo lo dejara en paz y siguiera con lo suyo.

MinGyu se quedó con el rostro prácticamente pegado a la madera, tratando de escuchar algo, ya con la desesperación creciendo en su interior. 

WonWoo, responde —Exigió aún más preocupado, intentando girar el pomo de la puerta repetidas veces y frustrándose aún más porque este se encontraba con seguro—

¡Demonios, MinGyu! ¡Quiero que me dejes solo! —El grito del pelinegro resonó en las paredes de aquella habitación, aunque hubiese preferido que su voz sonara tan grave como normalmente era y no como un triste hilo que dejaba en evidencia que había estado llorando, alertando aún más a su esposo que ya había logrado abrir la puerta y lo observaba sorprendido aún apoyado sobre el marco de esta—.

Llevaba años viviendo con él y podía jurar que nunca lo vio de esa manera, tan frágil, tan vulnerable. Se dejó caer a su lado, atrayéndolo entre sus piernas a pesar de su débil resistencia, mientras revisaba cada parte del cuerpo que tenía a su alcance para asegurarse de que no estuviese herido.

¿Wonnie, qué sucedió? ¿Estás bien? ¿Tu familia lo está? —WonWoo trataba en vano de ahogar sus sollozos, sin poder formular una respuesta y refugiándose en el pecho del menor— Cariño, necesito que me digas qué pasa para poder ayudarte —Su voz era tranquila, obligándose a mantener la calma, aunque sintiera que estaba a punto de volverse loco por el silencio del mayor—. 

No puedes ayudarme, MinGyu —Trató de hablar con seriedad, aún con ese nudo en la garganta mientras sus ojos enrojecidos por el llanto se clavaban en los contrarios, como si quisiera pedirle disculpas solo con la mirada—. 

El moreno tomó el rostro del contrario entre sus manos, apartando con sus pulgares las lágrimas que seguían fluyendo por sus mejillas con tanta libertad. 

Solo dime qué sucedió, no es justo que me preocupes así —trató de sonar más comprensivo, intentando ganar su confianza para que le explicara qué lo había puesto de esa manera—.

A estas alturas ya deberías saber de qué se trata —una sonrisa amarga se formó en los labios del más pálido cuando le extendió a su pareja un sobre bastante arrugado, con el logotipo típico de un laboratorio clínico—.

MinGyu lo tomó extrañado, tratando de enderezar torpemente los pliegues antes de sacar de su interior la hoja con los resultados, leyendo cada línea con suma atención, frunciendo el entrecejo cuando alguno de los números no cuadraba con el rango promedio que venía señalado a un costado, con la finalidad de que fuera más fácil de interpretar a ojos inexpertos. Aunque el único dato relevante estuviese escrito en rojo como si quisieran hacer más dramático el resultado, y adjunto a este, la opinión del químico a cargo. 

Los ojos de MinGyu se abrían cada vez más al leer esta última, podía ver sus iris yendo y viniendo por cada línea mientras trataba de ir más rápido por toda esa molesta palabrería rebuscada que bien pudieron omitir para resumir el diagnóstico a la única que a ellos les interesaba. 

E S T E R I L I D A D 

MinGyu volvió a leerlo todo nuevamente, como para confirmar que sus ojos no le habían engañado la primera vez y al mismo tiempo pensaba en algo que pudiera decirle a su esposo. 

Estos estudios fallan, Wonnie —Pronunció el moreno mientras leía los resultados por tercera vez y quizá una cuarta, como si estos fueran a cambiar solo porque ya te habías gastado el primer diagnóstico de tanto leerlo—. 

WonWoo solo lo veía de reojo, no podía culparlo por seguir con la mirada fija en aquel trozo de papel, releyendo lo que ya sabía, pues él mismo lo había hecho unas cien veces antes, arrugándolo por la impotencia de no poder cambiarlo, para luego abrirlo y volver a leerlo como si así le fuera más fácil asimilarlo. 

Rio secamente, clavando su mirada de nuevo en aquella lámpara que colgaba del techo. 

¿Cuánto tiempo llevamos juntos, Min? ¿Seis? ¿Siete años? —Hizo un pequeño puchero mientras trataba de hacer sus cuentas—.

Pronto serán nueve —le interrumpió el moreno— te conocí cuando tenías diecisiete.

Nueve años, tienes razón... siento que ha pasado muy rápido —Esta vez le dedicó una sonrisa a su esposo, esta no reflejaba la tristeza de un principio sino la satisfacción que le había dado estar a su lado tanto tiempo, aunque se desvaneció tan rápido como apareció cuando continuó hablando—. ¿Sabías que dejé de cuidarme mucho antes de que viniéramos a Estados Unidos?

Esas palabras sin duda tomaron por sorpresa al castaño, habían acordado después de casarse que los niños no vendrían hasta que estuvieran mejor establecidos, aunque realmente ya no tenía caso que hiciera ningún comentario al respecto y solo lo dejó continuar.

Yo sé lo que tú pensabas sobre tener una casa de ensueño y querer darle todo a nuestros hijos —de repente las lágrimas que ya se habían pausado vuelven a brotar con lentitud— Pero ¿sabes? Nada de esto era necesario, ya estábamos bastante bien en ese momento, quizá no para darle todos los lujos de los que ahora gozamos, pero lo importante era que podríamos estar ahí para darle todo nuestro a amor a ese bebé, verlo crecer y apoyarlo en sus decisiones, como nuestros padres no supieron hacer con nosotros. Fue por eso que me tomé la libertad de suspender el tratamiento sin decirte, quería que fuera una sorpresa si llegaba antes de lo que tú lo planeaste.

MinGyu sentía que sus ojos comenzaban a picar por las lágrimas que se esforzaba en contener, necesitaba mantenerse firme para darle a su pareja el apoyo que necesitaba en ese momento, pero no podía apartar la mirada de su rostro que pasaba de un intenso brillo de ilusión a la decepción total en solo unos segundos. Amenazando con echar abajo las barreras del más alto.

Le dolía verlo de esa forma, WonWoo nunca fue del tipo hablador y menos cuando de sentimientos se trataban, siempre había preferido otras formas de expresarse y él nunca lo presionó a decir algo que no quisiera. Pero ahora estaba desahogándose como nunca y se preguntó cuánto tuvo que pasar para llegar hasta ese punto.

Empecé a sospechar que había algo mal en nosotros, no, algo mal en mí —corrigió— cuando después de un año aún no había noticias de ese bebé, tú ni siquiera sabías que yo ya lo esperaba, aunque realmente en ese momento no tenía prisa alguna, pensaba que solo vendría cuando tuviera que llegar y ya —sus manos jugaban nerviosas con la tela de su playera buscándole un escape a su ansiedad—.

Luego nos mudamos aquí, algunos meses después de eso tú ya lo esperabas conmigo, aunque tus cuentas acababan de empezar mientras que las mías te llevaban año y medio de ventaja, no sabías lo nervioso que me ponían esos besos en el vientre o los comentarios sobre ser padres, porque para entonces yo no sabía si podría llegar a cumplirte. —Hipidos a penas audibles interrumpieron su historia, MinGyu eliminó la distancia que el pelinegro había impuesto entre ellos, atrayéndolo nuevamente en un abrazo sin decir ni una palabra, se sentía tan culpable, nunca pensó que esas acciones con las que solo pretendía demostrarle su afecto fueran las que le causaran ese daño—. 

Esos estudios que te hicieron cuando diste de alta nuestro seguro médico solo remarcaron mis sospechas, si no es que terminaron por confirmarlas, tu conteo de esperma había sido bastante alto. Aún recuerdo a la doctora que no dejaba de verte como si fueras comida cuando leyó tus análisis y dijo que "todo en ti era muy superior al promedio" —WonWoo hizo una burda imitación de aquel tono que usó la mujer para coquetearle a su esposo estando él presente y MinGyu rio sin ganas al recordar aquel día—.

Parecía que querías arrancarle los ojos a esa mujer, nos sacaste de ahí tan rápido que nunca escuchamos tus resultados —WonWoo se pegó aún más al cuerpo del menor tratando de ocultar como un niño, el sonrojo que le traía ese recuerdo—.

Si te soy sincero Min, ni siquiera la sonrisa con colmillos incluidos que le regalaste a la doctora me molestó ese día, estaba tan feliz de que todo estuviese bien contigo, que fueses un "semental" como esa tipa se atrevió a llamarte, porque si todo era cierto significaba que el único problema era yo, y tú podrías tener todos los hijos que sin duda mereces. —WonWoo se quedó en silencio un largo rato, concentrándose en las suaves caricias de MinGyu sobre su espalda tratando de consolarlo—. Pero no estaba listo para escucharlo en ese momento, fue por eso que quise salir de ahí, y un ataque de celos fue lo único que se me ocurrió para que luego no me sometieras a interrogatorio. Aunque tuve que soportar que me molestaras varios días con eso... pero no importaba, después de todo, sí me dieron un poco de celos.

No quiero a nadie más que a ti, Won —su voz sonó firme, haciendo saber que había comprendido lo que insinuó minutos atrás. WonWoo estaba dispuesto a dejarlo ir solo para que él pudiese tener hijos con alguien más si así lo deseaba y no podía despreciar más esa idea— No vuelvas a pesar así.

WonWoo sonrió al escuchar su respuesta, la escasa posibilidad de que este le tomara la palabra lo tenía de nervios, y aunque estaba dispuesto a aceptarlo en el momento que lo decidiera, seguía siendo demasiado egoísta y solo deseaba tenerlo a su lado un poco más. 

Muchas veces uno piensa que está preparado para escuchar la verdad, —le explicó el pelinegro un poco más tranquilo, aunque no por eso sus palabras expresaban menos dolor— a mí me tomó cerca de dos años mentalizarme a la idea de que encontraran algo mal en mí, pensé que podía aceptarlo y le tomé la palabra a Jihoon cuando sugirió ir al médico de nuevo y mírame ahora, llevo horas llorando solo porque alguien puso en papel algo que de todos modos ya sabía. 

* * * * * 

Una caricia áspera sobre su rostro lo despertó de su sueño, se irguió sobre su asiento algo desorientado, encontrándose en el auto. Sintió sus mejillas húmedas y al llevar sus manos hasta estas pudo confirmar la presencia de lágrimas secándose.

Frotó sus ojos para despabilarse y tras dar un vistazo a su alrededor se encontró con la mirada melada sobre él, aunque no supo descifrar lo que esta reflejaba. 

Ojalá algún día puedas contarme sobre tus sueños —le pidió MinGyu con voz tranquila mientras limpiaba con sus pulgares los rastros de humedad de sus mejillas— sé que no es la primera vez que despiertas así 

No es nada importante —respondió cortante, apartando las manos ajenas de su cara—

MinGyu suspiró rendido, sabía que no tenía sentido seguir insistiendo cuando aún estaba tan cerrado a desahogarse, esperaba que todo saliera bien ese día o de verdad iba a ser difícil hacerle hablar. 

Sabes que a mí no tienes por qué ocultarme nada, WonWoo —le aclaró antes de apagar el automóvil y señalarle el lugar a través del cristal— Pero hablaremos de esto luego, llegamos.


	10. Chapter 10

Quería creer que lo tenía todo bajo control. 

Quería convencerse de que no era nada tan grave, que esa etapa de silencio era como tantas otras que habían vivido en el pasado. 

Trataba de recordarse a sí mismo que lo conocía, que el tiempo le había enseñado a leerlo a través de su arte, que era a lo único a lo que no podía esconderle sus sentimientos. 

Mingyu trataba de repasar los patrones que había descubierto luego de tantos años a su lado, esas relaciones entre sus técnicas de pintura y las sutiles variaciones en su estado de ánimo cada día.

Iba haciendo una lista mental de todo lo que sabía. 

Recordaba su estudio brillante, vivo y rebosante de color. La voz de su esposo resonando hasta el piso inferior al ritmo de una canción divertida y pegajosa importándole muy poco si desafinaba en algún momento. 

Lo recordaba pintando con una sonrisa que opacaba todo a su alrededor y la mirada chispeante que lo recibía cuando se asomaba con curiosidad para saludarlo. Esa pequeña mancha de pintura en su nariz que siempre iba a parar a su propio rostro cuando se acercaba a besarlo y que solo se hacía más grande en los intentos fallidos de su autor por removerla. 

No importa —Le decía WonWoo tratando de contener una sonrisa burlona mientras fingía concentración— Si el color se viera sobre el negro, no tendríamos que usar lienzos blancos. 

Él dramatizaba teatralmente haciéndose el ofendido y el azabache se encogía sobre sí mismo, como esperando un golpe que terminaba convirtiéndose en pequeños besos sobre su cuello.

Mingyu no podía amar más a ese WonWoo, divertido, brillante, con su paleta llena de mil colores que terminaban esparcidos por toda la habitación. 

Pero también estaba ese WonWoo que llegaba irritado después de un mal día en el trabajo, era el mismo que tras una discusión con él, bajaba con las orejas rojas y una pesada caja cuarteada y maltrecha de la cantidad de veces que la había arrojado sin cuidado al suelo de concreto, como un adolescente haciéndole un berrinche a sus padres. 

Siempre que algo le molestaba eran tizas, le gustaba que con estas podía aplicar toda la fuera que quisiera. El azabache terminaba de rodillas, con una mano resistiendo su peso sobre el suelo y la otra trazando dibujos abstractos con tanta intensidad que los pequeños trozos de colores no duraban más que unos segundos en sus manos. 

Trabajaba tan rápido y con tanta violencia que terminaba con su respiración agitada y sus hombros ligeramente hacia atrás mientras observaba con cierto disgusto lo que fuera que hubiera resultado de esa ocasión. 

Recogía sus cosas como si nada hubiese pasado y cuando se metía al baño a remover los restos de polvo de su cuerpo, Mingyu sabía que debía bajar a deshacerse de la evidencia, eliminando con ayuda de la manguera todo rastro del enojo que el azabache había descargado en la loza. 

WonWoo salía al balcón antes de dormir, verificando que no quedara rastro de aquel dibujo en el suelo grisáceo y se metía satisfecho a la cama tras confirmarlo. 

Mingyu también amaba a ese WonWoo, que aborrecía la idea de conservar un sentimiento tan despreciable como el enojo y que había encontrado la forma de deshacerse de él tan rápido como se le había presentado.

"Pero esos dos eran demasiado obvios" —Pensó, descartándolos de inmediato de su lista—

Mingyu siguió estrujándose la memoria tratando de recordar, buscando la relación más mínima entre lo que sabía de él y su comportamiento los últimos días. 

No era el WonWoo adolescente que se volvía suaves acuarelas tras la promesa de verlo al día siguiente.

Tampoco aquel que descargaba sus nervios en frías porciones de arcilla, días antes de su boda, enterrando sus finos dedos en aquel material, destrozando una pieza que parecía estar terminada solo para volver a empezar y no volverse loco de la ansiedad.

No era el WonWoo de tonos azules que aprovechaba sus días libres para tomar su caballete y dirigirse al borde del peñasco para capturar ese punto donde el mar y el cielo se hacían uno solo. 

Y mucho menos era aquel que descubría en la penumbra cuando llegaba tarde de la oficina, pintando directamente con sus dedos sobre el lienzo fresco, haciendo trazos largos, curvos y sensuales con sus manos bañadas en tonos rojizos que contrastaban deliciosamente con el blanco de su piel. Rojos tan fuertes como el fuego que lo quemaba por dentro y se reflejaba en su mirada ardiente de deseo. 

Ese era uno de sus WonWoos favoritos, el que no se contenía para darle tiempo a que se quitara el traje para no mancharlo y terminaba abalanzándose sobre él, cuando apenas cruzaba el umbral de la puerta para volverlo uno más de sus lienzos, cubriendo su piel morena con trazos casi tribales, aunque el único salvaje ahí fuera el azabache, agresivo, dominante, era un WonWoo que tenía el control y tomaba lo que quería cuando lo quería y Mingyu volvía a ser un adolescente dócil y complaciente que seguía al pie de la letra cada petición de su hyung.

"Definitivamente no era ninguno de ellos" y hasta ese punto le parecía perfectamente racional. 

Porque también estaba el WonWoo de tonos grises y melancólicos en días de inverno, que extrañaba a sus viejos amigos, a su familia y el país que dejó atrás, aunque hiciera lo imposible por ocultarlo del menor. 

Incluso estaba dispuesto a aceptar al artista que pintaba sobre lienzos negros, poco después de haber recibido una llamada desde Corea anunciando la muerte de su padre y un funeral al que no pudo llegar tiempo. 

Esperaba de verdad que fuera ese, el que pasaba horas contemplando su dolor a través de la tela oscura sin mover un músculo, asimilándolo su pena, volviéndola suya, antes de levantarse y cubrirla con los colores que aún brillaban en los recuerdos una feliz infancia junto a él. 

Conoció un nuevo WonWoo unos meses antes de abrir aquel sobre.

Ese le daba la espalda por las noches, y esperaba a que se durmiera antes de que las primeras lágrimas rodaran silenciosamente por sus mejillas, hasta que tenía que apretar su mandíbula con fuerza, tratando de controlar los sollozos que cada vez se hacían más intensos, con la vaga esperanza de no despertarlo.

Este rechazaba siempre las caricias sobre su hombro y no respondía cuando se extendían hasta su pequeña mano en un intento de recordarle que estaba a su lado.

Ese WonWoo era aún más reservado que el resto, no respondía cuando a mitad de la noche le preguntaba con pequeños besos sobre su espalda lo que le pasaba. Quizá porque ni siquiera él mismo sabía la respuesta aún.

Pero por más que se resistiera, al final de la noche el cansancio y el desvelo le pasaban factura, haciéndole ceder ante la preocupación e insistencia de su esposo, girándose para recibir su abrazo cálido y casi reconfortante y en un par de minutos estaba liberando los últimos hipidos sobre su camiseta antes de quedarse dormido aferrado a su cuerpo. 

Ese WonWoo le rompía el alma a la mañana siguiente, cuando a pesar de levantarse con los ojos hinchados y ligeramente enrojecidos fingía que no había sucedido nada y se encerraba en su estudio, rodeado de tonos marrones y paisajes otoñales que cada vez presentaban menos hojas en sus copas, dejando solo las tristes ramas secas, casi sin vida y la amenaza inminente del frío inverno a la vuelta de la esquina. 

Mingyu amaba a todos esos Wonwoos, todos tan únicos, cada uno con su encanto particular.

Estaba embelesado ante ellos, como seguramente la Luna debía estarlo de las estrellas.

Y quizá algunas brillaban más que otras y tal vez también debía admitir para sí mismo que tenía una favorita, pero no por eso amaba menos a las demás. 

Al final todas formaban parte de esa maravillosa constelación llamada WonWoo, de piel blanca y cabello negro, con una sonrisa brillante y dulce a juego con sus ojos oscuros y amenazadores, tan perezoso y tan enérgico cuando tenía un nuevo proyecto entre manos. Ese era su WonWoo, tan frágil y tan sobreprotector al mismo tiempo. 

Y Mingyu siempre se había sentido orgulloso de conocerlo, aun cuando no dijera una palabra y hasta su cuerpo conspirara con él para ocultar su sentir. Sabía leer cada uno de sus colores, todas sus texturas y tenía un nombre y un sentimiento específico para cada uno de ellos... o al menos eso creía.

Cuando se adentró al estudio sus ojos se abrieron perplejos, escuchó el sonido hueco de su maletín cayendo a su lado en el piso de madera y se hizo consiente del frío tacto metálico del pomo de la puerta al cual seguía aferrado. 

Paseó su vista por la habitación de un lado a otro, por cada pared, por cada bastidor montado cuidadosamente en su caballete y no encontró nada de lo que buscaba. 

Entendía que no hubiera un WonWoo de colores. No. Estaba preparado para que no lo hubiera. Incluso esperaba encontrarse el lugar bañado de gris, hasta el negro le parecía una buena opción. Al menos sabría que estaba lidiando con lo que sentía, con la pérdida de algo que ni siquiera tuvo la oportunidad de poseer. 

Pero no encontró nada por más que escudriñó las paredes, el techo, los muebles, todo de un blanco tan brillante que lastimaba la vista con la luz entrando por el ventanal abierto. 

Blanco, blanco, blanco. Todo era blanco.

Un blanco inmaculado, aséptico, de hospital. 

Lo odiaba, ni siquiera lo consideraba un color, para WonWoo solo era la base donde plasmabas todo lo que sentías. Palabras, dibujos, partituras, una idea para su próximo proyecto, lo que fuera. El blanco no tenía ningún significado, se lo daba lo que estamparas en él y ahí no había nada. 

Por primera vez se vio entrando el pánico. 

Lo encontró sentado en el suelo, con la espalda relajada sobre la pared y todos los caballetes orientados en su dirección como si estuviese esperando que estos le hablaran.

Cuando se acercó para sentarse a su lado, notó que aquella playera le quedaba más grande de lo normal, que sus hombros se marcaban incluso bajo el exceso de tela, y que sus clavículas ahora eran un poco más prominentes también.

Sabía que había perdido algo de apetito desde el diagnóstico, se había vuelto más distante, más esquivo. 

Jihoon estaba preocupado, se encargaba de decírselo todos los días en la oficina. Ya no le contaba nada ni siquiera a su mejor amigo, en realidad, esta vez la coraza que había puesto a su alrededor lo había dejado fuera a él también. 

Y MinGyu fue tan idiota que pensó que no debía ser tan grave si ya no lloraba como antes. 

Ahora tenía miedo, estaba confundido y cuando WonWoo alejó sus ojos de la inmensidad del blanco se encontró con la misma confusión reflejada en sus orbes oscuros. Pero nada más. 

Siento que no encontraras lo que estabas buscando —se disculpó bajando la mirada a sus manos que jugueteaban con un pincel—.

MinGyu sintió que se le revolvía el estómago, ¿Por qué seguía pidiendo perdón?

Wonnie, Wonnie, deja de decir eso —le suplicó tratando de tranquilizarlo—. Ni siquiera lo menciones, sabes que nada de esto es culpa tuya, cariño. 

Estaba cansado Min, confundido... —empezó, acurrucándose un poco más a su costado— creía que era enojo, impotencia... no lo sé, pensé que estaba triste, que me dolía, que quería gritar de la frustración, lo que fuera. Pero no lograba definir nada. 

Mingyu se mantuvo en silencio, solo pasó una mano por su espalda para atraerlo un poco más cerca cuando sintió las pequeñas prominencias de sus huesos bajo la camiseta, su tacto era como el de una pequeña ave herida, frágil, delicada, y se sentía impotente ante la idea de no poder ayudarlo con la única esperanza que ahora tenía entre sus manos.

Pensé que sería más fácil si lo pintaba todo de blanco, pensé que partiendo de cero podría concentrarme y sacar todo eso que me estaba volviendo loco... —se mantuvo en silencio un largo rato, frotando los pelos del pincel con el índice como si en ese momento aún estuviera tratando de descifrar lo que sentía— no encontré nada, Min, ya ni siquiera estoy triste o molesto... y sé que tú también estabas esperando, sé que me dabas tiempo antes de decidir cómo reaccionar y no puedo hacer nada, todo está... vacío.

Descubrió un dolor punzante instalándose en su pecho cuando lo escuchó. Tal vez ahora la ausencia de lágrimas y colores tenía sentido y se maldijo por dejar que el tiempo pasara hasta permitirle caer en ese punto.

Hundió el rostro en sus mechones oscuros, ofreciéndole con los ojos cerrados un beso que quizá fue demasiado largo.

Wonnie, ese fue solo un diagnóstico —explicó con tanta seguridad como pudo— es verdad que nos dice que algo no funciona del todo bien en nosotros, pero no menciona que no se puedan tomar medidas para solucionarlo. 

Es definitivo —le interrumpió tajante, negándose a hacerse ilusiones con algo que ya consideraba perdido— el doctor me lo dijo, no tengo oportunidad con ningún tratamiento.

Y te lo dijo el primer doctor que encontraste en la guía —intentó hacerle entrar en razón, sabía que todo había pasado demasiado rápido semanas atrás y que su esposo había acudido con el primer médico que encontró solo para que reafirmaran los resultados de los estudios, sin preocuparse si quiera de su reputación o si contaba con las licencias adecuadas—. En ese momento habrías aceptado las palabras de cualquiera que llevara puesta una bata blanca. 

Déjame solo, MinGyu —se separó de él bastante ofendido, recargando su peso nuevamente en la pared antes de devolver la vista a los bastidores— no tengo ganas de escucharte.

No, ¡mierda! —exclamó para sí mismo, pasándose una mano por el cabello con evidente nerviosismo— no es lo que quise decir, es solo... no era algo fácil de manejar en ese momento... y te entiendo, cariño, sabes que lo intento, pero necesitábamos tiempo para pensar mejor las cosas y... 

Ya, está bien ¿de acuerdo? —le cortó fingiendo una media sonrisa— no estoy molesto, solo necesito estar solo un rato.

Y yo solo quiero que me escuches —su voz sonó un poco más demandante, lo suficiente para que el mayor volviera a prestarle atención—

Si es para otro puñado de falsas esperanzas muchas gracias... pero no es necesario —hizo el intento de levantarse para salir de la habitación cuando MinGyu lo detuvo antes de que lograra ponerse en pie—

Dame cinco minutos, Wonnie, por favor. —suplicó aun sin soltar su mano— si no te parece, está bien, estará perfecto, no estás obligado a hacer nada que no quieras. Solo espero que consideres todas las opciones antes de tomar una decisión y la que elijas estará bien para mí, yo seguiré amándote igual y no pasará nada.

Pudo notar su debate interno por la forma en la que mordía su labio inferior, como resistiéndose a una promesa que deseaba tomar, le tomó un rato acomodarse nuevamente en su lugar, dándole pie a que continuara hablando.

MinGyu sonrió agradecido y rápidamente gateó hasta donde había caído el maletín, estirándose cuando ya le faltaba poco para sujetarlo y regresar a su lugar.

Estaba nervioso, demasiado, se había prometido que si WonWoo rechazaba lo que le decía no volvería a hacer ningún comentario al respecto y se concentraría en salir adelante con él, sin embargo, no esperaba que estuviera tan cerrado a la idea y ahora que estaba a punto de hacérselo saber sentía sus manos sudorosas resbalando mientras trataba de ingresar la clave en el seguro del maletín.

La mirada penetrante de su esposo tampoco ayudaba demasiado, parecía analizar a fondo el movimiento de sus manos. Finalmente logró ingresar los dígitos y con manos temblorosas recorrió la superficie de cuero negro hasta dar con los dos seguros ubicados a los costados, los cuales abrió torpemente haciendo que el contenido del maletín esparciera en el suelo frente a ellos. 

¡Mierda! —repitió para sí mismo al ver el desastre que había hecho— He estado investigando, Won, creo que he visitado todas las clínicas de la ciudad, pidiendo referencias, marcando por información a aquellas que están en otros estados, estoy seguro de que Cheol va a matarme porque siempre me salgo de la oficina antes de la hora —hablaba demasiado rápido, como si de verdad le estuvieran midiendo el tiempo y este se fuera a agotar—. Hay muy buenos médicos aquí ¿sabías? Varios se especializan en problemas específicos y tienen índices de éxito bastante elevados...

Parecía que WonWoo ni siquiera estaba escuchando al moreno, sus ojos iban de un lado a otro entre los papeles de colores que ahora cubrían el suelo de su estudio. Eran flyers, trípticos informativos, algunos folletos, demasiados, a decir verdad, todos con las típicas portadas de una pareja esperando un bebé, colores brillantes, casas perfectas, a veces ya aparecían con el pequeño en brazos y en otras había un hermano mayor bastante emocionado por la llegada de un nuevo miembro a la familia con el que pudiera jugar. 

Su atención regresó al castaño cuando este tendió frente a él un tríptico con un nombre que le resultó familiar, era una clínica que quedaba al otro lado de la ciudad pero que era lo suficientemente reconocida como para haber escuchado de ella en más de una ocasión.

WonWoo no lo tomó. 

Su mirada acuosa se fijó en los orbes melados, sin saber qué hacer o qué decir. 

Wonnie está bien si n- —los labios de WonWoo le cortaron el habla, casi podía sentir la sonrisa contenida en estos antes de que se separaran para tomar un respiro haciendo que todos sus nervios se desvanecieran al instante— no oíste una palabra de lo que dije.

Agotaste tus cinco minutos tratando de abrir el maletín —se excusó con una sonrisa mientras se sentaba a horcajadas sobre él, antes de recobrar su seriedad— ¿Qué pasará con nosotros si no funciona?

La pregunta lo descolocó por completo, no era la primera vez que le insinuaba algo parecido, pero nunca fue tan directo como en esa ocasión, sea como sea, ni siquiera había contemplado el separarse de él como una opción y no planeaba empezar a hacerlo.

Todo saldrá bien cariño —le prometió en un susurro afianzando el agarre en su cintura— estaré contigo pase lo pase, no pierdes nada con intentarlo, si así lo quieres.

Y eso había sido cierto... al menos en parte. 

Ahora que estaban en la sala de espera, aguardando por su turno, MinGyu tuvo tiempo de pensar en todo lo que había perdido al llegar a ese punto.

Podía observar a WonWoo con las manos descansando en su regazo y la mirada, aún enrojecida, clavada en el suelo. No le habló desde que se bajaron del auto y se notaba harto, del olor a hospital, de viajar tan lejos, cansado de recibir las mismas respuestas una y otra vez. 

MinGyu sentía un nudo formándose en su garganta a medida se hacía consiente de lo que pasaría una vez entraran al consultorio. 

Él también estaba cansado, llevaba demasiado tiempo fingiendo ser fuerte, engañándose a sí mismo diciéndose que todo estaba bien solo para sonar más convencido cuando trataba de consolar a su esposo, y ahora, después de todo ese tiempo, no estaba seguro de ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para levantar los pedazos que quedaran si la respuesta del doctor volvía a ser negativa. 

¿Señor, Kim? —La enfermera se dirigió a WonWoo haciendo que este asintiera un par de veces mientras se acomodaba en su lugar— Es su turno, ya pueden pasar.


	11. Chapter 11

La pareja esperó a que la enfermera se retirara antes de levantarse, necesitaban un respiro, controlar el nudo que ambos tenían en la boca del estómago y que solo se sentía más pesado a medida que los minutos pasaban.

WonWoo mantuvo la mirada clavada en el piso, por un instante que a MinGyu le pareció eterno, como si estuviese buscando la fuerza para ponerse de pie. 

El moreno liberó un suspiro, tratando de convencerse de que sería lo suficientemente fuerte como para seguir siendo el soporte del azabache si llegaba a ser necesario, debía creérselo él mismo.

Se paró de su asiento, tendiéndole una mano a su esposo que parecía haberse paralizado al borde de la histeria, tenía miedo, aunque las últimas semanas hubiera tratado de convencerse de que ya no le importaba y que podría enfrentarse a lo que estaba seguro, era otro intento fallido, como tantos a lo largo de los años. 

Pasaron varios segundos antes de que WonWoo se percatara de la mano frente a él, observándola con un atisbo de duda, como si aún no creyera que después de la forma en la que se había comportado con el moreno, este siguiera a su lado como su nada hubiese pasado.

Tuvo que levantar la vista para encontrarse con esos ojos miel que siempre le tuvieron tanta paciencia, que le hacían recobrar la seguridad y cierto grado de esperanza, por mucho que se lo negara a sí mismo.

— Vamos, Wonnie. —Le indicó el menor con una sonrisa muy leve, en un susurro cargado de cargado de cariño, antes de hacerle otra seña con la mano para que la sujetara—

WonWoo asintió en silenció, sirviéndose del más alto como apoyo para ponerse de pie y ambos se encaminaron por los pasillos de la clínica en busca del consultorio que les correspondía.

Era un trayecto que podían hacer con los ojos cerrados, habían cruzado tantas veces por aquellos pasajes, que MinGyu estaba seguro de conocer el número exacto de esas molestas luces blancas en el techo, la cantidad de puertas en cada corredor e incluso cuántos pasos debía dar antes de dar vuelta a la derecha. Había contado hasta las señales de emergencia pegadas en las paredes, esa era su forma de distraerse, de sacar la ansiedad cuando los nervios parecían consumirlo antes de entrar a consulta y realmente nunca le funcionó, pero después de tantas visitas se convirtió en una manía que nunca intentó quitarse.

Hicieron el camino en silencio. La mano del más alto descansaba en la cintura del contrario mientras lo guiaba entre la gente y las camillas que se cruzaban frente a ellos de vez en cuando. 

Parecía tan atento a todo lo que fuera a hacerle daño y al mismo tiempo no podía despegar la vista de él, de ese semblante serio y su mirada triste, derrotada, como si ya estuviese ahí por mero formalismo.

Ni siquiera notó cuando llegaron a su destino, una puerta color caoba con el nombre del "Dr. Lee Seokmin" plasmado en una pequeña placa de metal. 

Una fuerte exhalación por parte del mayor lo regresó a la realidad, en el momento justo para detenerlo cuando estaba por tomar el pomo de la puerta. 

WonWoo lo observó confundido, casi frustrado de que hubiera interrumpido el arranque de coraje que había tenido para atreverse a entrar y que ahora el menor lo sostuviera sin decir una palabra.

— Solo acabemos con esto, Min. —Le suplicó sin verlo a los ojos, apresando nuevamente su labio hinchado y rojizo entre los dientes—. 

El aludido se pasó una mano por el cabello con algo de desesperación, viendo al techo como si ahí fuera a encontrar las palabras que necesitaba en ese momento. Odiaba ser tan malo siempre que se trataba de hablar, según él, por más que se esforzara era incapaz de hallar la forma correcta de expresarse, de hacerle saber al otro lo que sentía en ese momento, se sentía torpe, tal vez hasta un poco estúpido, pero siempre terminaba abriendo la boca con la esperanza de que el ojinegro le comprendiera, aunque fuera un poco. 

— WonWoo, escúchame. —le pidió colocando una mano en el hombro del más bajo para llamar su atención—.

Se concentró en los orbes oscuros que rehuían de su mirada buscando la nada. MinGyu acunó con sus manos ásperas el rostro del mayor, obligándolo a verlo de frente. Se notaba tan perdido, con sus labios fruncidos en una mueca rígida para contener el llanto que amenazaba con saltar en cualquier momento, los mismos labios hinchados y lastimados por sus propios dientes al no encontrar otra forma de sacar la ansiedad que lo carcomía por dentro.

El moreno se sentía miserable, impotente, sin saber qué más hacer para arrebatarle a su compañero ese sufrimiento. Sentía que era capaz de darle su propia alma si con eso llenaba el vacío que reflejaba su mirada de ébano, pero era consiente de que eso jamás sería suficiente, no era lo que él deseaba. 

— No importa lo que pase ahí dentro, cariño. —continuó el más alto, aún con el pálido rosto de WonWoo perdido entre sus grandes manos, recogía con sus pulgares las pequeñas lágrimas que iban colándose entre sus pestañas antes de que rodaran por sus mejillas, con tanta delicadeza que parecía que apenas tocaba su piel— Positivo, negativo, pase lo que pase, yo te amo y estaré contigo, después de esto y las cosas que vengan ¿entiendes? 

— Min, yo... —el azabache movía su cabeza en un asentimiento apenas perceptible, demasiado resignado a perderlo todo y a pesar de eso, aferrado a la idea de que su esposo no lo dejaría por no poder darle lo que llevaba tanto tiempo esperando—.

— Shh... —siseó el aludido en respuesta— no digas nada, solo quiero que te quede bien claro que vamos a seguir adelante ¿está bien? 

MinGyu lo vio asentir una vez más, con una sonrisa agradecida en la comisura de sus labios y un par de gruesas lágrimas descendiendo por sus mejillas. Lo atrajo hasta su pecho, acariciando su cabello para tranquilizarlo antes de entrar, podía sentir los nervios en su propio cuerpo, en la forma con la que las manos pequeñas y delicadas de WonWoo jugueteaban con su camisa por debajo del saco incapaces de quedarse quietas. 

Tendría que seguir siendo fuerte, necesitaba serlo si quería mantener juntos los trozos rotos. 

Se quedaron abrazados unos minutos más, esperando que WonWoo se recuperara antes de desaparecer del pasillo al cruzar la puerta del consultorio, ignorantes del pequeño enfermero que había sido testigo de aquella escena, el mismo que había estado al lado del azabache desde que llegó a la clínica y que con el tiempo, se había convertido en un buen amigo, que lo acompañaba incluso fuera de ese lugar. 

La pena reflejada en sus ojos rasgados, tristeza al saber que ya lo habían probado todo, él lo sabía mejor que nadie, lo acompañó a cada paso que daban, en cada intento por un tratamiento más efectivo, más agresivo y todo sin resultado alguno.

Conocía la mirada del azabache, no era la primera vez que veía la derrota y el cansancio en un paciente. Sabía que sería su última vez ahí. 

⌔⌔⌔⌔⌔

El consultorio de Seokmin se sentía más frío que otras veces, parecía incluso más pequeño, casi asfixiante. O al menos eso le pareció a WonWoo cuando cruzó el umbral de la puerta para tomar asiento frente al escritorio, siendo recibidos por el sonriente médico que iniciaba con las preguntas de rutina. 

El azabache contestaba a todo sin ganas, se sabía de memoria las preguntas y el orden exacto en que el doctor las iba soltando, bien podía dar todas las respuestas de una sola vez y evitarse ese circo innecesario. 

No tenía nada en contra de Seokmin, siempre se había portado muy bien con él, era amable, empático y cada vez que llegaba a la clínica lo recibía con una sonrisa sincera, como si aún tuviera esperanzas. 

Era tal vez porque aún es demasiado joven, de la edad de MinGyu si mal no recordaba. Y posiblemente eso hizo dudar al azabache cuando su antiguo médico lo trasladó con él poco antes de su jubilación, argumentando que era alguien de confianza, muy capaz y que se sentiría cómodo con él, después de todo, era su hijo. 

Seokmin no había puesto en mal las palabras de su padre y demostró con creces que era un buen doctor, responsable y atento, con un sentido del humor que podía sacarle de encima la tensión casi en cualquier situación. 

Después de casi dos años de estar a su cargo se habían convertido en amigos más allá de esas cuatro paredes, WonWoo se preguntaba a veces si era ético estrechar relaciones personales con sus pacientes y si era así con todo el mundo o si solo se debía a la conexión cultural que tenían en medio del alocado estilo de vida de los americanos. No importaba, solo agradecía su hospitalidad y su amistad, le había hecho las cosas mucho más fáciles no llegar con el típico doctor de manos frías y mirada indiferente, no hubiera soportado tanto tiempo con alguien así. 

El médico llevaba ya un buen rato en silencio, leyendo atentamente el contenido de tres sobres que abrió frente a ellos, frunciendo el ceño de vez en cuando o presionando sus labios cuando llegaba a la última página de cada juego de hojas.

WonWoo ya no podía más. 

Su mirada se alternaba en el reloj de pared y el rostro del doctor que continuaba sin decir una sola palabra y solo revolvía papeles en su escritorio, las manos le sudaban y la histeria parecía acrecentarse con cada segundo que pasaba. 

Le dedicó una mirada rápida al moreno, que parecía igual de desesperado por una explicación, aunque él se esforzaba más en disimularlo. Este estrechó la fría mano del mayor en respuesta, pidiéndole sin palabras que aguantara un poco más, que se mantuviera tranquilo. 

— Seokmin, por favor. —Interrumpió MinGyu bajo la mirada agradecida del pelinegro— ¿sucede algo?

— De hecho, sí. —Respondió el médico, retirando sus lentes redondos para frotar sus ojos un par de veces con el índice y el pulgar. No perdía la seriedad en su expresión, algo muy poco usual en él— WonWoo, te pregunté hace un rato si te habías sentido mal o habías reaccionado diferente, ¿estás seguro que te encuentras bien?

El aludido se removió incómodo en su lugar, desviando la mirada a uno de los múltiples muñecos de anatomía que decoraban el cubículo.

MinGyu se irguió en su asiento al notar su reacción, preocupado por la expresión del doctor que había dejado de sonreír justo cuando empezaba con la revisión de los estudios clínicos, era consciente de la cantidad de efectos secundarios que acarreaban los tratamientos hormonales, él mismo había investigado sobre eso infinidad de veces, antes de ofrecerle la opción a WonWoo y por supuesto, había puesto en conocimiento del azabache sobre todo lo que podía salir mal antes de firmar el acta de consentimiento. 

— ¿WonWoo, te has estado sintiendo mal? —Le cuestionó MinGyu, inclinándose hacia él para buscar la mirada que seguía fija en un punto contrario de la habitación—. 

— No es nada grave —se encogió de hombros restándole importancia—. 

— Solo dime qué fue —interrumpió Seokmin, pidiéndole al moreno que le diera oportunidad de hablar con él—. 

WonWoo se mordió el labio una vez más, ahora incómodo por las miradas que tenía sobre él, por algo no había mencionado nada, necesitaba que dejaran de observarlo de esa manera. 

— Solo fueron un par de mareos, no es nada de qué preocuparse, es porque no he estado comiendo bien, siento que todo me provoca nauseas... —hizo una mueca de asco, sabía que no podía interpretar esos síntomas de otra manera cuando claramente eran parte de los efectos secundarios que ya había sufrido antes, incluso su cuerpo comenzaba a rechazar los intentos de forzarlo— me desmayé una o dos veces en la universidad, debe ser el estrés o una baja de azúcar. 

MinGyu frunció el entrecejo, más que molesto, se encontraba dolido porque le ocultara algo como su estado de salud, sin embargo no dijo nada, no era el momento.

— ¿Algo más que hayas omitido? —El pelinegro negó en silencio y con la mirada baja, no podía ver a MinGyu después de haberle ocultado esa situación, sabía que no se lo merecía, pero tampoco quería preocuparlo y mucho menos que lo llevaran de vuelta al médico por algo sin importancia—. 

— ¿Seok, hay algún problema con WonWoo?

La pareja aguardó en silencio, la mano del moreno aferrándose aún más fuerte a esos pequeños dedos fríos que parecían desaparecer bajo los suyos, sentían que eran capaces de escuchar cada segundo que pasaba en el reloj mientras el médico frente a ellos volvía a colocarse los lentes y rebuscar entre los papeles. 

MinGyu estaba aterrado, si le pasaba algo a WonWoo por una de sus ideas... 

— Hay notorias variaciones en tus niveles hormonales, WonWoo —el médico hablo sin expresión alguna, su voz grave taladró los oídos de MinGyu que sentía un sudor frío bajando por su nuca—. 

— Por favor, solo dime de qué se trata. —suplicó el mayor con cansancio, a lo que el médico le extendió una de las copias que había estado revisando con antelación—.

WonWoo lo tomó con manos temblorosas, previendo una de las múltiples enfermedades ligadas a los tratamientos prolongados, tal como él los había llevado.

Ojeó por encima las primeras páginas, con la atenta mirada del moreno sobre su hombro, estaban tan familiarizados con los términos que empleaban que ya sabían exactamente a qué altura buscar y cuáles eran las cifras idóneas para cada nivel hormonal y en qué punto empezaban a convertirse en un problema. 

El azabache sentía como sus ojos iban aguándose a medida que avanzaba, su corazón palpitaba con fuerza y sentía que le faltaba la respiración. La mano de MinGyu se cerraba con más intensidad alrededor de su muslo, como si necesitara algo a lo que aferrarse al ver cómo pasaba una página tras otra. 

Fue cuando llegaron a la última que las lágrimas comenzaron a caer una tras otra sobre aquella hoja estrujada entre sus manos, la mirada acuosa de MinGyu reflejaba la suya, por mucho que se había prometido ser fuerte.

— ¿Estás... seguro? —cuestionó el azabache en un hilo de voz—. 

— Felicidades —Respondió sencillamente el médico ante su pregunta, con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios—.

WonWoo devolvió la mirada a su regazo, donde el papel arrugado y mojado con sus lágrimas le esperaba con el resultado que tantos años llevaba esperando. 

— Es positivo —pronunció MinGyu en un susurro, como si necesitara decirlo en voz alta para creerse lo que estaba viendo—. 

— Los tres lo son —interrumpió Seokmin, mostrando el contenido de los otros dos sobres que había comparado con el que tenían en sus manos— pedí que repitieran las pruebas, tú sabes que eso a veces falla, pero con tres de tres no hay margen de error. 

— ¿Escuchaste, cariño? —MinGyu no podía contener la sonrisa que dejaba sus colmillos al descubierto, recogía con suavidad las lágrimas que seguían descendiendo por el por rostro del contrario, que se veía aún más pálido por la impresión— Vamos a ser papás, ya no tienes por qué llorar, amor, tienes que sonreír mucho para nuestro bebé. 

WonWoo encontró la mirada melada frente a él, sentía que podía volver a respirar, que su corazón recobraba fuerzas para seguir adelante y ese nudo en su estómago dejaba de ser una molestia.

Asentía lentamente a las palabras de su esposo, asimilando de a pocos lo que este le decía.

— Vamos a ser papás —Repitió finalmente el azabache limpiándose las lágrimas con las mangas de su sweater— Dios, Mingyu, vamos... vamos a tener un bebé. 

La sonrisa del mayor no se hizo esperar, sus manos acariciaban el rostro del moreno que lo veía como un cachorrito enamorado. Se acercó a darle un beso casto, saboreando la victoria de sus labios. 

— Vamos a tener un bebé... —se repitió otra vez llevando una de sus manos a su abdomen, demasiado plano aún—. 

La risa de Seokmin interrumpió su momento, cargada de energía, feliz de ser quien les daba a sus amigos esa noticia. 

— Juro que te voy a matar Seok —Le reclamó WonWoo con esa mirada amenazadora que tanto lo distinguía, pasándose por alto el formalismo "profesional" al emplear el mote que normalmente reservaba para sus reuniones sociales— no puedo creer que me hayas hecho esto, no... ¿sabes cómo he estado las últimas semanas? Mierda y tú haciéndote el dramático... pensé que... demonios... debería matarte... eres... joder... siempre odié tus bromas, pero ahora... gracias. —fue lo único que dijo al final— 

La sonrisa de Seokmin amenazaba con partirle el rostro la mitad, no esperaba esa reacción y sabía que tal vez se le había ido un poco la mano, pero no se arrepentía.

— Me la pusiste difícil, WonWoo. Me alegra que haya dado resultados. 

— Gracias —repitió Mingyu entrelazando su mano con la del mayor, que poco a poco iba recuperando su calor—. 

— ¡Oh! Ya dejen de decir eso. Mejor vamos a la siguiente parte —Les ofreció una sonrisa sincera antes de sacar de una de las gavetas su recetario— WonWoo, necesitas empezar a comer, debes subir un poco más de peso o te sentirás agotado antes de tiempo, voy a darte algunas vitaminas para que no vuelvas a desmayarte y otros suplementos para que te recuperes más rápido. No olvides tomarlos. 

Seokmin escribía sin parar la receta, mientras le daba una serie de indicaciones que debía seguir en las primeras semanas, además de los cambios que debía realizar en su dieta, nada fuera de lo normal. 

— Seok... —la voz de WonWoo se notaba dudosa, casi con miedo de lo que le fuera a responder— ¿será un embarazo de riesgo? 

El médico suspiró, bajando la pluma mientras pensaba en la mejor forma de responder.

— Todos los embarazos presentan cierto grado de riesgo, WonWoo, todos. —recalcó— pero el tuyo no es muy diferente al promedio, estás bien, puedes estar tranquilo, solo evita cargar cosas pesadas. Nada de andar por ahí con varios bastidores o con tus cajas de pinturas como sé que acostumbras, aliméntate bien y eso debería ser suficiente, emitiré una orden para que te den incapacidad en la universidad cuando empieces a notar que te fatigas más rápido, por el momento puedes seguir con tu vida normal. Y por favor, relájate. ¿Está bien?

— Yo me encargaré de eso —intervino el moreno, tomando la receta y leyéndola antes de guardarla por si surgía una duda— 

— Perfecto, nos veremos entonces en quince días para el primer ultrasonido. —les indicó finalmente antes de levantarse y rodear su escritorio— 

La pareja se levantó caminando a la salida, recibiendo un abrazo y una felicitación de su amigo antes de salir del consultorio prometiendo que no compartiría la información con su círculo de amistades antes de tiempo. 

Estos le agradecieron mil veces más y salieron abrazados, con una sonrisa en el rostro sin prestarle atención a nada a su alrededor, ignorando inconscientemente al enfermero que los veía desde lo lejos, y que a su pesar no pudo acercarse a despedirlos por estar atendiendo a otro paciente. 

El chico se despidió con una sonrisa amable de la señora que había estado cuidando desde hacía un rato y tras llenar el formulario correspondiente, salió corriendo a través de los pasillos hasta la única persona que podía darle noticias de la pareja. 

Tocó la puerta rítmicamente, como solo él lo hacía para anunciarse sin necesidad de gritar su nombre y se quedó esperando con la mano pegada al pomo de la puerta y la punta de su pie golpeteando el suelo. Tardaba demasiado. 

Escuchó dentro de la habitación que le concedían el acceso y desapareció tras la puerta colocando el seguro tras él. 

— Dime que lo lograron,DK —suplicó uniendo sus manos frente a su quijada—.

— ¿DK? —el médico enarcó una de sus cejas indignado ante el atrevimiento del enfermero— No sé de quién me hablas, Dino.

— ¡Oye! —el azabache se sonrojó ante la mención de su apodo— Solo dime y no empieces con eso.

— Pero qué falta de profesionalismo de esta plantilla, no siguen el protocolo adecuado. —negó con fingido enfado haciendo que el menor pusiera los ojos en blanco—.

— No puedo creerlo. —murmuró a regañadietes antes de morderse el labio, debía seguirle el juego si quería que contestara rápido— Dr. Lee Seokmin —habló tan solemne como pudo sin que la risa le ganara— podría brindarme el último diagnóstico del paciente número 00717 Jeon WonWoo... ¿por favor? —concluyó con una sonrisa coqueta— 

Seokmin despejó su escritorio, tamborileando un par de veces para indicarle que se sentara frente a él. El enfermero no tardó en obedecer con otra sonrisa y ojos brillantes. 

— Fue positivo, Chan —respondió con simpleza, haciendo que los infantiles rasgos del uniformado se iluminaran de inmediato—. 

— Lo sabía, lo sabía, lo sabía —se repetía una y otra vez— cuando salieron estaban... felices. Los vi al llegar y Wonnie estaba destrozado, podía verlo, fue tan triste ¿por qué no me dices las noticias de una vez? —le reclamó con un pequeño puchero en los labios— me obligas a repetir todas esas tonterías. 

— Prometí que no se lo diría a nuestros amigos —se encogió de hombros— la información de un paciente es confidencial y debe quedar solo en manos de los profesionales. —dijo levantando el índice mientras repetía de memoria las palabras de su padre—.

— Eres un tramposo

— Aguafiestas, no te vuelvo a contar nada. —refunfuñó abrazándose a la cintura del menor—. 

— Estaba muy feliz, Seokmin... le costó tanto... —sus manos pequeñas acariciaban los oscuros cabellos de su jefe, relajándolo mientras su cabeza descansaba apoyada sobre su abdomen—. 

Sabía que había tenido una noche difícil como guardia en la sala de emergencias y no había podido dormir, su respiración se sentía cada vez más acompasada, perdiéndose en la paz que le transmitían los brazos del joven enfermero, aun cuando se encontraba sentado en una posición algo incómoda.

— Yo también quiero uno —continuó Chan—.

— ¿Un qué? —susurró apenas, al haber perdido el hilo de sus palabras—.

— Un bebé —la determinación en su voz obligó al doctor a levantar la vista, abriendo sus ojos de par en par, se veía demasiado convencido—. 

Seokmin observó enternecido esas facciones infantiles y vivaces, era como si un niño pidiera un muñeco para poder jugar. Deseó que fuera tan fácil como eso.

— ¿Tú no quieres? —preguntó el enfermero con un ligero puchero en su labio inferior al percatarse del silencio de su novio— Yo... no estoy diciendo que ahora, digo... sería raro, aún es pronto ... pero quizá más adelante... ¿te gustan los niños?

Los balbuceos y el evidente nerviosismo le robaron una sonrisa, no era normal verlo así de inquieto y debía admitir que le encantaba ese tinte rojizo en sus mejillas. Siempre había estado en sus planes tener bebés y que fuera él quien lo planteara de verdad lo emocionaba.

— Claro que quiero pequeño Dino —respondió con suavidad volviendo a abrazarlo, por supuesto que quería—. 


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> — SMUT —

El camino de vuelta a casa trascurría en un silencio muy distinto al que realizaron por la mañana, era uno de esos en los que evitas hablar por el miedo de romper la perfección del momento, sabían que tenían mucho qué decirse, pero quizá podía esperar un poco más.

La mano de MinGyu descansaba con suavidad sobre la pierna del azabache cuando no era necesario mantenerla en la palanca de direcciones ,alejaba su mirada del camino de vez en cuando para descubrirse observado por unos profundos ojos negros a juego con la radiante sonrisa que tanto extrañaba.

La felicidad que les provocó la reciente noticia aún cosquilleaba en sus labios obligándolos a curvarlos en sonrisas imposibles de eliminar, no podían sentirse mejor. 

WonWoo se encontraba recostado en su asiento, viendo de vez en cuando cómo las señales en la carretera anunciaban que cada vez se acercaban más a casa y no quería llegar, sabía que MinGyu debía volver al trabajo, que seguramente tendría que quedarse hasta tarde en la oficina para recuperar el tiempo que había perdido con él, y a pesar de que estaba acostumbrado a esa rutina, esta vez lo necesitaba cerca. 

Trató de pensar en lo que podría hacer al llegar a su hogar, no podía llamar a JeongHan ni a JiHoon, aún era demasiado pronto para anunciarlo, tenía que esperar un poco más hasta estar seguro de que no estaba emocionándose en vano, de que no era solo una falsa alarma.

Y aunque pudiera gritarlo a todo el mundo, la única persona con la que quería estar era MinGyu, necesitaba estar a su lado, disfrutar juntos del resto de la tarde, sentarse a ver una película, comer juntos, tal vez hablar sobre el futuro y, por supuesto, pedirle perdón por cómo se había comportado antes, por desistir cuando ya habían pasado por tanto, pero tampoco podía pedirle que se quedara con él, sabía que debía cumplir con sus responsabilidades en el trabajo.

Le fue imposible ocultar una mueca de tristeza por el rumbo que llevaban sus pensamientos, ante la idea de quedarse solo en un día tan importante para ambos.

Fue hasta que sintió que aparcaban el auto cuando WonWoo regresó a la realidad, encontrándose con el panorama del océano que se extendía frente a ellos, el sol brillaba imponente en aquel cielo sin rastro de nubes y las palmeras se mecían suavemente por la brisa, era una tarde maravillosa. No podía describirlo de otra forma. 

WonWoo observó la playa algo confundido y le tomó algunos segundos identificar ese tramo, habían pasado por ahí horas antes, cuando iban hacia la clínica, tal vez ahora habían un poco más de personas y más mantas esparcidas en la arena, pero sin duda era ahí donde MinGyu lo había sorprendido prestándole más atención de la debida a las familias que disfrutaban del mar. 

— ¿Qué hacemos aquí, Min? —Le cuestionó algo avergonzado de haberse visto tan patético como para que lo llevaran de vuelta a ese lugar—. 

— Vamos a la playa —respondió con simpleza, bajándose del auto—.

WonWoo le observó con el ceño fruncido mientras rodeaba el coche para abrirle la puerta. Se veía demasiado tranquilo apoyado sobre ésta esperando que bajara, como si no tuviera que llegar a su trabajo en un rato más.

— ¿No vienes? —continuó el menor, deshaciéndose de su saco y los zapatos que terminaron en el asiento trasero, quedándose solo con los jeans y su camisa blanca—.

— MinGyu, la gente que vive a un lado de la playa "no va a la playa" —Dijo como si fuera una obviedad—.

— WonWoo —respondió imitando su tono— la gente que vive al lado de la playa, como nosotros —cabe mencionar—, normalmente va todo el tiempo... ¿recuerdas la última vez que hicimos algo parecido?

WonWoo se mordió el labio consciente de lo que quería decirle, en algún momento se les había hecho costumbre pasear juntos por la playa, a veces salían a correr por las mañanas y otras disfrutaban del cielo nocturno acompañados de una copa de vino y el suave susurro de las olas como fondo para sus pláticas triviales. Pero de eso hacía mucho y ni siquiera notó cuando dejó esos detalles de lado. 

— Debes ir a trabajar, Min, ya perdiste mucho tiempo conmigo y no quiero que tengas problemas —.

MinGyu reviró los ojos, le importaba un carajo lo que fueran a decir en su trabajo, solo quería extender esa tarde tanto como le fuera posible, pero sabía que WonWoo no lo dejaría en paz.

— Eres imposible ¿sabes? —le reclamó sacando el celular para marcar a su jefe, encontrándose con una docena de llamadas perdidas y un par de mensajes departe de cierto pequeñín que se encargaba de hacer de la oficina un verdadero infierno—. 

— ¿Sabes que todo el mundo te está buscando? —Respondió una voz ronca al otro lado sin darle oportunidad a hablar— ¿Dónde te metiste toda la mañana?

— ¿Todo el mundo o solo el enano diabólico? —MinGyu casi pudo imaginar la sonrisa burlona de Cheol al otro lado— Dile a JiHoon que no moleste, sabe que WonWoo tenía cita hoy. 

— Se lo dije, pero está como loco por unos reportes que debías entregar esta mañana ¿Sabes algo de eso? —.

— Oh eso... —.

— Entonces sí sabes —repitió Cheol—.

— Dile a ese idiota que traiga su trasero ahora mismo y termine su trabajo pendiente —la voz de Jihoon interrumpió al fondo haciendo que el jefe de ambos masajeara una de sus sienes con algo de frustración—.

— MinGyu... —.

— Escucha, no podré llegar esta tarde —le interrumpió el moreno— mañana tendrán lo que falta a primera hora, que no se preocupe por eso, tenemos una semana para la entrega. —Cheol pareció considerarlo unos segundos antes de soltar un gruñido por dejar que lo convenciera tan fácil—.

— Bien, ¿Con qué motivo lleno tu licencia? —dijo finalmente, antes de oír al fondo los reclamos interminables Jihoon, indignado por premiar a aquellos que no cumplían con sus obligaciones—.

El castaño no tuvo que pensarlo mucho tiempo, supo la respuesta en cuanto se encontró con la mirada expectante del azabache que aún estaba dentro del coche esperando una respuesta.

— Familiar —dijo totalmente convencido, haciendo que una sonrisa surcara los labios de su esposo—.

— MinGyu, ¿está todo bien? —le cuestionó con preocupación, haciendo que el pequeño rubio se pusiera alerta acercándose más al escritorio para oír mejor— ¿WonWoo se encuentra bien? 

— Oh sí, no se preocupen. Todo está de maravilla. —respondió tratando de tranquilizarlos, antes de dedicarle un guiño al azabache— Gracias, Cheol. 

— Sabes que no hay problema, y saluda a Wonu de nuestra parte. —colgó antes de que lo dejara responder—

MinGyu guardó el teléfono con una sonrisa, sin duda ser el mejor amigo del jefe tenía algunas ventajas. 

— Está resuelto —anunció el moreno quitándose el reloj— ¿Feliz? 

WonWoo asintió varias veces antes de bajar del auto, la sonrisa amenazaba con partirle el rostro cuando se puso a la altura del moreno. Esta vez no lo pensó dos veces para lanzarse a sus labios y, claro, Mingyu no tardó en responderle, colocando sus manos en sus caderas mientras el azabache lo atrapaba entre la puerta del coche y su propio cuerpo. 

Extrañaba demasiado sentirlo tan cerca, tan feliz, que la sonrisa en sus labios rosados se colara hasta los propios mientras lo besaba con una lentitud tan tortuosa como deliciosa.

— Feliz —Dijo separándose solo unos milímetros de su boca— La verdad es que no quería que me dejaras solo.

— Sabes que no lo haré, cariño. —le susurró antes de depositar un corto beso en la frente— ahora quítate eso para que vayamos a buscar algún restaurante aquí cerca. 

El más bajo obedeció a las indicaciones, deshaciéndose del sweater para quedarse solo con la ligera camisa de algodón que llevaba debajo, los tenis también regresaron al auto y la sensación de la arena fresca bajo sus pies le provocó una pequeña risa que no pasó desapercibida para el moreno. 

Después de dejar sus cosas y asegurar el auto, ambos caminaron entre la gente hacia los locales de comida ubicados a escasos metros del mar. Eligieron uno que parecía bastante tranquilo y tras pedir su orden pudieron recostarse a esperar en una de las hamacas que ofrecían a sus clientes. 

WonWoo descansaba la cabeza en el pecho de Mingyu quien lo envolvió una vez más en sus brazos, este mantenía un pie en la arena para controlar la velocidad a la que se mecían.

MinGyu había logrado colar una de sus manos bajo la fina tela de la camisa del azabache, ofreciéndole caricias tan delicadas en su vientre que podían competir con la suave brisa marina que rozaba sus rostros de vez en cuando.

Al azabache le extrañó lo tranquilizadoras que resultaban las manos del contrario sobre su piel, hace unos meses, la mera insinuación de una caricia sobre su vientre le hubiera incomodado, por no sentirse capaz de llegar a concebir el pequeño que tanto esperaban y que ahora estaba ahí, como un milagro justo cuando había perdido toda esperanza.

Pasaron más de veinte minutos hasta que la mesera volvió con sus platillos, asegurando que no habían tenido contacto alguno con los mariscos, que era el giro principal de ese restaurant. 

Ambos agradecieron a la chica y comieron sin prisas, entre risas y conversaciones triviales que hace mucho no tenían. 

De vez en cuando, cuando sus miradas lograban desconectarse por un instante, se permitían disfrutar de la vista que les ofrecía el mar, con las aves planeando al límite de las olas, en busca de algún pez distraído antes de sumergirse rápidamente a su encuentro y salir del agua acompañadas de su trofeo unos segundos después. 

La pareja regresó a la hamaca después de terminar la comida, dispuestos a descansar un rato más esperando que el sol baraja lo suficiente para que no quemara su piel.

— MinGyu~ —susurró el azabache al notar que el moreno se había quedado dormido, como era su costumbre después de almorzar— Miin~ —continuó mientras picaba con el índice el pequeño lunar que descansaba en su mejilla izquierda—. 

El aludido tomó la mano que picoteaba su mejilla incluso antes de abrir los ojos, acariciándola con la propia reconociendo al instante el tacto suave y pequeño de sus dedos que le arrebataron una sonrisa adormilada. 

WonWoo lo observaba fascinado mientras se desperezaba, le estaba tomando un rato adaptarse a la luz, o quizá era solo que estaba demasiado cómodo y quería seguir durmiendo.

— Hmm... creo que me quedé dormido —murmuró el castaño con voz ronca todavía—.

— ¡Oh! Estoy seguro de que te quedaste dormido —afirmó con una sonrisa burlona, regalándole un beso corto en los labios antes de levantarse con algo de dificultad de la hamaca que compartían— Ya son más de las cuatro.

— ¿Quieres algo más antes de pedir la cuenta? —.

— Estoy bien, gracias —.

— Voy a pagar, vuelvo en un segundo —.

WonWoo asintió, viéndolo perderse en el local decorado con caracoles y algunos peces disecados como era habitual, al menos en esa zona. 

Se encaminó despacio hacia el mar, tanteando con la punta de sus dedos la temperatura de la arena, tenía una calidez agradable y reconfortante, contrastaba con la frescura del viento que acompañado de la brisa marina mecía los mechones de su cabello.

Había menos gente en la playa en comparación a la hora en la que llegaron, ya solo quedaban unas cuantas mantas esparcidas en la arena y algunos niños jugando con pelotas gigantes, difíciles de controlar. 

Algunos pequeños pasaron corriendo a su lado, llenando el ambiente de risas, gritos de felicidad y algunas carcajadas al ver que el carrito de los helados se había detenido unos metros más atrás. 

Antes de darse cuenta, WonWoo estaba acariciando su vientre por encima de la tela, siempre había imaginado cómo sería la risa de su bebé, sus berrinches o el brillo en sus ojos cuando llegara la hora del postre. Pero el futuro nunca se había sentido tan real como en ese momento y la simple posibilidad de pensar en su pequeño corriendo a su lado hizo que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas de pura felicidad. 

Dio un pequeño respingo cuando MinGyu le dio un corto beso en la nuca, tomándolo desprevenido. Rápidamente recogió con el dorso de su mano las lágrimas que amenazaban con deslizarse por sus mejillas, no era el momento de llorar y agradeció que MinGyu fingiera demencia cuando se volteó a verlo.

— Traje el postre —Le sonrió el moreno, tendiendo tres conos de diferentes sabores frente a él—.

— MinGyu... —Su mirada fue de los helados hasta la brillante sonrisa con colmillos que se los ofrecía, se veía tan emocionado de hacerle un detalle como ese y saber que su esposo compartía con él la misma ilusión, hizo que las lágrimas lo atacaran de nuevo—.

— No sabía de qué sabor querías así que compré tu favorito y otros que pensé que podrían gustarle al bebé, si no se te antojan estos puedo ir por otros. —dijo señalando con la cabeza el carrito que seguía estacionado no muy lejos de ellos— ¿Wonnie? ¿Dije algo malo? —preguntó con algo de preocupación al ver que las lágrimas finalmente habían ganado la batalla y recorrían el rostro sonrojado del mayor—. 

— No es nada, solo... es mucho helado ¿no crees? —trató de restarle importancia y seguirle el juego, limpiándose el rostro con las mangas de la camisa antes de tomar el cono que combinaba naranja, frambuesa y piña para lamer lo que empezaba a escurrir a las orillas— ¿Qué haremos con lo que el bebé ya no quiera?

— Papá está dispuesto a sacrificarse con las sobras, nunca es suficiente helado. —.

— Oh ya empiezas a malcriar a nuestro hijo y aún falta mucho para que nazca —MinGyu se encogió de hombros, apresurándose a comer de los dos helados que se derretían con rapidez—.

— Tiene que saber desde ya que será el bebé más consentido del mundo —El moreno empezó a encaminarse a la orilla de la playa, seguido del mayor que hizo un sonido de aprobación en cuanto lo escuchó—.

Y ya ninguno dijo ni una palabra, ambos estaban convencidos de que no podrían negarle nada y harían hasta lo imposible para hacerlo feliz. 

Al final, MinGyu terminó comiéndose dos conos y la mitad del de WonWoo, que se empalagó más rápido de lo que esperaban. Se limpiaron el dulce de las manos con agua de mar y volvieron sobre sus huellas, notando que comenzaba a atardecer.

Alguno de los niños que se habían cruzado con WonWoo minutos antes seguían jugando, ahora con un freesbe que no lograban controlar. Aún eran muy pequeños, les calculaban tal vez unos cinco o seis años y a penas podían correr en la arena para alcanzar el disco volador. 

La pareja los observaba con curiosidad, preguntándose cuán chistoso se vería su hijo corriendo torpemente en la arena o si preferiría otro tipo de juegos. 

Fue entonces cuando uno de los niños arrojó el disco con toda la fuerza que tenía, haciendo que ninguno de sus compañeros de juegos lograra atraparlo por más alto que habían saltado. Los cinco niños siguieron la trayectoria del platillo que amenazaba con terminar en el agua, donde ninguno podría ir a recogerlo por la fuerza de las olas. 

Para sorpresa de todos los chicos y del mismo WonWoo, que no había perdido de vista el juguete, se encontró con que su esposo había salido a darle caza al disco que aún planeaba en el aire y gracias a su altura, le bastó solo con levantar los brazos para alcanzarlo e impedir que se perdiera en el mar. 

Los niños gritaron impresionados y se lanzaron a correr alrededor de MinGyu que agitaba el disco en el aire en señal de victoria como uno más de esos chicos, los pequeños brincoteaban junto a él y le agradecieron mil veces antes de correr de vuelta con sus padres que ya los llamaban a gritos para regresar a casa y dejar la playa solo para la pareja.

— Salvaste el día —Se burló WonWoo una vez estuvo junto a él—.

— Cuando el deber llama, los héroes acudimos —explicó solemne, antes de guiñarle un ojo con coquetería y atraerlo por la cintura para unir sus labios en un beso que no tardó en ser correspondido—. 

— Bueno, mi héroe, será mejor que vayamos a sentarnos que estoy agotado —.

— ¿Te sientes bien? —.

— Solo es cansancio, Min, caminamos mucho —trató de tranquilizarlo, mientras se sentaba en la arena— dijo Seokmin que era normal.

— Wonnie —le habló el castaño con preocupación, antes de sentarse tras él, permitiendo que sus piernas se extendieran a cada uno de los costados de su mayor— sabes que no puedes volver a ocultarme si te sientes mal, debo ser el primero en saberlo. 

WonWoo se mordió el labio nervioso, sabía que al fin había llegado el momento de los regaños por lo que había pasado en el consultorio. 

— Lo siento —se limitó a decir, consciente de que no tenía caso inventar excusas inútiles, debía contárselo, MinGyu siempre había estado para él y se sentía miserable de haber pasado por encima de sus preocupaciones omitiendo algo tan importante como su salud—.

— No quiero que te disculpes, Won —los brazos del moreno rodearon al azabache atrayéndolo hacia su pecho, no estaba molesto, quizá podía describir lo que sentía como "dolido" pero sabía por todo lo que estaba pasando su esposo y su intención nunca fue reclamarle— No podría enojarme contigo, solo quiero que confíes en mí, que me digas si necesitas algo, si te sientes mal, si crees que algo no va como debería, por absurdo que lo consideres, necesito saber hasta si tienes un nuevo antojo de alguna cosa rara, no sé. Dime lo que piensas.

WonWoo permanecía en silencio, quizá no era su intención hacer que se sintiera mal pero cada palabra resultaba más y más dolorosa para el azabache, no merecía tener a un hombre como él a su lado. Estaba seguro de eso.

MinGyu apoyó su mentón en el hombro del más bajo, sentía que el peso de todos esos años en los que fingió ser fuerte comenzaban a hacer mella en él. 

Era la presión de ser el soporte que no podía flaquear sin importar qué tan mala fuera la noticia. De tener que tragarse sus propias lágrimas para limpiar las del azabache cuando las noticias que recibían les hacían el mismo daño a los dos. Era el dolor de ver como su pareja, el hombre que amaba, se resquebrajaba más y más al grado de tener que ser solo un testigo de cómo iba montando sus propias barreras, dejándolo fuera. 

Y a pesar de todo el dolor, y las heridas y las lágrimas que tenía acumuladas se había propuesto ser fuerte una vez más, se lo dijo antes de salir de casa y se lo repitió antes de entrar al consultorio porque sabía que no habría vuelta atrás y sin importar que tan mal se sintiera debía seguir siguiendo fuerte, fingir una sonrisa y prometer que saldrían adelante porque lo amaba y quería encontrar la forma de hacerlo feliz. 

WonWoo sintió un nudo en el estómago cuando la humedad alcanzó el hombro en el que MinGyu estaba apoyado y este ya no pudo controlar más los hipidos. 

— Tenía mucho miedo, Wonnie —confesó avergonzado, ocultando el rostro en el hombro contrario—. 

Finalmente podía permitirse llorar, ser débil, aunque fuera un instante. Era el momento de desahogarse porque sabía que ya no necesitaba ser ese muro inquebrantable, podía ser solo un buen esposo y esforzarse junto a WonWoo para tratar de ser buenos padres

— No sabía qué haría esta vez si volvías a quedarte en blanco, ya no tendría un maletín lleno de folletos para devolverte el color y cuando insinuaron la posibilidad de que estuvieras enfermo... —Mingyu se quedó en silencio un rato tratando de controlar los gimoteos, rodeó al azabache con sus brazos, atrayéndolo hasta que la espalda del contrario alcanzó su pecho— algunas personas desarrollan cáncer después de tratamientos hormonales, es lo único en lo que podía pensar, dios... si algo así te hubiera pasado por mi culpa... 

WonWoo tenía la mirada fija en el atardecer que se cernía sobre ellos, no sabía qué hacer o que decir, solo acariciaba con suavidad la melena castaña tratando de consolarlo, como cuando eran adolescentes y MinGyu corría a los brazos de su hyung en busca de tranquilidad tras un mal día. Se preguntó en qué momento se invirtieron los papeles, obligando a que aquel chico infantil y llorón se convirtiera en el hombro que soportaba todo su dolor.

Siempre supo que MinGyu también la pasaba mal, pero no imagino el gran peso que él mismo se había encargado de poner en su espalda gracias a su egoísmo, nunca fue su intención hacerlo sentir de esa forma y aun así, cada una de sus acciones lo hundían en una agonía que no se merecía, que nadie debía soportar.

— Lo siento tanto —susurró WonWoo contra su cabello, depositando un beso en sus mechones pardos— no tenía idea de que te sintieras así, estaba tan cegado conmigo que no me di cuenta de lo que tú estabas pasando... yo soy el mayor, yo debería lidiar con estás cosas, debería saber manejarlo, es solo que... esto era más fuerte yo —su voz se entrecortaba tratando inútilmente de contener el llanto— me aterraba la idea de que este bebé nunca llegara, Min... soñamos con él por tantos años y con cada intento lo veía aún más lejos, ojalá puedas perdonarme, Minnie. 

MinGyu lo abrazó aún más fuerte, tratando de tranquilizarse y hacerle saber que no era necesario que se disculpara ni que le diera explicaciones, se limitó a colar ambas manos bajo la camisa, acariciando con extremo cuidado el vientre del mayor. La calidad con la que su piel lo recibió era reconfortante, como si el pequeño que ahora crecía ahí dentro les dijera que ya todo estaba bien. 

— Tú siempre te llevaste la peor parte, mi único deber era estar ahí —MinGyu permitió que WonWoo entrelazara sus manos con las de él, sonriendo ante el delicado cosquilleo que hacían sus dedos tratando de colarse entre los propios— y lo volvería a hacer un millón de veces, cariño. Eso no lo dudes. 

WonWoo sintió el aliento ajeno sobre su cuello y giró su rostro buscando el contrario, iban a tientas con los ojos cerrados, ofreciéndose besos cortos e inocentes antes de que sus labios fueran más allá.

El sol se ocultó antes de que se dieran cuenta y la noche se apoderó del cielo, anunciándole a la pareja que era hora de volver a casa, permitiendo que marea borrara las huellas que dejaron atrás junto a todas las cargas y sentimientos que cargaron consigo durante tanto tiempo.

* * * * * 

Habían estado juntos de mil formas diferentes a través de los años que habían compartido lado a lado, pero su amor nunca se consumó con la ternura y el cariño que se profesaron esa noche en medio de la oscuridad de su habitación. 

No eran dos adolescentes buscando satisfacer las necesidades de sus cuerpos y estaban aún más lejos de ser aquella pareja que seguía con precisión las fechas marcadas en el calendario para hacer el amor y que, con suerte, la próxima prueba fuera positiva. 

Eran un matrimonio que había madurado con los años, con los problemas que implicaba una relación y el alcanzar sus sueños cuando la misma vida les había puesto tantas trabas en el camino.

Nunca estuvieron tan cómodos con el otro, observándose sin pena en un íntimo abrazo ante la desnudez de sus cuerpos, ya no tenían de qué avergonzarse cuando fueron sus mismas almas aquellas que desnudaron en la playa, mostrando las lágrimas y todos los sentimientos de culpa que por tanto tiempo escondieron del otro.

Era un abrazo tan fuerte, tan íntimo, con WonWoo sentado sobre las piernas del moreno mientras lo rodeaba de la cintura con las propias, tratando de atraerlo aún más hacia sí, como si el hecho de tenerlo dentro no fuese suficiente y los brazos de ambos se movieran por sí solos a cada centímetro de la piel del otro con la única intención de sentirlo más próximo, más cerca, hasta que sus propios cuerpos se confundieran y entonces fueran sus almas las que se fundieran en una sola.

Eran besos que parecían no tener porque sus pulmones habían dejado de arder exigiendo oxígeno y ahora lo único que lograba aplacar las llamas en su interior era el aliento del otro llenado sus bocas. 

No podían separarse un instante y cuando al fin su anatomía exigía un respiro, sus frentes se unían para contemplarse a los ojos, tratando de expresar a través de su mirada todo ese amor no sabrían pronunciar.

Se movían con una suavidad tortuosa, en un lento y grácil vaivén al ritmo de las olas que, iluminadas por la luna llena, les servían de fondo a través del ventanal abierto. No necesitaban de movimientos bruscos o choques agresivos que terminaran en un éxtasis efímero, el encuentro mismo se había convertido en el clímax de esa noche, en el que la más mínima caricia en su interior le arrebataba a WonWoo silenciosos gimoteos que eran devorados al instante por los labios del moreno.

Sus labios estaban hinchados de tantas sonrisas y todos los besos que se habían regalado ese día, las mejillas del azabache, decoradas de un intenso carmesí, estaban húmedas por aquellas lágrimas que ya no sabían distinguir si era de felicidad o del placer que embriagaba sus cuerpos.

Se sentían tan plenos, pues después de tanto pelear y reclamarle al destino por negarles eso que tanto anhelaban, finalmente hacían las paces con él, agradeciéndole de paso por la dicha que ahora llenaba sus almas, por la nueva esperanza que ahora crecía entre ellos con la promesa de sanar las heridas y secar las lágrimas con sonrisas tiernas y mejillas regordetas, con la ilusión de unos ojos brillantes y una dulce voz que los llamara "papá".


	13. Chapter 13

Habían pasado apenas dos semanas desde que la noticia llegó a la pareja, y para sorpresa de WonWoo, Mingyu lo consentía aún más de lo normal, se preocupaba por preparar un buen desayuno antes de ir a trabajar y se aseguraba de realizar casi todas las tareas de la casa solo para que el azabache pudiera descansar, como según él, había indicado el médico. Incluso llegaba más temprano de la oficina para poder cenar con él y asegurarse de que no cambiara sus guisos por alguna plástica sopa instantánea, como era habitual para el mayor con tal de no esforzarse con la comida. 

Y ojalá WonWoo pudiera quejarse de todas las atenciones que recibía, pero adoraba demasiado era faceta "recargada" de MinGyu, pues ni en sus primeros meses de casados, se vio tan comprometido con complacer sus caprichos. 

Sin darse cuenta, parecía que todo volvía a recuperar su curso. WonWoo acudía a la universidad todas las mañanas para impartir sus clases y por las tardes se dedicaba a alguno de esos libros que tenía pendientes en su biblioteca, intentando concentrarse en la trama para escapar de todos los pensamientos negativos que seguían inundando su mente, quería limitarse a disfrutar esa nueva etapa, gozarla plenamente junto a MinGyu como cualquier otra pareja, pero el miedo de otra decepción seguía siempre presente, al menos para él. 

Eran las náuseas y los mareas lo que lo mantenían con una sonrisa, se sentía tonto de alegrarse por algo que en cualquier otra persona en estado eran dolores de cabeza, pero para él, por muy incómodos que fueran los síntomas solo hacían de ese sueño algo un poco más real y era a estas nuevas sensaciones a las que se aferraba tratando de convencerse a sí mismo de que todo saldría bien, de que esos primeros meses, tan críticos para cualquier embarazo, pasarían antes de que se dieran cuenta y podría perder el miedo de que algo saliera mal de un día para otro y de que esa nueva felicidad se desvaneciera tan rápido como llegó a sus vidas. 

WonWoo sintió otro nudo en la garganta, presa de la angustia que se presentaba cada vez que sus pensamientos se iban en la dirección equivocada, esa que le decía que la pequeña vida que crecía en su interior era demasiado frágil, que no debía emocionarse tanto cuando ni siquiera era seguro que pudiera llegar a sentirla algún día...

— Debo dejar de pensar en estas cosas... —se reprende a sí mismo, antes de volver a tomar el lápiz y el bloc de hojas blancas que había dejado a un lado— 

Hacía rato que se había rendido con la nueva novela que tenía entre manos y decidió distraerse con alguna nueva pintura, para su desgracia, llevaba tanto tiempo sin tocar sus pinceles que estos se habían estropeado por completo al haber quedado llenos de pintura en su último arranque de frustración. 

Al final terminó en el suelo del balcón, con un par de lápices a su lado y el cuaderno de dibujo en su regazo, decidido a despejar su mente con eso que siempre le apasionó.

No se dio cuenta cuando el moreno estacionó el auto frente a la casa, estaba tan ido en ese dibujo que tampoco notó su presencia hasta que cruzó la puerta de cristal con un saludo tan escandaloso que le hizo dar un pequeño salto del susto, arrojando a un lado las hojas en cuanto se dio cuenta de quien se trataba. 

— Vas a terminar matándome de un susto, Gyu —

— Lo siento, pensé que me habías visto cuando entré la casa —le besó en la frente antes de sentarse junto a él—. 

— Estaba distraído —se encogió de hombros tratando de justificarse— ya lo necesitaba.

— ¿Sigues pensando en eso? —la preocupación se hizo presente en el rostro del moreno, sus labios contraídos en una mueca de impotencia al saber que no podía convencer a su esposo de que les iría bien—.

— No era mi intención preocuparte, Min, solo estoy tratando de distraerme —.

— Me alegra que vuelvas a hacer lo que te gusta, es lo que necesitas —el moreno extendió su brazo al paquete de hojas que quedaron boca abajo en el suelo, sabía que hacía mucho que el mayor no pintaba o dibujaba en su tiempo libre, se limitaba a hacer los trabajos necesarios para enseñar las técnicas básicas en la universidad, todo demasiado mecánico, simple, lo indispensable para que un montón de chicos que ni siquiera sabían tomar un lápiz o pincel empezaran a formarse en ese arte— ¿Qué dibujas ahora?

El bloc de hojas desapareció de su mano tan rápido como lo tomó, antes de darse cuenta estaba apretado contra el pecho del azabache, una sonrisa nerviosa adornaba su rostro, era maravilloso cómo este se iluminaba cuando la tristeza o la preocupación no estaban presentes. 

— Algo que he tenido rondando en la cabeza últimamente, nada importante —

MinGyu alzó una ceja curioso, su esposo regularmente no tenía problemas en mostrarle sus obras aunque fueran solo un boceto rápido, era hacia el moreno quien se dirigía cuando necesitaba una opinión aunque al final él mismo se diera una respuesta mientras pensaba en voz alta. 

— ¿Y si no es importante por qué lo ocultas? —

— No lo estoy escondiendo, pero no está listo. — 

— ¿En serio? —MinGyu trataba de mantener a raya su risa, intentado parecer sorprendido con la respuesta— si es color lo que le falta puedo ir por tus lápices y ver cómo lo terminas.

— Oh no, no, no es necesario. Este dibujo es en blanco y negro, ¿sabes? —WonWoo cubrió su boca con una mano blanquecina manchada de viruta y grafito, el castaño reconoció el gesto que precedía una broma extraña o un mal chiste—Bueno, más negro que blanco. 

Los iris melados se perdieron en un par de líneas perfectas, sospechando qué se venía a continuación.

— ¿Tanto así?

— Tanto así —Respondió con seguridad, apretando con fuerza el bloc sobre su pecho cuando el moreno se lanzó sobre él para arrancarlo de sus brazos— 

WonWoo se dejó caer en el mosaico del balcón, el frío ya no quemaba su piel, incluso se sentía caliente, todo se estaba volviendo más cálido de repente y estaba seguro que no era porque estaban a finales de mayo y el verano estaba a la vuelta de la esquina. 

Los dedos largos de MinGyu recorrían sus costados, serpenteando alrededor de su piel, robándole risas que hacía mucho no se escuchaban en esa casa. Pataleaba intentando resistirse al hombre que estaba sobre él haciéndole cosquillas mientras sujetaba el dibujo con todas sus fuerzas. 

Algunas lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas, su nariz rodeada de esas pequeñas arrugas que se formaban solo cuando reía con ganas, los ojos cerrados, sus carcajadas roncas y esas mejillas rojas que obligaron a MinGyu a debatirse entre llenarlo de besos o contemplarlo para guardar esa escena en su mente para siempre. 

Al diablo, estaba seguro que a partir de ese momento habrían más días así. 

Entonces lo besó, una y otra vez. Besó sus ojos, sus mejillas, sus labios, lo besó en la punta de la nariz y en la barbilla y volvió a subir hasta su frente perlada de sudor. 

WonWoo se sentía desvanecer bajo su cuerpo, sus ojos cerrados, sus labios siguiéndole el ritmo, sus narices rozándose a penas. No se dio cuenta cuando llevó las manos al cabello del contrario, enredando sus dedos entre los mechones castaños, buscando profundizar el contacto. 

MinGyu volvió a besarlo hasta que le hizo olvidarse de las cosquillas, del clima, de su próxima clase, de comprar pinceles nuevos, en ese momento solo existía la sensación de unos labios esponjosos sobre los suyos, no había problemas, no habían miedos estúpidos ni tenía que pensar su próximo dibujo.

Dibujo...

WonWoo abrió los ojos de golpe palpándose el torso y buscando a los costados del suelo el paquete de hojas, sin éxito alguno. Su mirada se clavó en la melada que ya lo observaba con una chispa de diversión y ahí estaba esa expresión que le decía que había ganado. 

— Me alegra saber que después de tantos años no pierdo el toque —se burló con una pizca de picardía acompañándolo de un guiño, antes de ponerse a hojear el cuaderno—.

— Devuélveme eso, MinGyu —sentenció con seriedad— 

El aludido no le prestó atención y siguió en lo suyo, sonriendo cuando reconocía algún lugar o algunos de los momentos que había plasmado en el papel. 

WonWoo se puso más incómodo a medida se acercaba al último dibujo y se abalanzó sobre él antes de que diera vuelta a la última página. Lo maldijo por ser tan estúpidamente alto porque justo cuando estaba por arrebatarle el libro, estiró los brazos fuera de su alcance y expuso el retrato en el que estaba trabajando. 

Ambos se quedaron en silencio cuando MinGyu empezó a escudriñar el lienzo con la mirada. Sonrió al reconocer al protagonista a pesar de que solo se alcanzaba a ver su perfil, ahí estaba el pequeño lunar descansando en su mejilla izquierda, el cabello alborotado, la corbata ondeando en el aire, su mirada entrecerrada por el sol que se elevaba justo frente a él, las gotas de sudor bajando por su sien después de correr tanto y la sonrisa estampada en su rostro a pesar de que el reloj que se elevaba en el edificio del fondo decía que ya era demasiado tarde. 

— Te dije que llevaba mucho negro —intentó seguir la broma después de un rato en que el moreno no había dicho ni una palabra—. 

— Won... esto fue en nuestra graduación. 

— No, MinGyu... es del día en que me pediste que me casara contigo. 

*

*

*

*

*

MingHao suspiró con los ojos cerrados por milésima vez desde que entró a la oficina de la directora. Tenía bien sabido que la mujer no era muy accesible pero jamás imaginó que fuera estricta a ese nivel. 

Ni siquiera sabía por qué seguía rogándole por una segunda oportunidad cuando tenía muy claro que, de entrada, él nunca quiso ir a la universidad. Amaba el baile, sí, pero de eso a querer estudiar danza era una cosa muy diferente. 

Él siempre se inclinó más por "lo callejero", como a sus padres les gustaba denominar el estilo libre que había adoptado, y a MingHao realmente le daba igual cómo le llamara, después de todo, había sido en las calles que encontró su pasión y fue ahí mismo donde aprendió a desarrollarla, ganándose rápidamente el respeto y la admiración de aquellos que compartían su gustó por el break dance. 

Mientras bailaba no era el niño bonito de ojos miel y cabello castaño que a simple vista parecía que no mataba ni una mosca, se volvía más agresivo, más salvaje. Las artes marciales que había aprendido a lo largo de los años se volvieron parte de su estilo y sus rivales no mentían cuando decían que parecía un dragón en pleno combate. 

No necesitaba una escuela ni un título presuntuoso para saberse capaz. De eso estaba seguro.

Y el dinero tampoco es que le preocupara demasiado, sabía que su vida estaba resuelta gracias a sus padres quienes eran famosos artistas en su país. Ellos le concedieron todos sus caprichos desde que era solo un niño, y como hijo único, fue aún peor. Él siempre obtenía lo que quería con solo pedirlo. 

Y quizá la única excepción a la regla fue, por supuesto, la que lo mantenía aferrado a aquella incómoda silla, haciendo lo imposible para que no lo expulsaran de la universidad y con eso lo regresaran directo a China. 

Su madre fue muy clara con esa condición cuando él le pidió mudarse a Estados Unidos y el libertino estilo de vida de los americanos le había caído de maravilla, no tenía intenciones de volver. 

La directora tenía la vista fija en la computadora, hacía muecas demasiado seguido y el chino asumía que cada una se debía a las materias que había perdido el último periodo. 

Bufó para sí mismo. Se suponía que estudiar danza sería sencillo, aunque para demostrarlo primero tenía que asistir a todas sus clases... odiaba tener que apegarse a los horarios. 

Después de escudriñar el expediente por largo rato, la mujer levantó la mirada del monitor y se acomodó en su lugar. MingHao casi se sintió incómodo cuando la pesada vista de la que alguna vez fue una reconocida bailarina se posó sobre él. 

Tal vez había perdido el título, la fama y los flashes de las cámaras la dejaron de lado cuando ser directora de uno de los institutos de arte más importantes de California no fue suficiente, pero el ego y la arrogancia se habían quedado ahí, dispuestos a hacerle la vida imposible al alumnado entero.

— Su expediente es bastante claro, señor Xú — el aludido apretó la mandíbula tratando de contenerse— aún le faltan créditos para poder liberar este curso y ya se inscribió en todas las materias optativas que tenía disponibles, no hay forma de que consiga cubrir los necesarios. Puede esperar a terminar el ciclo lectivo o solicitar su baja en este momento, el resultado es el mismo. ¿Qué es lo que hará?

La mujer entrelazó sus manos sobre el escritorio, unas manos con arrugas que, a diferencia de su rostro estirado por las cirugías, delataba su verdadera edad. 

— Tomaré las optativas disponibles de otra carrera. —respondió el menor con simpleza y una sonrisa contenida— leí el reglamento y está permitido. 

— A estas alturas del ciclo todos los talleres tienen cupo lleno, lo siento. —.

— Alguno debe haber con espacio para mí, puedo buscarlo y no habrá problema mientras el profesor me acepte.

— Será una pérdida de tiempo. —dijo extendiéndole el documento de la baja voluntaria para que lo firmara. Minghao no leyó más que el encabezado antes de regresar el papel al escritorio—.

— ¿Por qué está tan empeñada en que me vaya de la universidad? —La pregunta fue directa y el menor no titubeó ni siquiera cuando le regresaron una mirada enfurecida en respuesta—.

— Los chicos como tú son el cáncer de esta institución, el arte requiere disciplina y constancia. —Y Minghao tuvo que darle crédito por lo convencida que se veía al decirlo, al grado de notar cómo le temblaba la mandíbula de lo tensa que estaba— Puedes regresar a la calle que es a donde perteneces. 

— Si por mí fuera nunca hubiera intentado entrar a este lugar, pero no tengo otra opción —se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa antes de levantarse y dirigirse a la puerta— Conseguiré esos créditos, señora Pearson y tendrá que aceptarlo. 

*

*

El chino había pasado la mañana entera buscando esa clase que lo aceptara a mitad del curso, probando con las ramas que pensó le resultarían más sencillas, pero ninguna tenía lugares disponibles para un repentino estudiante adicional. 

Bufó exhausto cuando terminó de recorrer el campus indispuesto a acercarse al departamento de pintura, ni siquiera tenía caso entrar si era un completo fiasco. 

Odiaba la idea de darle gusto a la directora. 

Sacó su celular para comprobar la hora y en lugar de dirigirse al edificio contiguo se acercó a la calle para tomar un taxi, quizá era hora de tomar un descanso. 

Terminó en la entrada de un lujoso edificio ejecutivo a mitad de la ciudad. Cruzó las puertas giratorias algo indeciso, era la primera vez que lo vería en su trabajo y ni siquiera le había avisado antes, aunque pensándolo bien tampoco le hubiera respondido a la llamada, hacía unas tres semanas que no tenía contacto con él e ignoraba todos sus mensajes ¿qué demonios le había pasado?

El lobby estaba lleno de hombres de traje, con maletines caros y rostros cuadrados por la monotonía, mujeres en vestidos elegantes pero muy apretados, dedicándole miradas de superioridad... como si le importaran. 

Recordó lo que el moreno le había dicho alguna vez sobre lo buena que era la vista en el piso cincuenta y tres, dirigiéndose directamente al elevador para no tener que lidiar con la voz chillante de las recepcionistas, aunque le fue imposible esquivar a aquellos entrometidos que encontraban entretenidas las molestas charlas de elevador. 

— ¿Sabes que los mensajeros usualmente dejan toda la correspondencia en recepción? No tienen permitido entrar a las oficinas —Espetó un hombre que estaba a su lado y llevaba escrutándolo con la mirada desde que lo vio subir, al parecer no había resistido la necesidad de descargar en él su mal humor—. 

— ¿Te parece que llevo algún paquete o algo? —Respondió de mala gana, sacando las manos de las bolsas del enorme hoddie y ganándose una mirada sorprendida del tipo calvo—. 

— ¡Oh! No lo había notado, entonces eres una visita ¿Buscas a alguien? ¿Vienes a ver a tu padre o algo así? —Al parecer el tipo no dejaría de interrogarlo, pero esa última pregunta le causó demasiada gracia al castaño—. 

— Sí... algo así —se limitó a responder, antes de que las puertas del elevador se abrieran en el piso que buscaba— 

El castaño se vio complacido de que ese piso estuviera mucho más despejado que el primero, se veía solo algunas personas yendo de un lado a otro, demasiado concentradas como para prestarle atención y al fondo del salón, una secretaria parloteando a través del auricular. 

— Buenas tardes —Interrumpió Minghao buscando llamar la atención de la pelirroja que seguía de espaldas organizando documentos, sin tomarlo en cuenta— Disculpa

— Silencio —La secretaria levantó un índice en alto y Minghao casi le responde de mala gana. Estaba agotando lo que le quedaba de autocontrol ese día, pero tampoco podía hacer una escena en la oficina cuando no había sido invitado— 

— Oye, necesit..

— Dame un segundo, dulzura, estoy en algo importante —Minghao reviró los ojos y se apoyó de mala gana a esperar— Sé que no tienes cita, pero espera un minuto para que pases a su oficina.

— No te he dicho mi nombre ni a quién vengo a ver. 

— Cariño, en toda la agenda no hay un solo chico tan bonito como tú así que... ¿por qué no tomas asiento y dejas que te anuncie? —la secretaria le señalo un sofá con un ademán exagerado, antes de devolver sus ojos verdes al chico y prácticamente gruñirle para que fuera a sentarse ahí y la dejara continuar con su trabajo—.

MingHao se dejó caer en el sillón y empezó a pasar las páginas de una revista que encontró sobre la mesa de centro. Todo era sobre negocios, finanzas, arquitectura y al parecer todo en esa oficina era demasiado cuadrado y aburrido porque no encontró absolutamente nada interesante.

*

— Llegó el servicio al cuarto —la voz de la pelirroja sonó a través de la bocina del intercomunicador, el moreno, que llevaba un buen rato tratando de concentrarse frente a la computadora se frotó los ojos preguntándose qué demonios le pasaba ahora su secretaria—.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Donna? —terminó por responderle cerrando la laptop de un golpe— No estoy para bromas, me duele la cabeza.

— Un aumento sería perfecto, pero hoy se trata de lo que tengo para ti —le explicó convencida mientras observaba al castaño que revisaba su teléfono celular— es la cura para esa migraña que no te ha dejado en paz y con suerte para tu pésimo humor, aunque bueno, dudo de eso último, parece bastante bueno pero no creo que haga milagros. 

— Donna... ¿de qué demonios hablas? 

— Nada importante, solo se trata de un visitante, ojos miel, cabello castaño, actitud de chico rudo, se ve bastante gracioso tomando en cuenta sus facciones de niño bonito ¿te suena familiar? —a su jefe solo le tomó un par de segundos saber de quién se trataba— seguro viene en nombre de la embajada china, creo que geishas le decían... ¿o eso es japonés? Deberías enseñarme más sobre cultura asiáti—

— Donna, deja de decir tonterías —estaba seguro que los dolores de cabeza eran culpa de ella y no del trabajo— ¿Dónde está MingHao?

— ¡Oh así que tiene nombre!

— Solo hazlo pasar y déjame en paz.

— De inmediato, jefe~ —se burló la pelirroja— ¿Se le ofrece algo más? ¿Condones? ¿Cuerdas? ¿Una paleta para el bebé? ¿Asesoría legal?

— Solo que lances la convocatoria para otra secretaria 

— Eres demasiado cruel, solo intento ayudar, me preocupa que termines en la cárcel por pederasta, me quedaré sin trabajo —respondió alarmada— 

— Qué linda, pero no te molestes, es mayor de edad —casi— y de la paleta no te preocupes, yo me encargaré de que tenga algo qué chupar. 

— Eres un asqueroso.

— Gracias, ¿algo más qué decir? Porque voy a desactivar la bocina.

— ¡Pero quiero escuchar!

— Hay porno en pago por evento, puedes cargarlo a mi tarjeta. Yo invito. —y se cortó la comunicación— 

*

— Cariño, ven aquí —le llamó la pelirroja, haciendo que MingHao se acercara de nuevo al cubículo de recepción— ya puedes pasar.

— ¿Seguro sabes a dónde voy? —le preguntó con incredulidad aún—

— Oh vamos —levantó una ceja como si la estuvieran retando— en la puerta número uno tenemos a la señora Tomson, es una momia, solo podrías ser su nieto pero por suerte esa arpía nunca tuvo hijos. En la número dos tenemos a Litt, un viejo calvo que vive para fastidiar al mundo, seguro te topaste con él en el elevador, jamás ha recibido una visita y seguramente no lo hará. En el número tres tenemos a la señora Rodriguez, tiene dinero pero no lo suficiente para conseguirse a alguien como tú. 

—sonrió, inclinándose sobre el escritorio con más interés hacia la pelirroja— ¿Te parece que necesito dinero?

— No, pero al tipo de la puerta número cuatro le hace falta un buen polvo y la sonrisa que no te quitas desde que entraste es la de un niño a punto de hacer travesuras. —concluyó victoriosa—

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre? —le preguntó sin saber si se sentía realmente interesado por lo deductiva que era o por lo rápido que hablaba— 

— Donna Paulsen, cariño. 

— Nada mal, Donna. ¿Quieres decirme ahora dónde está la puerta número cuatro?

— Así, me gusta. —le señaló una puerta color caoba— y dile a ese idiota que ya cancelé el resto de sus citas de la tarde.

* * * * *


	14. Chapter 14

Minghao ni siquiera tocó antes de entrar a la oficina cerrando la puerta tras él, era un espacio bastante diferente al resto del edificio y definitivamente más amplio de lo que se había imaginado. Barrió el lugar con la mirada encontrando una mesa alta donde seguramente se llevaban a cabo las reuniones importantes, al extremo contrario, el dueño de la oficina en su escritorio con una biblioteca a sus espaldas y al centro una pequeña sala de estar circundaba una mesa de vidrio ahumado con la maqueta de un edificio que estaba seguro de haber visto en algún lugar. 

Su mirada nunca se encontró con la del contrario, que lo observaba curioseando entre las fotografías y reconocimientos que decoraban la habitación. 

El menor caminó hasta las cortinas traslúcidas que ocultaban la pared de cristal, perdiéndose entre ellas con caricias sugerentes a la tela, seducido por el abismo que alguna vez le prometieron. La gente se percibía diminuta al fondo de la calle, los autos eran de juguete y las miradas curiosas provenientes del edificio de enfrente despertaron en él, el morbo de ser observado, aunque era consiente de que el vidrio oscuro les brindaba privacidad. 

No pasó más de unos segundos en los que la idea cruzó por su mente, cuando su cuerpo ya estaba apresado contra el cristal, con la respiración pesada del moreno justo en su cabello, haciéndole erizar la piel. 

— ¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí?

— Necesitaba despejarme un rato —su voz fue interrumpida cuando el mayor le mordió el lóbulo, jugueteando con su pendiente— pero nunca respondiste mis llamadas. 

— Estaba ocupado, Hao —mintió, al menos en parte, no le diría que seguía molesto— he tenido mucho trabajo estos días. 

— Dice Donna que no has estado de humor —Minghao sonrió cuando el mayor bajó el cierre del hoddie, permitiendo que la tela cayera a sus pies— 

— ¿Donna? ¿Ya son amigos? —le cuestionó sin prestarle demasiada atención mientra sus manos seguían tentándose con el cuerpo que estaba a su merced—

— Yo creo, canceló todas tus citas de la tarde para hacerme un espacio en la agenda —MingHao se giró apoyando la espalda en el cristal y al alzar la vista se encontró con las rígidas facciones del mayor, lucía tenso, molesto y pensó que él también se sentiría de esa forma si pasara todo el día encerrado en una oficina.— Parece que necesitas algo para el estrés 

—Yo también lo creo —afirmó arrastrándolo hasta uno de loa sofás de cuero—

*

*

*

*

Wonwoo terminó de dar sus clases como cualquier otro día. Hizo las recomendaciones de acuerdo a las actividades que asignó a cada equipo y una vez que resolvió todas las dudas, se dispuso a levantar su material mientras los chicos desalojaban el salón. 

Se aseguró de levantar todos sus pinceles antes de guardarlos en el estuche y le echó un último vistazo a la pintura para asegurarse de que no debía aprovechar que seguía fresca para corregir algún detalle. 

Fue entonces cuando alguien tocó la puerta y ni siquiera se molestó en levantar la vista antes de responder. 

— Solo recoge lo que hayas olvidado, estaba a punto de cerrar el aula. 

— Ah disculpe, profesor. Quería saber si puedo hablar un minuto con usted. 

Wonwoo salió de detrás del lienzo buscando el origen de esa voz, no la reconocía de ninguno de sus alumnos pero el acento resultaba ligeramente familiar. 

— Disculpa, se me hace tarde. ¿Puede ser mañana? —el mayor tomó el maletín con una mano mientras sujetaba su vientre con la contra, era tan pequeño que ni siquiera se notaba bajo las amplias playeras que utilizaba pero la incomodidad por el esfuerzo seguía ahí. MingHao se percató de inmediato y se apresuró a ayudarlo, arrebatado prácticamente, el maletín de la mano.—

— A decir verdad es algo un poco urgente ¿puedo platicarle de camino al auto? Y de paso le ayudo con esto.

— Vamos entonces —había lidiado bastante con adolescentea para saber que seguiría insistiendo—

— Disculpe, profesor, que lo haya tomado por sorpresa, pero mi situación en el colegio es algo... delicada —concluyó—

WonWoo sonrió burlón al ver hacia donde iba todo, no era la primera vez que un chico problemático se acercaba a él por un poco de ayuda. Necesitaban créditos, buscaban alguna materia fácil de pasar y una vez alcanzaban el siguiente grado no volvían a pararse en la facultad. 

— Oye, si lo que necesitas es un módulo nuevo lo siento pero ya no tengo lugares, estamos casi a mitad del ciclo y no podrías ponerte al corriente con todo. 

— Mire, he pasado por todas las facultades, he visitado a cada docente y me dicen lo mismo. Usted es mi última opción... 

— ¿Y tienes el descaro de decir que soy el último cartucho diaponible? —bromeó con fingida indignación—

— No voy a mentir, estoy en danza y nunca he intentado con pintura pero si me echan de la escuela me voy a meter en problemas con mis padres.

— No es algo que depende de mí, pero es injusto que un chico que se incorpora a mitad del año tenga el mismo reconocimiento aue aquellos que se esforzaron desde el primer día. 

— Si se trata de eso no importa, puedo hacer actividades extra, apoyarle en el salón, llevarle el café, cargar sus cosas, ese bebé seguirá creciendo y no podrá hacer fuerza mucho más tiempo. Es un buen trato. 

WonWoo se detuvo ante su auto, jugueteando con las llaves del mismo mientras pensaba si sería justo tomarle la palabra, seguramente el chico en su vida había tomado un pincel pero tampoco le vendría mal la ayuda... 

— Normalmente tengo que cargar muchas cosas, latas de pintura, caballetes, cuadros y eso no implica que no debas ponerte al corriente con tus compañeros ¿entendido? —Los ojos de MingHao se iluminaron de un hermoso color miel gracias al sol de la tarde—

— No se prepcupe, tengo mucho tiempo libre por las tardes —sonrió dejando las cosas en el maletero antes de sacar un oficio de su mochila— 

WonWoo leyó la carta donde se supone aceptaba al chico en su grupo, ser comprometía a exhortarlo para cumplir sus actividades y a enviar reportes constantes a dirección, aún sin estar convencido del todo se apoyo en el cristal del auto para firmar de acuerdo y le devolvió el documento al joven no sin antes recordarle la lista de material, los horarios y la plataforma con las actividades pendientes.

*   
*  
*

Los días pasaban y MingHao cumplía al pie de la letra su parte el trato, no había faltado a una sola clase e incluso llegaba en los dias libres para apoyar a su salvador. La cantidad de trabajo teórico que tenía acumulada era infernal pero no tanto como la puesta en práctica del mismo, no sabe cuántos lienzos echó a perder antes de agarrarle el truco a sus primeras pinceladas pero poco a poco le fue ganándole el gusto a ese nuevo arte. 

Su trabajo fue mejorando lo suficiente en las escasas semanas que llevaba en el curso ganándose algunas palabras de aliento de parte de su docente, al pacer MingHao tenía un talento que no había explotado y para el mayor era un gusto que aprendiera a reconocerlo, aunque no por eso era más flexible con las tareas que le encomendaba. Limitando siempre su apoyo a la facultad por más que el chino se ofreciera incluso a darle una mano directamente en su hogar, solo por si el mayor se tentaba el corazón para subirle la calificación. Cosa que no veía muy factible ya el azabe no le había dado un solo día libre en todo el tiempo que llevaba como su asistente.

La clase terminó como de costumbre, con el sonido de los lápices chocando entre ellos con la rapidez con la que los chicos guardaban sus materiales, estaban en temporada de exámenes y lo único que querían era salir de ahí para despejarse un rato y con suerte irse a estudiar o avanzar con los proyectos que tenían pendientes, en los próximos días montarían una pequeña galería y estaban sentenciados a tener sus trabajos terminados para el lunes siguiente. 

MingHao se levantó con un suspiro, esperando a que el docente terminara de organizar todo en su maletín y que le indicara qué debía llevar en esa ocasión.

— Hoy puedes retirarte temprano, MingHao. —Le autorizó el mayor viendo el reloj de la pared con una mueca— tengo una cita con el médico y no nos dará tiempo de llevarlo todo. 

— Es viernes, la facultad estará cerrada el fin de semana —le recordó—

— Mierda —exclamó por lo bajo, eran las actividades que debía revisar esos días—

— Puedo llevarlas a su casa si quiere —se ofreció, tampoco es que tuviera prisa por adelantar sus trabajos— Solo envíeme su ubicación y me avisa a qué hora puedo pasar. 

— No, está bien. El trato era solo en las clases. Me las arreglaré el lunes.

— Insisto. Digamos que es para agradecer la oportunidad. Eso y necesito ayuda extra con lo que sea que tenga que entregar para la galería —confesó—

— Imaginé qué no sería gratis. Te veo a las seis entonces. —Se despidió el mayor, yendo al estacionamiento tan rápido como podía. Aún debía pasar por MinGyu antes de ir a la clínica—.

***** 

Al rubio le tomó un sinfín de viajes terminar de acomodar todo en su auto, ganándose la risa de sus compañeros que no paraban de molestarlo con ser el esclavo del profesor, y no era menos que eso, pero la verdad es que él mismo se lo había buscado y prácticamente rogó por ello. Al final el tipo no fue tan cruel como todos le prometieron, quizá porque sentía cierta simpatía por él al tener raíces similares y conocer las dificultades por las que puede pasar un migrante al llegar a un país de occidente.

Sea como fuera, el mayor era incluso amable cuando se lo proponía, dándole ayuda extra o compartiendo algún truco para que no batallara tanto con el trabajo, lo menos que podía hacer era corresponderle o eso le había prometido a su madre cuando está se enteró de su situación académica y terminó por contarle todo. 

El chino sacó el celular para ver la hora y calculó que aún tenía tiempo de pasar por un bocadillo antes de ir a la siguiente clase, esta vez en su facultad, así que solo colocó la alarma al auto y se encaminó con una sonrisa a la cafetería, donde se instaló en una de las mesas del fondo justo después de comprar un un sándwich.

— ¿Buscabas a alguien? —una vocesita coqueta lo toma por sorpresa mientras barría el local con fingida indiferencia—

— No, solo me escondía de un tipo raro que se me aparece por todas partes —murmuró el rubio siguiéndole el juego, obligando al pelinegro a hacer un mohin en respuesta—

— Tal vez si no desaparecieras todas las tardes no tendría que aprovechar las escasas oportunidades que tengo para verte.

— Sabes que he estado ocupado, estoy haciendo milagros para seguir aquí —se defendió señalando a su alrededor, no muy convencido de que fuera precisamente por la escuela— 

— ¿Hay alguna forma de reportar a Kim por monopolizarte? ¿Te está obligando a hacer cosas raras después de clases? Dicen que es realmente cruel con sus alumnos ¿Has visto su cara? Parece que quiere matar a alguien 

— Seguramente te mataría si te escucha hablar de esa forma... O le importaría una mierda, no parece del tipo que se complica. 

— ¿Seguro que no te está pidiendo algo... extra para pasarte.

MingHao se echa a reír a todo pulmón con la última insinuación, nunca se le pasó por la cabeza porque antes de llegar con él investigó con todos sus conocidos sobre la reputación de sus maestros, si algo como eso hubiera estado en sus posibilidades no estaría como estúpido cargando todos esos estuches.

— Ahora que lo mencionas... —continuó el rubi—

—Hao... 

— Debo aceptar que esa aura macabra lo hace lucir muy sexy, quizá debería cambiar la estrategia para no estar llevando sus cosas de un lado para otro —la cara de Soonyoung era con poema con los ojos abiertos de par en par— aunque de igual forma tendría las tardes ocupadas. —continuó el menor para seguir molestando al pelinegro—

— Ya escuché suficiente —exclamó pasándose las manos por el rostro, haciendo que MingHao volviera a reír— 

— Tranquilo, casi parece que estuvieras celoso. —Pero sus palabras en lugar de tranquilizar al mayor solo lo incomodaron aún más al haber quedado en evidencia— Como sea, ni siquiera es mi tipo. Eso y que está esperando un bebé así que ambos vamos para el mismo lado... No funcionaría, estoy destinado a una vida de esclavitud —exclamó dramáticamente echándose para atrás en la silla—

— ¿Va a tener un Bebé? ¿Hay alguien que soporta al tipo? —MingHao asintió un par de veces mientras masticaba, pensando en todo el tiempo que había pasado trabajando a solas con su profesor en completo silencio, el mayor era más reservado de lo que había imaginado y se limitaba a responder a las preguntas casuales qué MingHao le hacía sin ir más allá—

— Sé que está casado porque lleva un anillo y al parecer su embarazo es algo delicado porque no puede hacer esfuerzos... No creo que el esposo sea de artes o ya lo hubieran invitado a la facultad, seguro es de esos oficinistas aburridos. —concluyó levantándose de su asiento al ver la hora en su celular— me voy, aun tengo que ir a mi última clase.

— ¿Te veo en la salida? —SoonYoung le observó expectante. Hacía días que no se veían fuera te la universidad— 

— No puedo, tengo que a dejar algunas cosas a casa de WonWoo —se disculpó— pero puedo pasar a tu departamento más tarde ¿te parece? 

— Me parece —El azabache aceptó con una sonrisa, levantándose junto a él para darle un pequeño beso en la comisura de los labios justo antes de echarse s correr a su aula dejando a MingHao con una sensación cosquilleante ahí donde había acariciado su piel—.

*

El sol se estaba poniendo a su costado mientras MingHao avanzaba por la carretera rumbo a casa de los Kim, ls música a todo volumen y sus dedos tamborilesndo en el volante mientras alzaba la voz junto al vocalista hacían un poco más ameno el recorrido hacia ese lugar de la ciudad que nunca había visitado. 

Quizá de haber sabido que estaba tan lejos hubiera fingido demencia para dejar que su profesor se las arreglars como pudiera, ni siquiera lo había tratado lo suficiente como para darse una idea de la clase de hogar se iba a meter, no sabía si tenía alguna mascota molesta o si su esposo era algún tipo raro. 

Solo estaba seguro que en cuanto terminara la entrega -y su tarea- saldría de ahí tan rápido como pudiera para que no tuvieran ni la oportunidad de invitarlo a cenar. 

El GPS del auto le indicó tomar un pequeño desvío a un lado de la carretera y siguió adelante cuesta arriba hasta toparse con el portón abierto de la casa indicada. El rubio silbó sorprendido al ver que tenía incluso una piscina y que a simple vista no era tan tétrica como se imaginó. Se estacionó cerca de la entrada principal, junto al auto del profesor para que fuera más fácil bajar las cosas y tomó un par de cajas que dejó junto a la puerta antes de tocar el timbre. 

Pasaron algunos segundos en los que su curiosidad fue creciendo obligándolo a husmear por la ventana, Imaginando qué tanto de lo que le habían dicho sus compañeros era real, aunque ninguna advertencia iba a prepararlo para lo que le esperaba cuando abrieron la puerta. Un hombre varios centímetros más alto que él se asomó con una sonrisa, su tez bronceada y su cuerpo trabajado resaltaban bajo la camisa de algodón blanco qué llevaba arremangada hasta los codos. 

MingHao se descolocó por completo, presentándose de golpe y tratando de explicar lo que estaba haciendo asomándose por la ventana y por qué traía las cosas de WonWoo con él, casi se le va el aliento amontonan las palabras y solo cerró la boca cuando la risa de MinGyu lo trajo de regreso.

— Lo siento, pero no hablo chino —se disculpó el mayor con la única frase que conocía en el idioma— debes ser el alumno de WonWoo

— MingHao —se apresuró a presentarse tratando de controlar la vergüenza con la metida de pata que acababa de cometer. Él ni siquiera era del tipo que se ponía nervioso— Yo... Disculpe, es solo la costumbre a veces es difícil de olvidar. —mintió tratando de justificarse—

— Ni me lo digas, a nosotros nos tomó meses dejar de hacer inclinaciones y empezar a estrechar manos —continuó abriendo más la puerta para permitir el acceso del menor— pero pasa, WonWoo está arriba —le informó indicándole donde se encontraban las escaleras—

MingHao caminó justo detrás del mayor, siguiéndole escalones arriba hasta la puerta que parecía ser el estudio, WonWoo se encontraba curando algunos lienzos cuando entraron y fue la voz de MinGyu quien atrajo su atención.

— Tienes visitas, cariño 

"cariño" Las palabras no pasaron desapercibidas para el rubio que se limitó a saludar, aún incrédulo que un tipo tan simple como WonWoo haya logrado atrapar a alguien como él.

— ¡Oh! Gracias por venir. —saludó el azabache en respuesta, limpiandose las manos con una franela— Ya debes conocer a MinGyu, es mi esposo. MinGyu, MingHao. —Los presentó señalandolos a ambos—

— Un gusto, Hao. —Le dedicó al rubio una sonrisa antes de hacerles saber que se retiraría para ir por algo de beber y subir el resto de las cosas—

WonWoo buscó asiento en una de las sillas que estaban en el pequeño balcón, invitando al más joven a que descansara un momento a su lado. MingHao lo siguió en silencio, escudriñando todo lo que estaba disponible a la vista, desde aquellas pinturas a medias, hasta las pequeñas figuras de arcilla que se encontraban amontonadas en una mesa del Rincón.

— Esas solo me sirven para cuando estoy muy ansioso —le confesó al rubio cuando notó hacia donde se dirigía su vista— el arte puede ayudarte a sacar todo lo que llevas dentro... Al menos la mayoría de las veces. 

— No necesito ir a la universidad para saber que puedo bailar... me gusta y soy bueno en eso. Me ayuda a despejarme.

— Supongo que cada uno encuentra su esencia... Pero no importa qué tan bueno seas en algo, necesitas ser disciplinado y esforzarte para ir puliendote a ti mismo. Es por eso que tus padres se preocupan tanto porque termines la universidad.

— Ellos solo necesitan un papel para demostrarle a sus amigos que no soy un vago —refunfuñó el menor— ningún maestro me va a decir cómo reaccionar mientras bailo.

WonWoo sonrió acariciando su vientre, se imaginó si su bebé sería así de caprichoso y rebelde, si tendría que detenerse a explicarle cada cinco minutos que él estaría para apoyarlo siempre y que sólo buscaba lo mejor para él... o ella. 

— Quizá deberías verlo de otra forma, es verdad que nosotros nunca vamos a tener la verdad absoluta sobre el mundo en el que tengan que desenvolverse y en especial, sobre la forma en la que deberían descargar su arte. Pero podemos darles las herramientas para que conozcan la historia, el porqué de cada movimiento cultural o brindarles las técnicas para que se expresen de forma más limpia. —la mirada de WonWoo se mantuvo en los ojos melados que lo observaban con seriedad, resistiéndose a aceptar sus palabras como un consejo— Nunca voy a decirte qué es lo que vas a pintar, pero puedo enseñarte a tomar el pincel de la forma correcta para que no lastimes tu muñeca o enseñarte a curar un lienzo para que tus sentimientos perduren por los siglos.... pero son esas cosas las que requieren cierto sacrificio. 

— Ya habla como todo un papá —le interrumpió el menor sin saber qué otra cosa decir, arrebatandole una sonrisa al azabache— 

— Cuando de verdad tenga que dar un sermón no sabré qué decir... 

— Solo dele permiso de ir a las fiestas que quiera —bromeó el rubio recordando la cantidad de veces que tuvo que escaparse de sus padres—

— Solo si hace sus tareas primero y ahora que lo pienso, tú tenías pendiente la tuya —le señaló de vuelta al estudio— usa todo lo que necesites y me llamas si tienes alguna duda.

MingHao suspiró cansado, aún tenía tiempo de cancelar su cita con SoonYoung.


	15. Chapter 15

— ¿Y bien? —La mirada curiosa de Soonyoung haciendo juego con las cejas que subían y bajaban como si así fuera a sacarle más información al rubio—

— ¿Y bien qué? 

— Dios, Hao, tienes información de primera mano. —Se exalta el pelinegro incapaz de contenerse un segundo más— ¿Huele a orines de gato? 

— Debes dejar de ver series, Hosh —sugirió ignorando el tema, al final no había sido tan malo como pensó en un principio, WonWoo se había portado muy atento al recibirlo en casa y hasta lo invitaron a cenar como agradecimiento— ni siquiera tienen mascotas. —SoonYoung hizo un puchero en respuesta, realmente esperaba algo bueno que pudiera cuchichear al resto de la clase—

— ¿Y el esposo? —continuó el peligro con lo qué hasta ese momento parecía una entrevista—

— ¿MinGyu? 

— ¿Lo conociste? —MingHao tomó un sorbo de su bebida tratando de ignorar la vergüenza que había pasado con el moreno— ¿Sí es de esos tipos raros qué tienen pinta de acosador?

— ¡Diablos, No! —El rubio se inclina un poco hacia el frente para que los chicos al rededor no pudieran escucharlo— El tipo de verdad es caliente.

— ¿De verdad? —el pelinegro casi se veía decepcionado por su teoría fallida—

— Te lo estoy diciendo, es enorme —dijo lo último con una sonrisa que no pasó desapercibida para el contrario— 

— Xu MingHao, no vayas a hacer estupideces —fue más una súplica que una advertencia, de repente no le agradó el entusiasmo del chico hacia otro hombre— te pueden expulsar por intentar algo. 

— Lo sé, lo sé —puso los ojos en blanco por el sermón— igual y no es como que tenga oportunidad, deberías ver cómo lo observa, está coladisimo. Hasta le dice "cariño" y esas cursilerias —pronunció fingiendo asco—. 

MingHao nunca había sido de relaciones duraderas, al menos no cuando se trataba de algo formal, le gustaba experimentar con quien tuviera oportunidad y por eso rechazaba los límites que implicaba una relación. Después de un par de intentos fallidos y muchos reproches decidió que las relaciones cerradas no eran lo suyo, y optó por llevársela más relajada con relaciones abiertas y encuentros casuales, con la promesa de que no habrían reclamos ni esos compromisos adicionales que vienen incluidos en la etiqueta del noviazgo. 

Al final de su segundo año de universidad ya no podían contarle mucho de los chicos disponibles, y a medida iba tomando experiencia en ese ámbito también iba perdiendo los límites de hasta donde podía llegar y con quién. Encaprichândose con alguien hasta que conseguía un polvo y luego ya no lo volvía a buscar. 

— ojalá lo digas en serio —murmuró SoonYoung con un mohin—

*~*~*~*~*~*~

MingHao no dejaba de sentirse raro cada vez que tocaba a la puerta de su profesor, pero descubrió en WonWoo un apoyo extra para algunas de las materias en las que había tenido problemas, al final del día el mayor era el que revisaba los ensayos más extensos y se había tomado la molestia hasta de hacerle las correcciones necesarias o recomendarle la bibliografía adecuada. 

Así que después de dos meses de ser una visita constante en la casa estaba de nuevo balanceando su peso de un pie al otro mientras esperaba que atendieran la puerta. 

— Hola otra vez —Fue MinGyu el que le invitó a pasar con Una sonrisa encantadora y una pequeña mueca de disculpa— WonWoo tuvo un retraso pero no debe tardar en llegar. 

— No, está bien. Puedo volver en otro momento —El menor señaló la puerta con el pulgar, no podía evitar sentirse incómodo al quedarse a solas con él, no porque el mayor pareciera desagradable o grosero, por el contrario, MinGyu siempre era demasiado amable y no parecía notar su sola presencia alteraba las hormonas del menor. MingHao llegó a preguntarse los primeros días si lo hacía a propósito, si de verdad la primera impresión que le dio fue tan patética que simplemente decidió burlarse de él cada vez que se encontraban pero al final concluyó que el hombre en realidad era demasiado despistado como para ser consciente de su propio atractivo— No quiero ser una molestia. 

— Me llamó hace un rato avisando que ya venía, siempre se le pasa tiempo volando cuando está con JeongHan. No te preocupes —

El menor lo siguió de cerca por el pasillo hasta llegar a la sala de estar donde tomó asiento en uno de los sofás, dejó la mochila a su lado y revisó la hora en su teléfono rogando por que su profesor no tardara demasiado, pocas veces había convivido con MinGyu y nunca se había quedado solo con él, sabía que trabajaba hasta tarde y si llegaba a toparse con él era solo cuando el moreno regresaba a casa y MingHao estaba por retirarse. 

Pero las pocas veces que lo había visto le dio la impresión de que era una persona bastante gentil y cariñosa, buscando estar al rededor de WonWoo como si este fuera un imán que necesitara de sus atenciones cada segundo. Aunque seguramente solo era el efecto del embarazo y esas cosas paternales. 

— ¿Quieres algo de beber? —La voz del moreno llamó su atención, sacándolo de sus pensamientos— tengo te, café, gaseosa... 

— ¿Puedo molestarlo con un poco de café? 

— Por supuesto, ponte cómodo y si quieres sacar tus cosas o avanzar en algo adelante. Es tu casa. —MinGyu se retiró un momento a la cocina antes de regresar con dos tazas de café y una bandeja de bizcochos— debes probar estos, casi nunca encuentro la panadería abierta pero aproveché qué hoy salí temprano. 

— Muchas gracias, —el menor aceptó una de las tazas antes de darle un sorbo, parecía que su cuerpo podía funcionar solo a base de café cada vez que era temporada de exámenes—¿Siempre regresa tan tarde del trabajo? 

MinGyu se sentó en el sofá de enfrente, haciendo una mueca de dolor cuando escuchó la pregunta del menor.

— No puedo creer que ya llegué a esa edad en la que hasta los adolescentes me hablan de usted —exclamó para sí mismo pero con una sonrisa que delataba la broma— La oficina cierra temprano pero siempre hay algo que hacer y el tiempo nunca alcanza. 

— Pensaba que igual se dedicaba al arte, tal vez no en el proceso creativo pero quizá también era docente o manejaba alguna alguna galería 

— No, no, estoy al lado opuesto —negó el moreno— la empresa donde trabajo invierte en la bolsa así que son muchos números y un poco de intuición. 

— Suena aburrido, yo no podría pasar tanto tiempo encerrado 

— Una vez WonWoo me hizo acompañarlo a un curso de historia del arte, eso sí es aburrido. —MinGyu puso los ojos en blanco de solo recordarlo— pero supongo que ahora ambos tendremos que acomodar nuestros horarios para salir más temprano. 

— Mi padre tenía su estudio en casa para las cosas de la oficina, supongo que es algo que puede funcionar si se limita a usarlo solo en caso de emergencias, no sé 

— Se supone que una de las habitaciones abajo está destinada a ser un estudio pero realmente solo la usamos para guardar cosas, creo que podría funcionar. 

— Igual si necesita ayuda con eso puede llamarme. —MingHao casi se maldijo cuando se le escapó eso último, se le estaba haciendo manía involucrarse de más en cosas que no le correspondían—

— No, no, muchas gracias por la idea. —se negó el mayor tomando un sorbo de su café— aunque en realidad sí me gustaría molestarte por otra situación. 

— ¿Sobre qué? —MingHao se sorprendió de sí mismo al notar que no aceptó de inmediato, no habían tantas cosas que pudiera negarle al mayor aunque lamentaba que la solicitud no es tuviera en sintonia con las ideas que tenía en mente—

— En unos días será el cumpleaños de WonWoo, pensamos con JeongHan en hacer una pequeña reunión para celebrarlo y nos gustaría que lo acompañaran algunos de sus alumnos, solo los más cercanos, y esperaba que pudieras apoyarnos con eso. 

— Él en realidad es bastante reservado con la mayoría —Afirmó algo inseguro de poder ayudar en algo como eso— pero hay algunos compañeros que lo aprecian mucho, quizá puedan asistir

— Te compartiré las invitaciones cuando estén listas —concluyó bajando la voz cuando escuchó el sonido de las llaves en la entrada— 

— De verdad lamento la demora, no sé en qué se me pasó el tiempo —MingHao percibió el segundo exacto en el que los ojos de Mingyu se iluminaron al ver al mayor asomándose por el pasillo, era un caso perdido y ni siquiera él tenía el valor de entrometerse en algo que parecía ir tan bien.— 

WonWoo saludó con una sonrisa, acercándose al sillón donde descansaba el moreno para besar su frente, MinGyu no se quedó ahí mucho más y se disculpó un minuto después para preparar la cena.


	16. Chapter 16

La mirada de WonWoo recorrió el lugar con gran sorpresa, sus amigos cercanos y algunos de sus alumnos más apreciados estaban esparcidos al rededor de la alberca sosteniendo globos, carteles coloridos y latas de cerveza. 

Un "feliz cumpleaños" al unísono le dio la bienvenida a su jardín, seguido de un beso de MinGyu en la sien disculpándose por haberle mentido para sacarlo de casa. 

Seungkwan se acercó a ellos con un colorido pastel, simulando las manchas que deja el óleo sobre la paleta cuando se combinan los tonos y sonrió pensando que Ese cliché solo pudo ser idea de su esposo. 

¿Cuántos años habían pasado ya desde que llegó a Estados Unidos? Sentía que había sido una eternidad, parecía tan difícil al principio al saberse solos en otro continente y rodeados de una cultura totalmente opuesta a la que se criaron, se sentía tan cálido ver que ahora estaba rodeado de felicitaciones, obsequios y personas a las que podía considerar parte de su familia. 

Todos los presentes comenzaron a cantar el típico feliz cumpleaños y los nervios se extendieron por su cuerpo, sin saber qué hacer con sus manos hasta que terminará la canción. 

Una oleada de aplausos y silbidos le anunciaron que era hora de apagar las velitas que ya cubrían la mitad de la torta, los años no perdonaba a nadie, pensó con cierta nostalgia justo antes de que Jeonghan le invitara a pedir un deseo. 

WonWoo cerró los ojos con la idea de que sería fácil. Uno, dos, tres segundos pasaron y su mente seguía completamente en blanco, no había nada material que pudiera desear, sus amigos más cercanos estaban ahí reunidos, su familia se encontraba saludable en Corea y su esposo sostenía su mano con fuerza como lo había hecho desde que podía recordar.

Podía echar un vistazo a sus cumpleaños pasados, a ese deseo que pedía una y otra vez con toda la fuerza de su corazón, ese deseo que se obligaba a mantener en secreto cuando Jeonghan lo presionaba sin descanso para revelarlo. Ya sonaba bastante triste en su cabeza, decirlo en voz alta sería incluso más patético. 

El castaño se obligó a cambiar la línea de sus pensamientos y MinGyu pudo ver las arrugas que se formaron en su nariz cuando hizo un mohin intentando desviar esos sentimientos, ya no había necesidad de seguir pidiendo lo mismo, de seguir rogándole a la vida que le concediera ese regalo, al fin lo habían alcanzado, estaba ahí, creciendo saludable en su vientre con su pequeño corazón palpitando con fuerza, regresandole las esperanzas que alguna vez creyó pérdidas. 

Ya tenía todo lo que podía desear, pero si se permitía ser un poco más ambicioso, solo una pizca, soplaria las velas con el deseo de que su bebé naciera saludable, no importaba si era niño o niña, lo amarían igual, lo único de lo que estaba seguro es que será el bebé más adorado. 

Wonwoo sopló con fuerza y una sonrisa se extendió en su rostro irradiando felicidad, le dio un mordisco al pastel a petición de Seungkwan y fue MinGyu el encargado de robarle el Chantilly que le quedó en los labios. 

La intensa voz de SeungCheol fue la que atrajo la atención de los presentes invitándolos a tomar una copa de champaña para celebrar el brindis, los más jóvenes fueron los encargados de repartir la bebida colocando una copa en la mano del festejado antes de darle tiempo de reaccionar. 

Las copas se alzaron y tras un último vítore estas se vaciaron en un santiamén, como si fuera lo único que estuvieron esperando toda la tarde. Solo una copa quedó suspendida a mitad del camino en medio de manos temblorosas por la emoción. 

Jihoon se abrió paso entre la multitud, observandole con otros entrecerrados como reprendiendolo por no disponerse a disfrutar de su cumpleaños como debería. 

— Te prometo que si no te acabas eso iré a la cocina por algo más fuerte —le sentenció volteando su propia copa para demostrar que ya no le quedaba ni una gota—

— Está vez no puedo, Seokmin me mataría —Wonwoo y MinGyu compartieron una sonrisa cómplice mientras el mayor le pasaba la copa para este se deshiciera del contenido de la mejor manera—

JiHoon, que no pasó por alto ni una palabra abrió los ojos como platos antes de Seungkwan lanzara un grito demasiado agudo que hizo brincar a la multitud. 

JeongHan se volteó hacia Seokmin, como exigiendo una confirmación del que sabía, era el médico de cabecera de WonWoo y cuando este no puedo evitar soltar una sonrisa se lanzó hacia el festejado para abrazarlo con lágrimas en los ojos. 

— Me las vas a pagar no haberme dicho antes —le juró con una mirada acusadora pero con una sonrisa sincera, consiente de lo mucho que habían esperado por ese momento—

— Entonces por eso estuviste tan misterioso todo este tiempo —resolvió Cheol acercándose a abrazar a su mejor amigo, que para su sorpresa, recibió también un abrazo de Jihoon—

— Estábamos esperando el mejor momento para compartilo con ustedes, tú entiendes —WonWoo se disculpó con Jihoon cuando este sostuvo sus manos temblorosas, como si pudiera atreverse a reprocharle cualquier cosa después de todo lo que había pasado. Sabía exactamente por qué quería esperar, él miedo de compartir una falsa alarma sería demasiado para un espíritu tan cansado como el suyo y estaba satisfecho de que el mayor haya considerado sus propios tiempos para revelarlo—

— Está bien, cariño... Solo espero que me dejes un lugar para ser su padrino —le pidió— 

— Te prometo que vamos a ser los favoritos —interrumpió SeungCheol—

— Denlo por seguro, y también que van a cuidarlo en nuestro aniversario. 

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Hansol le subiera le volumen a la música y que Seungkwan se diera a la tarea de repartir las bebidas, haciendo una mala cara cuando MinGyu les hizo saber que al ser menores de edad, no podrían beber más de un par de cervezas, pero que podrían usar la piscina para diverse. 

La fiesta transcurrió animada, Jeonghan y Jihoon no perdieron la oportunidad de raptar a WonWoo unos minutos para hacerle la entrevista correspondiente y fue MinGyu quien tuvo que rescatarlo para que siguiera disfrutando de la celebración. 

El calor del Verano cedió hasta bien entrada la tarde cuando la mayoría de los invitados pasó a retirarse no sin antes, despedirse de los anfitriones y felicitando a la pareja una vez más por las maravillosas noticias que les habían compartido. 

Wonwoo suspiró algo cansado cuando finalmente el último de los invitados se retiró, MingHao tuvo la cortesía de quedarse a ayudar a la pareja con algo del tiradero que había quedado en el patio y solo se despidió cuando el castaño le dijo aseguró que lo dejarían para el día siguiente. 

El festejado empujó el portón sin fuerza, y caminó hasta la alberca donde MinGyu seguía descansando recargado en una de las orillas. 

— Y se fue el último —anunció rindiendose a su lado, con cuidado para que al sentarse no se moraja más allá de sus rodillas—

— MingHao me ayudó bastante, sabía que Jeonghan estaba ocupado así que no quise molestarlo —se disculpó MinGyu apoyando el mentón entre sus piernas— fue muy amable compartiendo la invitación con los chicos. 

— Porque no lo viste con Danna, se le escapó decirle a Hansol que parecía que medio barrio chino estaba reunido aquí —sonrió recordando el mohín de enfado del menor— supongo que no sabía que tiene ascendencia coreana, Pero MingHao intervino y creo va a cuidar su lengua la próxima vez... 

— Parece un buen chico 

— No le va tan mal cuando se aplica pero creo que sus padres pudieron hacer más —WonWoo acarició un costado de su vientre inconscientemente, como queriendo transmitirle a ese pequeño bebé que crecía dentro de él que estaría para apoyarlo siempre—

— Está bien, Won —le prometió MinGyu entrelazando sus manos antes de tirar un poco de ellas— nosotros vamos a estar siempre para nuestro hijo. 

Le robó una sonrisa al pelinegro que se distrajo un instante y terminó dentro la piscina, la punta de sus pies a penas alcanzaban el suelo pero MinGyu se movía con facilidad arrastrándolo lentamente a la parte más onda. 

Wonwoo abrió la boca para protestar pero MinGyu se adelantó confirmandole que era imposible que sintiera el agua fría cuando el sol veraniego había estado alto y despejado sobre ella, dejándola lo bastante agradable para relajarse. 

Llegaron al fin a la esquina contraria, donde un par de centímetros hacían la diferencia entre la pareja, obligando a WonWoo a aferrarse al Moreno que mostraba complacido sus colmillos cuando el mayor se colgó de su cuello. 

— Nunca me cansaré de esto —le confirmó dándole un pequeño beso en la punta de la nariz— 

— Eres imposible —el mayor puso los ojos en blanco dándose por vencido, el cansancio había terminado por apoderarse de su cuerpo y simplemente apoyó su peso en el mayor que lo recibió gustoso— 

Las manos de MinGyu lo sujetaban por las caderas de y de cuando en cuando una palma se colaba por debajo de la camiseta de WonWoo para acariciar su espalda. 

— MinGyu... —la ronco intento de regaño acarició la oreja del menor— dejé el portón abierto porque aún falta meter el auto... 

— Shh Nadie vendrá a esta hora —le siseo sin prisas continuado su recorrido, ignorando los ojos castaños que los observaban en la oscuridad— 


	17. Chapter 17

Para medidos de Septiembre, el vientre de cinco meses de WonWoo ya Lucía incluso por debajo de las camisetas holgadas que acostumbraba a utilizar. Cada día que pasaba le daba a la pareja un poco más de seguridad, de que ese ser, ya no tan pequeño, llegaría sano a sus brazos.

Wonwoo redujo considerablemente sus jornada de trabajo en la universidad ya que con cada semana que pasaba el cansancio se hacía más evidente, procurando avanzar en casa tanto como le fuera posible. 

MinGyu no fue la excepción, parecía que el embarazo llegó para darle la vuelta a sus rutinas porque incluso el moreno terminó adaptando su propio estudio en casa para reducir las horas extras que pasaba en la oficina. El trabajo como tal no había disminuido ni un poco, por el contrario, sus nuevas ambiciones le habían impulsado a integrarse en proyectos más laboriosos pero al menos podría estar en su hogar para apoyar a su esposo en lo que pudiera necesitar.

— Profesor Kim —le llamó MingHao desde el comedor. WonWoo cerró los sándwiches qué había estado preparando para la cena y aprovechó para acercarlos a la mesa— 

— ¿Ya terminaste con ese capítulo? —preguntó acomodándose en una silla junto al menor, ojeando por encima el documento abierto en la laptop— 

— Aún me falta un poco pero está ligado con el capítulo siguiente, se supone que debo desarrollar un proyecto. Ya sea espectáculos de danza, una galería, show musical... —el menor enumeraba con sus dedos tratando de recodar aquellos que podrían resultar más sencillos— el problema es que es desde cero, involucrando Estados financieros y proyecciones de éxito. —terminó con un suspiro. Llevaba meses en eso y parecía que la graduación solo se alejaba cada vez más. Al menos la directora ya no estaba tras la él después de las últimas calificaciones—

— Sé que usted ha participado en diversas galerías y exposiciones, no sé si pueda apoyarme con su experiencia en esa área. —continuó el menor—

WonWoo tomó las hojas donde se describían los parámetros de calificación, cuantos puntos tenía que abordar para las mínimas aprobatorias y qué tipo de conclusiones esperaban, para considerarlo como un proyecto exitoso, aunque con cada punto que se agregaba a la lista estaba más lejos de su zona de confort. 

— Yo nunca me involucro en la parte de las finanzas —comentó repasando los documentos una vez más— a MinGyu siempre se le dieron mejor los números, es su área y me apoya en esa parte cuando a Jeonghan se le ocurre algo. 

— Está bien, solo era una idea. Muchas gracias —comentó el rubio con un ligero puchero. Ahora tendría que pensar de donde sacar esa información—

— Déjame ver cómo está MinGyu con su trabajo y tal vez el pueda orientarte con el uso de esas tablas ¿bien? —WonWoo le regaló una del sus sonrisas poco comunes antes de levantarse y tomar uno de los platos de la bandeja– ahora deja eso un rato y sírvete, vuelvo en un momento. 

WonWoo entró al estudio personal de su esposo, diversos libros sobre contabilidad, finanzas y carpetas enumeradas llenaban uno de los estantes a su espalda. El escritorio de madera oscura era robusto y antiguo, de los muebles que venían con la casa cuando la adquirieron años atrás. 

Un sofá de dos plazas descansaba junto a la ventana, que se había vuelto el rincón de lectura de WonWoo mientras su esposo trabajaba en silencio, como una forma de estar más cerca de él. 

El resto de la habitación estaba vacía, se habían deshecho de casi todos los muebles que guardaban ahí, quedando paredes limpias de un blanco prolijo que aturdía a WonWoo cuando le prestaba demasiada atención. Sin duda le hacían falta un par de adornos. 

— Te traje la cena —interrumpió al Moreno que revisaba sus correos con el ceño fruncido. Este suspiró con cansancio antes de frotarse los ojos y regalarle una sonrisa al castaño en agradecimiento—

— Ya había olvidado que tenía hambre —confesó— 

— Estás trabajando mucho —hizo una mueca dejando el plato y un vaso de jugo en el único espacio libre que encontró en el escritorio—. 

— Solo es esta temporada, ya hablamos con los inversionistas y el proyecto pasará a otro equipo en dos meses, después de eso solo me encargaré de asesorarlos eventualmente—

MinGyu extendió su mano invitando a WonWoo para que se acercara, el mayor dudó antes de que el moreno le insistiera y terminó rodeando el escritorio para apoyar la espalda en este y quedar frente al menor.

— Sabes que no me refería a eso —le reprochó al sentirlo tan lejos aunque estuviera solo a unos centímetros sobre él— 

— Ya no somos adolescentes, cariño —

— Dios, somos tan viejos —Dramatizó, robándole una risa ronca al mayor—

— Puedes culpar a tu bebé porque no le gustan esas posiciones extrañas —refunfuñó— de eso y del masaje que me darás más tarde porque me duelen los pies. 

— Creo que puedo lidiar con eso —sonrió acariciando la mano de WonWoo con la punta de los dedos— ¿Algo más que pueda hacer por tí? 

— De hecho sí —confesó apenado— solo si tienes un momento, MingHao necesita apoyo con cálculo de presupuestos para una exposición, sabes que yo no me involucro en eso y quería saber si puedes orientarlo un poco. Ya tiene el programa, no será demasiado. 

— Te dije que iba a enseñarte la última vez, deberías aprender a hacer números —

— Me sé la tabla del 6 y calcular descuentos en el Super, estoy bien con eso —sonrió guiñándole un ojo— a menos que después de eso tú quieras otro curso de arte barroco. 

— Excelente, dile al chico que venga mañana después de las siete —indicó despidiendo a WonWoo con una cara de horror antes de tomar el plato que había dejado a un costado— 

— Siempre tan considerado —se burló antes de salir de la habitación para darle las indicaciones al menor—

~°~°~°~°~°~

WonWoo se asomó a la oficina a la tarde siguiente, MinGyu terminaba de ojear unos manuscritos cuando él le interrumpió anunciandole que su pupilo honorario le estaba esperando. 

MingHao sentía un leve cosquilleo en el estómago por los nervios, debía verse ridículo esperando atrás de WonWoo con su laptop y agenda en mano como un preescolar.

El ambiente en la oficina se sentía raro, como si tuviera que cuidar cada una de sus palabras para no quedar en ridículo ante sus asesores, aunque esto, seguramente, sólo fueran imaginaciones suyas. 

— Mira, estos son los puntos que debe incluir, él tiene la idea artística así que dolo debes enseñarle a usar las gráficas y eso —resolvió WonWoo con algo de prisa, las ganas de ir al baño eran cada vez más frecuentes—

— Sí, es lo mismo que hacemos siempre con Jeonghan, no te preocupes —

— Quedas en buenas manos —se dirigió al chico que estaba sentado frente al escritorio con una sonrisa afable— estaré arriba si necesitan algo. 

MinGyu se quedó revisando los documentos del proyecto con toda calma y el silencio se asentó sobre ellos, incomodando aún más al adolescente que ya no sabía qué hacer con sus manos, intentó matar el tiempo encendiendo su propio equipo y fingir que releía cualquier cosa que pareciera medianamente relacionado al tema, pero sus ojos seguian yendo una y otra vez al hombre frente a él. 

Se le hacía curioso cómo podía imponer tanta presencia de una forma tan casual, lo veía constantemente en sus visitas a la casa y jamás pareció esforzarse demasiado en la forma de vestirse, pero todo resaltaba de una manera exquisita en su piel bronceada. 

Los músculos bajo la tela se tensaban ligeramente mientras se acomodaba mejor en la silla de cuero, totalmente ajeno la mirada melada que lo escudriñaba a cada centímetro. 

MingHao creía que al fin había podido librarse de ese extraño crush con el esposo de su profesor, no había sido algo extraordinario hasta el momento. Podría aceptar que su atractivo le había dejado sin palabras pero era capaz de reconocer que JunHui no se quedaba atrás, y él ofrecía el paquete completo sin problemas adicionales. 

Sin embargo aún tenía una imagen grabada en su retina, esa sorpresa que se llevó al regresar a casa de los Kim durante el cumpleaños de WonWoo para recuperar algunos libros que había dejado sobre la mesa. No habían pasado ni diez minutos cuando se decidió por entrar al notar el portón abierto, lo había hecho tantas veces aquel día que ayudó a MinGyu a preparar todo que simplemente lo pasó por alto. 

Dios. Ni siquiera estaban haciendo algo demasiado atrevido, eso pudo advertirlo por el movimiento de sus manos y aún así se quedó enfrascado con la forma en la que los músculos de su espalda se tensaban con cada rose, brillantes por la humedad y siendo trazados por los pálidos dedos del mayor. 

NI siquiera se atrevió a contarle a SoonYoung lo que vio en la piscina, ya que sin duda lo molestaría una vida si soltaba que esa noche tampoco había podido dormir por la ereccion latente en sus pantalones cada vez que recreaba la imagen en su mente. 

— ¿MingHao? —El aludido regresó a la realidad agradeciendo que sus ojos se quedaron de vuelta al computador y no en otro punto más comprometedor. Aunque ya era la segunda vez que el tipo lo pescaba completamente ido, al menos en esta podía justificarlo con su concentración en alguna página aleatoria. Ya tendría otra oportunidad para confirmarle que en realidad sí era un idiota—

°~°~°~°~°

Con la llegada del bebé, la pareja se había dispuesto a habilitar la habitación más cercana a la suya, que meses atrás sólo había servido para acumular bastidores y otros chismes que WonWoo no usaba con regularidad. 

Ahora el cuarto se encontraba vacío, las ventanas abiertas brindaban una bella iluminación a las paredes que poco a poco iban recibiendo pinceladas de color de mano de WonWoo. Montado en un andamio de madera que abarcaba todo lo largo de la pared, iba trazando un horizonte cubierto de nubes de preciosos tonos violetas que se iban tornándose naranjas a medida que se acercaban a la parte más baja del muro. 

La música de fondo eran baladas tranquilas que le permitían balancearse suavemente mientras se desplazaba por la plataforma, retocando algunos puntos en la pintura o rellenando los recipientes para seguir mezclando los tonos hasta encontrar el ideal. 

El castaño se detuvo un instante para descansar la muñeca, llevaba un par de días en esa tarea y sin la ayuda de MinGyu era más agotador ir cargando los recipientes con pintura. 

WonWoo guardó la brocha en el overol de mezclilla para tomarse un mom más, un pequeño mareo fue el aviso de que quizá ya había trabajado demasiado por un día y debía ir a recostarse un rato, respiró sujetándose a la pared hasta recuperarse y un minuto después se estaba dirigiendo al lado opuesto de las tarimas donde se encontraban las escaleras, entre el malestar y la manos ocupadas no se percató de las latas que él mismo dejó a mitad del camino hasta que sus pies tropezaron con ellas. 

El castaño sólo cerró sus ojos haciendo un torpe intento por estabilizarse cuando sintió la fuerza de unas manos ajenas ayudándole a sostener su cuerpo. Cuando al fin abrió los ojos se encontró con él rostro serio y preocupado del Moreno, su sonrisa amable convertida en una mueca de disgusto y las manos que aún lo sostenían a pesar de que ya no había más peligro temblaban ligeramente contra su piel. 

— Prometiste que ibas a esperar para que yo te ayudara —le reprendió a penas le ayudó a bajar del andamio—

Wonwoo se quedó en silencio, su propio corazón aún martillaba con fuerza contra su pecho, tratando de procesar lo que había pasado y en qué segundo había llegado MinGyu hasta él. 

— Lo siento —murmuró con sinceridad, demasiado avergonzado de su propia imprudencia—

— Dios, si te hubiera pasado algo... —MinGyu lo arrastra en un abrazo antes de atreverse a pronunciar una palabra más, aún sentía la sangre corriendo intensamente por su cuerpo debido al miedo— 

Se quedan un buen rato así, buscando tranquilizarse en la seguridad del contrario, hasta que ambos van a su propia habitación. 

MinGyu acaricia el vientre del mayor en cuanto este se recuesta, no duda que su bebé haya sentido el miedo de WonWoo y busca calmarlo a él también, tal como lo dice el libro para padres primerizos que le regaló Cheol. 

— No te duermas por un rato ¿Quieres? —le pidió MinGyu más calmado— Solo trata de sentir si sigue moviendo con normalidad. 

— Lo siento, fue muy estúpido de mi parte

— Lo fue —el moreno suspira para dejarlo pasar— lo importante es que no pasó a más. Voy a traerte una taza de té y creo que yo voy por trago... o dos. 


	18. Chapter 18

Wonwoo sintió un cosquilleo en su estómago cuando le presentó el cuarto del bebé a sus dos mejores amigos, por alguna razón sentía que había hecho demasiado. ¿Cuántos padres dedican dos meses del embarazo sólo para pintar las paredes?

Tal vez sentía que había exagerado un poco con la cantidad de espacios designados en la habitación; Una mesedora para arullar al bebé, un baúl que también funcionaba como un banco y que aprovechaba todo el espacio de la ventana, un rincón con una silla un poco más rígida, recubierta con una frazada de felpa que quizá serviría para amantar al pequeño. Tal vez era simplemente demasiado. 

Wonwoo dejó pasar a los chicos con la ansiedad subiendo por su espalda, preocupándole principalmente la reacción de Jihoon, era él quien siempre lo aterrizaba a la realidad y no se limitaba ni un poco al momento de emitir sus juicios. Jeonghan, por el contrario, tenía un poco más de tacto aunque no dejaba de ser sincero al punto que dolía. 

Jeonghan no tardó en instalarse en la mecedora, su mirada recorriendo cada centímetro de la habitación, sonriendo cuando encontraba alguna decoración divertida y acariciando la manta de peluche que cubría la silla donde se había acomodado. 

— Es hermoso —murmuró apenas, regalandole una sonrisa de orgullo a WonWoo que le hizo calentar las orejas—

Jihoon avanzó despacio deteniéndose en un estante donde habían decenas de cuentos infantiles para ojear los títulos, se mantenía callado, apreciando cada pequeño detalle en la pintura de las paredes a las que WonWoo le había puesto tanto empeño, los muebles de un blanco prolijo estaban perfectamente balanceados para no hacer que el lugar se viera demasiado cargado a pesar de la cantidad de peluches que ya habían en la habitación. 

— Creo que todo parece muy exagerado —murmuró avergonzado, ellos eran los primeros que veían el resultado de su trabajo así que parecía necesario seguir justicandose incluso cuando JiHoon se había instalado en la silla de la esquina— pero las cosas se fueron acumulando antes empezar a usar la cabeza, yo sólo creo que me emocioné, quería ponerlo todo junto y no sé... 

— Won, es precioso —le interrumpió Jihoon, haciéndole saber que no era necesario justificarse—

— Se supone que todo sea exagerado y pomposo y pastel —le tranquilizó el mayor de los tres— Debes aprovechar mientras sea un bebé porque luego crecen demasiado y antes de que te des cuenta van a empezar a colgar posters de mal gusto en las paredes. 

WonWoo acarició su vientre, ya eran poco más de seis meses y sentía que los días se iban tan rápido a pesar del dolor de pies, el malestar en la espalda y las náuseas que cada vez eran menos frecuentes. 

— Siento que mi barriga creció en un parpadeo —sus manos deslizándose suavemente sobre la tela de su playera— solo quiero hacer todas esas cosas que se me vienen a la mente porque antes de darme cuenta creo voy a llevarlo al kinder y será demasiado tarde. 

— Cariño, haz toda las cosas ridículas que se te ocurran —le animó— es tu momento, y es un bebé tan deseado por todos que te juro que nadie va a decir una sola palabra y quien se atreva criticar sus peluches se las va a ver con el tío Han. 

Jeonghan le ofrece una de sus sonrisas sinceras, esas libres de cualquier rastro de burla y que calman la inquietud en el estómago de WonWoo. El rubio se levanta de su asiento para estrechar al menor en abrazo que hubiese sido más fuerte de no ser por el miedo de lastimar al bebé entre ellos.

WonWoo siempre había admirado a Jeonghan, la forma en la que convertía todo en luz con tanta facilidad, siempre ingeniando nuevos proyectos para integrar a los artistas que conocía en sus viajes, o siendo el centro de atención a donde quiera que fueran. Tenía una personalidad fácil y llamativa, una sonrisa encantadora y casi coqueta difícil de ignorar.

Sería una mentira negar que no siente cierta envidia por el rubio, siempre pasando de los problemas que se le ponían en el camino con una practicidad abrumadora. WonWoo era del tipo que se estancaba en ellos, acumulandolos uno a uno hasta que lo hundían en un pozo del que le era imposible salir. 

Jeonghan saca de la bolsa tote que llevaba colgada del hombro una pequeña jirafa de peluche con un lazo lila al rededor de su largo cuello, la pone a la altura del vientre de WonWoo, en ese espacio donde la curva es más prominente y se dirige a ella con total naturalidad. 

— Ojalá te guste el primer regalo del tío Han, bebé —Sonríe acariciando la barriga esperando una patadita que no llega en ese momento y se retira después de un momento para no abrumar al nuevo papá— 

— Gracias, Hannie —murmura sinceramente, al estar tan lejos de su familia, el hecho de tener amigos que lo acompañen en ese momento le hace sentir más confortado y un poco menos perdido también— 

— No voy a permitir que seas el tío favorito —alega Jihoon desde su esquina, levantándose de la silla con un bolsa en mano— 

La imagen de Jihoon contrasta completamente con la habitación, su traje sastre a la medida, zapatos brillantes y la corbata bien hecha porque se tomó la molestia de escaparse de la oficina para venir a saludarlo. Él siempre fue más discreto en la forma de expresar sus sentimientos haciendo justo lo necesario solo en el momento indicado y esa no era la excepción. 

Wonwoo recibe la Bolsa de papel con curiosidad, desatando la gasa que la mantenía cerrada en un moño. Su brazo va dentro de la misma y la textura suave y cálida de una frazada lo recibe. 

Es de un gris pálido realmente hermoso por los bordados en hilo plata a los extremos, la brillante cara naranja de un zorro decora una de las esquinas. 

Los ojos de WonWoo se llenan de lágrimas quizá por las hormonas del embarazo haciendo su trabajo o tal vez porque simplemente está demasiado agradecido por esos pequeños detalles, como si de repente hubieran olvidado que WonWoo los había hecho a un lado en el pasado, cuando dedicaba su existencia a ser miserable. 

— Te dije que sería el tío favorito —afirmó Jihoon con una sonrisa burlona tratando de ocultar la mirada cariñosa que le regalaba al mayor— 

— Ese es todo el dolor que puedo soportar —dramática Jeonghan tras ver su reloj— Solo pude darme una escapada y tengo que dar una clase en treinta minutos, cariño. 

— Ojalá pudieras quedarte más tiempo 

— Te quedas en buenas manos —sonrió limpiandole una última lagrima de su mejilla— Sabes que puedes llamarme si sucede cualquier cosa ¿verdad? 

WonWoo no puede ignorar las palabras implícitas en esa frase, sintiéndose mal por lo mucho que debió preocuparlos en los últimos meses en la que la ansiedad lo estaba consumiendo. 

— Gracias —murmura de nuevo, sintiéndose aliviado de tenerlos ahí— te acompaño abajo

— No te preocupes, yo cierro el portón al salir —Jeonghan abraza a Jihoon sacándole una mueca, antes de darle uno más a WonWoo y ponerse a la altura de la barriga de este para despedirse del bebé— tenemos que reunirnos con más tiempo la próxima 

WonWoo suspira con cansancio, yendo a sentarse al taburete que está junto a la ventana, asomándose por las cortinas para ver el cielo nublado que anunciaba las primeras lluvias del año. 

— ¿Cómo está Cheol? No lo veo desde mi cumpleaños —WonWoo palpa el espacio a su lado invitando al menor a sentarse—

— Es una suerte que trabajemos juntos si no tampoco lo vería con la cantidad de papeleo que tenemos —sonrió algo cansado, sabía por MinGyu que habían sido meses pesados para todos en la oficina, buscando ganar licitaciones, generando proyectos y buscando un mejor posicionamiento en el mercado, aunque tenía la esperanza de que hubiese disminuido un poco— 

— MinGyu dijo que ya estaban por terminar —comentó confundido— 

— Sí, nosotros estamos a la vuelta, pero Cheol es el jefe y digamos que descansa aún menos que nosotros y nunca puede librarse por completo del trabajo. 

— Necesita vacaciones. 

— Ni siquiera quiero comentarle sobre hacer un estudio en casa porque es capaz que estaría colgado de la computadora todo el día. 

WonWoo puede entenderlo al menos en parte, MinGyu siempre estuvo muy comprometido con su trabajo, incapaz de retrasarse o de quedar mal con alguno de sus proyectos, pero sabía que WonWoo estaba por encima de eso todo el tiempo, quizá porque tenía que cuidarlo y temía dejarlo solo demasiado tiempo que regresaba a su lado a penas tenía oportunidad, sobre todo en los días difíciles. 

— Deberías hablarlo con él —comenta como si él mismo fuera capaz de hacer algo como eso—

— No, él está creciendo ¿Sabes? La mesa directiva tiene los ojos puestos en su trabajo y eso es bueno... para ambos –Jihoon titubea a penas, pero es suficiente para que WonWoo note la duda en su voz— 

— A veces siento que soy muy egoísta pero de verdad no quiero que algo como eso le pase a MinGyu, estamos muy bien ahora y no me gustaría que el sacrificio por un mejor puesto sea menos tiempo con el bebé ¿Sabes? 

— Lo entiendo —Jihoon sonríe y acaricia el vientre de WonWoo haciéndole cosquillas, sus manos son pequeñas y suaves y se deslizan con tanto cuidado que parece que se fuera a romper con un rose— Cheol está muy emocionado por el bebé, dice que espera que se parezca a MinGyu para poder ir al parque de diversiones con él... aunque yo prefiero que se parezca a ti, seguro sería más listo. 

WonWoo suelta una carcajada y de repente ahí está, puede notar que los labios de Jihoon forman una O perfecta porque es la primera vez que siente una de sus pataditas y sigue acariciando su barriga diciendo toda clase de cosas cursis que no son propias de él. 

— No te emociones, te pateó porque te escuchó hablando mal de su papá —se burló WonWoo relajandose bajo su toque— 

— Recuerdame poner una mano en tu barriga cada vez que abra la boca entonces —la risa de Jihoon era enérgica y burlona, los que no lo conocían podían decir que incluso un poco cruel, aunque sabía que su relación con MinGyu era bastante buena por los años que llevaban trabajando juntos. Esa constante ola de burlas y apodos era simplemente la forma en la que ellos funcionaban aunque siempre terminaran dejando en medio a WonWoo y a SeungCheol— Dios, a Cheol le va a dar algo cuando sepa que yo lo sentí primero. 

JiHoon se fue poco después de las cinco de la tarde, lo suficiente para encontrarse con MinGyu que regresaba del trabajo y recibir un pequeño berrinche porque su jefe lo había dejado colgado toda la mañana y estuvo obligado a recibir mil llamadas que no quería contestar, aunque en realidad estaba muy agradecido por la visita. 

MinGyu estaba a punto de encerrarse en su oficina cuando WonWoo lo llamó pidiéndole que se quedara un rato con él, tendido en el sofa. 

La sonrisa de MinGyu podía opacar el sol en ese momento y el corazón de WonWoo se sintió suave y esponjoso en su pecho cuando no dudó ni un instante en sentarse junto a él. 

Wonwoo había terminado acostado en el sofa, con la cabeza recargada en los muslos de MinGyu mientras este acariciaba su cabello con calma, no necesitaban hablar para saber que de un momento a otro estaban muy atrás en el tiempo, cuando eran jóvenes y estúpidos, ilusionados con más cosas de las que podían abarcar, como si el mundo pudiera comerse de un bocado. 

Qué tan lejos estaban de aquellos días en los que se prometían tantas cosas, en la intimidad de un departamento demasiado pequeño para todos los sueños que querían meter allí. 

Pero ahí estaban años después, con el sonido de la lluvia repiqueteando en sus ventanas y la mano de MinGyu extendida hasta el vientre desnudo de WonWoo, como si tenerlo tendido a su lado no fuera lo suficientemente cerca. 

°~°~°~°~°


	19. Chapter 19

MinGyu llegó del trabajo como todos los días, arrojando las llaves del coche al cuenco a un costado de la entrada principal, WonWoo preparaba la cena, maniobrando entre la estufa y la mesa de trabajo algo incómodo por la prominente barriga cuando se volvió con una sonrisa para encontrarse con el recién llegado. MinGyu tenía la certeza que cada día que pasaba la felicidad de WonWoo se recargaba un poco más, aún tenían esos momentos de inquietud o angustias en las que las que el miedo o la incertidumbre parecían absorberlo pero eran eclipsados por aquellos en los que simplemente todo el amor que le profesaba a ese bebé se desbordaba en sonrisas y ojos brillantes. 

El moreno estuvo un rato conversando con su esposo y después de un rato se disculpó para instalarse de nuevo en su oficina, con toda la intención de avanzar en su trabajo, estaban en la recta final para el cumplimiento del plazo pero simplemente no podía concentrarse ni en leer los correos de su bandeja, la tensión asentada en un espalda se había convertido en una verdadera molestia y los músculos tirantes de su cuello a penas le permitían moverse.

Se preguntó cuándo fue la última vez que hizo un poco de ejercicio, pero parece que había sido hace tanto que no le extrañaba que su cuerpo estuviera colapsando poco a poco ante todo el estrés al que estaba sometido. 

MinGyu se levantó con un bufido de frustración y fue directo a su habitación para ponerse algo más cómodo y salir a correr como acostumbraba meses atrás. La cara de WonWoo fue un poema cuando volvió verlo con sus pantalones de chandal y no dudó en animarlo recordándole que no debía exigirse demasiado el primer día. 

La actividad se volvió su rutina con cada día pasaba, resultando extenuante y agotadora aquellas primeras veces en las que comenzaba a retomar el ritmo, pero agradecía que su cuerpo iba recordando la sensación, permitiéndole llegar cada vez más lejos en sus carreras a lo largo de la costera. 

El recorrido le permitía despejarse de todos aquellos problemas que le abrumaban en el trabajo, el estrés con los clientes, sus subalternos y las exigencias de su jefe no habían hecho más que desgastarlo físicamente. Y ahora que estaban en un buen momento de su vida con WonWoo sólo quería recordarse a sí mismo que aún era joven y que tenía muchas cosas que hacer con su esposo y su hijo antes de empezar con ese tipo de achaques. 

Había olvidado lo revitalizante que le resultaba el salir a correr, tener ese espacio para pensar y hablar consigo mismo, permitiéndose agradecer a la vida por esos pequeños cambios y crecimientos que habían tenido en su relación con WonWoo en los últimos meses. 

El mayor normalmente lo esperaba en el Sofa de la sala con un libro o tomando un descanso con los pies elevados, eran raras las ocasiones en las que lo encontraba viendo alguna película o serie en la televisión y siempre que escuchaba el golpeteo de la puerta a su llegada, se levantaba para avisarle que había preparado el baño y que la comida estaba lista para la cena. 

Esa tarde no era diferente a las anteriores, WonWoo dormía con un libro abierto sobre su rostro en la oscuridad de su sala de estar, la lluvia que los amenazó desde la mañana se rindió finalmente golpeando con fuerza las ventanas. Era de esa lluvia gruesa y pesada, de la que te hace pensar que puede lastimarte si te quedas mucho tiempo bajo su azote. 

MinGyu abrió la puerta procurando hacer tanto silencio como le fuera posible, tratando de escabullirse en la oscuridad del pasillo escaleras arriba, estaba chorreando de pies a cabeza, la ropa pegada a su cuerpo y el cabello hecho un remolino por la última carrera que forzó contra el viento. 

Pequeños pasos a su espalda le obligaron a detenerse a mitad del camino poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios como si cachorro que lo seguía fuera capaz de entenderle y por supuesto, MinGyu solo podía ser MinGyu porque estaba tan nervioso por esa misión de infiltrarlo en casa que no se percató de la mesa que estaba frente él, arrastrandola a su paso y provocando un estruendo cuando al fin chocó con la pared. 

El libro que descansaba en el rostro de WonWoo cayó un segundo después cuando este se levanta tan rápido como puede tratando de adaptar sus ojos a la oscuridad. 

— ¿MinGyu? —El aludido enciende la luz con una mueca de niño a punto de ser regañado, el agua acumulanose en el suelo bajo sus pies y el cachorro pegado a sus piernas como si supiera debe parecer obediente para que le permitan quedarse— ¿Qué es eso? 

— Un cachorro —murmura como si fuera obvio, mostrando una risa nerviosa y casi incómoda.

Los ojos de WonWoo viajan de MinGyu al can y cuando este se mueve, el mayor no puede evitar encogerse un poco más en su lugar. 

— Eso es obvio, MinGyu, pero ¿por qué lo trajiste aquí? —le exige cuando el perrito se acerca un poco más al mayor dejando un rastro de huellas húmedas a su paso—

— Lo he visto desde hace una semana rondando en el parque y le había llevado unos bocadillos y hoy empezó a llover muy fuerte y no quise que se quedara ahí solo —MinGyu se acerca a recoger al perro en sus brazos, no era demasiado grande pero sin duda aún era joven y podría crecer mucho más— 

— Sabes que no me gustan los perros Gyu, me ponen nervioso 

— Vamos, es bastabte tranquilo y cariñoso y no se meterá en problemas 

— Puedes dejarlo afuera de la casa si tanto te preocupa —cedió aún con cierta incomodidad— 

— Pero Won —y ese tono infantil casi le arrebata a mayor una sonrisa que hubiera terminado por echar su posición por la borda— Está lloviendo mucho y hace frío, puede enfermar. 

— Te vas a enfermar tú si no tomas un baño rápido 

— Hyung —MinGyu hace un último intento, forzando la cara de súplica más creíble que puede hacer, pegando al cachorro a su rostro tratando de demostrar que eran inofensivos— 

— Eso es bajo –Se burló WonWoo dudando por un instante, era verdad que la lluvia estaba en su apogeo y en los días que venían solo se volvería más intensa— Solo mantenlo lejos ¿Quieres? Y apresurate a buscar a sus dueños, debe estar perdido 

— Te amo —chilla antes de acercarse al para darle un beso que termina por salpicar al mayor. 

El cachorro ladra por la agitación del momento y WonWoo salta un poquito en su lugar lanzandole una mirada a MinGyu para que lo saque de ahí. 

WonWoo se sorprendió al notar que MinGyu dedicó la semana a colocar algunos volantes y preguntar con los vecinos de la zona si alguien reconocía al cachorro, el animalito seguía paseándose de un lado a otro de la casa ya sea atrás de MinGyu o siguiendo a WonWoo cuando hacía sus tareas por toda la casa, situación que ponía un poco nervioso al mayor, cuando estaba a punto de pisarlo y el cachorro aullaba haciéndolo saltar. 

— ¿Tuviste suerte? —La voz de WonWoo interrumpe al Moreno que va llegando con el cachorro atado con una correa. De alguna forma se había encargado de comprarle alimento, juguetes y su propio shampoo antes de que el mayor pudiera detenerlo y recordarle que sólo lo recogieron en lo que encontraban a sus verdaderos dueños—

— He recorrido cada vecindario que rodea el parque donde lo hallé y no parece reconocer ningún lugar —una nota triste se filtra en voz como si no fuera capaz de creer que alguien fue tan cruel para deshacerse de esa forma de una mascota— 

— Ha pasado una semana MinGyu, deberías llevarlo a la perrera —la voz de WonWoo guardaba cierto pesar, al final no era culpa del cachorro tener amos irresponsables, pero la posibilidad de quedarselo le incomodaba, siempre había sido muy malo para tratar con animales—

— ¿Sabes lo que pasará si no lo dan en adopción pronto, verdad? —MinGyu se agacha para liberar el collar de la correa y el cachorro se echa de espaldas esperando que rasquen su barriga— No podemos hacerle eso. 

— No podemos tener mascotas con el bebé, podría enfermar o ¿Qué pasaría si lo ataca? —WonWoo se yergue en el sofá dejando a un lado la novela que tenía en manos— ha intentado morderme cuando paso muy cerca de él. 

— Te juro que Aji no haría algo como eso —Le defiende yendo a sentarse a su lado— 

— ¿Aji? ¿Ya lo bautizarste? —MinGyu se encoje de hombros avergonzado, no se supone que él escuchara eso— 

— Intenté muchos nombres pero ninguno funcionó, merece un nombre bonito 

— Gyu... —murmura WonWoo frunciendo los labios por la posición que le obliga a tomar ese gigante a su lado— 

— Solo tienes que decir que sí —le pide una vez más, pero está vez está demasiado cerca y WonWoo puede sentir el aliento del menor en su cara y sus manos acariciando la barriga sobre la camiseta. El toque le gusta y casi puede sentir al mismo bebé respondiendo a su tacto como una ligera sacudida haciéndole perder el hilo de sus pensamientos. Para entonces MinGyu se encarga de colarse entre sus labios, delicado y constante y lo besa despacio por un rato, acariciando sus lenguas con parsimonia como si su único trabajo en ese momento fuera fundirle las ideas y funciona, porque el embarazo lo tiene tan sensible que sólo puede concentrarse en esa mano grande que roza su costado con tanto cariño y esa leve mordida en su labio inferior antes de que separarse porque resulta que también necesita respirar— Será bueno para el bebé crecer con un amigo 

WonWoo apenas había terminado de enlazar sus palabras cuando MinGyu arremete contra él otra vez, su cuerpo caliente y ligeramente húmedo por la caminata de la que volvió recientemente. Su aroma fuerte con un leve aroma a sudor lo cubría por completo y Dios, agredecía tanto no haber sido de esos embarazos que terminan rechazando a su pareja, porque en este momento solo necesita seguir adelante. 

— Dice Cheol que es bueno para su desarrollo y todo eso —Trata de convencerle, cuando WonWoo se separa echándose un poco para atrás verlo mejor— 

— No hablas de otros mientras me besas para convencerme de hacer algo estúpido —refunfuña, haciendo un mayor esfuerzo del acostumbrado para ponerse a horcajadas sobre el regazo del menor, la barriga obligándolo a quedar más lejos de lo que le hubiera gustado— 

— Solo di que sí —prununció contra el hueco de su pecho, las manos anchas de MinGyu ya estaban dentro de su camisa, acariciando la piel de su espalda de arriba a abajo. 

— Pero tú te harás cargo —Acepta con un bufido de resignación cuando se levanta con dificultad dejando a MinGyu en el sofá— 

— ¡Hey! ¿A donde vas? —la cara de MinGyu es un poema, contrariado entre una sonrisa y la confusión por haber sido abandonado en un instante—

— Acabas de tocar al perro, necesitas ducha —sentenció como si fuera obvio— además, nos ha estado observando y es incómodo 

— ¿Eso significa que no podrá dormir en la habitación? 

— Mingyuuuu 

°~°~°~°~°

Quedan solo un par de minutos para llegar a la casa de los Choi, los habían invitado para disfrutar del domingo con una barbacoa, la carne ya estaba en el azador cuando ellos llegaron y SeungCheol prácticamente se lanzó a los brazos de WonWoo cuando lo vio bajar del auto. 

Lo escuchó murmurar algo sobre extrañar a su sobrino favorito antes de agacharse a su barriga para saludar, seguramente a su hermana no le agradaría mucho ese comentario pero no podía hacer demasiado estando en Corea con sus hijos. 

— Cada vez estás más grande —chilla emocionado antes de que MinGyu se acercara a abrazarlo con aprecio aunque lo haya visto a penas el viernes en la oficina— 

— ¿Puedes creer que todavía faltan dos meses? —La voz de WonWoo es un lloriqueo aunque lo único que le duele es que falte tan poco tiempo. Cuando decidió dejar de cuidarse para tener bebés pensó que la etapa del embarazo iba a ser completamente incomoda e irritante con los síntomas y el cansancio que vienen incluidos, o al menos eso fue lo que le habían dicho algunas de sus primas. Quizá fue la forma en la que abordó toda la situación en la que se enfocaba en valorar cada instante con su bebé que lo hizo más llevadero, por supuesto, las náuseas, el dolor de espalda y los pies hinchados seguian ahí, pero MinGyu no habia dejado de ser su apoyo incondicional cada día, buscando la forma de mantenerlo tan cómodo como le fuera posible—

— Creo que estoy más nervioso que ustedes —se burló Cheol dando un vistazo a la parte trasera del auto donde una sombra se movía de una ventana a la otra— 

— Lo siento, yo le dije que no trajera pero ya sabes que tiende a ser muy insistente —se disculpó WonWoo antes de que su esposo le pusiera una correa a Ají para sacarlo del auto— 

— ¿Bromeas? Es tu casa, sabes que la familia completa es bienvenida —sonrió Cheol volviendo la vista a la parrilla para comprobar la carne— 

— ¿Dónde está Jihoon? —

— Adentro, terminando de preparar unas cosas en la cocina, pasa. 

Wonwoo se apoya en la mesada observando a Jihoon en silencio, el rubio va y viene por la cocina comprobando etiquetas demasiado concentrado como para percatarse de la presencia de su amigo. El aroma de patatas y queso llena el ambiente haciendo que su estómago demante un bocado. 

La casa de los Choi no es demasiado grande, pero se siente cálida y acogedora, tiene esa aura hogareña y familiar y a WonWoo le gustaba visitarlos porque tenía la suficiente confianza para andar libremente y servirse lo que quisiera del refrigerator. 

— ¿Debo pedir un deseo por verte cocinando? —se burla el mayor, sabía que era SeungCheol el que se encargaba principalmente de esa parte y dejaba a su cargo el resto de las tareas— 

— Cállate y mejor dime cuál es el perejil —reclamó Jihoon extendiendo varios manojos de hojas frente al mayor— todo se ve exactamente igual. 

— Son estos —señala casi orgulloso, le había tomado años aprender lo suficiente como para que MinGyu le cediera la cocina y esa era una de la partes que más se le había dificultado— el cilantro tienen hojas más redondas y huele más fuerte. 

— ¿Qué le costaba decirme eso? —maldijo por lo bajo mientras terminaba de picar las ramitas. La alarma del horno anunció que había terminado y con unos guantes sacó la charola con patatas gratinadas a las que le dejó caer las hierbas— 

— Dice el bebé que huele delicioso 

— Y espera a que lo pruebe, no querrá regresar a lo que tú le prepares 

— Oh enano, como si pudieras competir con mi sazón —se burló MinGyu que iba entrando a la cocina para meter unas botellas de vino a enfriar— 

— Voy a hacer que me lleves comida a la oficina 

— Cuando gustes —respondió con simpleza, alborotando el cabello de su jefe cuando pasó a su lado–

La cena transcurrió animada entre copas de vino y alguna bebida sin alcohol que MinGyu preparó para que WonWoo no tuviera que tomar soda. SeungCheol fue el elogiado de la noche porque la carne le quedó tan suave y deliciosa que se desbarataba en la boca y de alguna forma logró que Jihoon preparara algo diferente a sus sandwiches de jamón con queso.

— ¿Entonces decidieron quedarse con el cachorro? —Jihoon baja la mano para acariciar al perrito que lleva un rato viéndolo fijamente para que regale un trocito de carne que no tarda en llegar—

— Intentamos buscar a sus dueños pero nunca aparecieron —un dejo de satisfacción en la voz de MinGyu que era más por la ausencia de los amos originales que su labor de rastreo— 

— Son animales muy nobles, es bueno que estés pasando más tiempo en casa, Won. —comentó Cheol sirviéndose un poco más— podrán hacerse compañía 

— Te dije que Cheol pensaba que era una buena idea —WonWoo pone los ojos en blanco recibiendo un beso en la sien para calmarlo—

— ¿Qué raza es? 

— No, es criollo, pero dice el veterinario que puede ser cruza con algún pastor y que aun le falta crecer más. 

— Tendrás quien cuide al bebé —MinGyu presionó la pierna de WonWoo por debajo de la mesa como insinuando otro "te lo dije" que le sacó una sonrisa. Al final el cachorro no había sido tan malo y aprendió bastante rápido a salir al jardín a hacer sus necesidades. 

No era demasiado ruidoso a excepción de esos días en los que salía a jugar con MinGyu al patio trasero y se emocionaba en carreras eternas al rededor de la casa. 

Ají se acercó a WonWoo despacio, de alguna forma había entendido que era la mejor manera de obtener lo que quería de él sin ponerlo nervioso, ya fuera un bocado de lo que estuviera comiendo, una caricia o simplemente un lugar a sus pies mientras estaban solos en casa. 

No habían pasado más de unas semanas y claro que no lo admitiría tan rápido, pero ya se había encariñado del pequeño. 

— ¿Y ya saben el sexo del bebé? 

— No, vamos a esperar hasta que nazca —fue MinGyu el que respondió emocionado, WonWoo amaba la forma en la que todo su cuerpo cambiaba cuando era el momento de hablar sobre el bebé y era de lo único que todos les preguntaban—

— Queremos que sea una sorpresa —continuó WonWoo acariciando la cabeza de Ají que se había apoyado sobre su pierna— 

— Vas a hacer que colapse —se burló Jihoon al ver la expresión de SeungCheol que era toda preocupación por no saber qué tipo de regalos tendría que comprar ahora— ya tiene una lista del recorrido que harán en Disneyland cuando cumpla cinco años. 

Todos estallaron en risas cuando el color subió por las mejillas del mayor, WonWoo podía sentir su pecho lleno y cálido por la amistad que la pareja les brindó por años. A simple vista podrían parecer algo serios e incluso malhumorados pero era sólo por la gran cantidad de responsabilidades que cargaban encima, era hasta que se los conocía más de cerca que se podía apreciar lo cercanos que eran el uno con el otro. 

Jihoon era más discreto en cuanto a las muestras de afecto, rechazando a cualquiera que quisiera invadir su espacio, su personalidad era burlona y casi maliciosa pero se compensaba con tener Cheol rondando al rededor de él dejando caricias sutiles y algunos besos en su cabello para hacerle bajar la guardia. 

Eran una pareja muy noble, y sabían que podían contar con ellos en cualquier situación. 

°~°~°~°


	20. Chapter 20

Una tarde de lluvia arruinó sus planes ese domingo de Noviembre, aún tenían que comprar algunas cosas para el bebé, algo de ropa, una pañalera y una docena de biberones para preparar la maleta para el hospital, fue casi una pena que cuando ya estaban arreglándose para salir, las gotas de lluvia comenzaran a azotar las ventanas advirtiendo que se quedaran en casa.

WonWoo se instaló en el centro de la cama con un tazon de osos de gomitas, no sabía exactamente de donde había salido ese antojo pero llevaba una semana en la que solo podía pensar en ellos cuando estaba aburrido aunque el antojo se le quitara una seungo después. 

Era curioso que incluso con la lluvia torrencial allá afuera sintiera tanto calor, los cambios hormonales no dajaban de hacer lo suyo aunque a WonWoo le gustaba pensar que era porque tenía un poquito de MinGyu dentro él y eso todo lo que necesitaba para calentar su corazón. Una vez logró deshacerse de su ropa y quedarse solo en boxers encendió la televisión, afuera se ponía cada vez más oscuro y lo único que lo iluminaba era luz parpadeante mientras hacían zapping a través de la programación. 

MinGyu salió de la ducha sólo en ropa interior cuando WonWoo iba por la mitad de los canales, sin ver realmente ninguna de las propuestas que le presentaban. El moreno se sentó a su lado, dejando la toalla con la que se secaba el cabello a un lado de la cama. 

— ¿Intentas seducirme? —WonWoo bromea y es una sonrisa cariñosa la que obtiene en respuesta cuando MinGyu se inclina para besar su frente—

— Podría decir que intentas lo mismo

— Oh! No creo que esta barriga sea muy seductora que digamos —WonWoo hizo un leve mohín como tratando de sacarse de encima cualquier comentario que pudiera hacer sobre su cuerpo. Sabía que había cambiado mucho, sus piernas recargadas, algunas estrías ampliándose a sus costados sin importar la cantidad de aceite o cremas que pusiera sobre su piel y luego estaban sus pezones que a veces amanecían hinchados e incómodos incluso bajo su ropa holgada— 

— Cariño, solo estás haciendo espacio a nuestro bebé, no hay nada más atractivo que eso —MinGyu se inclina otra vez cuando WonWoo estaba a punto de protestar, sus labios acariciandose despacio y sin prisas, porque tal vez la lluvia había arruinado sus planes pero no significaba que no pudieran disfrutar de la compañía del otro— 

MinGyu recorre el veintre de su esposo con movimientos lentos, las manos frías por la reciente ducha lo hacen estremecer ante ese primer toque y el culpable solo atina a murmurar un —Lo siento— sobre sus labios antes de seguir su camino. 

Los segundos pasan y casi pueden escuchar el tick tack del reloj en la mesa noche, se toman su tiempo para saborearse, tan delicado y constante como sus respiraciones se lo pueden permitir. 

Y MinGyu puede sentir el pecho de WonWoo elevándose en busca de aire cuando por fin se separa de él arrebatandole un jadeo necesitado. 

El moreno se acerca lo suficiente para cruzar una de sus piernas con las del mayor, sus dedos toscos acariciandolo torpemente hasta que WonWoo toma su mano y le enseña que puede apretar sólo un poquito en ese lugar donde parece estar una de las extremidades del bebé. MinGyu realmente contiene la respiración cuando de el bulto desaparece, entre sorprendido y asustado por la reacción del bebé y la sonrisa que le regala a WonWoo amenaza con romperle el rostro a la mitad. 

— ¿A dónde fuiste, bebé? —MinGyu se agacha hablando tan cerca del ombligo de WonWoo que su aliento cálido le hace cosquillas aunque no se siente tan suave como la sensación de algodón de dulce llenando su pecho con las tiernas palabras que le regalan a su hijo— 

Dios, si WonWoo pudiera vivir un instante para siempre sería este, porque no recuerda ninguno en el que se haya sentido más pleno y feliz. Eso era todo lo que quería de la vida, todo lo que necesitaba y sus ojos se tornan llorosos cuando MinGyu lo observa con esos ojos cálidos y cariñosos como si fuera lo más preciso que ha tenido en la vida. Como si él valiera todas las malas noches que le ha hecho pasar al quedarse a su lado aún cuando todo lo que habían soñado se derrumbaba por su culpa. 

El bebé vuelve a moverse bajo su tacto, como si supera que todo se trataba de él en ese instante y se muestra por debajo de la piel como una pequeña montaña que se esconde tras recibir un beso de papá. 

MinGyu recuesta su cabeza sobre el vientre de WonWoo con todo el cuidado para sostener su propio peso, toda clase de palabras adorables salen sus labios y un sin fin de promesas de todo lo que harían juntos una vez llegara a sus brazo son acompañados con algunos besos y caricias son la punta de su nariz. MinGyu le susurró que era el bebé más adorado y le dijo otras mil veces que lo amaba incluso antes de verlo. Le juró que lo cuidaría con su vida, a él y a papá porque eran su única razón para seguir adelante y esforzarse como él lo hacía. 

WonWoo sentía que su corazón se derretia con cada palabra en una miel espesa que amenazaba con ahogarlo, incapaz de creer que su amor por MinGyu podría creer aún más de lo que ya lo amaba y casi tenía miedo de sentir tantas cosas hermosas porque no creía que su alma pudiera resistirlas todas. 

WonWoo acariciaba los mechones húmedos del menor, la punta de sus dedos trazando círculos suaves mientras MinGyu rozaba el pulgar en su costado, ahí donde había apoyado su mano para no caer sobre el pelinegro. 

MinGyu se quedó en silencio en algún momento, aún con la cabeza gacha esperando que el sonrojo se fuera de su rostro, no se dio cuenta de todas las cosas que estaba diciendo, simplemente se abrió permitiéndose liberar todos esos sentimientos que tenía contenidos por mucho tiempo.

— Está bien —la voz de WonWoo en un tono bajo y comprensivo, su mano recorriendo el perfil iluminado por la luz del televisor que no es más que estática para este momento. Su índice va del borde de su oreja y vuelve a subir por su pómulo y sonríe cuando el menor cierra los ojos ante el contacto como si fuera un cachorro, el lunar que descansa sobre su mejilla es la última parada antes de atraerlo hacia sí— Está bien, cariño, yo le he dicho lo mismo, debe saber que lo amamos. 

El corazón de WonWoo se salta un latido cuando los ojos de MinGyu se posa sobre él, tiene esa mirada brillante e intensa como si quisiera regalarle el mundo ya le ha dado todo en la vida. El mayor lo atrae a sus labios y esta vez el beso es un poco más necesitado y siente que MinGyu puede devorarlo en cualquier momento y él se dejaría satisfecho porque así podría ser parte de él. 

MinGyu siente que se quema, ahí donde las manos de WonWoo se aferran a él como si fuera a desvanecerse en cualquier momento y el beso se interrumpe por algunas risitas incómodas porque se sienten algo torpes y estúpidos tratando de moverse con una barriga de siete meses entre ellos. 

— Podemos sólo... —las palabras de MinGyu se quedan atrapadas cuando WonWoo tira de su cuello para atraerlo hacia él, el beso es más torpe y casi frenético en este punto es exactamente como se siente y ya no le importa que le arranque la respiración—

— Dios, no... —La voz de WonWoo tiembla porque ahora MinGyu está concentrado en sus clavículas, su lengua húmeda y caliente llegando hasta su lóbulo donde se detiene con un mordisco— te necesito 

— Está muy avanzado Won, podría —pero WonWoo no lo escucha y separa sus piernas con cuidado invitándole acomodarse entre ellas—

— Nunca me harías daño, Gyu 

— Nunca 

— Nunca —repite porque simplemente no puede hilar un solo pensamiento más— 


	21. Chapter 21

WonWoo se quitó los guantes con un escalofrío cuando entró a la cafetería seguido de JeongHan, el frente frío que golpeó la ciudad los últimos días amenazaba con congelarlo si se descuidaba en cualquier instante y ni siquiera los gruesos abrigos que tenían guardados en el armario para cuando iban a las colinas nevadas parecían funcionar. 

El rubio lo arrastró hasta una mesa junto a una ventana empañada, las luces tintinentes de colores allá afuera anunciaban que la navidad estaba muy cerca y con el fin de ese año que tantas emociones y alegrías había traído a su vida, llegaba el único regalo que esperaba con ansias. Seokmin ya les había dado una fecha para el parto que decidieron programar para los primeros días del nuevo año, solo faltaban un par de semanas más. 

La camarera se acercó a la mesa con una sonrisa instalando al centro de la misma los sobrecitos de crema y azúcar, además de las cartas que dejó frente a cada uno para elegir su menú favorito. 

WonWoo ojeaba la misma tratando de decidirse entre dos platillos, Jeonghan observando su indecisión con una sonrisa y casi podía escuchar su debate metal sobre elegir lo que se le antoja a él y lo que quería el bebé. 

— Pide ambos y yo me como la mitad ¿Te parece? 

— Ni siquiera sabes qué estoy viendo —el labio de WonWoo abultado en un puchero—

— ¿Chapata de pollo con aceitunas y croissant de jamón? —Jeonghan lo observa con una sonrisa y una ceja elevada con orgullo cuando WonWoo se esconde tras el menú— 

— Y un Chai Latte —completó la orden dirigiéndose a la camarera que anotó todo rápidamente en una libreta—

— ¿Alguna bebida para usted? 

— Una tizana de frutas, por favor —la chica termina de garabatear antes de retirarse y Jeonghan apoya el mentón en su mano escudriñando a WonWoo con la mirada— ¿Nervioso? 

— Ni me lo digas —WonWoo se baja el borde del suéter porque parece que toda la ropa que alguna vez le quedó enorme ahora es demasiado pequeña, el bebé se mueve con insistencia porque el aroma a comida ya llegó a WonWoo y parece que está demandando su ración— pero más que eso... Estoy muy emocionado porque al fin vamos a conocer al bebé. 

— ¿Aún no les ganó la curiosidad por el género? —WonWoo niega con la cabeza en calma y una sonrisa sueve asentada en sus labios, no era raro que cada persona le preguntara lo mismo una y otra vez y a ese punto ya se había acostumbrado, era normal que fuera la primera pregunta de los padres en los ultrasonidos, pero a ellos lo único que les interesaba era que su bebé estuviera sano, lo demás sería un regalo adicional—

— No, Seokmin nos dijo que está muy sano y ya no necesitamos saber más, aunque siempre que vamos tiene esa sonrisa de no aguantarse el secreto —Rie un poco más alto y Jeonghan se siente tan feliz de verlo de esa manera, está radiante a pesar de que esos meses llevando a un ser dentro de él debieron desgastarlo, pero WonWoo es la representación exacta del milagro de dar vida— ¿Vas a estar de vuelta para esa fecha, verdad? 

— Solo voy por dos semanas, Won, no me lo perdería por nada. 

— Excelente... es que solo, estoy demasiado nervioso y creo que MinGyu va a desmayarse en el último segundo 

— ¿Entonces sí estas seguro de que será natural? —los ojos de JeongHan abiertos por la sorpresa, hablaron antes de esos detalles y pensó que tras su investigación en Internet se había convencido de tenerlo por cesárea, después de todo el parto natural era un poco más sencillo para las mujeres— 

La chica llega con las bebidas y los alimentos y WonWoo se aferra a la taza de té para calentar la punta de sus dedos antes de acercarla a su rostro para inhalar su aroma y darle un sorbo. 

— Será mi único bebé, Hannie —WonWoo acaricia su vientre, justo a un lado de donde su ombligo se ha vuelto demasiado prominente. Jeonghan encuentra cierto tono de pesar en voz aunque trate de enmascararlo, había soñado siempre con tener al menos dos niños— Quiero escuchar su llanto cuando respire por primera vez y quiero cargarlo tan rápido como pueda... Me gusta pensar que soy lo suficientemente fuerte para traerlo al mundo estando consciente. 

— Por supuesto, cariño —Jeonghan extiende su mano para sostener la WonWoo, que no había dejado de golpetear la mesa como una forma para liberar la ansiedad que le provoca poner sus pensamientos en palabras, sobre todo cuando las mismas arrastran tanto dolor— Eres la persona más fuerte que conozco. 

WonWoo se tiñe de rosa en las mejillas y le sonríe agradecido, Jeonghan siempre estaba para él sin imporle que WonWoo haya decidido cerrarse tantas veces en el pasado. 

— ¿Ya sabes qué van a hacer en navidad? —Jeonghan cambia de tema para empezar a comer con algo más ligero. 

— Vamos a ir con Jihoon y SeungCheol —WonWoo picotea las papas fritas antes de llevarse una la boca— nos vamos a quedar con ellos para no manejar en la madrugada. 

— Super, la gente luego conduce ebria después de las doce y todo se pone un poco más loco —Jeonghan le da un mordisco a la mitad de la chapata que le tocaba y hace lo posible por disimular una mueca ante el sabor de las aceitunas antes de apresurarse a tragar para quitarse el sabor con un sorbo de su te— ¿Le dieron vacaciones a MinGyu? 

— Sí, será casi un mes. Yo solo estoy esperando a revisar los reportes de los chicos y creo que MingHao necesitaba ayuda con un final y eso es todo —WonWoo enumera con los dedos, tratando de confirmar si eran todas las actividades que tenía pendientes antes del cierre de semestre—

— ¿Ese chico sigue llegando a tu casa? —Jeonghan frunce el ceño con cierta incomodidad, había tenido la oportunidad de conocer al chico unos meses atrás por la universidad y le desagradaba la forma en la que se pavoneaba como si cualquiera pudiera caer con él con solo batir sus pestañas— 

— Sí, lo estoy apoyando con su tesis. 

— Sabes que puedes enviarle las correcciones por correo ¿verdad? —su tono un poco más serio–

— Sí, pero realmente necesita ayuda con otros proyectos y es más fácil de ese modo —WonWoo se encoge de hombros y toma una de las aceitunas que cayeron al plato para llevársela a la boca como si no se pudiera desperdiciar ni una de ellas— Yo normalmente odiaba las aceitunas ¿Sabes? 

— Todos, cariño. —pone los ojos en blanco como si no creyera que alguien de verdad puede disfrutar de esas cosas horribles— El debería acercarse a los profesores de cada asignatura si tiene problemas, no tienes que lidiar con eso 

— Oye, sé que al principio no quería, peor no es un mal chico y está mejorando mucho. Incluso MinGyu lo ha estado apoyando en esos presupuestos que hacen ustedes para las exposiciones que organizas. 

— Eso es muy noble de tu parte, Won —Jeonghan suspira. Conoce a WonWoo y no sé atreve a poner una pizca de inseguridad en su vida, no cuando todo parece ir tan bien y sabe que MinGyu lo adora o no habrían llegado tan lejos, pero los adolescentes parecen no conocer sus límites y siempre se lanzan a aquello que está fuera de su alcance. Y sabe que el chico tiende a ir por tipos mayores, lo ha visto una docena de veces y ese último hombre que ha llegado por él a la universidad parece ser del mismo tipo que MinGyu, con toda y esa aura ejecutiva que haría derretirse a cualquier colegial.—

Y por supuesto, las miradas no han pasado desapercibidas para él, esos ojos casi ansiosos que piden a gritos ser notados cuando tiene al Moreno frente a él. Es una suerte que MinGyu sea tan ingenuo como para darse cuenta o que simplemente esté ten enamorado de WonWoo que no le presta atención a nadie más. 

— Tal vez deberías aprovechar que MinGyu está de vacaciones para pasar el tiempo con él ¿Sabes? Una vez llegado el bebé no tendrán un segundo libre —sugiere con calma el rubio, evitando tocar directamente un tema que pueda causarle un disgusto— puedes usar la plataforma de la universidad una vez regresen a clases y así no descuidarías al bebé. 

— ¿Qué voy a hacer estos días que no pongas en orden en mi vida? —se queja WonWoo

— Mandarme un mensaje sobre cualquier tontería que estés pensando o si las contracciones se adelantan para que pueda tomar el primer vuelo de regreso ¿entiendes? 

°~°~°~°~°

Noche buena llegó más rápido y más fría de lo esperado, incluso el ya no tan pequeño Aji estaba resintiendo la temperatura y se la pasaba pegado a WonWoo buscando su calor. Sería una mentira absoluta decir que no se había encariñado de la criatura en ese poco tiempo que llevaba junto a ellos pero era adorable y cariñoso y siempre se acercaba con cuidado a WonWoo como si tuviera miedo de ponerlo nervioso. 

WonWoo rápidamente se encontró muy cómodo con su cercanía, gracias a todo el tiempo que pasaban solos en casa haciéndose compañía mutuamente. Tenía incluso la certeza de que Aji ya se había encariñado con el bebé, porque siempre se acercaba a olfatear su barriga para luego frotar su cabecita peluda contra ella como si quisiera marcarlo con su olor, a veces el bebé reaccionaba con algún movimiento y Aji movía cola emocionado ganándose una caricia de WonWoo. 

— ¿Won? ¿Estás listo? —MinGyu se asoma por el pasillo con la maleta que lleva su cambio de ropa para el día siguiente y la deja a un lado de la entrada para encaminarse al pelinegro— ¿Debería arrepentirme de haberlo traído a casa? Ahora tiene más atención que yo. 

— De verdad eres un cachorro celoso —WonWoo se levanta dándole unas palmaditas a Aji en cabeza y termina de cerrar la distancia con su esposo para darle un beso antes de tomar su abrigo— 

MinGyu solo sonríe, ayudándole a cerrarlo hasta donde la barriga lo permite, al parecer no calcularon que creciera tanto cuando lo compraron. La bufanda de color malva está colgada en el perchero de la entrada y MinGyu tira de ella para proteger el cuello WonWoo, haciendo un nudo tal vez demasiado elaborado. 

— ¿Donde aprendiste a hacer eso? —La sonrisa de WonWoo es un poema y sus ojos brillan cuando se encuentran con los de MinGyu mientras termina de corregir los dobleces de la tela—

— YouTube —Se encoge de hombros, antes de sacar de la bolsa de su pantalón un gorrito de lana, del mismo tono de gris que el abrigo— pensé que se te vería lindo. 

— ¿Funcionó? —WonWoo cierra los ojos cuando MinGyu pasa la mano por sus cabellos para arreglar aquellos que quedaron fuera del beanie y antes de abrirlos recibe un beso en su nariz fría, que colorea sus mejiilas— 

— Parece increíble que sigas superandote a ti mismo —La mirada de MinGyu es de puro cariño y anhelo cuando acaricia el pómulo de WonWoo con el pulgar, sus ojos chocan de nuevo y está vez es WonWoo el que se sujeta al borde de su suerte olivo para atraerlo hacia él. Puede sentir su corazón palpitando con fuerza en su pecho cuando MinGyu se humedece los labios y el vaho que sale de su boca lo alcanza robándole el aliento. WonWoo bebé de él cada gota de esa miel dulce que proviene de sus labios hasta que se ve obligado a separarse para recuperar el aliento, MinGyu mantiene sus rostros a milímetros y sus narices se unen en una caricia cariñosa— Te amo

— Te amo —le responde WonWoo, y MinGyu lo abraza sintiéndose tan lleno porque nunca imaginó que toda la felicidad del mundo entrara en sus brazos—

— Será mejor que nos vayamos antes de que se nos haga tarde y me arrepienta de salir 

— Jihoon nos mata porque Cheol lo obligó a cocinar —se burla WonWoo tomando la maleta del suelo antes de que MinGyu se la quite alarmado— Dios, ni siquiera pesa. 

— No me importa 

— ¿No vas a llevar una chamarra? Ese suéter se ve muy delgado 

— No tengo frío —le guiña un ojo tomando las llaves del platón solo después de asegurarse que le quedara suficiente agua y aliemento a Aji para pasar noche, el cachorro intenta colarse por la puerta cuando él sale pero logra regresarlo y su corazón se encoge un poquito cuando lo escucha llorar antes de arrancar el auto— 

WonWoo se puso el cinturón de seguridad algo incómodo, la carretera estaba húmeda y en la radio, las noticias advertían que comenzaría a nevar muy pronto antes de continuar con los villancicos sosos que reinaban en todas las estaciones. 

Una llamada de SeungCheol apareció en la pantalla del auto y fue WonWoo el que se estiró para contestarla, haciendo que la voz del mayor sonara por los parlantes. 

— Chicos, creo que deben felicitar a Jihoon porque todo quedó delicioso —Un beso demasiado sonoro los alcanzó desde el otro lado de la línea seguido de un Jihoon refunfuñando palabras initeligibles, —

— Tendré que juzgarlo por mí mismo —MinGyu suelta una carcajada sin separar la vista del camino y parece que sólo logró provocar aún más al rubio que seguía en Altavoz—

— Graciaaas —interviene WonWoo para evitar que su mejor amigo sufra un colapso— ¿Necesitan que llevemos algo más? Todavía hay algunas tiendas abiertas 

— No, ya tenemos todo listo. Solo tengan cuidado —Cheol cortó la llamada tras despedirse— 

Y MinGyu se tomó el viaje sin prisas, tarareando las canciones que soltaba la estación de radio, la única que no estaba repleta de baladas navideñas y que WonWoo encontró después de un rato de estar jugando con el mando. 

WonWoo tenía los ojos clavados en el perfil del conductor, recorriendo desde la suave curva de su nariz hasta su labio inferior atrapado entre sus colmillos, lo miraba embelezado y fue por eso que notó el instante exacto en que el miedo se apoderó de él y no supo quién de los dos fue el primero en contener la respiración cuando los faros de un auto se dirigieron directamente hacia ellos. 


	22. Chapter 22

MinGyu no se da cuenta en qué momento lo obligan a soltar la mano de WonWoo para bajarlo de la ambulancia pero está nevando y aunque la entrada a urgencias está techada siente que el frío le cala huesos como nunca en su vida. 

Hay demasiada gente moviéndose a su alrededor y él se siente tan inútil y perdido porque todos gritan pero no puede entender ni una palabra mientras busca la forma de llegar nuevamente a su esposo. 

La voz de WonWoo se pierde tras la mascarilla cuando finalmente logra acercarse a la camilla y solo entiende algo relacionado con elegir al bebé cuando un enfermero le impide el paso al quirofano. Tiene los ojos de WonWoo grabados en su mente, todo el miedo reflejado en ellos cuando escuchó a alguno de los médicos decir que había demasiada sangre incluso para un aborto, y esas palabras siguen repitiéndose en su mente sin parar. 

La sala de espera está vacía, pero él sigue parado en medio de la nada con la mirada perdida en la puerta donde lo vio por última vez mientras la sangre se secaba en sus manos. 

Un enfermero murmura algo sobre tener que ir a su propia revisión y el solo mueve la cabeza en negativa como si supiera de lo está hablando. El chico regresa más tarde acompañado de una enfermera y un carrito de primeros auxilios y solo entonces reconoce a Lee Chan arrastrandolo hasta una de las sillas. 

Se sientan en silencio y hay un rastro de sangre ahí donde él estaba parado hace un momento hasta su lugar, se siente aturdido y el zumbido en sus oídos bloquea cualquier palabra del exterior, solo son labios moviéndose y miradas compasiva que poco o nada le ayudan en su situación. 

Lee Chan tira de su brazo con cuidado y se detiene finalmente cuando MinGyu observa su propia manga manchada de sangre, la tela está rota, ahí donde los cristales se clavaron en su piel y puede distinguir los destellos entre su carne pero por alguna razón no hay dolor y tampoco siente cuando el enfermero corta su manga con una tijera para dejar la piel expuesta. 

MinGyu devuelve la vista al frente y la enfermera le lanza una mirada preocupada a Chan que niega cabizbajo antes de continuar su trabajo, limpiando y desinfectando la herida. 

Ninguno de los dos dice una sola palabra mientras trabajan, los años de experiencia en el oficio haciéndoles saber lo que el otro necesita solo con leves señales.

No es hasta la primera puntada que MinGyu tiene un leve reflejo en el brazo aunque ni una mueca de dolor se muestre en su rostro. Y es que el dolor punzante en su pecho es tan grande y se siente tan profundo que el resto de su cuerpo parece haber perdido toda sensibilidad. 

El enfermero da una revisión de rutina, al menos por donde la inacción del Moreno le permite, encuentra su otra muñeca hinchada en un ángulo extraño y lo único que puede hacer es inmovilizarla en lo que se despeja lo suficiente para una atención especializada. 

Lee Chan le hace saber que debe retirarse, con una voz dulce y comprensiva y que puede solicitarlo directamente si necesita más enestesia o cualquier otra cosa.

Los minutos siguen pasando con una lentitud abrumadora, y le da la impresión de que puede vivir toda su vida nuevamente entre cada tick tack del reloj que está frente a él.

Una de las enfermeras se le acerca y toma sus manos para colocar su teléfono celular en ellas. Con una sonrisa triste y cargada de lástima le dice que lo dejó en la ambulancia y que debe llamar a algún familiar para que lo apoyen y le traigan ropa limpia porque resulta estar todo manchado de sangre, luego se va dejándolo igual de aturdido. 

Su mirada regresa a la puerta blanca y nota que el piso ya está impecable de nuevo pero nunca vio a la persona que llegó a asearlo, el olor a químicos y alcohol llenando su olfato y las luces brillantes que rebotan en todas las paredes blancas le queman los ojos irritados por tanto llorar. 

El teléfono vibra en sus manos con SeungCheol en el identificador de llamadas y lo deja sonar por largo rato hasta que se obliga a sí mismo a tomarla. 

— ¿MinGyu? —Su voz suena preocupada contra su oído y él aún no puede decir ni una palabra, por que sería aceptarlo y eso no puede estar sucediendo de ninguna forma. Solo es un mal sueño, una pesadilla antes de navidad porque WonWoo se sirvió demasiada comida y lo dejó todo después de algunos bocados que él se obligó a terminar— Dios, no me hagas esto... —Súplica el mayor cuando el silencio se extiende demasiado y sólo entonces los hipidos comienzan a brotar de los labios de MinGyu— 

— Un... accidente en la carretera, estamos en el hospital —pronuncia con la voz ahogada, porque es lo primero que ha dicho en lo que parecen horas. La cara de SeungCheol debe estar reflejando su miedo porque al fondo escucha a JiHoon exigiéndole respuestas a su pareja— 

— ¿Qué hospital es? —Es lo primero que dice tras recibir la noticia y MinGyu escucha un estruendo del otro lado porque Jihoon dejó caer la copa que sostenía en sus manos— 

— Jihoon... —murmura incapaz de seguir en la línea— él sabe. 

— Vamos para allá. 

MinGyu volvió a levantar la vista hasta que escuchó algunas pisadas corriendo apresuradas por el pasillo. Era Jihoon el que iba a la cabeza, con sus ojos rojos e hinchados de tanto llorar por el camino. 

NI siquiera se detuvo cuando corrió hasta MinGyu para estrecharlo en un abrazo y aún sin decir palabra el moreno se aferró a él, rompiéndose en un llanto estrangulado y lamentable que hizo que el corazón de Jihoon se encongiera en su pecho. 

Las manos de MinGyu encontraron soporte en la espalda del mayor y lloró por tanto tiempo, mientras Jihoon acariciaba su cabello como si fuera posible consolarlo. Lo acunó con tanto cuidado y le permitió desahogarse sin decir una palabra, simplemente estaba ahí para frotar su espalda cuando una ola de hipidos y gimoteos se desbordaban del menor. 

Le costaba tanto creer que un hombre tan grande se sintiera tan pequeño en sus brazos. Pero ahí estaba, desmoronandose entre lágrimas y algún gemido estrangulado porque de repente toda su vida pendía de un hilo. 

SeungCheol murmuró algo sobre hacer una llamada y se retiró de la sala con el celular en mano. Estuvo largo rato hablando con la aseguradora tras comprobar que mandaran a un agente que se hiciera cargo del papeleo y poco después llamó a algún contacto en la policía que le prometió darle información en cuanto supiera algo. 

Cuando regresó a la sala de espera Jihoon estaba sentado a un lado de MinGyu, su mano apretada fuertemente contra del moreno. Él se sentó al otro lado en silencio, incapaz de hacerle alguna pregunta inapropiada pero un poco más aliviado ahora que aparentemente salió del shock y que se permitió llorar. 

Pasaron un largo tiempo en silencio, hartos del zumbido de la máquina de bebidas que estaba al otro lado de la habitación.

MinGyu abrió su boca, intentando encontrar las palabras que estaban esparcidas en la oscura bruma de su mente. SeungCheol esperó paciente mientras el moreno bloqueaba asfixiado, y las lágrimas se derramaban de nuevo sobre aquellas que ya se habían secado en sus mejillas. 

— Iba despacio —pronunció en un hilo de voz como si intentara convencerse de ello a sí mismo— tú sabes cómo manejo... Tú me enseñaste —se dirigió a SeungCheol que lo observaba con una mirada piadosa, no tenía por qué justificarse, no con él—

Había sido un accidente, esa clase de cosas pasaban en el mundo a todas horas pero sólo te lamentabas un instante cuando las veías en el periódico y luego pasaban de página sin pensar que alguna vez puedes ser tú. 

— Ni siquiera se te ocurra pensar que algo como esto es tu culpa —la voz del mayor comprensiva y atenta, adelantándose a todos esos pensamientos que se arremolinaban en su mente— 

— El auto vino de mi lado izquierdo, salió de la interseccion de la carretera y cuando vi los faros sobre nosotros traté de esquivarlo —MinGyu suelta su mano de la de Jihoon y limpia sus lágrimas con su antebrazo, se veía como un niño pequeño explicandole a su madre que lo molestaron en la escuela— Si hubiera seguido adelante... 

Y ahí está de nuevo, su voz quebrándose en un gemido agudo que termina por destrozar a SeungCheol, el mayor lo abraza y acaricia su espalda tratando de mantener la cabeza en su lugar porque sabe que ese es el tipo de apoyo que necesitan en ese momento. 

— Hiciste lo mejor que pudiste en ese momento, MinGyu 

— No, no... Debí ser yo quien recibiera el impacto pero giré el volante y el auto de atrás también iba demasiado rápido... 

MinGyu se ahoga y no hay una palabra más, porque no hay una sola que le brinde el sosiego que su alma necesita mientras el miedo y la incertumbre lo siguen torturando


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contenido sensible.

Está ese cliché en las películas en las que todo empieza a ir en cámara lenta durante un accidente, al protagonista le da tiempo de ver toda su vida una vez más, de reflexionar sobre aquellos errores que lo arrastraron a ese momento o de ofrecerle largas y emotivas despedidas a sus seres queridos. 

WonWoo siempre se preguntó quién había sido el primero en usar ese recurso y en qué punto todos lo directores y guionistas empezaron a abusar de él, pero tampoco creyó que algún día pudiera comprobarlo. 

Hubo un grito lejano que llamó su nombre cuando la luz del coche lo cegó por un instante y su única reacción fue proteger a su bebé, sus brazos rodeando su vientre aun cuando a su lado el sonido del metal retorciéndose y el cristal estallando sobre su rostro lo obligaban a cubrirse el rostro. 

La bolsa de aire extendiéndose frente a él tan rápido y tan fuerte que la mano de MinGyu sosteniéndolo para que el golpe de ésta no llegara con toda la intensidad bien pudo ser producto de su imaginación. 

Hay un pitido estridente es sus oídos pero aún no entiende lo que está pasando, su corazón golpetea con fuerza y cada inhalación le quema el pecho por el frío, una voz llama su nombre una y otra vez, desesperado y afligido pero no puede identificar de quién viene porque está demasiado aturdido y lo único que le preocupa en este momento es la sensación de humedad escapando entre sus piernas. 

Se siente caliente, y su vientre duele demasiado, pero ese dolor no se parece en nada a aquel que describen en los libros sobre partos, y tampoco hay contracciones y mucho menos siente el movimiento de su bebé que minutos atrás había estado tan inquieto. 

La conciencia regresa a él poco a poco, y quiere moverse y acariciar su vientre, hablarle a su bebé para ver si reacciona al sonido de su voz pero duele tanto, hay algo húmedo y espeso que le impide abrir los ojos junto a ese dolor punzanate en su cabeza y ahí está de nuevo esa voz pronunciando su nombre y le cuesta una eternidad hilar que se trata de MinGyu y que las manos que lo sostienen también le pertenecen pero no puede decir una palabra. Quiere responder y cada sonido se queda ahogado en su garganta aunque tampoco está seguro de poder pronunciar algo, si quiera. 

— Won, amor, por favor, por favor, por favor —las palabras de MinGyu suenan extranguladas, mientras acaricia su rostro tratando de mantenerlo despierto. se ha vuelto presa del pánico porque hay una mancha de humedad extendiéndose en los pantalones del mayor y dispersándose por el asfalto lleno de virutas de cristal y maldice porque no se supone que el liquído De la Fuente tenga el color de sangre— mantente conmigo, por favor... por favor... 

Hay gente gritando al rededor de ellos pidiendo ayuda, exigiendo un doctor y dando indicaciones para que lleguen las ambulancias. Debe haber alguien atrapado en el metal porque piden a los bomberos y advierten que no entienden cómo sigue con vida. 

WonWoo aprieta ligeramente su mano, es tan débil, y MinGyu no deja de suplicarle que se mantenga con él, que sea fuerte, que solo debe resistir un poco más hasta que puedan llevarlo al hospital. 

— Tengo miedo... —WonWoo finalmente logra decir unas palabras y MinGyu siente su alma despedazarse en su pecho, pero no puede llorar y solo se balancea impotente ahí mientras está arrodillado a su lado, porque no sabe qué decir o qué tocar para aliviar su dolor, para asegurarle que los tres estarían bien después de eso, y el charco de sangre solo sigue creciendo a su alrededor mientras las luces de la ambulancia aún se ven demasiado lejos y el agarre de su esposo se afloja en su mano. 

.

.

.

WonWoo despierta horas más tarde en las más absoluta oscuridad, sus párpados pesan y no puede abrirlos por más que se esfuerza, no entiende lo que sucede ni por qué su garganta se siente tan seca que su boca podría cuartearse en cualquier momento.

Se deja ir vencido por el cansancio y el dolor, cada respiración o el mínimo movimiento en su cuerpo envía punzadas a través de su ser, el olor a alcohol y químicos lo marea y cuando logra mover su brazo este topa con uno de los barandales metálicos de la camilla y el frío es tan intenso que lo obliga a retroceder. 

No entiende cómo pero consigue poner una mano en su vientre, una acción casi instintiva que había desarrollado los últimos meses, acariciando a su bebé antes de volver a envolverse en las sábanas o ser arrastrado en los brazos cálidos de MinGyu en esas últimas mañanas lluviosas de diciembre. 

Pero no hay nada. 

Hay un tacto distinto sobre su vientre porque su mano se va de largo cuando se supone que debería estar abultado, y el dolor se concentra ahí donde intenta acariciarse y sin importar cuánto busque no encuentra un moviemiento en su interior ni esa sensación de calidez que lo estuvo llenando por tanto tiempo y recuerda de golpe todo lo qué pasó y cómo fue que llegó, Siente que le falta el aire y las máquinas a su al rededor comienzan a hacer demasiado ruido, el sonido taladra sus tímpanos y hace punzar su cabeza mientras intenta forzar a su propio cuerpo para abrir los ojos.

Los gritos de MinGyu suenan a lo lejos pidiendo ayuda, y ahí están de nuevo su mano al rededor de la suya, puede reconocerla porque sus dedos son ásperos contra sus nudillos y tan grande que puede cubrirlo en su totalidad pero le falta esa calidez que puede transmitirle con la mínima caricia y le cuesta creer que ese toque pueda ser de su MinGyu. 

— Wonnie, está bien... —murmura el moreno muy cerca de él, aunque a penas logra comprender los susurros en medio del caos de pisadas y órdenes que dan da el personal. Suena a que ha estado llorando y puede sentir que levanta su mano solo un poco y se sostiene contra ella hasta que la humedad de sus lagrimas lo alcanza—. Por favor, cariño. Necesitas estar en calma, estoy aquí, estoy contigo... 

— Debe dejarlo descansar —indica una voz conocida que no logra ubicar del todo, luego mencionan algo sobre sedarlo para darle más tiempo a recuperarse. Dios, no necesita más anestesia, solo quiere saber cómo está su hijo o ¿Habrá sido una niña?

— Está bien, Won, no voy a moverme de tu lado, descansa...—le promete MinGyu aunque no está seguro de que lo esté escuchando, porque para ese momento ya inyectaron el sedante a través de la intravenosa y los signos comienzan a regularizarse— 

WonWoo siente su cuerpo más pesado y quiere decirle que no es con él que debe estar, que debe cuidar a su bebé, que debe cargarlo hasta que él despierte y que no importa estar solo cuando vuelva abrir los ojos siempre que su hijo esté recibiendo sus mimos, porque ningún niño debe pasar navidad solo y con frío, porque a lo lejos recuerda que allá afuera está nevando. 

— Te amo, cariño... —la voz de MinGyu es lo último que escucha antes de desvanecerse de nuevo en la oscuridad— 

.

. 

.

WonWoo despierta horas más tarde y la luz de la habitación le lastima ojos, las paredes son un blanco aséptico, incómodo y molesto a la vista. El pitido de la máquina a su derecha metralla su cabeza, que duele y le pesa como el infierno.

Intenta echar un vistazo a su alrededor, en un intento de orientarse más, y encuentra a MinGyu sentado a su lado, recostado contra la camilla en una pose extraña y dolorosa, tiene algunas raspones en el lado derecho del rostro que seguramente fue debido al cristal que impactó en su rostro y no cree verse muy difente a él. MinGyu sigue aferrado a su mano y su cabeza descansa en un ángulo incómodo. Tiene las ojeras hundidas bajo sus ojos y un rastro de lágrimas secas se extiende por sus mejillas.

WonWoo retira su mano con algo de dificultad y MinGyu está tan agotado que no lo siente, hasta que WonWoo recorre las pequeñas heridas en su rostro con el pulgar, haciéndolas escocer. 

— Lo siento —se levanta MinGyu con una mueca antes de inclinarse para besar su frente. WonWoo encuentra sus ojos y se ven tan apagados y tristes, antes de evadirlo para seguir el goteo del suero como si supiera qué hacer con eso. 

Hay un silencio tenso e incómodo sobre ellos, antes de que MinGyu vuelva a tomar su mano y lo acariciara con tanto cuidado como si su piel fuera de papel. 

— ¿MinGyu..? —El moreno se muerde el labio inferior tratando de permanecer sereno, SeungCheol se lo había dicho, casi lo había lo había abofeteado cuando él mismo se estaba permitiendo desvanecer— ¿Dónde está mi bebé?

MinGyu es incapaz de poner su aflicción en palabras, y hay algo en sus facciones que refleja su respuesta. WonWoo mueve su cabeza de un lado a otro a pesar del dolor de su cuerpo, como si esa acción fuera a dispersar la realidad que le esperaba. 

— Quiero ver a mi bebé, MinGyu, tráeme a mi hijo —le ordenó impaciente, con el único hilo de voz que la angustia le permitía libererar. Dos enfermeros entran a la habitación preocupados por los crecientes picos en sus signos pero se mantienen al margen en cuanto MinGyu así se los pide. 

— Won, por favo... — le suplica aferrándose a su mano y mientras rebusca en su mente las palabras corres cuando sabe que no las hay— debes recordar a nuestra niña como en tus pinturas cariño, debemos ser más fuertes ahora... 

WonWoo se lleva una mano temblorosa a la boca, incapaz de creer lo que está escuchando, negando a ello con cada célula de su cuerpo y no puede permitirse sentirse triste porque eso sería aceptarlo, solo exige una y otra vez que le permitan cargar en brazos a esa pequeña que ya no está más en su vientre. 

— Es una niña —WonWoo siente que se ahoga, una bebé, su princesa— Quiero ver a mi hija, MinGyu —exigió con más fuerza y había algo roto en la mirada de MinGyu Suplicándole que se detuviera, que eso solo les iba a hacer daño pero no podía parar, tenía derecho, era su derecho ser el primero en cargar a su bebé y ahora era el único que no lo había hecho— te juro que Voy a ir a buscarla yo mismo..

Una mano se apoya en el hombro de MinGyu y ahí está esa mirada que lo ha acompañado desde que llegó al hospital, paciente y tranquila, y Lee Chan asiente haciéndole saber que es necesario. 

WonWoo se deja caer de nuevo en la camilla, ignorando los ojos de MinGyu sobre él, siente que no podrá verlos por tanto tiempo sin romperse junto con ellos, pero seguía resistiéndose con más fuerza a cada segundo. 

Chan regresa a la habitación después de varios minutos en lo que todo fue silencios incómodos y se acerca tímidamente a MinGyu para ofrecerle al pequeño bebé que sostenía en brazos, El moreno respira antes de agacharle para sostenerla y Lee Chan puede ver cómo tiembla su labio inferior cuando remueve la frazada que cubre su rostro. 

Cuando MinGyu voltea hacia su esposo aún puede encontrar esa mirada llena de expectativas como si todo hubiera sido un horrible sueño y ese fuera un nuevo despertar. 

— Tráeme a mi bebé, Min —y su voz sonó suplicante mientras extendía sus brazos hacia él, arrastrando consigo el catéter con la intravenosa en el dorso de su mano— 

MinGyu la dejó suavemente sobe su regazo para que WonWoo no se viera afectado por su peso, la bebé estaba envuelta en la frazada que JiHoon le había regalado semanas atrás, haciendo que su piel se viera aún más pálida por la falta de calor en su cuerpo. 

— Es una bebé bebé hermosa —exclamó tan maravillado como cuando recorrían aquellos museos que resguardaban las mas preciosas obras de arte en su interior. 

— Por supuesto que lo es, cariño —MinGyu se sienta con él en la cama, rodeando su espalda con un brazo protector, haciéndose saber que estaba bien si quería ir más allá porque sería la única oportunidad que tendrían. — Es nuestra y se parece a ti. 

El mayor niega, observando a la pequeña como si quisiera grabarse para siempre cada detalle de tu rostro — Pero tiene tu lunar.

WonWoo se tomó respiro profundo antes de atreverse a acercar una mano temblorosa a su diminuto rostro con ojitos cerrados, su labios apretados con fuerza mientras trataba de contener el llanto que se acumulaba a borbotones en su garganta, WonWoo se inclina con una mueca de dolor a besar la frente de la bebé, el tacto frío de la piel contra sus labios lo rompe finalmente y hay un lamento tan profundo que rompe el silencio de la habitación.

MinGyu puede escuchar cómo se quiebra, y los sollozos brotan a mares desde lo profundo de su alma, no hay palabras de consuelo, ni forma de mitigar ese dolor que lo arrastra con él por mucho que lleva convenciéndose de ser fuerte, porque el destino había logrado que el día más feliz de su vida se retorciera en la peor de las tragedias y a él le tocaba mantenerse de pie, porque WonWoo estaba tan abatido que lo necesitaba para salir de esa. 

— Debemos darle un nombre —Le invita MinGyu acariciando la espalda de WonWoo en pequeños círculos, animándole a tomar la decisión— 

— CheonSa —murmura dudoso, como si no creyera que un nombre como ese fuera a ser del agrado de su esposo. 

— Ángel —confirma MinGyu con una sonrisa triste, su mentón apoyando en el hombro, con la conciencia de ser la ultima vez que estarán los tres unidos en un abrazo y trata de recordar la sensación de ser una familia, de ver a su esposo arrullando a su bebé mientras tararea una nana para sumirlo en su sueño del que nunca iba a despertar. 

.

.

.

Lee Chan cierra la puerta en silencio tras de sí, no se supone que se sienta afectado por los pacienctes. La vida es una mierda y esas cosas pasan cada semana, a veces por accidentes y en el circulo que ellos se mueven otras tantas es simplemente natural y no logran darle una explicación. 

Pero esta vez no puede evitar que las lágrimas se acumulen en sus ojos, mientras avanza a paso rápido por el pasillo sin ver realmente su camino. Habían luchado tanto por ese bebé, y los había visto tan felices en cada ultrasonido...

— Chan —La voz de Seokmin le tranquiliza cuando el menor se estampa contra él en su carrera, su abrazo es suave y comprensivo y el enfermero comprende que es porque él se siente igual o peor porque cuando entró a quirófano ya no había nada qué hacer más que luchar por estabilizar a WonWoo— 

— No es justo —Las palabras pronunciadas contra la camisa del médico que sigue acariciando su cabello pacientemente— 

— La vida no es justa, amor —murmura con pesar contra su frente— las cosas solo pasan y nadie puede hacer nada contra ello. Ni siquiera nosotros. 


	24. Chapter 24

WonWoo no aflojó el agarre de la bebé ni un instante, ni siquiera cuando el cansancio comenzaba a cernirse sobre él. MinGyu sostenía su peso apoyándolo contra su costado, su brazo asegurando su espalda a pesar de que el médico le había indicado no hacer fuerzas para evitar mover los vendajes. 

El azabache pasaba minutos enteros observando rostro de su pequeña, recorriendo con una mano temblorosa los detalles en su rostro, con tanto cuidado como si fuera posible despertarla de su sueño hasta que la realidad volvía a caerle de golpe, y el tacto frío lo lastimaba tanto como la visión de sus labios morados y ocultaba el rostro en el pecho de MinGyu como si él pudiera aliviar su dolor. 

— Won, cariño —la voz de MinGyu era gentil y delicada mientras apoyaba su frente contra el cabello de WonWoo, en un intento de ser lo mas suave posible con él— es hora. 

— Solo, un poco más —respondió somnoliento, su voz baja y gruesa por todo lo que había llorado hasta ese momento— 

— Por favor —suplicó en un susurro contra su cabello, sientiendo cómo su esposo se estremecía ante la idea de soltar a su hija, de dejarla ir.— tenemos que despedirnos de ella. 

— No puedo, MinGyu —su voz se entre corta mientras las lágrimas caen de nuevo sobre la manta que arropa el cuerpo en sus brazos y el moreno lo estrecha aún más cerca de él. MinGyu cambiaría su vida por la de su bebé sin pensarlo un segundo y tomaría todo el dolor en el alma de WonWoo solo para devolverle la sonrisa que le ofreció unas horas atrás.— Es navidad, no puede estar sola...

MinGyu se sintió derrumbarse una vez más ante sus palabras, su respiración lenta y pesada tratando de controlar el llanto que lo amenazaba al borde de las lagrimas que tanto le costó controlar. qué fácil le resultaba destino darle la vuelta a la ruleta, dándoles a probar la felicidad a cucharadas antes de arrebatarles toda posibilidad de volver a saborearla. 

— Necesitas descansar, WonWoo —se disculpó dandole un beso en la coronilla cuando uno de los enfermeros que había llamado a través del botón de emergencias se acercó a la habitación— trataré de estar de vuelta para cuando despiertes ¿está bien? Solo... necesito que te recuperes, por favor. 

— no dejes que lo hagan —WonWoo levantó la vista nervioso cuando finalmente se percató de sus intenciones, no quería que lo sedaran, solo necesitaba mas tiempo con su bebé, tenía derecho pero MinGyu parecía incapaz de verlo a los ojos mientras le rogaba por unos minutos mas con su hijo— no pueden quitarme a mi hija... 

— Lo siento —se disculpa MinGyu una y otra vez porque no hay forma de aplazarlo más tiempo y de cualquier forma eso solo lo haría más difícil.

WonWoo se remueve incómodo aun con la bebé en brazos, al ver que el enfermero se acercaba a la línea para trabajarla junto a una la jeringuilla que llevaba en mano, su primera reacción es tratar de arrancarse la intravenosa En medio de gritos e insultos porque no tiene intenciones de permitir que le arrebaten a su bebé. Más enfermeros entran a la habitación cuando su ritmo cardiaco sube a niveles peligrosos, la máquina pitando una y otra vez mientras MinGyu sostiene su mano para evitar que se lastime aun más, el resto de personal lo sostiene de las piernas y en medio de la confusión uno de ellos toma el cuerpo sacándolo del cuarto y el gemido de dolor que sale de su pecho solo se calma cuando el medicamento entra en su sistema y deja caer su peso sobre MinGyu.

El moreno lo deja suave mente sobre la cama, aun más mortificado porque no sabe como va a recibirlo cuando pase el efecto y despierte nuevamente. Un enfermero le asegura que está estable por el momento y que puede ir a descansar, MinGyu asiente demasiado perdido porque sabe que eso es lo ultimo en su lista y sale a encontrarse con Cheol que ya se había hecho cargo de los arreglos funerarios para la pequeña. 

~~~~~~~

WonWoo se quedó otros quince días en el hospital, preocupando a los doctores ya que ese último arrebato le había abierto los puntos de sutura demasiado frescos todavía. 

MinGyu se aseguró de llamar la madre de WonWoo, la relación con la señora Jeon nunca había sido sencilla, en especial cuando decidieron mudarse a Estados Unidos y ella lo culpó por alejar a su hijo aún más de ella, aunque todos sabían cual era la verdad de la situación. 

La conversación fue corta e incómoda, era evidente que toda la información que tenía del embarazo de WonWoo la había obtenido gracias a su hijo menor. MinGyu estuvo a punto de pedirle su ayuda, de invitarla a su casa una temporada para ver si el contacto con su madre podría ser de apoyo para WonWoo, aunque ni bien se habían formado esas ideas en su mente cuando ella se adelantó lamentándose por no poder ir a visitarlos. No lo había hecho en todos los años que llevaban viviendo ahí, no lo haría solo porque WonWoo volvió a tropezar en su camino. 

La llamada que recibió de Bohyuk horas después no fue tan desastrosa, él era el único que se había esforzado en mantener algún tipo de contacto con su hermano, aunque este se limitara a responder con mensajes de texto cuando estaba en uno de sus días buenos. Alguna vez se había atrevido a viajar a América para visitarlos durante unas cortas vacaciones de verano, era un chico agradable e inteligente, atento y se preocupaba genuinamente por su hermano mayor. MinGyu tampoco había pasado por alto la forma en la que lo miraba, como si sintiera cierta culpa por haber sido el favorito de sus padres y haberlos orillado a poner en una posición incómoda a WonWoo cuando eran más jóvenes, prácticamente obligándolo a irse de la casa para poder concentrarse en lo que quería hacer con su vida sin escuchar los reclamos constantes de sus progenitores. 

— De verdad lo siento mucho, Kim —La voz de Bohyuk tenía ese tono incómodo cuando no sabes qué decir porque realmente no hay palabras correctas para ese tipo de situaciones— sé cuanto lo esperaban. 

— Gracias —MinGyu se lame los labios preguntándose cuantas veces tendría que pasar por esa conversación de ahora en adelante— ahora solo puedo concentrarme en WonWoo... él está muy afectado —el moreno pasa su mano libre por su nuca, la tensión acumulada en sus músculos por todos esos días que había pasado en una silla incomoda cuidando de WonWoo en el hospital— todos lo estamo. 

— Ojalá pudiera ir apoyarlos —hay un momento de silencio en la línea en el casi puede escucharlo lamentándose por sus palabras— tú sabes cómo está mamá, ella ha empeorado un poco y no puedo dejarla sola.

— Está bien, Hyuk, no tienes que preocuparte —Hay cierto tono de irritación en su voz cuando las palabras salen más por cortesía, siempre había sido así para la familia de WonWoo, nunca habían podido ponerlo en primer lugar sin importar qué tan grave fuera la situación. Y ahora se daba cuenta que ni siquiera su hermano menor había podido librarse de la presión que ejercía su madre sobre ellos. 

Tal vez por eso le había parecido tan buena idea a MinGyu irse del país, alejarse de esa ciudad donde solo seguían reprimiendo a WonWoo y culpándolo por las decisiones que había tomado cuando era un adolescente a pesar de que hubiese triunfado sobre ellas. Quería darle un lugar para empezar de nuevo, donde pudiera brillar sin que ninguna sombra se interpusiera entre él y sus metas sin darse cuenta que él las llevaba consigo a cualquier lugar. 

— Salúdame a WonWoo, no creo que quiera responder a mis llamadas por un tiempo —se disculpó una vez el menor— 

— no, no lo creo... 

Realmente nunca se imaginó lo complicado que sería estar sin familia en una situación como esa, estaba tan desgastado emocionalmente y de no haber sido por el apoyo de SeungCheol y Jihoon quizá simplemente hubiera terminado en una camilla junto a WonWoo. Jeonghan regresó unos días después en cuanto Jihoon se comunicó con él contándole lo sucedido, el mayor llegó directo al hospital con todo y su maleta y le ofreció un abrazo confortable sin hacerle preguntas ni estúpidos comentarios inútiles que pretendían mejorar su ánimo como si hubiera alguna posibilidad. 

Sus amigos lo organizaron todo para que MinGyu tuviera oportunidad de descansar y Cheol se llevó a Ajji a su casa para que el cachorro no estuviera solo y estar pendiente de él, al menos en lo que regresaban a su hogar.

Jeonghan y Jihoon fueron por ellos al hospital cuando finalmente le dieron el alta, Seokmin les ofreció una sonrisa tranquilizadora asegurándoles que podían llamarlo a su número personal si ocurría algo. 

El trayecto fue lento y silencioso con los cuatro hombres en el coche, WonWoo pegado a la costilla de MinGyu como si quisiera hacerse pequeño y esconderse ahí para siempre, MinGyu lo atrajo un poco más cerca, estaría encantado de sacarse el corazón solo para brindarle un lugar cálido y seguro en su pecho, donde nada pudiera lastimarlo otra vez. 

Entrar a su hogar fue incluso más difícil, Jeonghan iba hasta el frente abriendo la puerta y encendiendo las luces de la sala de estar. Jihoon cargaba la pequeña maleta con algunas cosas de uso personal que llevaron al hospital y todas esas cajas con medicamentos para controlar las infecciones que pudieran desarrollarse. 

Jeonghan se detuvo un instante antes de ver a MinGyu con cierta inseguridad, indicándole que lo mejor sería ayudarlo a subir directamente a su habitación. MinGyu siguió la línea de su mirada hasta la mesa del comedor donde descansaba la pequeña urna que guardaba las cenizas de su bebé. 

WonWoo no pasó desapercibido la incomodidad de ambos y MinGyu lo sintió tensarse en sus brazos cuando encontró sus sueños reducidos a una pequeña vasija. El mayor simplemente caminó hasta la mesa obligando a MinGyu a seguirle los pasos para servirle de apoyo, hubo un silencio pesado y asfixiante sobre ellos cuando WonWoo se sentó en el comedor arrastrando la silla que parecía demasiado pesada para él. 

— Gracias, chicos —las palabras de WonWoo eran sinceras, podían notar el esfuerzo que le costaba articular cada una de ellas cuando el uso que le había dado a su voz se redujo a lo absolutamente necesario. Y la mirada que Jeonghan le compartió a Jihoon le hizo saber que quizá ese era uno de esos momentos— Nos han apoyado mucho, pero de verdad quisiera estar solo... 

MinGyu asintió en silencio, Jihoon se acercó a WonWoo y le dio un ligero apretón en el hombro porque de todos modos nunca había sido demasiado hábil con las palabras, solo le aseguró, al igual que Jeonghan que podía marcarles a la hora que fuera y ellos estarían ahí para él.

El menor los acompañó a la puerta, agradeciendo todo el apoyo que habían recibido de su parte y prometió mantenerlos al tanto de cualquier cambio o complicación, conocían tan bien a WonWoo o tal vez solo era demasiado predecible por todas esas crisis en las que se había sumido a lo largo de su relación y sabía qué tal vez no querría ver a sus amigos en un tiempo. 

Cuando MinGyu regresó a la sala de estar WonWoo seguía observando la vasija sin atreverse a tocarla, era de plata con detalles en oro rosa que torneaban la pieza de forma tan sutil y delicada que a WonWoo le estrujó el corazón pensar que había sido hecha exclusivamente para bebés por su diminuto tamaño, como si la tragedia que ellos vivieron fuera solo una más en una lista larga que no le importa a nadie. 

— Ojalá hubieras podido acompañarme a elegirla, tu gusto siempre ha sido mucho mejor que el mío —MinGyu toma asiento a su lado, arrastrando la silla para estar tan cerca de él como le fuera posible, WonWoo pensó en lo difícil que debió haber sido hacer todos esos movimientos por sí mismo, lidiando con sus propias heridas, con la preocupación de tenerlo recuperándose en el hospital y su propio dolor por la pérdida— 

— No, es hermosa —WonWoo se atreve a acercar su mano a la urna, tanteándola a penas con la yema de los dedos para delinear su forma y sorprendiéndose del tacto helado del metal bajo sus dedos. De verdad que todo era aún más frío de repente— Lamento que tuvieras que hacerlo solo. 

MinGyu se apresuró a tomar su mano libre con cuidado de no tocar el parche color piel que cubría las magulladuras en el dorso de WonWoo después de varios días de sueros y agujas intravenosas. 

— No, cariño... —MinGyu acaricia la piel a su alcance con el pulgar, buscando la forma de transmitirle un poco de tranquilidad sin agobiarlo demasiado— tú también has pasado por mucho, debías recuperarte, debes hacerlo 

— Me siento tan cansado —La voz de WonWoo es un suspiro mientras una lágrima solitaria se desliza por su mejilla, no había llorado en un par de días, parecía que simplemente se había resignado, sin embargo su mirada se mantenía triste y perdida y MinGyu no se reflejaba en sus ojos por más que se buscara en Ellos. Entonces entendió que no era solo un cansancio físico, iba más allá de agotamiento por toda la experiencia, de simplemente echarse a llorar o de sentarse a lamentarse, era su espíritu el que había sido doblegado tantas veces que simplemente ya no quería intentarlo de nuevo.


	25. Chapter 25

Las semanas siguientes solo fueron un poco más de lo mismo, Seungcheol se aseguró de darle una licencia por al menos un mes más alegando que necesitaba estar en casa para cuidar de WonWoo y que él se haría cargo del trabajo que se presentara hasta entonces. 

Había parecido una buena idea al principio, pero tener tanto tiempo libre solo le dio la oportunidad de ver cómo esa cortina de humo iba llenando sus vidas. 

Le había tomado al menos dos semanas darse cuenta de lo necesario que era asignarle un espacio propio a la pequeña urna, se había descubierto mil veces viéndola fijamente con solo entrar a la habitación, como un iman que atraía su vista y sacaba a flote todos esos pensamientos que simplemente quería echar bajo la alfombra mientras WonWoo se recuperaba. 

Su presencia en la sala principal de la casa solo los estaba enfermando aún más, obligándolos a recordar una y otra vez las únicas imágenes que tenían del pequeño ser que ahora descansaba en ese puñado de cenizas. 

MinGyu fue el que tomó la decisión de llevarlas a la habitación que habían destinado para el bebé, él mismo puso las repisas en la pared que a WonWoo tanto le costó pintar por sí mismo, ese cielo lleno de nubes al que su hija llegó demasiado temprano. 

Las cosas no cambiaron mucho después de eso, pero al menos ahora podía bajar a la cocina por un vaso de agua sin que olvidara lo que iba a hacer con solo encontrar esa imagen en su camino o cocinar sin que la alarma contra incendios se activara solo porque se quedó pasmado observando la urna por tanto tiempo que ni siquiera sintió el olor de la comida quemándose en la sartén. 

MinGyu sentía que se ahogaba. 

Era como si un miasma espeso y pesado fuera llenando su casa poco a poco hasta robarles el oxígeno. MinGyu Podía verlo cuando cerraba sus ojos, el humo tóxico rodeando sus cuerpos como si de tentáculos se tratara, apretándolos con tanta fuerza para que no tuviera oportunidad de luchar mientras los arrastraba a las profundidades de ese pozo de desesperación donde se estaban hundiendo y era tan iluso que seguía resistiéndose. 

MinGyu Se sentía hasta el cuello y aún así pataleaba con fuerza buscando tomar una bocanada de aire porque no podía permitirse la idea de rendirse mientras sostenía a WonWoo junto a él, pero era como luchar contra la marea en un mar tormentoso y lleno de tempestades, pataleando sin sentido mientras el agua salada entraba en sus pulmones robándole la posibilidad de respirar. 

Y WonWoo seguía a su lado, MinGyu siempre lo mantenía ahí, rodeando su cuerpo para asegurarse de no perderlo en medio de la noche pero era el único que pataleaba para salir a la superficie mientras luchaba contra el peso muerto de su esposo que parecía querer arrastrarlo a las profundidades de su dolor. 

No entendía por qué WonWoo no se veía más afectado que él, había dejado de llorar hace semanas, demasiado cansado como para seguir derramando lágrimas. Y a pesar de su mirada perdida seguía sacando su cuerpo de la cama y se encerraba en su estudio por horas en un intento de tomar sus pinceles.

Se preguntó si él no se sentía de la misma forma, si no notaba como su vida estaba siendo consumida lentamente o si no le costaba respirar con solo entrar a su hogar. Pero tal vez WonWoo estaba acostumbrado a vivir de esa forma y había aprendido a sobrevivir aunque el dolor y la falta de aire en sus pulmones fuera una constante en su vida y sencillamente tenía esa ventaja sobre él. 

MinGyu se levantó con un sobresalto a mitad de la noche, su frente sudorosa y su corazón martilleando con fuerza contra su pecho. Su primera reacción fue extender su brazo sobre la cama buscando a WonWoo y se permitió respirar aliviado cuando lo sintió a su lado. 

Las cortinas estaban ligeramente corridas y pudo ver que el cielo estaba oscuro y lleno de nubes que posiblemente traerían una tormenta consigo, el reloj marcaba poco más de las dos de la mañana y supo que WonWoo seguía despierto aunque su respiración tranquila indicara lo contrario. Él nunca conciliaba el sueño antes de las tres. 

MinGyu rodó sobre su costado pasando una mano por la cintura de WonWoo y pegando su pecho un poco más a su espalda, él se dejó hacer incluso cuando deslizó una pierna entre suyas, descubriendo sus pies fríos a pesar de estar ocultos bajo la sábana.

— ¿Estás bien? —la voz grave de WonWoo lo tomó por sorpresa, había cierta angustia en ella y no pudo evitar sentir un leve hormigueo en su pecho al pensar que a pesar de todo, aún lo quería lo suficiente como para preocuparse por él— 

MinGyu tarareó suavemente antes de hundir el rostro en su cabello, inhalando profundo el aroma a cítricos de su shampoo— Solo fue una pesadilla —Le tranquilizó, normalmente él tenía un sueño pesado y en una sola línea, caía tan cansado que le imposible soñar aunque ahora se le estaba haciendo costumbre despertar sobresaltado a mitad de la noche— 

— Ha habido un poco de tempestad —WonWoo puso su mano sobre la de MinGyu ofreciéndole una caricia tímida con dedos fríos e inseguros— va a llover pronto. 

MinGyu asintió a su espalda acercándose un poco más, dejó un beso sobre el hombro desnudo de WonWoo y luego uno más en el hueco de su cuello donde cepilló sus labios hasta llegar al espacio atrás de su oreja. WonWoo se tensó entre sus brazos cuando su aliento caliente alcanzó su oído y MinGyu siguió repartiendo pequeños besos sobre su piel expuesta. 

MinGyu iba despacio, a pesar de que todo su cuerpo imploraba un poco más de contacto ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que estuvieron juntos? A WonWoo aún le faltaban un par de semanas de embarazo y fue algo torpe y lleno de risas divertidas porque ninguno de los dos se creía que necesitaran tanto estar juntos que lo hicieran incluso con una enorme barriga de por medio, pero encontraron la forma y fue tan lento y delicado, y la voz de WonWoo bajó tanto esa noche que MinGyu tenía la certeza de que su corazón estallaría de puro amor al ver cómo se derretía entre sus brazos cuando se quedaron abrazados hasta que WonWoo decidió que tenía antojos de algo raro. 

Pero habían pasado meses desde aquella noche y el luto no podía mantenerlos más lejos el uno del otro. 

Y por su puesto que había anhelado estar con él otra vez, pero no era solo sexo lo que buscaba, él quería volver a sentirse conectado con WonWoo de alguna manera, recordarles que no era solo el dolor y la tragedia lo que los unía sino que aún habían otros sentimientos que podían rescatar el uno del otro. Lo amaba y sobre todo lo extrañaba porque a pesar de compartir cada noche la misma cama se sentía tan lejos de él.

— MinGyu —la voz de WonWoo era una disculpa cuando se apartó solo un poco, rechazando las intenciones del menor— 

Y MinGyu sabía que realmente no habría mucha diferencia a los otros intentos que había hecho otras noches pero tal vez solo tenía esperanza de que algún fuera diferente. 

— Lo siento, no quería incomodarte —el moreno se disculpa dandole un último beso en la mata de cabello revuelto y rompe el abrazo por miedo a molestarlo, un suspiro sale de sus labios cuando se encuentra con el techo blanco y aburrido sobre ellos y la enorme distancia qué hay entre él y su esposo en la cama— 

— No es lo que quise decir, yo solo... 

— Está bien, Won... sabes que te entiendo, no tienes que dar explicaciones —le tranquiliza, pero no puede evitar esconder ese atisbo de decepción en sus palabras— 

MinGyu cree que la conversación termina ahí, como siempre lo hace y cierra los ojos disponiéndose a dormir o al menos a intentarlo, pero WonWoo se levanta solo un poco viéndolo como si fuera demasiado lejos con lo que va a pedir después de haberlo rechazado. 

— ¿Crees que pueda abrazarte esta noche? —La mirada que le ofrece estruja su corazón y se pregunta qué tan mal están para que WonWoo crea que no merece algo como eso, ¿qué no estaría dispuesto a darle para hacerlo feliz? y sin embargo lo ve titubear cuando solo debería acercarse a él a reclamar lo que le ha pertenecido siempre— hoy hace demasiado frío. 

MinGyu extiende uno de sus brazos invitándolo a acostarse a su lado y cree que qué hay una sonrisa en los labios del mayor, pero bien puede ser solo el juego de sombras que crea la luz que se filtra entre las cortinas. 

— Sabes que no tienes que pedir nada como esto, cariño —MinGyu besa su frente cuando finalmente WonWoo recuesta su cabeza sobre hombro, el mayor enreda las piernas entre las suyas buscando que cada parche de piel absorba el calor del moreno. Hay una mano inquieta sobre el pecho desnudo de MinGyu como si WonWoo no supiera exactamente qué hacer con ella, así que solo entrelaza sus dedos con al esperanza de calentarlos solo un poco— sabes que realmente disfruto estar cerca de ti.

WonWoo suspira contra su cuello y nota cómo su cuerpo se suaviza a su lado, pronuncia un "gracias" casi imperceptible y lleva tantos días sin dormir correctamente que a los pocos minutos su respiración se regulariza y es vencido por el sueño, separándose un poco de MinGyu ahora que su cuerpo se relaja. 

MinGyu sonríe al verlo tan tranquilo, lo atrae más cerca con el brazo que descansa tras su espalda y WonWoo gime cuando el calor lo baña y se aferra a él más fuerte. 

MinGyu solo desea que ese WonWoo siga ahí a la mañana siguiente.


	26. Chapter 26

MinGyu recuerda cuando el interés de WonWoo por la cerámica se intensificó, pasaba horas enteras practicando en el patio donde había instalado su torno bajo la sombra de una amplia sombrilla para que todos los restos de arcilla se desvanecieran en el jardín. 

Verlo trabajar era un show por sí mismo y MinGyu Se sentaba a su lado en sus tardes libres para observar su nariz frunciéndose de pura frustración cuando la pieza se deformaba hacia un lado en lugar de verse simétrica, como indicaba el absurdo tutorial. 

MinGyu podría observar sus dedos finos jugueteando entre la arcilla fresca, húmeda y suave, por minutos enteros, hipnotizado por la magia del torno y la manera en la que bastaba un solo deslizamiento por la pieza para que esta cambiara su forma completamente, desde una masa informe hasta preciosos cuencos o jarrones que aun tenían esparcidos por la casa. 

Fue una noche que regresaba del trabajo que MinGyu se encontró con la publicidad de un museo en la ciudad, este presentaba una exhibición de piezas de porcelana japonesa demasiado antigua para prestarle atención a la fecha y recordó que hacia mucho tiempo que no tenían una cita en esos lugares que le gustaba frecuentar a WonWoo.

Fue un viernes por la tarde que MinGyu lo sacó de casa sin comentarle su destino con un cosquilleo nervioso que se le asentó en el estómago pensando si sería una buena idea o si era solo una exhibición más a la que JeonHan ya lo había arrastrado. 

Mingyu se estacionó ganando una mirada de sus preciosos ojos afilados, receloso ante las ocurrencias del moreno cuando este finalmente rodeó el auto para abrirle la puerta y tenderle una mano para ayudarlo a bajar, pudo sentir sus dedos un poco ásperos después de todo ese tiempo que estuvo trabajando en el torno pero era gracioso cómo de repente sus pequeños dedos raspaban ligeramente la piel de su palma haciéndole cosquillear.

— ¿Ya me vas a decir a dónde vamos? —La sonrisa de WonWoo lo atrapa mientras caminan por la acera, sus ojos brillando ilusionados colgándose un poco del brazo del más alto para convencerlo de decirle como si se tratara de un niño cuando era mayor que él— 

— Vi algo hace unos días y pensé que te gustaría —MinGyu se encoge de hombros tratando de restarle importancia, el era más de llevarlo a restaurantes porque era experto en el tema, pero los múseos y salas de arte siempre habían sido elección de su esposo y él simplemente se dejaba arrastrar, encantado por el simple hecho de hacerle compañía— 

— ¿Te viste en el espejo? —WonWoo pestañea con una sonrisa traviesa tirando de la comisura de sus labios y MinGyu intenta resistir la sonrisa que hace relucir sus colmillos antes de darle un pico en sus labios rosados— 

— Tal vez deberían exhibirme en alguno de esos museos elegantes —su mirada autosuficiente, irguiéndose aún más para presumir su altura y su figura atlética antes de regalarle un guiño— 

— Ninguno de esos aburridos curadores sabría apreciarte como yo —WonWoo se suelta de su agarre, robándole una risa sonora al moreno antes de adelantarse unos pasos cuando descubre que, después de todo, sí reconoce esas calles— 

MinGyu lo alcanza con un par de zancadas unos segundos después y lo guía hasta la taquilla del museo con una mano firme en su cintura. Los ojos de WonWoo se abren encantados cuando se topan con una vitrina que describe todas las exposiciones disponibles esa temporada y prácticamente arrastra a MinGyu de una pieza a la otra, acercándose tanto a los cristales protectores que MinGyu de verdad temía que fuera a tropezar y caer sobre ellos. 

WonWoo habló horas sobre corrientes, estética y la cultura de esa época y el significado de cada pequeño detalle en la pintura sobre las piezas, lo apreciada que fue en su tiempo por otros países y cómo Holanda se encargó de exportarla a otros continentes aunque MinGyu ni siquiera entendía cómo habrían llegado los holandeses a la isla, pero lo siguió encantado, atento a cada palabra que saliera de sus labios y todas esas expresiones en su rostro cada vez que entraban a una nueva sala. 

WonWoo tiró de su mano hasta la exposición final y lo invitó a acercarse para ver el detalle en una pequeña taza de té, MinGyu quiso disculparse, decirle que no importaba cuanto tiempo pasara observando, nunca encontraría eso de lo que WonWoo estaba hablando pero sus ojos brillaban tanto esa noche por la emoción, que no tuvo corazón para negarse y se arriesgó a sentirse estupido una vez más por no saber lo suficiente de arte. 

MinGyu se aseguró de que sus pies se mantuvieran atrás de las líneas blancas que rodeaban la vitrina cuando se acercó hasta la figura que descansaba sobre un acrílico oscuro para darle altura. No necesitaba ver la descripción a un costado para darse cuenta de lo antigua que era esa taza, había algo opaco en su color por el desgaste de los siglos y algunos bordes escarapelados aquí y allá, aunque lo que llamó por completo su atención fueron las líneas que se entrecruzaban en su contorno. 

Eran brillantes y claramente no eran parte de la pieza original pero al mismo tiempo se fusionaban con ella, creando ríos del color del oro que se iluminaban cuando cambiaba de posición para verlo mejor. 

— Kintsugi —WonWoo sonríe orgullo, porque descubre que MinGyu encontró lo que hace tan valiosa esa pieza— 

— ¿Eso es oro? —MinGyu no despega la mirada, ni siquiera cuando WonWoo se abraza a su costado porque ya es tarde y ha empezado a hacer un poco de frío— 

— Sí, es una técnica antigua para reparar aquellas piezas de porcelana que se han quebrado —MinGyu baja la mirada y se encuentra a WonWoo viéndolo con cierto anhelo en sus ojos, como si esa no fuera toda la explicación. 

— Eso parece mucho trabajo —MinGyu se muerde el labio inferior, ya se ha gastado todos los adjetivos positivos que tiene en el diccionario pero realmente no puede darle una de esas opiniones rebuscadas que le daría cualquiera de sus colelgas en la universidad— al final es más el costo de la reparación que la pieza original, no parece funcional. —concluye abultando su labio inferior en un gesto confundido—

WonWoo se pone de puntitas para darle un beso sobre el lunar en su mejilla y MinGyu se siente sonrojar porque realmente no sabe a que viene todo eso, pero lo sigue contento cuando lo jala del brazo para ir a la siguiente vitrina con un juego de te completo, Con una sola de sus piezas trabajada en esa técnica. 

— ¿Qué te parece este? 

— Won, de verdad no entiendo nada de esto, podemos pasar por toda la exposición de nuevo y yo solo voy a seguir viéndote a ti. —

— Por favor, detente —WonWoo siente que sus orejas se ponen rojas porque sabe que es exactamente lo que MinGyu ha hecho todo ese tiempo aunque ni siquiera se haya dado cuenta, y sabe que MinGyu realmente no entiende el aspecto técnico del arte, como él y que tampoco tiene demasiado interés en el tema pero es consciente de lo mucho que significa para WonWoo y no hay un solo gesto de fastidio en sus facciones cuando se emociona frente a él y habla hasta que se le agota el aire en los pulmones.— 

MinGyu se ríe satisfecho al ver lo que ha provocado y acaricia su rostro con el dorso de la mano— Eres la pieza de arte más hermosa en todo el edificio 

— Oh dios, no tienes limites 

— Ninguno —resuelve orgulloso y voltea a ver de nuevo las piezas en la vitrina antes de que a WonWoo le de un colapso porque él sí los tiene. 

Hay una tetera y cinco tazas a su lado, puede adivinar por el color de la porcelana que todas pertenecen al mismo juego, no parecen tan extraordinarias a simple vista, ni siquiera tienen esos pequeños dibujos que encontró en las piezas que vio anteriormente y lo único que piensa es que son un poco aburridas y simples en comparación. A excepción de una, la que está en el centro por enfrente de todas las demás, hay surcos muy finos extendiéndose en todas direcciones , El Oro se aprecia incluso por dentro y resalta de una forma hermosa sobre el color azul índigo, lo que hace parecer que esa pieza vale más que el juego original. 

— Hay algo nostálgico en todo esto ¿No crees? —y MinGyu abraza a WonWoo por la espalda, apoyando el mentón en su cabeza mientras sus brazos rodean a su esposo por encima de sus hombros. Puede sentirlo asentir suavemente y el ambiente relajado de hace un rato quizá se vuelve un poco pesado.— La pieza más hermosa es la que tiene cicatrices. 

— Para los japoneses, el Kintsugi es más que una técnica para reparar lo que está roto, es toda una filosofía ¿sabes? —La voz de WonWoo tiembla un poco y acaricia uno de los brazos de MinGyu buscando calor en sus manos frías, ambos mantienen la mirada en la vitrina iluminada, pero solo buscan la mirada del otro en el reflejo del cristal— se trata de encontrar la belleza en la fragilidad de las cosas, no tienes que se ser fuerte ni perfecto, tienes derecho a romperte siempre que puedas sanarte a ti mismo y resurjas como algo más bello.

MinGyu tensa su abrazo al rededor de WonWoo, su nariz hundiéndose en su cabello porque sabe que ya no están hablando de cerámica. Fue hace un par de meses que MinGyu llegó con esa colección de folletos en un intento de devolverle el color a su pareja y no había dejado de maravillarse al ver lo mucho que cambió la actitud de WonWoo, relajándose otra vez y viéndose más feliz. 

Pasaron demasiado rápido el resto de las exposiciones con la promesa de volver en otra oportunidad para retomar aquellas que se habían perdido, más enfocados en el suave cosquilleo de sus cuerpos, en la repentina urgencia de regresar a casa y hacer el amor. 

MinGyu Le dio un golpe al volante cuando finalmente se estacionó frente a su casa, su cabeza echada hacia atrás en el asiento mientras se frotaba los ojos en un intento desesperado de ignorar todos esos recuerdos que venían a él en los momentos más inoportunos. Su mente trayendo esas escenas del pasado donde todo parecía estar bien, cuando WonWoo le sonría con ojos brillantes y se abrazaba a él porque lo amaba y no porque era el único hombro en el cual podía llorar. 

Se toma un minuto más para bajar del auto, antes de dirigirse a la entrada, tira sus llaves en el cuenco y comienza a quitarse el saco y a aflojarse la corbata como si eso le permitiera respirar mejor ahí dentro, pero ha pasado tanto tiempo que ya ni siquiera le toma importancia a la sensación de asfixia.

Logró ver que WonWoo estaba en el balcón, su mirada en el enorme jardín, el césped creciendo disparejo con brotes de mala hierba aquí y allá, la piscina vacía porque ya nadie la usa y en algún momento le pareció un desperdicio ver cómo la llenaba solo para que el agua verde y llena de hojarasca volviera aún más deprimente el ambiente. 

Ajji está a los pies de WonWoo cuando lo encuentra, se volvieron tan cercanos después de la muerte del bebé, como si el cachorro entendiera el dolor por el que WonWoo estaba pasando y simplemente se quedaba a su lado pidiéndole suavemente que acariciara su cabeza como si intentara distraerlo. 

WonWoo sonreía levemente, agradecido con la atención que le prestaba el can, había crecido tanto en el último año, pareciéndose demasiado a un pastor aleman tal como había indicado el veterinario cuando lo encontraron. WonWoo podía abrazarlo y fundirse en su pelaje cálido y Ajji se quedaría muy quieto cerrándo sus enormes ojos castaños porque no querría asustarlo, moviendo su cola de lado a lado emocionado por la atención. 

La frente de WonWoo estaba pegada a uno de los barrotes del balcón, sus ojos entrecerrados como si la visión le lastimara aunque realmente no había nada ahí. 

Oh

El corazón de MinGyu se desplomó dolosamente en alguna parte, comprendiendo que era ese vacío el que tanto los estaba destruyendo a ambos. No habían risas corriendo en el jardín ni el chapoteo constante de pequeñas pataditas en el agua, Ajji seguía a sus pies cuando su único trabajo debería ser escapar de las pequeñas manitas que amenazaran con atrapar su cola peluda. 

MinGyu arrastró la puerta de cristal con un chirrido incómodo que atrajo la vista de su esposo, las ojeras cada vez más marcadas en su rostro y sus labios apretados con fuerza como si estuviera conteniendo constantemente las ganas de llorar. 

El moreno se arrastró a su lado en silencio, su mano haciendo suaves círculos en la espalda del mayor, podía sentirlo temblar bajo su tacto, como si creyera que derramar lagrimas en ese momento echaría por la borda todo el tiempo que llevaba conteniéndose. 

MinGyu lo atrajo a su cuerpo sin decir una palabra, qué frágil se sentía en sus brazos cuando ni siquiera tuvo que esforzarse para colocarlo en su regazo. Sus miradas se unieron por un momento, MinGyu rompiéndose un poco más cuando WonWoo desvió su mirada acuosa, el moreno lo atrajo a su hombro, escondiéndolo en el hueco de su cuello sin dejar de acariciar su espalda hasta que los hipidos que había estado conteniendo estallaron en un gemido doloroso y lastimero. 

Ajji bajó las orejas inquieto con una genuina mirada de preocupación en su rostro como si entendiera lo que el llanto de WonWoo significaba, el cachorro se acercó dudoso como si creyera que se estaba entrometiendo y que MinGyu lo echaría a un lado cuando solo quería que se acercara un poco más. 

Las lágrimas de WonWoo humedecen su camisa y él lo sostiene, como lo ha hecho desde que se conocieron y a través de todo lo que han pasado, pero hay una sensación diferente, como si la mínima caricia pudiera romperlo en mil pedazos y el recuerdo de esa tarde en el museo lo golpea una vez más. Porque no hay forma de volver a armar algo que se ha convertido en astillas y mucho menos puedes devolverle a la vida a un puñado de polvo desgastado por el viento, que es justo como se siente en ese momento. 


	27. Chapter 27

MinGyu se dejó caer en el respaldo de la silla bufando de fastidio, había revisado el proyecto completo unas siete veces sin encontrar ningún error desde las últimas tres. Sus largas jornadas de trabajo, en las que salía de la oficina hasta pasadas las doce ya le estaban cobrando factura y sentía su cerebro tan atrofiado que era consciente de que tampoco surgirían ideas nuevas que agregar. 

Rebuscó en la agenda de piel que descansaba en su escritorio de madera, a penas iluminado por una pequeña lampara a su espalda. Todas sus actividades estaban tachadas, los proyectos de sus equipos asignados revisados, las presentaciones ante la mesa directiva estaban listas desde hace días y se quedó jugueteando con los documentos que estaban revueltos preguntándose si habría algo ahí que lo mantuviera entretenido hasta la siguiente semana. 

Solo buscaba pretextos. Se dio cuenta de eso hace mucho, cuando dejó de usar el estudio que armó en su casa para pasar todo el tiempo posible en la oficina hasta que los guardias de seguridad se disculpaban con él y le pedían amablemente que se retirara porque iban a cerrar las puertas. 

¿Pero qué más podía hacer? No quería ir a casa, estar más tiempo allí significaba que los silencios con WonWoo se extenderían aún más y simplemente estaba demasiado agotado para lidiar con eso. 

Unos toques en la puerta le hicieron enderezarse en su asiento. Seungcheol entró antes de que MinGyu le permitiera el acceso, privilegios que se había ganado por ser su mejor amigo y, por supuesto, su jefe. 

El mayor ya llevaba el saco en un brazo y la corbata enrollada en la misma mano, con los primeros botones de la camisa abiertos y el cansancio remarcado en sus ojos oscuros. 

— Es hora de irnos, Gyu —Le avisó adentrándose a la oficina con calma, su mano libre masajeando los músculos tensos de su cuello— 

— Aún tengo algunos pendientes —mintió, ganándose una de las miradas severas por parte del mayor— 

— Terminaste lo urgente hace una semana y te has quedado demasiadas horas extras, las suficientes para hacer el trabajo restante tres veces —El azabache se sentó en la silla frente al escritorio, algo incómoda a comparación de la ejecutiva en su propia oficina— 

— Me comprometí con el equipo de análisis para revisar su propuesta —Seungcheol entrecerró los ojos en su dirección, viendo por encima la cantidad de documentos esparcidos en su escritorio— 

— Conoces las nuevas políticas, nadie se queda en la oficina después de las diez o esos de protección al trabajador van a multarnos y a mí me van a patear el culo por permitirlo —MinGyu golpeó inquieto el posabrazos de su silla, su mirada reflejando la derrota cuando empezó a recoger los papeles— 

— No va a volver a suceder —prometió cerrando los archivos en su laptop asegurándose de que guardara los cambio por enésima vez— 

— ¿Qué es lo que sucede, Gyu? —MinGyu pudo ver el momento exacto en el que Seungcheol pasó de modo jefe al que usaba como su mejor amigo, su voz moderada y una mirada suave y cálida que estaba siempre para él— 

— ¿Sobre qué? —evadió, tan cansado de la misma pregunta— 

— Sabes de lo que hablo —el mayor se humedeció los labios inclinándose hacia adelante en su lugar, preguntándose si era prudente sacar a flote el tema en ese momento— ¿Cómo está WonWoo? 

MinGyu soltó un suspiro echándose hacia atrás otra vez ¿Qué se supone que debía decir? Había vuelto a ser un adulto funcional, sacaba su cuerpo de la cama cada mañana, recuperó sus horas en la universidad, había vuelto a pintar o al menos lo estaba intentando y ciertamente ya no lloraba como lo hizo los primeros meses, ese llanto desconsolado se había ido y solo a veces lo descubría con los ojos enrojecidos aunque tampoco hablaba sobre eso y siendo sincero, él había dejado de preguntar. 

— Mejor —su respuesta simple y vacía, porque era justo así como se sentía esa nueva etapa en la que intentaban recuperar sus vidas, WonWoo había vuelto a su rutina casi por completo pero tampoco había risas ni esas miradas que le hacían cosquillear el vientre porque prácticamente no lo volteaba a ver— 

Seungcheol frunce los labios preocupado, sus hombros cayendo al ver la aflicción del menor. 

— ¿Le propusiste lo que te comenté?

— No va a aceptar la terapia, Cheol —MinGyu niega más para sí mismo, su mirada perdida en la fotografía que descansaba en su escritorio, esa donde estaban abrazados y la hermosa sonrisa de WonWoo brillaba más que el sol que iluminaba sus rostros— se lo propuse desde el primer diagnóstico y lo hice otra vez con la muerte de la bebé y luego un par de veces más, pero solo sigue negándose, argumentando algo sobre saber manejar sus propios sentimientos y una mierda sobre leer dibujos. 

— Está bien, tal vez... solo hay que darle más tiempo —trató de tranquilizarle ganando una sonrisa irónica en respuesta que el mayor no pasó desapercibida ni siquiera en la penumbra de la habitación— solo no hagas nada estúpido 

— por supuesto —MinGyu se levantó incapaz de seguir esa conversación, sus manos apoyándose en la cintura después de horas de estar sentado, casi escuchó cómo sus tendones chasqueaban y tomó su saco y el maletín solo después de haberse estirado lo suficiente— ya vámonos 

Seungcheol se levantó después de él, dandole una ultima mirada de preocupación cuando él pasó a su lado con el maletín a su espalda. Lo siguió hasta la salida y tras cerrar la oficina se dirigieron al estacionamiento donde Seungcheol se despidió dandole un apretón en hombro. 

— Sabes que puedes venir conmigo si necesitas hablar ¿verdad? —MinGyu asintió con los labios apretados antes de murmurar un gracias y meterse en su auto— 

MinGyu condujo fuera del complejo de edificios de oficinas, era viernes y la ciudad estaba mucho más viva en comparación a aquellas noches en las que había salido después de las doce en los primeros días de semana. 

Las aceras llenas con personas vestidas de brillantes colores haciendo fila para que les permitieran entrar al club de moda, parejas bailando en la fila, importándoles poco lo que pensaran de ellos, demasiado despreocupados como para esperar a estar adentro para empezar a divertirse.

Un semáforo dio el rojo y MinGyu se detuvo para permitir que un grupo de chicas pasara frente a él, vestidos ajustados y llenos de lentejuelas ciñéndose a su cuerpo y risas que traspasaban incluso los cristales del auto. 

Se imaginó llegando a casa, en la pesadez que oprimiría sus pulmones una vez que estuviera dentro. Buscaría algo para cenar en la cocina y Ají se acercaría a él moviendo la cola esperando que le arrojara algo bajo la mesa. Tomaría un baño muy largo, lo suficiente para que WonWoo ya estuviera en la cama cuando el tuviera que deslizarse entre las sábanas, se harían las preguntas de rutina, mas por compromiso que por verdadero interés y luego se quedarían en silencio, contando las grietas del techo hasta quedarse dormido. 

No quería regresar tan pronto. 

Era más fácil cuando llegaba de madrugada y WonWoo fingía estar dormido y se ahorraban ese teatro que habían montado. 

Sus manos se aferraron con más fuerza al rededor del volante, frustrado por la impotencia y dio un giro brusco cuando estuvo a punto de pasarse la entrada al último bar que quedaba camino a su casa.

Se quedó tras el volante un momento, cuando finalmente encontró un lugar donde estacionarse, titubeando si era correcto tener una noche para él después de meses de trabajo. 

Resopló tirando de su saco, asegurándose que su celular y su cartera estuvieran en su pantalón y cerró de un portazo. 

Había una fila enorme con adolescentes apretándose entre ellos para poder entrar y con diez años más que ellos se preguntó si no iba a hacer el ridículo ahí dentro, era definitivo que no iba a quedarse a esperar en la fila y estuvo a punto de darse la vuelta cuando uno de los gorilas de la entrada lo señaló diciéndole que podía pasar. 

Un grupo de chicos protestó argumentando que ellos llevaban al menos una hora ahí parados y una chica pestañeó demasiado hacia él cuando pasó a su lado preguntándole si podía ayudarla a entrar. Él simplemente pasó de largo. 

El primer vistazo de reconocimiento fue algo incómodo, la ùltima vez que visitó un lugar como ese fue en sus tiempos de universidad y tal vez lo intentaron con WonWoo cuando llegaron a la ciudad, pero la cantidad de cuerpos pegándose a ellos y el olor a humo había sido más de lo que ambos soportaron y no volvieron a hacerlo más. 

El lugar era amplio, sillones tipo lounge repartidos en las orillas y pequeñas mesas altas al rededor de la pista, jóvenes amontonándose al rededor para hacerle un espacio a sus copas en la superficie diminuta mientras sus cuerpos seguían el ritmo de la música que perforaba sus oídos. 

El moreno caminó hasta la barra, encontrando un lugar en una de las esquinas de espaldas a la pista, la barman se acercó a él con una sonrisa para escuchar su orden y se volteó por un vaso para colocar un par de hielos en él, MinGyu siguió sus movimientos cuando tomó la botella de whisky y la lanzó con maestría en el aire antes de servirlo.

— Solo aplica para el primer trago —le sonrió una vez más antes de desaparecer para atender a otro cliente y Mingyu se quedó solo con la copa entre sus manos— 

El alcohol se sintió como fuego cuando bajó por su garganta, cálido y ardiente ante su estómago vacío, pero se bajó el resto del liquido solo un instante después disimulando la mueca por el calor en su garganta. 

La chica volvió para rellenar la copa una segunda y una tercera vez, e ignoró la risa burlona cuando MinGyu la llamó por una cuarta y ella dijo que era tiempo de cambiar el vaso y ponerle más hielo. 

Sus dedos hormigueaban suavemente cuando acariciaba el borde de la copa, ya no recordaba en qué número iba, demasiado perdido en sus pensamientos como para llevar la cuenta de los vasos. Tan decepcionado de su vida que no valía la pena hacerlo. 

Para la mitad de la noche su cuerpo se había relajado por completo en la incómoda silla y sus dedos golpeteaban la barra al ritmo de canciones que nunca había escuchado pero que sonaban exactamente igual. 

La chica volvió a rellenar su vaso y el simplemente asintió en respuesta, el suave adormecimiento en su cuerpo producto del alcohol finalmente alcanzó su cabeza y había mandado sus pensamientos a una esquina mientras se concentraba en seguir el sonido del bajo resonando en su pecho. 

Le dio un vistazo al reloj en su muñeca descubriendo que era pasado de la una de la mañana, preguntándose como es que el tiempo había pasado tan rápido. Extendió su tarjeta a la barman recogiéndola cuando ella la devolvió y echando el voucher sin cuidado en la bolsa de su pantalón antes de extenderle un par de billetes sobre la barra. 

— gracias — 

Ella sonríe una vez más, recogiendo los billetes que seguro es más de lo que recibe de cualquiera de los adolescentes que son los que más abundan en ese lugar y él vuelve a colarse entre la multitud para llegar a la salida. 

Está a punto de subir las escaleras hacia la salida cuando alguien tira de su brazo, el chico se congela cuando se voltea a verlo confundido y afloja el agarre en su codo sin soltarlo realmente. MinGyu no pasa por alto el sonrojo en sus mejillas y se pregunta si es al alcohol en su sistema o si está demasiado avergonzado por hacer algo tan atrevido como acercarse a un extraño. 

MinGyu levanta una ceja en su dirección cuando el chico se queda con sus labios entre abiertos, demasiado nervioso como para emitir una palabra y ríe para sí mismo porque no es la primera vez que ve una reacción como esa. 

— ¿Te encuentras bien? —le pregunta MinGyu sin afán de molestarlo y el muchacho lo suelta aún más nervioso después de escuchar su voz, era más que evidente que no estaba acostumbrado a hacer ese tipo cosas— 

— Si, bueno yo... —el chico balbucea y juega con sus manos como si no supiera qué hacer con ellas— eres guapo y mis amigos apostaron que no tendría el valor de venir a saludar pero fue estúpido porque ni siquiera sé si te van los chicos. 

MinGyu sigue la línea de visión del joven cuando señala a sus amigos, todos fingiendo ver hacia otro lado en el instante en que sus miradas se cruzan y luego se inclina sobre oído de pelinegro dispuesto a hacer el buen acto del día.

— Lo siento cariño, soy casado pero tus amigos no saben eso así que regresa y diles que conseguiste mi número —El mayor sonríe por los destellos en los ojos del menor y cuando este balbucea un gracias. luego acomoda el flequillo que cae revuelto en su frente para terminar con su parte Y tal vez ese último guiño fue demasiado porque puede ver cuando el pobre chico se queda sin respirar haciendo que su ego se hinche un poco listo para dar la vuelta directo hacia la salida— 

El aire fresco del estacionamiento le ayuda a disculpar un poco los efectos del alcohol, pasa una mano por su cabello aprovechando a estirar su espalda y busca las llaves del auto hasta que da con el suave tintineo en sus bolsillos. 

Al llegar a casa alcanza a ver una sombra en el balcón pero cuando baja del auto descubre que bien pudieron ser cortinas que ondean fuera de la ventana. Deja los zapatos y el maletín en la entrada para no hacer ruido, Aji se mueve su cola desde el sillón donde estaba durmiendo y sube a su habitación donde WonWoo ya estaba envuelto en las colchas. 

Se desviste en la penumbra de la habitación haciendo el menor ruido posible cuando entra al baño a lavarse los dientes y el rostro, hay una sensación de pesadez en su pecho, un rastro de culpa por forzarse a seguir evadiendo su propia realidad, pero siente que se le han acabado las opciones en ese punto. 

Agita su cabeza ignorando sus pensamientos, porque le ha costado demasiado adormecer su mente y solo quiere descansar, así que se desliza con cuidado entre las sábanas y se queda dormido en minutos.

En los días siguientes solo se adaptó a la nueva rutina, salía de la oficina a la hora límite y conducía hasta al pub donde aparentemente los gorilas ya lo reconocían y le permitían con solo verlo acercarse a la entrada, las protestas entre los más jóvenes no se hacían esperar, alejando que su traje caro no era motivo para darle preferencia aunque a nadie más que a ellos les importaba. 

A mediados de la segunda semana descubrió que la bartender se llamaba Ruby, pero MinGyu pensó que era el nombre que usaba par aquellos clientes que dejaban suficiente propina. 

Después de la resaca de la primera noche se aseguró de no repetirlo a ese nivel, principalmente porque tenía que conducir en carretera hasta su domicilio y tampoco quería empezar a llamar la atención de Jihoon si llegaba en mal estado por varios dias. 

Ruby servía la copa de Whisky a penas lo veía sentarse en la barra, siempre en el mismo lugar. Con el pasar de las noches, las invitaciones a ir a bailar fueron aumentando, chicos y chicas se acercaban a él titubeando esperando una respuesta positiva del atractivo hombre, aunque este ni siquiera los volteaba a ver. Bastaba con que MinGyu levantara su mano dándoles las gracias, mostrando sutilmente el oscurecido anillo de oro en su dedo anular para hacerles saber que no tenía interés en ellos. 

WonWoo no había hecho ningún comentario sobre sus escapadas nocturnas, por el aliento a alcohol o porque no llegaba antes de las doce a casa. Tal vez una parte de MinGyu quería sacar una reacción de él, que demostrara que aún le preocupaba lo que pasaba con su esposo, que se tomara la molestia de preguntarle que lo arrastraba a esos clubes de noche, pero la indiferencia que obtuvo en respuesta peor que cualquier reclamo que haya esperado. 

Se preguntaba constantemente si WonWoo aún sentía algo por él, si quedaba algo de todo el cariño que algún vez se profesaron o si todo lo el futuro que les esperaba como matrimonio se había derrumbado con el accidente. 

El liquido dorado bajó quemando su garganta hasta que se quedó vacío, cada noche era más fácil lidiar con el calor de la bebida en sus sistema. 

Ruby se acercó a servirle la qué tal era la quinta copa de la noche, limpiando la condensación sobre la barra y cambiando el potaavasos. 

— Hoy vas más rápido de lo normal —comentó colocando un vaso nuevo frente a él— se supone que no debería hacer eso pero la verdad te sale más barato comprar la botella completa si lo que buscas es embriagarte. 

— Si la compro me mandarían a una mesa y tendría que servirme yo mismo

— Touché —respondió encogiéndose de hombros antes de darse la vuelta para atender a otro cliente— 

La noche pasa más rápido de lo esperado y tal vez MinGyu se arrepiente de no haber aceptado la propuesta de la botella porque ahora tiene que esperar a que Ruby regrese para rellenar su vaso. 

El hormigueo en su cuerpo se hace presente y no es hasta que le cuesta enfocar que decide que es suficiente por esa noche. Ya son más de las dos y el cansancio de la semana le pasa factura y prefiere retirarse antes de hacer una escena. 

MinGyu se tambalea cuando finalmente logra abrir la puerta y avanza despacio buscando el apagador en la pared porque está completamente oscuro y No puede hacer más que ir tanteando sus pasos. Siente que el lugar le la vueltas y solo quiere ir y meterse a la cama, se supone que debería conocer el camino pero a penas da un par de pasos cuando la mesa del pasillo se atraviesa frente a él y la arrastra con más violencia que las ocasiones anteriores. 

Un jarrón cae y estalla en el suelo de madera y el ladrido de Ajji resuena en la sala de estar. Las luces del comedor se encienden mostrando el cansancio en las facciones de WonWoo que lo esperaban en la oscuridad de la cocina. 

— Mierda —MinGyu maldice por lo bajo, dando pasos torpes sobre los fragmentos fragmentos de porcelana, sus botas de piel son lo suficientemente gruesas para evitar que cualquier astilla cruce la plantilla de las mismas por lo que solo las escucha crujir bajo sus pies— 

— ¿Qué es lo que está pasando contigo? —WonWoo se acerca no sin antes ordenarle a Ajji que se quede en el sofá, su tono es severo y acusar y MinGyu solo cierra sus ojos como si eso le impidiera escucharlo— 

— Solo es un jarrón, ve arriba... —su lengua se arrastra ligeramente por su estado pero sigue usando un tono tranquilo, haciendo acopio de todo su autocontrol para evitar una discusión— yo limpio estaba mierda 

— Has estado llegando ebrio todos los días ¿Crees que no me he dado cuenta? 

MinGyu suelta una risa, por alguna razón encuentra sus palabras graciosas hasta que ya no lo son más. Apoya su espalda en una de las paredes para ver si esa forma todo deja de dar vueltas a su alrededor.

— ¿Cómo te vas a dar cuenta si ni siquiera me volteas a ver, WonWoo? —su tono dolido y por un momento siente que las ganas de llorar van a traicionarlo pero logra controlarse— ¿Por qué no solo vas y sigues durmiendo mientras ignoras todo lo que nos pasa? Parece que te está funcionado. 

— Ve a dormir, MinGyu, no quiero discutir contigo. 

— Nunca quieres una mierda conmigo —Sus palabras hacen que el corazón del WonWoo caiga y solo reafirman lo culpable que se siente por arrastrarlo a esa vida—

MinGyu se impulsa lo suficiente para alcanzar las escaleras, sus pasos son torpes y a pesar de sus palabras WonWoo lo sigue un par de pasos atrás para evitar que pierda el equilibrio, lo ayuda a desvestirse a pesar de las protestas constantes del del menor y lo acuesta de lado asegurándose de dejarle el cesto de basura por si devolvía el estomago por la noche. 


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> — Explícito —

La mañana siguiente se sentía como si su cabeza fuera a estallar, la luz del sol se filtró por las cortinas abiertas cegándolo en cuanto intentó abrir los ojos, sentía la garganta seca y aún parecía que todo le daba vueltas, ni siquiera recordaba cómo es que había terminado desnudo en su cama. 

Le tomó un rato recuperarse y ver que eran pasado de las doce del día, afortunadamente era sábado por lo que no tenía que preocuparse por el trabajo en la oficina. 

Hizo una mueca de asco cuando sintió cómo su cuerpo expulsaba el olor a alcohol por los poros y aún tenía impregnado ese horrible aroma a humo de cigarro, por lo que encaminó al baño a tomar una ducha con la esperanza de que disminuir las punzadas en su cabeza. 

Cuando bajó a la sala se percató que WonWoo no estaba en casa, se asomó por la ventana de la sala y comprobó que el auto no se encontraba en el estacionamiento. Ají corrió hacia él moviendo la cola, llevándole uno de esos juguetes chillones que hizo a MinGyu estremecerse cuando el cachorro lo hizo sonar en su hocico. 

— Dios, Ajji, ahora no, de verdad me siento mal. —se disculpó con el perro dirigiéndose a la cocina por agua, estaba seguro de que su garganta se cuartearía en cualquier momento de lo seca que sentía. 

Rebuscó unas aspirinas en la alacena y fue a tirarse directo al sofá dispuesto a seguir durmiendo hasta que el dolor de cabeza pasara, Ajji se acercó de nuevo, sentándose a un lado del sillón para tener el rostro de MinGyu a su altura, sus patas inquietas y su cola agitándose con nerviosismo le decían al moreno que queria salir a jugar. 

— Solo me haces caso cuando WonWoo no está en casa —el moreno cerró los ojos dándole unas palma ditas en la cabeza— es injusto, fui yo quien te trajo aquí. —se quejó palmeando el espacio libre del sofá para que el cachorro se echara a su lado— 

MinGyu se levantó un par de horas después, el dolor de cabeza finalmente cedió ante las pastillas pero aún tenía el malestar en el estómago por lo que no se atrevió a probar bocado. 

Fue a cambiarse a su habitación, se puso unos jeans y una camiseta para ir a dejar sus trajes a la tintorería como cada fin de semana. No fue hasta que se acercó a tomar las llaves del coche que se percató del jarrón faltante, los recuerdos de la noche anterior empezaron a llegarle uno a uno. Y se preguntó si algo más que aquella pieza de porcelana se había roto esa noche.

Maldijo su estúpida boca por hablar demasiado, de verdad que no había sido su intención echarle en cara esas cosas a WonWoo, sabía que no era su culpa, que llevaba años lidiando con su dolor y esa última pérdida solo vino a devastarlo, pero estaba molesto y frustrado porque sin importar lo que hiciera parecía que simplemente quería apartarlo de su lado. Como si la muerte del bebé no hubiera significado nada para él. 

MinGyu toma las llaves, demasiado ansioso por tomar un poco de aire fresco y llama Ajji para que lo acompañe, el cachorro se instala en el asiento de atrás, demasiado familiarizado con los viajes en auto. 

Esa tarde hay un buen clima y la ciudad está más activa que nunca, familias yendo a divertirse y parejas tomadas de la mano disfrutando del sol, se pregunta cómo es que pueden verse tan felices cuando la vida es una mierda, cómo hacen para superar los problemas que se le ponen enfrente y resuelve qué tal vez no llevan juntos lo suficiente como para empezar a preocuparse por esas cosas. 

El malestar en el estómago se acentúa ante esos pensamientos y la cabeza comienza a dolerle otra vez. Aprovecha el camino de regreso para pasar por la farmacia y comprar algunas bebidas hidratantes con la esperanza de que eso termine de revivirlo porque el rostro que se refleja en el espejo retrovisor no puede verse más deprimente.

Cuando regresa WonWoo aún sigue fuera y el moreno se ocupa preparando la cena, Ajji se echa a un lado de la puerta de la cocina, viéndolo ir y venir, emocionándose cuando MinGyu le deja caer algún bocadillo. 

El mayor regresa una vez que el sol se ha puesto, acercándose a la cocina para ayudar a MinGyu a servir la cena, ninguno de los dos hace comentarios sobre lo sucedido la noche anterior y la ansiedad de MinGyu crece provocándole una pesadez en el estómago. 

La cena transcurre lenta y con un silencio incómodo que no se interrumpe más que para las conversaciones de etiqueta. WonWoo se disculpa por haber desaparecido todo el día, pero al parecer Jeonghan había tenido problemas con una exposición y necesitaba manos extras.

— Está bien —La voz de MinGyu es tranquila pero se concentra en el contenido de su plato cuando siente la mirada del mayor sobre él— solo fui a la tintorería y salí con Ajji a dar un paseo, es bueno que tengas en qué distraerte. 

El silencio cae de nuevo, y lo único que pueden escuchar es el sonido de los cubiertos sobre la vajilla. Los dos están demasiado tensos y es evidente que ninguno sabe cómo abordar el tema aunque ambos mueren por ponerlo sobre la mesa sin tener la certeza de lo que quieren obtener de ahí. 

Se arrepiente por no haber encendido el televisor, tal vez el sonido de las noticias le hubieran ayudado a bajarle el volumen a sus propios pensamientos. Una parte de él quiere disculparse porque de verdad se siente mal al seguir cargándole problemas a la mente de WonWoo y la otra solo quiere desechar esa idea, porque al final lo que dijo es cierto, y le parece injusto que después de todo él siga siendo el único que carga con la culpa.

WonWoo puede ver cómo las manos de MinGyu se tensan al rededor de los cubiertos, sus labios fruncidos en una mueca de frustración tan ido en sus pensamientos que no lo escucha cuando se aclara la garganta tratando de llamar su atención. 

— MinGyu —su voz suena más alta de lo normal, pero eso parece reconectar al menor, sus ojos se encuentran un instante y el aludido puede notar la preocupación la mirada del contrario— 

— Lo siento, estoy distraído

— ¿Tienes algún problema en el trabajo? —MinGyu niega deseando tenerlos, tal vez de esa forma tendría en qué desviar su mente para no concentrarse todo el tiempo en lo que pasaba en casa— 

— Todo esta bien, WonWoo 

— ¿Y a qué viene entonces tu comportamiento en los últimos días? —las palabras suenan más agresivas de lo que lo planeó en su cabeza y puede notar el efecto que tuvieron en su esposo, MinGyu se pone rígido en la silla, devolviéndole una mirada incrédula, como si todo fuera demasiado obvio— 

— No quiero tener esta conversación, no ahora —MinGyu respira, dejando los cubiertos en el plato. Apenas ha comido ese día pero ahora es definitivo que se le quitó el hambre— 

— Ayer a penas podías mantenerte en pie ¿Cómo se te ocurre conducir así? —WonWoo le ofrece una mirada extraña, sus palabras suenan demasiado duras y hace que el estomago de MinGyu de un vuelco incómodo con lo poco que acaba de ingerir—

— Estaba bien hasta que llegué aquí —se justificó. WonWoo le devuelve una sonrisa irónica y niega con la cabeza reflejando la decepción—

— Rayaste el auto —Los ojos de MinGyu se abren por la sorpresa pero tratan de recomponerse con la misma rapidez. 

— Dios, ni quiera lo recuerdas —El mayor apoya el codo derecho en la mesa y se frota los ojos con cansancio, se durmió más tarde que de costumbre la noche anterior, esperando a que llegara a salvo y luego limpiando los trozos de porcelana del suelo para que las astillas no fueran a lastimar a Ajji— Pudiste matarte, MinGyu 

— Pero no lo hice y creo que ya fue suficiente de este sermón

— ¿Y que hubiera pasado si chocas con alguien más? —MinGyu vuelve a clavar su mirada en él, sus ojos ensombrecidos por la furia que se cocina en su vientre al darse cuenta de lo que estaba insinuando— 

— No te atrevas a decir algo como eso, WonWoo —su dedo indice dirigiéndose al mayor mientras su mano permanecía empuñada sobre la mesa, WonWoo ni siquiera voltea a verlo porque su mirada afilada no se separa de la del moreno— 

— ¿Eso es lo que esperas? ¿Convertirte en alguien como él? —no hace falta que Wonwoo levante la voz para que sus palabras lo golpeen, el calor sube lentamente por su pecho porque simplemente un golpe en la cara le hubiera dolido menos a que lo compararan con el hombre que destruyó sus vidas— ¡Alcoholizarte hasta que destroces la vida de alguna familia y termines con la tuya por un momento de estupidez!

— Suficiente —MinGyu golpea la mesa y a lo lejos escucha que Ajji ladra en respuesta, su cabeza se siente caliente y su cuerpo tan tenso que sus músculos se notan tirantes por debajo de la camiseta.

WonWoo no se siente intimidado en lo más mínimo, sus ojos permanecen fijos en él, esperando ver el momento en que reaccione y sé de cuenta de su error. Le duele que no haya tenido la confianza para pedirle que fuera a recogerlo, que se le hiciera más fácil arriesgar su vida y la de la todos aquellos con los que se cruzaba en el camino. 

— Solo termina con este berrinche estúpido y dime qué demonios pasa contigo —la voz de WonWoo es baja, una parte de él demasiado temerosa de la respuesta que pudiera obtener del momento— tú no eres así. 

Su esposo se ríe, pero ya ni siquiera lo está viendo. Sus manos finalmente se han relajado en la mesa, pero hay algo en su postura que le dice que se está conteniendo de salir corriendo en cualquier momento. 

— No vengas a hablarme de hacer berrinches, WonWoo, aquí tú eres el experto en eso. —MinGyu se levanta tirando la servilleta a aún lado de su plato antes de caminar a la salida y dejar a WonWoo solo en el comedor. Ajji se acerca a él al notar su consternación y pone su cabeza sobre la pierna de su amo buscando darle algún tipo de consuelo. 

La puerta se azota un segundo después y WonWoo salta, relajandose hasta que el sonido del motor se pierde en la noche. 

MinGyu al mismo pub que ha estado frecuentando las ultimas semanas y al igual que los otras noche, basta con acercarse a los guardias para que estos lo saluden con familiaridad y lo dejen pasar. Encuentra su lugar libre en la barra donde Ruby atiende con maestría y una sonrisa a los clientes que se acercan a pedir un trago y antes de darle tiempo de abrir la boca, ya está colocando un vaso frente a él y lanzando la botella en el aire para servirle. 

— Pensé que eso solo aplicaba para el primer trago —comenta MinGyu atrayendo el vaso hacia si— 

— La cara que traes hoy supera las anteriores y es parte de mi trabajo animar a los clientes —Ruby pone los ojos en blanco cuando MinGyu vacía la copa en su garganta, no ha comido mucho en todo el día y esa en particular se siente caliente y pesada en su estomago. Pero acerca el vaso a la rubia para que lo llene lo de nuevo— 

Era aún más temprano de lo normal cuando llegó al bar, aun se notaba medio vacío y las personas tenían charlas tranquilas en los sillones al rededor del salón, las música seguía fuerte pero solo un par de personas bailaban en la pista pues la mayoría aún se divertía en las mesas junto a sus amigos. 

La escueta conversación de la cena continuaba llegando a su mente una y otra vez, WonWoo comparándolo con el bastardo que les arrebató a su hija, el mismo que le había arrancado a su esposo hasta reducirlo a un cuerpo que se movía por pura inercia y que había terminado con su propia felicidad en el proceso. 

Ni siquiera había podido desquitarse, el maldito murió de forma casi instantánea cuando su cuerpo quedó prensado entre su auto y el poste con el que se impactó después de chocar con MinGyu, y el moreno seguía deseando haberlo hecho él mismo porque tal vez de esa forma se sentiría más aliviado y no llevaría tanto tiempo deseando una venganza que nunca podría obtener. 

Y ahora WonWoo se atrevía a insinuarle que estaban hechos de lo mismo.

Él solo necesitaba despejarse, tomarse un respiro porque llevaba años cargando con todo lo que les pasaba como pareja, aguantando su propio dolor, sus propias ganas de llorar para que WonWoo se sintiera a gusto con él, para que pudiera encontrar paz en sus brazos, un apoyo seguro o la mierda que necesitara en ese momento. Y le correspondía de manera. 

MinGyu vació otra copa en su garganta y Ruby se acerca a limpiar la barra y pone un vaso limpio frente a él. Murmura algo Sobre la velocidad con la bebe acompañando el comentario con una sonrisa burlona que MinGyu decide ignorar. 

Una chica se apoya sobre la barra a su lado derecho, lo suficiente como para que su brazo roce con el codo de MinGyu tratando de llamar la atención. Él a penas le echa un vistazo pero ella le está sonriendo, dientes blancos destelleando bajo las luces parpadeantes y sus ojos enmarcados en tupidas pestañas que seguramente eran postizas. Ella lo saluda, balanceando su cabello hacia un lado y él regresa su vista a los cubos de hielo que tintinean contra el cristal. 

— ¿Vienes solo? —La pregunta se le antoja demasiado estúpida porque esa es la única razón por la que alguien decidiría sentarse en la barra y ya lleva un par de horas ahí sin intercambiar más que algunas palabras con la bartender— ¿No quieres salir a bailar?

La chica se acerca un poco más y su traje de lentejuelas destella tonos tornasol, parece estar inflando el pecho, como si el corsé que se ajusta a su cintura no ciñera su cuerpo lo suficiente. 

— No me interesa —La respuesta es cortante y MinGyu a penas la voltea a ver cuando agita su mano haciéndole una señal para que lo dejara paz. La chica bufa de indignación porque no debe estar acostumbrada a que la rechacen pero poco le importa en ese momento y extendiende su vaso pidiendo que lo llenen de nuevo— 

Normalmente las personas que se acercan a él no son tan insistentes, basta con que agite su mano en el aire para que vean la sortija de oro que descansa en su dedo anular, demasiado maltratada y oscurecida para su gusto, aunque tampoco cree que en ese punto valga la pena mandar a limpiarlas, pero ellos no tienen por qué saberlo. 

Y por mucho que los ignore una y otra vez no puede pasar por alto que su ego se hincha un poco más cada que alguien se acerca titubeando hacia él, le hace pensar que aún puede provocar ciertas cosas, que no se ha vuelto un patético cuarentón aunque a penas esté pasando por la tercera década de su vida. 

MinGyu respira profundo pasando una mano por su cabello, el alcohol finalmente está acariciando su mente adormeciendo su cerebro lo suficiente para suprimir por un rato sus preocupaciones, la sensación le agrada en demasía y pide una copa más para mantener los efectos y quizá otra para acentuarlos porque al final de cuentas ya está ahí y tiene que valer la pena.

Para cuando vacía ese último vaso decide que oficialmente está ebrio porque le cuesta enfocar los malabares de la chica en el reducido espacio de la barra, parpadea intentando seguirle el ritmo pero se rinde cuando descubre que empieza a marearse por las volteretas de las botellas en el aire y es muy pronto para vomitar. 

— ¿Bailas? —Una voz suave suena a su espalda y él simplemente levanta la mano que porta el anillo como lo ha hecho tantas veces esa noche para librarse de las propuestas. El chico ríe y él mayor trata de reconocer la voz en medio la música y el propio adormecimiento de su cerebro aunque pasa de largo cuando después de unos segundos no puede encontrar nada— No fue eso lo que pregunté 

El chico se acerca a la barra a su costado y pide su propia bebida que no tarda en llegar a sus manos, el rubio se apoya sobre la mesa para poder ver directamente al moreno— Vamos, Mingyu ¿De verdad piensas quedarte sentado toda la noche? 

El aludido se yergue en su lugar cuando escucha que alguien sabe su nombre, y no tarda en identificar al dueño de la voz dulzona en medio de las sombras. MingHao le regala una sonrisa de dientes perfectos mientras juguetea con el dije del infinito en su cuello. 

— Esa es la idea —MinGyu levanta su copa en un saludo antes de volver a su lugar y el chico pone sus ojos en blanco como si no creyera que alguien pudiera ser tan aburrido, pero es la primera oportunidad real que tiene con el hombre y no piensa dejarla pasar— 

— Solo un par de canciones —MingHao apoya una de sus manos en el antebrazo de MinGyu, delineando de forma no tan discreta la forma en la que sus bíceps se ciñen suavemente bajo la chaqueta. Hay cierta confusión en la mirada de MinGyu cuando sigue el lugar donde lo están tocando hasta los ojos miel del contrario y el rubio levanta ambas manos como si fuera completamente inocente de lo que se le acusa— Vamos, No pido más. 

MingHao tira de nuevo del brazo de MinGyu y él ya está lo suficientemente ebrio para dejarse arrastrar. Le pasa su tarjeta a Ruby y un minuto después está recibiendo el ticket y el plástico que mete de forma descuidada a la bolsa de su pantalón. 

La pista está llena y la música es tan animada que no está seguro de poder seguir el ritmo de todos ahí, muchos tienen gorros de fiesta y es hasta ese momento que nota que están celebrando el aniversario del bar porque alguien anuncia una ronda de shots y varios meseros se pasean entre ellos con maestría repartiendo los pequeños vasos de colores. 

MinGyu toma uno, y el sabor dulce del jarabe se desliza por su garganta costrastando con el amargo del whisky, este lleva un licor diferente y hay una voz en su cabeza preguntándose si puede cruzarse por estar mezclando bebidas distintas pero para entonces ya se lo trago y todos los presentes gritan eufóricos mientras sus vasos se vacían. 

MingHao suelta su mano cuando ya están envueltos entre la gente, cuerpos retorciendose al ritmo del bajo que vibra en su pecho y se siente solo un poco ridículo porque hace una vida que no se atreve a algo como eso, pero el alcohol le dice que continúe y solo se deja llevar mientras el chico baila a su alrededor con movimientos seguros como si fuera experto en eso. 

El ritmo de la música cambia de nuevo y las pocas luces que estaban encendidas bajan su intensidad, todos se mueven más lento pero están más cerca unos de otros, alguien lo empuja por la espalda y sus pasos titubean por lo que termina pegado al joven frente a él, sus manos son pequeñas y éstas se apoyan en su pecho, serpentean arriba y abajo sobre su camiseta hasta que alcanzan su garganta y se cuelgan de su cuello. 

El chico es pequeño, le saca casi una cabeza de ventaja pero no parece sentirse intimidado por él como en el pasado, ese es su ambiente y MinGyu lo sabe por la forma con la que mueve su cuerpo al sobre el suyo, toques no tan sutiles y miradas intensas mientras la música cambia una y otra vez. Y entonces están más cerca, los toques son más intensos y se supone que las manos de MinGyu van las caderas del chico así que simplemente lo hace y le roba una risa que suena muy cerca de su oído. 

MingHao pone sus manos sobre las contrarias cuando se da la vuelta para que su espalda se peque al pecho del hombre mayor, lo hace seguir sus movimientos, la forma en la que frota sus caderas contra él siendo demasiado descarado, el pequeño trasero del chico está contra su pierna y un segundo después curva su espalda al ritmo de la música acariciando su hombría. 

MinGyu jadea y reacciona más rápido de lo que le hubiera gustado porque cuando vuelve a hacerlo él ya un poco duro bajo sus jeans. El rubio gira para tenerlo de frente sin soltar sus manos y las guía solo un poco más abajo de sus cinturón. 

Alguien grita de nuevo y pasan otra ronda de shots y toma uno más, siente la garganta seca y de repente hace mucho calor, debería volver a la barra y pedir otro whisky para regresar a su realidad pero cuando toma ese último shot está tan desconcertado que un poco de la miel del fondo se desliza desde su barbilla hasta la garganta. 

El siguiente movimiento del chico lo toma por sorpresa, este se inclinan sobre su cuerpo aferrándose a su nuca y se estira lo suficientemente para alcanzar esa gota que se desliza junto a su manzana de adán. MingHao no pierde la oportunidad de hacerle saber que está tan duro como él, tal vez es la única que tenga y debe jugar todas sus cartas en un solo movimiento. De alguna forma logra frotar su entrepierna contra el muslo del Moreno, un jadeo ahogado mientras su lengua aún se desliza por su mentón y MinGyu lo aprieta un poco más contra su cuerpo con la única mano que rodea su cintura.

MingHao lo toma como la única oportunidad de seguir adelante antes de que se arrepienta y se separa de él a regañadientes para tomar su mano tirar del mayor fuera de la multitud. El corazón de MinGyu late con fuerza contra su pecho, debatiendose entre la inseguridad y la anticipación. 

Escucha al DJ gritando mientras ofrece otra ronda de tequila y toma un caballito cuando pasa junto a de los meseros bajandoselo de golpe con una mueca porque es lo mas fuerte que ha bebido hasta el momento. Ve la señal de los sanitarios y su subconsciente le dice que salga de ahí, que es el momento de darse la vuelta y regresar a casa.

El mero recuerdo de la sensación que le trae su hogar es más que suficiente para hacerle fruncir el entrecejo, recuerda toda la impotencia y la frustración que vienen con ella y aprovecha que otra bandeja pasa frente a él para tomarse otro shot de tequila que se baja con un gruñido y golpea el caballito vacío contra una de las mesas antes de perderse en el baño con el chico. 

MingHao lo empuja cuando encuentra el último cubículo libre y MinGyu se tambalea hasta que su espalda choca contra la pared, su entre pierna duele porque sigue creciendo mientras se presionada dentro de su pantalón, MinGyu le da un pellizco en la punta para controlarla sacándole una risa a MingHao que ya Le está ayudando a abrir su cinturón. 

— No te atrevas a deshacerte de eso —le amenaza, bajando el cierre den contrario para empezar a trabajar en sus propios pantalones. 

El espacio es pequeño y chocan el uno con el otro a la menor oportunidad, hay un rastro de olor a orines y los sonidos del exterior siguen llamando la atención de MinGyu. La música allá fuera suena más sofocada pero no pasa por alto los jadeos que se escuchan un par de cubículos atrás de ellos. 

MinGyu maldice porque al parecer la única neurona despierta que aún conserva su sentido común le recuerda que ya no lleva condones encima como Cuando era adolescente, MingHao parece leer su mente porque saca dos sobrecitos metálicos de su cartera, rasgando uno de ellos antes de regalarle un guiño traviesos al mayor. 

El moreno libera finalmente su erección, y MingHao traga saliva al notar el miembro húmedo en su mano. MinGyu se acaricia a sí mismo, buscando aliviar el calor que crece con más fuerza en su vientre y MingHao se aprieta contra él para masturbarlo por sí mismo y que esté lo suficientemente duro para ponerle el condón. 

MinGyu cierra los ojos echando con fuerza la cabeza hacia atrás, su respiración se vuelve pesada y la impaciencia crece en su vientre extendiéndose como un incendio por el resto de su cuerpo.

— Date la vuelta —La orden es un gruñido y MingHao puede sentirla recorriendo su espina dorsal— 

Sus pantalones ya están a la altura de sus rodillas y el sobre de lubricante vaciándose en sus dedos mientras tantea su entrada preparándose a sí mismo. 

MinGyu ya se puso el condón y su mirada se oscurece aún más cuando ve que el chico se abre para él, sus dedos se pierden en su interior mientras se contiene los jadeos que se provoca a sí mismo y el moreno simplemente ya no puede resistirse. MingHao busca una posición cómoda cuando MinGyu lo presiona contra el panel que divide ambos baños, gime con solo sentir como la ereción frota entre sus mejillas y las piernas le tiemblan de anticipación, porque solo él sabe la cantidad de veces que se masturbó pensando en el mayor. 

MinGyu gruñe contra su cabello antes de asegurar las caderas con una mano y con la otra trata de alinearse contra la entrada del chico, se clava hasta la mitad de su longitud con una sola estocada y MingHao siente que se ahoga y necesita sujetarse más fuerte de la pared. 

A penas le da tiempo de acostumbrarse a su tamaño y sigue adelante, sus movimientos son fuerte y bruscos, erráticos por culpa del alcohol y Minghao tiene que morderse el brazo para no alzar la voz porque duele pero al mismo tiempo se siente mejor de lo que hubiera imaginado. 

MinGyu gime porque mierda, el chico es tan apretado y caliente, y parece que quisiera succionarlo desde el interior, lo presiona tan fuerte entre sus paredes que tiene la certeza de que quisiera dejarlo seco y no se parece en nada a la mano que ha estado utilizando en la regadera por los últimos dos años mientras WonWoo sigue ignorando su presencia a su lado. 

El simple pensamiento lo hace gruñir de frustración, aumenta el agarre en las caderas del chico y le importa una mierda que sus dedos queden marcados en su piel marfil. 

MingHao alcanza su orgasmo manchando la pared frente a él y agradece que MinGyu lo esté sujetando con fuerza o seguro que abría terminado en el suelo de lo débiles que siente las rodillas en ese instante. 

MinGyu busca el propio orgasmo cuando siente que el interior del menor lo constriñe aún más y sus estocadas se vuelven más intensas y agresivas pues lo golpea una y otra vez pero todo se siente tan mal de repente, porque la voz que llama su nombre no es la de WonWoo y tampoco en su piel perlada ni su cuerpo suave y dócil bajo sus manos. Mingyu sigue buscando, aferrándose a la sensación y de repente lo único que tiene en su mente son los ojos oscuros de WonWoo observándolo desde abajo. 

Su orgasmo llega violento y en ráfagas espesas y calientes al interior de Minghao y agradece que se mordió la lengua lo suficientemente rápido o se le habría escapado el nombre de su esposo. Se echa hacia atrás golpeando su espalda de nuevo contra la pared y se quita el condón arrojándolo a un rincón antes de cerrar sus pantalones. 

Ni siquiera voltea a ver el estado del chico cuando abre la puerta del baño y se pierde entre la multitud.

MinGyu se detiene a mitad del camino cuando le falta tanto el aire que es incapaz de seguir conduciendo. Busca un lugar para estacionarse a mitad de la carretera y agradece que este vacío. 

La realidad de lo que acaba de hacer le cae como un balde de agua fría, la culpa se siente como un puñetazo en la boca del estomago, se siente mareado y tiene náuseas y sabe que no tiene nada que ver con la absurda cantidad de alcohol que consumió en la noche. 

Se baja del auto cuando siente la primera arcada y corre a la parte trasera donde lo único que devuelve es alcohol porque, de hecho, no comió nada ese día. Se queda ahí hasta que se vacía tanto que lo único que regresa es bilis, esta le quema la nariz y le deja un sabor amargo en la boca. 

Para cuando regresa a su casa son más de las cuatro de la mañana, hay una luz encendida en el pasillo y su corazón se encoge porque está seguro de que WonWoo la dejó así para que él no volviera a tener un accidente en la oscuridad. 

Ajji levanta la cabeza de donde se encuentra durmiendo y vuelve a su sueño en cuanto confirma que se trata de su amo. 

MinGyu se asoma a la sala de estar, su corazón haciéndose cada vez más pequeño por la vergüenza. WonWoo se quedó dormido en el sillón, esperando por él y se siente tan miserable por haberle fallado de esa forma. Quiere levantarlo y pedirle que vuelva a la cama donde estará más cómodo pero no tiene cara para verlo esa noche sin echarse a llorar en su regazo. 

Sube las escaleras en silencio y se encierra en el baño, lanza su ropa a un rincón porque se siente asqueado de todo lo que haya tenido contacto con él casi tanto como se siente de sí mismo.

Agua fría cae sobre su rostro y se lleva los rastros del alcohol comenzando a limpiar su mente y eso solo le hache sentir mucho peor. El llanto finalmente desborda por su garganta y lo empuja hacia el suelo de la regadera mientras el agua lo sigue golpeando sin descanso, siente que ese monstruo que lleva tantos años tratando de arrastrarlo al fondo finalmente lo logra porque tal vez eso era lo único que quedaba de su matrimonio y no tiene idea de cómo lo enfrentará por la mañana. 


	29. Chapter 29

La cruda moral era peor que cualquier otra resaca que haya sufrido en su vida. Incluso cuando la sed que cuartea su garganta le demanda un poco de líquido, pero él se niega a abrir los ojos y enfrentar sus acciones. 

Deseaba que la tierra decidiera que era tiempo de deshacerse de un parásito como él y acabara con su existencia, que el suelo se abriera y lo enviara directo al purgatorio que se merecía después de haber caído tan bajo. 

Pero la vida era una Mierda y el tiempo seguía su curso y por mucho que lo deseara no podría dormir para siempre.

MinGyu restregó sus ojos adoloridos en la almohada, el brillo que se filtraba por las ventanas abiertas de par en par torturandolo. Olía tan mal por todo ese alcohol que su sistema seguía expulsando y su estómago se sentía pequeño y rígido porque el día anterior no comió correctamente. 

Bajó hasta después de tomar una ducha, sus pies descalzos dando pasos silenciosos en el suelo de madera, como un niño que esperaba el peor de los castigos. Y es que no se merecía menos. 

Ni siquiera sabía de dónde sacaría valor para revelar lo que había hecho ¿qué tanto afectaría a WonWoo y cómo lo vería a los ojos? Su relación estaba tan dañada en ese punto, habían recibido tantos golpes a lo largo de los años y él sólo les dio uno más a las tantas heridas que iban acumulando. 

Algo hervía en la estufa cuando se encontró a WonWoo en la cocina, los ojos del mayor enmarcados en gruesas ojeras y sus labios fruncidos en una línea recta. 

MinGyu no pudo verlo a los ojos cuando dirigió su mirada a él, con la decepción grabada en el rostro. 

Negó con la cabeza para sí mismo porque en ningún momento le dirigió la palabra al moreno que se había apoyado en la barra, con el estómago hundido por la vergüenza y la incomodidad. Las mismas acentuadas cuando, a pesar de todo, WonWoo le pasó un vaso con agua y la caja de pastillas para la jaqueca quizá con demasiada fuerza. Pero no se merecía menos. 

— Gracias —La voz de MinGyu es baja y tan pequeña como se siente en ese momento ante la presencia del mayor, sus hombros hundidos y su cabeza gacha como un perro que acababa de ser apaleado—

— Hay sopa picante si quieres almorzar —Sus palabras suenan duras, como si le doliera el simple hecho de dirigirle la palabra y MinGyu sólo se sume un poco más en sí mismo, asintiendo en agradecimiento—

— WonWoo —La voz de MinGyu es suplicante, una disculpa que no alcanza a formarse en su boca pastosa porque sabe que no la merece—

El mayor voltea hacia a él, sus ojos afilados amenazando con cortar a MinGyu en mil pedazos y el menor siente el nudo subiendo por su garganta, la cobardía apoderándose de él. 

— Lo que dije en la cena... —se queda en silencio, porque ese solo fue el inicio de todas las malas decisiones que tomó esa noche. Debió escuchar a WonWoo y quedarse en casa, aceptar que el mayor solo estaba preocupado por él y aún así le salió tan natural herirlo en un arrebato de furia, escapando de la escena sólo para hundirse aún más en ese pozo que cavó para él mismo—

— Ya me quedó claro lo que piensas, MinGyu —No se molesta en ocultar lo mucho que lo hirieron sus palabras, siempre fue consciente que no era más que una molestia para el menor, un obstáculo en todos los planes que había hecho en su vida, pero había estado a su lado cuando peor se había sentido y pensó que quizá no lo hacía solo por obligación— 

— No, Won... sabes que no quise decir eso —MinGyu siente una punzada de dolor en su cabeza, su expresión reflejando el malestar que le había dejado la noche anterior—

WonWoo parece notarlo y su expresión sólo se endurece un poco más, porque sigue sin creer que en nivel de irresponsabilidad de su esposo, aunque quizá ya era tiempo de ir aceptandola. 

— Me pareció que estabas muy seguro de ello —WonWoo tira la manta con la que secaba sus manos a un costado de la tarja antes de asegurarse de apagar el fuego en la estufa. MinGyu lo sigue con la mirada mientras rodea la barramesa y se dirige a la sala llamando a Ajji para dar un paseo, cortando ahí ese intento de conversación— 

MinGyu se queda con la mirada fija en el mosaico de la mesa, el vaso intacto porque su estómago revuelto parecía incapaz de aceptar algo tan pequeño como una pastilla, su cabeza punzando horrores y su corazón escondido en algún lugar de su pecho porque ni siquiera tuvo el valor de hablar correctamente con el mayor. 

Y la tensión sólo aumenta con los días, la distancia se vuelve inmensa y el arrepentimiento poco a poco se va transformando en frustración en el corazón de MinGyu porque WonWoo sigue aún más evasivo, demasiado ofendido con sus palabras como para permitirse escuchar una más.

El espacio en la cama insalvable, como si cada uno buscara el extremo opuesto para que ni siquiera los movimientos que hacen durante la noche les permita tocarse.

Ninguno de los dos hizo otro intento para hablar o disculparse por la absurda situación que los ahoga en vida y Para cuando llega la segunda semana lo que crece en un pecho es algo más parecido al resentimiento, enojo cocinandose en su estómago cuando cada pequeño error se convierte en una discusión que termina con ambos alzando demasiado la voz. 

Tan desgastados emocionalmente que no pueden lidiar ni con los pequeños problemas que estuvieron ignorando por meses, desmoronandose a pasos agigantados y convirtiéndose en pólvora que explota ante la menor provocación. 

Y ese día WonWoo está gritando otra vez porque al parecer olvidó que debía recoger a Ajji en el veterinario, WonWoo no pregunta qué fue lo que sucedió y MinGyu no tiene oportunidad de explicar que tuvo un día de Mierda en el trabajo y que de repente todo está saliendo mal porque está demasiado agobiado con toda su vida como para concentrarse en cualquier cosa. 

Ha tenido dolor de cabeza desde el almuerzo, donde uno de los directivos señaló un error en el trabajo de uno de sus subordinados que, por supuesto, él debía revisar y pasó por alto a pesar de haberlo leído un par de veces.

Algo mínimo, un error de novato del que debió percatarse a la primera oportunidad, pero no lo hizo. 

Fue su culpa, y tendrá suerte si Jihoon logra arreglarlo antes de que traiga consecuencias a la compañía, así que pasó el resto de la tarde haciendo llamadas y contactando a medio mundo para solucionarlo y antes de darse cuenta era de noche.

No vio la hora y mucho menos las llamadas perdidas en su celular hasta que se estaba estacionando en casa, encontrándose con un WonWoo furioso porque resulta que el cachorro se pone nervioso y estuvo más tiempo de lo necesario encerrado en una jaula. 

— No puedo creer que seas tan irresponsable —Los mirada de WonWoo es dura y MinGyu no tiene ganas de lidiar con eso, ya no tiene ganas de ganas de nada, realmente— 

— Se le pasará en unos días, no volverá a suceder —trata de tranquilizarlo, porque alguien necesita ser el que se tome un respiro y él es el único dispuesto a hacerlo.

Siempre amoldandose a lo que WonWoo necesita, pero ¿quién se pregunta qué es lo que necesita él? ¿Cuándo WonWoo se ha tomado un respiro para ver más allá de su propio dolor y preguntarse cómo ha lidiando MinGyu con ello? Porque siempre es MinGyu el que se ata el nudo en la garganta para poder ser el paño de lágrimas del mayor, es MinGyu tratando de mantenerse en pie para levantarlo aunque él mismo se sienta incapaz de dar un paso adelante. MinGyu tratando de armar los pedacitos que quedan de WonWoo a pesar de que él está tan destrozado por dentro como su esposo. 

Porque las pérdidas que han tenido han sido para ambos, porque a él también le duele, porque él también sufrió el sostener el cuerpo inerte de su hija. 

Pero WonWoo nunca vio eso. 

Y ahora solo grita más fuerte cuando MinGyu se queda callado, y él sabe que es solo porque Ajji está llenando ese espacio que estará vacío para siempre en sus vidas y quiere comprenderlo pero está tan cansado de soportarlo todo, todo el tiempo. 

— ¿Cómo podría confiartelo otra vez? 

Y luego esas palabras terminan por sobre pasarlo, porque parece que todo lo ha hecho está olvidado, porque todos los planes que alguna vez compartieron juntos terminaron abarrotados en esa habitación que sigue cerrada con llave. 

Ya no puede ni confiarle al perro cuando se supone que él sería quien llevara a la niña a la escuela y pasaría por ella todos los días. 

Pero ha cometido tantos errores que tal vez tiene razón. 

Está a punto de gritar algo de vuelta cuando el teléfono suena insistente en su bolsillo y se muerde la lengua para averiguar de quien se trata. 

Un número desconocido, su ceño fruncido en confusión antes de presionar el botón verde y escuchar esa voz contra su oído. 

De verdad que no necesitaba más problemas en ese momento y había tratado con todas sus fuerzas de borrar ese capítulo en su vida con la excusa de que estaba demasiado ebrio para recordarlo. 

Ni siquiera sabe cómo pudo haber obtenido su teléfono, había escapado de ahí tan pronto como la conciencia de sus acciones cayó sobre él y aún así, ahí estaba susurrandole una dirección. 

MinGyu a penas habla cuando lo único que debió hacer es colgar y mandar a la Mierda a ese chico que le dio el último empujón para terminar de colapsar su mundo. 

Pero luego ve pasar a WonWoo a su lado para dirigirse a las escaleras mientras le dedica una mirada que le estruja el pecho y simplemente tararea en acuerdo porque es demasiado estúpido como para tomar la decisión correcta. 

WonWoo ya está arriba cuando MinGyu toma las llaves del coche dirigiéndose a la ciudad. 

El auto se estaciona frente a unos condominios y la puerta se abre para dejar que el rubio se deslice en el asiento del copitolo. Hay una sonrisa contenida en sus labios y sus ojos reflejan toda la emoción que pretende esconder con movimientos holgados. 

MinGyu a penas le dirige una mirada y su mano se tensa sobre la palanca de velocidades cuando su perfume llega a él, demasiado dulce para su gusto. 

— Pensé que me llamarías antes —MingHao se instala en el asiento, casi recargado a la puerta para ver al conductor—

— ¿Cómo conseguiste mi número? —La voz de MinGyu es dura, casi un reproche como si el chico lo estuviera obligando cuando él solo le hizo una invitación que él aceptó a la primera oportunidad—

— Tú me lo diste hace tiempo, nunca lo borré —MingHao se encoge de hombros y sonríe cuando nota ese nervio tirante en el rostro del mayor—

MinGyu pone el auto en marcha, su mano cerrada con fuerza al rededor del volante cuando gira adentrándose al estacionamiento de un hotel, ignorando todas las malditas alarmas que suenan en su cabeza. 

Encuentra un espacio disponible, de esos que están conectados directamente con la habitación. Ni siquiera se molesta en confirmar dónde se está metiendo, pero termina de aparcar el auto y la cortina se baja automáticamente mientras una ventanilla oscura se abre a un costado. 

Le cuesta creer que está haciendo eso realmente cuando le pasan el ticket y saca su cartera dudando por un instante entre su tarjeta y el efectivo y termina deslizando un par de billetes por la bandeja metálica, porque usar el plástico dejaría un rastro y lo que está haciendo está mal y debe pensar en cubrir sus huellas antes que cualquier otra cosa. 

MingHao ha desaparecido hacia la habitación, no parece para nada cohibido y a MinGyu le da la impresión de hacer eso seguido. Esa maldita edad en la que piensas solo en tirarte al siguiente y él es uno más en la lista. Pero tampoco es que le preocupe en lo más mínimo. 

Se está desvistiendo cuando lo encuentra junto a la cama, su pequeña espalda desnuda exhibiendo el tatuaje de dragón en su hombro. Le ofrece una mirada de soslayo mientras desliza sus pantalones abajo, la luces haciendo un juego de sombras en su piel mientras sigue la música de fondo. 

Y MinGyu realmente quiere reírse un poco histericamente de lo ridículo que es todo eso, porque el chico en verdad es atractivo y todo ese show debería estar encendiendo algo en él pero no puede distraer su atención de la angustia que se concentra en su estómago. 

Toda la frustración de las últimas semanas hirviendo en su interior, las miradas de reproche y los comentarios hirientes en ambas direcciones que solo van acumulándose uno sobre otro creando una inmensa torre que está a punto de caer. 

MingHao se acerca a él cuando lo único que lleva es ropa es interior, actuando demasiado confiado con la vista que su cuerpo puede ofrecer, sus manos se deslizan por el torso de MinGyu distrayendolo sólo un instante de los pensamientos que lo tienen anclado al suelo. 

La corbata cae a un lado y los botones de su camisa se abren uno a uno dejando expuesto su torso bronceado y él simplemente no soporta el contacto directo con su piel. 

El rubio tira de su mano arrastrandolo a la cama antes de dejarse caer sobre ella, sus boxers deslizándose fuera de sus piernas abiertas en una invitación que finalmente parece despertar esa parte de su hombría que funciona en piloto automático. 

Y MingHao lo nota a pesar de que sigue atrapado en sus pantalones, encendiendo un brillo de emoción en su rostro. El rubio se apresura a derramar el sobre de lubricante entre sus piernas mientras se prepara a sí mismo para aquel hombre porque ya descubrió que no es ni un poco sutil. 

Y la Mierda con todo. 

La mirada de MinGyu cambia dejando salir toda la maldita frustración que lo carcome por dentro, el reconcor acumulado y la impotencia de ver cómo todo se cae a su alrededor sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo. 

Desliza en su ereccion uno de los condones que encontró en la mesa de noche, sus pantalones abiertos sólo lo necesario para dejarla libre porque tampoco espera quedarse mucho tiempo. 

MingHao tira sus brazos invitándolo a acercarse, necesita tocar los músculos que se tensan bajo su piel, sentirlos bajo sus manos y no espera que el mayor tire de su cuerpo hasta el borde de la cama para dejarlo boca abajo. 

Jadea ante la sorpresa y empuja a un lado la ligera decepción en su mente porque de verdad quiere verlo sobre él, pero para de protestar porque ahora puede sentirlo frotando su hombría contra él y eso vale mil veces más. 

Hay un gemido ahogado contra las sábanas cuando se interna a penas con el cuidado necesario, le cuesta adaptarse a tu tamaño a pesar de que esta vez se preparó más tiempo pero aún así los movimientos son duros y lo golpea con tanta fuerza que tiene que aferrarse a las sábanas para mantenerse en su lugar. 

MinGyu trata de ignorar los pensamientos que taladran su cabeza y busca enfocar su mente sólo en ese pequeño cuerpo entre sus manos, en la sensación caliente y apretada al rededor de su miembro, y se pierde con facilidad cada vez antes de volver a lo mismo por lo que necesita ir más duro y más profundo para que el placer lo alcance y lo distraiga lo suficiente así que solo sigue adelante, aferrándose a sensaciones vacías ignorando los gimoteos bajo sus manos porque la voz que pronuncia su nombre no se parece en nada a la de WonWoo. 

Y sigue adelante, una y otra vez, como si ese borrón que es su mente previa al orgasmo fuera el único respiro que puede darse en medio de océano tempestuoso en el que se está ahogando. 

MingHao se contrae a su alrededor y MinGyu se inclina sobre él con una rodilla apoyada en el colchón, los sonidos obscenos que hacen sus cuerpos llenando el lugar y MinGyu sigue buscando con desesperación su propio alivio. 

Ojos cerrados con fuerza tratando de concentrarse pero lo único que llena su mente son imágenes de WonWoo, sudado y perfecto bajo su cuerpo, con sus labios entre abiertos pronunciando su nombre en lo que es a penas un jadeo, su espalda perfecta arqueada en un ángulo exquisito con ese precioso camino de lunares que llega hasta su cuello y su mirada afilada, buscándolo de reojo en una suplica ahogada por el placer para que se acerque a abrazarlo porque esa posición lo deja demasiado lejos y necesitan estar más cerca el uno del otro. 

Y finalmente llega, con lo que es casi un gruñido, pero no se siente bien como debería y su alivio físico no puede distraerlo más del dolor que lo arrastra de vuelta a la realidad. 

Y se retira del chico a penas sus piernas se recuperan antes de meterse al sanitario, a quitarse el Condon y arreglarse la camisa. Busca su corbata entre penumbras ignorando al chico que sigue tirándose sobre las sábanas y vuelve a perderse tras la luz. 

La imagen en el espejo le repugna, sus ojos cansados sin una chispa de emoción cuando lo que está haciendo debería encenderlo a otro nivel. Porque eso es lo que dicen todos ¿no? Como si una aventura peligrosa y emocionante fuera el alivio que necesitan después de años de desgastante matrimonio. 

Sale después de lavarse la cara, con la camisa arreglada y la corbata en su lugar, esperando que MingHao esté lo suficientemente repuesto para que se apresure y salgan de ahí lo antes posible. 

— Cambiate para pueda dejarte en tu casa —sus palabras son duras y MingHao se sienta en la cama con una sonrisa, inspeccionando al hombre frente a él aprovechando que ya había encendido la luz— 

— Vooy~ —MingHao juguetea buscando irritarlo más y se mete al baño un rato antes de salir a buscar su ropa, MinGyu ya está en el auto, sus manos tamborileaneo en el volante con cierta desesperación pero al menos tuvo la decencia de no salir corriendo esta vez— 

Cuando MingHao se mete en el auto, MinGyu presiona el botón para levantar la cortina, conduce en silencio y al rubio no puede importarle menos, porque se siente adormecido y cansado y le duele el trasero y solo quiere llegar a su departamento a dormir hasta el día siguiente. 

Cuando encuentran los edificios donde lo recogió y MinGyu se estaciona, el chico se inclina hasta el hombre mayor como quien espera un beso de despedida, MinGyu voltea su rostro hasta el cristal polarizado, ignorando la estúpida broma y la sonrisa de MingHao se extiende al notar de nuevo ese tic en la mandíbula del Moreno. 

— Te marco después —MingHao se despide y no sabe si lo toma como una promesa o una amenaza pero a penas se pone en movimiento baja los cristales para deshacerse del perfume que quedó encerrado ahí. 

No es tan tarde cuando llega a casa y no se topa con WonWoo que debe estar en su estudio cuando se mete a tomar una ducha, los minutos pasando lentos y pesados bajo el agua, tratando de boquear a pesar de la sensación brumosa que llena sus pulmones. 

No llora esta vez. No se derrumba sobre sí mismo ni vuelve a auto compadecerse mientras el mundo sigue su girando. 

Rebusca dentro de sí mismo y se da cuenta de que Tampoco encuentra placer en lo que hace y mucho menos piensa en ello como una venganza absurda o una forma de desquitarse con WonWo, sólo busca un instante donde toda la Mierda se vaya de su mente, un segundo en el que pueda ser libre de todo el dolor que lleva cargando y sabe que está mal y la vergüenza sigue ahí, alojada en su pecho aprentando su corazón hasta un rincón abandonado pero decide ignorarla y tal vez pueda volver a dormir a su lado esta noche, porque de todos modos están tan lejos el uno del otro que es como si non estuviera ahí.


	30. Chapter 30

El día había sido aburrido y tedioso para MingHao que tuvo que lidiar con mil personas en el nuevo teatro donde había conseguido trabajo, la directora irritante y sus compañeros un fastidio que no dejaban de parlotear y hacerle las típicas preguntas sobre su país como si no hubiese respondido lo mismo mil veces antes. 

El Mercedes negro que lo espera en el estacionamiento lo hace chasquear los dientes, sin ganas de lidiar con él esa noche, pero igual se mete por la puerta del copiloto con la cara menos amistosa que tiene. 

— No deberías venir a buscarme aquí —JunHui resopla, como si hubiera esperado esas pelabras aunque poco le importa porque ya arrancó y está entrando a la avenida—

— Hace semanas que no respondes mis mensajes —MingHao asiente bastante consiente de que él ha sido el último en su lista de contactos esos días—

— He estado ocupado —

— ¿Ya te conseguiste a alguien más? —El rubio arquea una ceja perfecta, retandolo a repetir esas palabras— 

— Creo que estaba bastante claro que no éramos novios ni nada, así que esta escena está de más —

— ¿Entonces es un sí? 

— MinGyu no tiene nada que ver —MingHao no se da cuenta en el momento en que se le espaca su nombre, pero lo ha tenido rondando en su cabeza por días enteros, y no pasa desapercibido para el mayor—

— MinGyu... —Repite como si el nombre le amargara en la boca— lo has tenido escondido ¿es casado? 

MingHao sigue apoyado contra la puerta, viendo a través del cristal porque su paciencia está al límite ese día. 

— Ya te dije que no es asunto tuyo, Jun —El rubio suelta un suspiro agotado, de verdad que no quería discutir más esa noche y por una vez en la vida el moreno no sigue insistiendo y en su lugar se mete al estacionamiento de un restaurante a unas cuantas calles de donde lo recogió— 

El lugar se ve bastante elegante, seguro cuidan la etiqueta y MingHao solo lleva sus usuales hoodies y jeans. 

— ¿Quieres cenar aquí? —JunHui pregunta antes de apagar el auto, como si tuvieran más opciones en ese momento— 

— Ya llegamos —El rubio se baja, adelantándose en el estacionamiento y no pasa mucho para que Jun lo alcance manteniéndolo a su lado, la alarma del auto sonando a sus espaldas—

La hostess le echa un vistazo a MingHao como si fuera una osadía presentarse a un lugar como ese ropa tan casual, pero se muerde la lengua en el instante en que ve a JunHui a su espalda, envuelto en su traje oscuro que se envuelve perfecto en su cuerpo esbelto. 

— Sr. Moon, un gusto verlo ¿mesa para dos? —La rubia coloca su mejor sonrisa invitándolos a pasar, guiandolos con el repiqueteo de sus tacones de charol hasta una de las mesas reservadas al fondo, para darles más privacidad— 

— Gracias, Anna. Vamos a empezar con una de las botellas de vino que me sugeriste en la última visita, por favor —MingHao no pasa por alto la fluidez de su inglés, era extraño cómo su voz suave cambiaba con el idioma ya que estaba acostumbrado a oírlo en su lengua natal—

— Vienes seguido —Comenta porque no sabe qué otra cosa decir para llenar el silencio—

— La firma compró acciones de la cadena hace unos meses y algunas de las reuniones se han celebrado aquí, tienen un menú interesante —Uno de los meseros aparece en el momento exacto haciendo la parafernalia completa para abrir la botella de vino y extender sus cartas—

MingHao la observa por un rato, terminando con una lasagna porque parece lo más normal ahí y JunHui lo sigue, ordenando lo mismo que él. 

— ¿Cómo te ha ido en el nuevo trabajo? —El mayor se lleva la copa a sus labios, saboreando un pequeño sorbo y MingHao está conteniendo el impulso de revirar los ojos, porque JunHui siempre ha sido así, tan cuidadoso con las apariencias aunque sabe exactamente cómo es su verdadera personalidad—

— Todos son un fastidio pero como en cualquier trabajo

— ¿Pero estas haciendo lo que te gusta, no? —MingHao se encoge de hombros, no muy satisfecho como cualquiera joven universitario. Es difícil abrirte camino por ti mismo, y nadie te presta atención suficiente cuando estás rodeado de gente con tus edad en años de experiencia—

— Supongo que con algo se empieza —El mesero los interrumpe dejando los platos frente a ellos, y recogiendo aquello que no iban a necesitar de la mesa antes de retirarse—

El rubio encuentra un buen momento para distraerse con la comida, prestándole atención extra a los pequeños adornos de hierbas incluidos en la pasta. La salsa es deliciosa y seguro se reflejó en su rostro porque JunHui sonríe satisfecho con eso. La música de ambiente es suave, lo suficiente para mantener una conversación discreta, en la cercanía que les ofrecía esa pequeña mesa. 

— MingHao —la forma en la que pronuncia su nombre es delicada, nada parecido al burdo intento que hacen todos los americanos, es casi como si tuviera miedo de asustarlo aunque el único atemorizado es él aunque sea el mayor— ¿Sabes que no tienes que seguir con esto, verdad? 

— Tú eres el único que sigue esperando algo, yo nunca te he ofrecido nada mas, Jun —Sus palabras son duras pero sinceras, fue claro desde el primer momento y no sabe cómo es que terminó envuelto en todo eso ya que simplemente debió desaparecer cuando JunHui empezó a distorsionarlo todo—

— Pero yo a ti sí —Su mano se entiende al otro lado de la mesa, acariciando los nudillos del menor con el pulgar— Puedo ofrecerte lo que cualquiera de ellos, pero conmigo no vas a esconderte ni vas a ser el sucio secreto nadie. 

— Sabes que no es una relación lo que busco y realmente no me importa lo que sea de él —Agradece que suena muy seguro de lo que dice, pero se cuestiona a sí mismo sobre ello, las últimas veces que se ha visto con MinGyu simplemente quiere acostarse un rato contra el mayor después de hacerlo, pero el moreno sigue reacio como si una caricia inocente fuese peor que el punto álgido de sus reuniones y el sabor amargo en su boca solo se intensifica cada vez. Aunque sigue negándose a que aquel crush que desarrolló hace tiempo se haya convertido en otra cosa ahora que lo tiene a su alcance, él no es de los que se enamora—

— ¿Y estas satisfecho solo con que te utilicen? —JunHui aprieta los labios cuando retira su mano, como si el rechazo le doliera físicamente— 

— ¿No es lo mismo que hago con él? —Los puños de JunHui se aprietan sobre la mesa haciendo titubear el porte elegante que se esforzaba en mantener, liberando finalmente la sonrisa de MingHao porque ahí estaba, el hombre posesivo y con celos enfermizos que era en realidad—

.   
.   
.   
Ha sido poco más de un mes lo que ha durado aquella aventura que sólo le ha traído más angustia y peso a MinGyu, ni siquiera se dio cuenta en qué momento fue replicando aquellos encuentros clandestinos, breves y bruscos en los que no cruzaban más que las palabras necesarias. 

Nunca fue MinGyu el que lo buscó, ni siquiera respondía a todas las llamadas que el chico le hacía desde aquel número que no se atrevió a registrar pero que ya se sabía de memoria y solo le producía un malestar en el estómago. 

Sonaba una vez y si no respondía después del tercer timbre la llamada no se repetía hasta unos días después, en un sistema que no se dieron a la tarea de planear pero que pareció funcionar fácilmente. 

Ahora estaba con la mirada fija en las piedras brillantes que colgaban de la lámpara de araña en aquella habitación elegante, en uno de los mejores hoteles de la ciudad. 

La encontró tan similar a la que decoraba su propio baño en la casa y se dio cuenta que la única vez que le puso tanta atención a aquella fue cuando encontró a WonWoo llorando y no sabía qué hacer por él. 

El dolor del recuerdo se instaló en su pecho, porque ese fue el parte aguas de aquella avalancha que se cernía sobre ellos, cuando aún era estúpido y tenía esperanzas de salvar algo que estaba destinado al desastre. 

Y no se sorprende cuando encuentra en sí mismo la certeza de volverlo a hacer aún cuando supiera el fatídico resultado que tenían por delante, habían hecho recuerdos maravillosos juntos, aunque estos estuvieran enmarcados en tanto sufrimiento para los dos. 

MinGyu suspira y eso parece hacer que MingHao ruede un poco más cerca de él, su mirada lo esquiva, enfocándose en cualquier cosa en la habitación, los detalles que todos pasan por alto de repente le parecen interesantes. 

Alfombra impecable de un precioso color vino que hacía un contraste exquisito con las paredes color beige, un par de sillones y una mesa de café entre ellos como si alguien de verdad fuera a utilizarlas. Las sábanas que cubrían su desnudez a juego con el resto del decorado. Su ropa esparcida por ahí. 

Era la primera vez que terminaba completamente desnudo, había evitado en la medida de lo posible llegar a ese nivel de intimidad para no complicar aún más las cosas, o al menos es lo que se decía a sí mismo porque tal vez sería demasiado cruel admitir lo mucho que le desgradaba ese tipo de contacto con el chico aún cuando había estado revolcándose con él un rato atrás. 

Pero tampoco podía engañarse, porque era su cuerpo el que lo rechazaba y seguía comparando aquellos toques con los de su esposo, recordándole que sin importar donde buscara nada se asemejaría a ellos. 

MingHao pasa un brazo al rededor de su cintura y está seguro de ver en sus ojos un brillo de ilusión que intenta ocultar bajo una sonrisa de picardía, intenta mantenerse ahí por un rato, porque es lo mejor que puede hacer después de follarlo con tan poco tacto pero no tarda en levantarse. 

La decepción cruzandose por el rostro del menor que se muerde el labio inferior tratando de disimularlo.

MinGyu recoge sus pantalones y algunas de sus prendas antes de meterse a la ducha, el baño es largo y evita usar el champú que ofrece el hotel para no llevar olores extraños a su casa, quiere pensar que WonWoo en algún momento se acercará a él y podría notarlo, aunque sabe que eso no sucederá y la sensación se vuelve pesada en el centro de su pecho. 

Sale del baño con los pantalones puestos y una toalla secando su cabello, MingHao sigue envuelto en las sábanas, siguiéndolo con la vista mientras se pasea por el cuarto recogiendo las prendas que quedaron regadas sobre los muebles. 

Hay un espejo amplio en el tocador donde MinGyu se arregla la camisa de un suave tono celeste para anudarse la corbata un segundo después, se asegura de llevar su cartera y el teléfono celular antes de echarle una mirada a MingHao que no parecía tener intenciones de salir de la cama. 

— ¿Ya te vas? —No puede ocultar la irritación en su voz cuando el mayor se dirige a la puerta, logrando que MinGyu se detenga antes de tomar su saco—

— Voy a esperarte todo el día —Su voz es cortante y es consciente de que el chico no tiene la culpa pero igual no puede evitar descargar en él toda su frustración—

— No puedes dejarme aquí 

— ¿Qué es lo que esperas, MingHao? ¿Que me quede abranzote? —MinGyu se da la vuelta para enfrentarlo, encontrando al menor sentado en medio de la cama con algunas sábanas sobre sus piernas— Renta una película, pide algo de comer o llama al siguiente en tu lista, no me importa. La habitación está pagada hasta mañana. 

— No soy tu maldita puta —MingHao alza la voz por primera vez desde que se conocen, su rostro rojo por la furia que hervía de repente en él—

Nunca le habían importado esos comentarios, porque sabía que no era cierto pero la indiferencia de MinGyu, el desprecio que le había demostrado cada vez que estuvieron juntos, la forma en la que rechazaba sus toques cuando terminaban tirados en la cama como si sus caricias quemaran lo estaba sobrepasando y ni siquiera sabía por qué siguió adelante, buscándolo mientras todo se complicaba dentro de él. 

— Eso no salió de mi boca —Una sonrisa irónica traza los labios de MinGyu mientras juguetea con la tarjeta magnética— pero se acabó, ya no vuelvas a llamarme. 

— Imbécil —Escupe el rubio—

MinGyu está a punto de salir y terminar con eso de una vez, pero hay algo intimidante en la irritación de MingHao y siente que se hiela la sangre ante la amenaza de que sea el menor quien se comunique con WonWoo y le diga lo que pasó entre ellos. 

— No quiero que te acerques a WonWoo —MinGyu humedece sus labios pensando en la mejor forma de terminar con eso sin que explote todo frente a su esposo— No lo hagas por mí, pero recuerda que él fue él único que te ayudó cuando estabas solo y se tomó el tiempo para enseñarte, si sientes algún tipo de agradecimiento hacia él, deja que sea yo quien se lo diga. 

— Puedes irte a la mierda —MingHao arroja un cojín en su dirección que alcanza la pared a un lado del moreno. MinGyu deja la tarjeta en la mesa para luego cerrar la puerta tras de sí, dejando al rubio molesto y adolorido en la habitación— 

El sol de media tarde le da en la cara cuando sale al estacionamiento del hotel, ni siquiera está tan molesto con el chico como lo está con el mismo pero al menos ya tomó la decisión de cortar con todo y sincerarse con WonWoo que es lo mejor que puede hacer a esas alturas. 

Cierra la puerta del auto en un golpe, que hace vibrar el interior y acelera apenas alcanza la avenida, esquivando al Mercedes que se topa en su camino. 

Cuando llega al edificio de su corporativo no se siente más tranquilo, las palabras le pesan y decide encerrarse en su oficina a fingir que avanza con el trabajo pendiente el par de horas que le faltan, porque sigue sin poder concentrarse en nada. 

Cae la noche y él sigue perdido entre papeles a los que no le pone atención, las luces afuera están apagadas en su mayoría y sólo se filtra la leve iluminación de las lámparas de emergencia hasta su oficina. 

Cheol entra sin anunciarse, la comprensión en su rostro cuando lo ve totalmente perdido en su escritorio, habían sido mejores amigos por años y de alguna forma lograba identificar lo desesperado que se sentía por dentro. 

— Deja eso y vamos por un trago —El mayor inclina la cabeza hacia la salida, ganándose un suspiro de MinGyu que deja todo las cual está y solo se levanta siguiéndolo en silencio, como cuando era solo un pasante y SeungCheol lo llamaba para "retroalimentarlo" aunque eran sólo regaños disfrazados—

Llegan un bar bastante tranquilo, la barra está casi vacía a pesar de ser viernes y agradecen que no haya tanto ruido porque la cabeza de MinGyu está por estallar. 

— ¿Cómo está WonWoo? —Es la pregunta de rutina y el moreno se ve obligado a fingir una sonrisa, porque de alguna forma la tensión con su esposo se disolvió en los últimos días pero eso no los ha vuelto más cercanos, simplemente habían dejado de gritarse—

— Bien, trata de mantenerse ocupado en casa —Mece la copa en su mano, dudando su será bueno empezar a beber en ese momento, sabe que no tiene precisamente un problema con el alcohol pero de verdad quiere empezar a corregir algo de todo lo que ha hecho y no cree que a WonWoo le guste verlo así de nuevo— 

— Jihoon quiere ir a visitarlo desde hace tiempo, pero no sabe si es un buen momento. 

— No, está bien. Sería genial que salieran un poco, siempre le hace bien tomar aire. 

— Seguro —La voz de Cheol es calmada y sabe que le está dando pie a que el mismo hable y se desahogue aunque no sabe ni por donde empezar— 

El silencio se extiende, a medida el mayor da pequeños sorbos a su copa y el no ha hecho más que ver cómo los pequeños hielos se derriten con cada minuto que pasa. 

— Dios ¿de verdad vas a hacer que te pregunte? —El semblante de SeungCheol es relajado, si hay una persona en el mundo a la que podría confiarle cualquier cosa es a él pero la vergüenza por sus acciones lo paraliza.—

Cheol no es ese tipo de hombre, es recto y honesto y jamás haría algo tan horrible a Jihoon porque lo ama y se supone que las personas que se aman se respetan y todo lo demás. 

— Lo arruiné, completamente —MinGyu termina dando un trago que se lleva la mitad del líquido ámbar de su vaso, el calor subiendo por su garganta hasta que se transforma en una mueca— Estuve con alguien más —Hay un largo silencio en que parece que ninguno de los dos toma un solo aliento esperando que junte el valor para continuar— la primera vez estaba molesto y borracho y solo lo hice, pero antes de darme cuenta terminaba ahí cada vez que teníamos una pelea, como si pudiera evadir toda la mierda que estábamos pasando. 

Espera el instante en que SeungCheol lo reprenda, que le diga lo obvio sobre lo estúpido que fue al dejarse llevar y arriesgar una relación de años por un acostón que no lo iba a llevar a ningún lado. 

Pero el regaño nunca llega y en su lugar es Cheol el que toma otro sorbo dandose tiempo para pensar aquella confesión. WonWoo también era su amigo, sabía que le tenía aprecio y cariño por lo cerca que estuvieron cuando se mudaron a la ciudad y lo único que obtiene de vuelta es una voz neutra, que está lejos de felicitarlo por sus acciona pero que tampoco emite juicios sobre ellas. 

— ¿Qué vas a hacer al respecto, Gyu? —

— Ya se terminó, pero tengo que decírselo... —Los ojos castaños se cristalizan cuando piensa en el daño que le harán esas palabras a WonWoo, pero tampoco podría vivir más tiempo con aquella mentira— No tendré el valor de verlo a los ojos si sé que sigo ocultandolo. 

— Es lo justo para él 

— No sé cómo va a tomarlo —La mirada de MinGyu se enfoca en la pared llena con botellas brillantes haciendo lo posible por evitar al mayor—

— Tienes que aceptar lo que él decida, MinGyu. Sabes lo mucho que le ha costado recuperarse. 

MinGyu asiente, totalmente consciente de eso, aunque WonWoo no es el único que sigue cargando el luto con él. 

— Lo sé, Cheol –le ofrece el atizbo de una sonrisa antes de bajarse el resto de su bebida— Gracias por escuchar. 

— ¿a dónde vas ahora? —SeungCheol se levanta junto al moreno que deslizó un par de billetes por la barra.  
Se ve preocupado y puede notarlo incluso en su semblante cansado cuando ambos se encaminan a la salida. 

— A casa


	31. Chapter 31

Aceptar que debía sincerarse con WonWoo había sido mucho más sencillo que pensar en la forma correcta de hacerlo cuando era consiente de que ninguna saldría bien. 

La mañana siguiente es sábado y el día sigue un poco nublado pero aún no llueve, aunque el habiente se siente húmedo y la falta de luz natural es más que evidente en la sala de estar.

MinGyu se encarga de preparar el almuerzo y antes de darse cuenta el aroma es el del platillo favorito de WonWoo, la costilla de cerdo brilla de un precioso color caramelo y hay ollas más pequeñas con diferentes guarniciones al rededor. 

WonWoo baja por el olor de la comida y hay un destello en sus ojos que suaviza el corazón de MinGyu que se había mantenido temeroso de que rechazara lo que había hecho para él, pero el mayor se acerca con una sonrisa diminuta que parece finalmente ser la bandera de paz que ambos necesitan con tanta desesperación. 

Termina de ayudarle al Moreno a poner la mesa, moviéndose en silencio por la cocina mientras mueven todo lo necesario con el cuidado de no pisar a Ajji que sigue cruzándose por su camino. 

Hay música suave de fondo mientras comen, ayudando a que el silencio que ellos mantienen no parezca tan incómodo como realmente es. 

Es MinGyu el que inicia una charla ligera, sobre los nuevos proyectos de WonWoo satisfecho con el entusiasmo que este muestra al contarle sobre su último cuadro. 

Hace tiempo que no se ha parado en su estudio, no se ha acercado a aquella habitación en sus intentos de evitarse mutuamente pero WonWoo se nota complacido cuando le pide que le enseñe alguna de sus nuevas obras. 

Hablan un poco más de trabajo, del gusto de Ajji por unos nuevos bocadillos que encontraron en el Super y MinGyu le recuerda que debe llamar a Jihoon un día de estos para ponerse al corriente con él. 

Cuando la comida termina MinGyu insiste en lavar los platos y limpiar la cocina, así que WonWoo sube a la habitación para recoger la el cesto con la ropa sucia y bajar al cuarto de lavandería. 

Puede escuchar que MinGyu está llenando la tina porque el baño de la habitación queda justo arriba y solo unos minutos después le llega el sonido lejano de la música relajante que el menor utiliza cuando se toma su tiempo en la bañera. 

WonWoo riega la ropa con un suspiro para separar todas las cargas y elegir aquella que deben enviar a la tintorería. Es meticuloso con cada prenda, revisando las bolsas de cada una porque siempre olvidan que dejan servilletas en los bolsillos y luego todo sale lleno de pelusas imposibles de eliminar. 

Es en un pantalón de MinGyu que encuentra su tarjeta de crédito y revira los ojos sorprendido de que no la haya perdido en el pasado cuando es tan descuidado con el plástico. 

Hay un ticket arrugado junto a ella y WonWoo lo lee solo para ver si fue algo importante que debería guardar o si solo es la nota del super que puede irse directo a la basura. 

Siente su corazón cayendo a algún lugar del suelo cuando lo que encuentra es el nombre del hotel, trata de controlarse cuando sus ojos acuosos le impiden seguir leyendo el desglose de los cargos aunque la palabra "consumo" es demasiado ambigua y trata de convencerse a sí mismo de que se refiere al restaurante del mismo. 

Sabe que MinGyu mantiene reuniones constantes con clientes y buscan los restaurantes de los hoteles donde se están hospedando para hacerles todo un poco más sencillo. Pero siempre usan la tarjeta corporativa para pagar y esa tiene KIM MINGYU grabada en brillantes letras color plata. 

Se siente mareado, de repente todo le da vueltas y se obliga a tomar aire para no devolver la comida que acaba de preparar para él. 

Toma su teléfono cuando logra deshacerse del nudo que le cerraba la garganta, el nombre de Jihoon destelleando en la pantalla hasta que responde después del cuarto tono y estaba a punto de colgar. 

— ¿Won? —Jihoon trata de esconder la preocupación en su voz porque hace meses que no es WonWoo el que se comunica con él—

— Hola —Su voz sale más baja de lo que hubiera querido aunque parece que el mayor estaba tan acostumbrado a escucharlo en sus peores momentos que no se atrevía a hacer ningún comentario al respecto—

— ¿Está todo bien, cariño? —WonWoo se muerde el labio incapaz de decirle directamente—

— Sí, yo... creo que te extrañaba, quería saber cómo estabas. 

— ¡Oh! Bien, mucho trabajo últimamente, aunque ya es nuestra forma de vivir —Hay cierta duda en su voz, pero le responde de igual manera tratando de prolongar la conversación tanto como le fuera posible— 

— Me imagino, creo vi tu auto ayer fuera del Hilton y quise llamarte pero pensé que ibas a alguna junta —mintió, a sabiendas que MinGyu siempre salía con su jefe a sus reuniones—

— Dios, no era yo. —Jihoon ríe— No hemos salido en semanas, nos tienen atrapados en corporativo para terminar el proyecto y mi parte depende de MinGyu, por cierto, ayer desapareció y no me mandó el archivo hasta que ibamos a cerrar la oficina. 

WonWoo se queda en silencio con la mirada fija en el ticket, su mano aprentendo con fuerza el celular contra su oído mientras todo comienza a tener sentido. 

— ¿WonWoo? 

— ¿Eso fue como a las 5? —

— ¿Así que es a ti a quien debería culpar? —

— Lo siento, Honnie, le pedí un favor y no pensé que estuvieran tan ocupados. 

— Vamos por un café la próxima semana y prometo que no voy a regañarlo. 

— Seguro, eres el mejor. 

— Te llamo entonces, Won. —Sigue presionando el teléfono a pesar de que sólo es el tono de llamada—

Toma una bocanada de aire que se siente como plomo en sus pulmones cuando empieza a hilar el comportamiento extraño de MinGyu en las ultimas semanas. 

Las llegadas ebrio a mitad de la madrugada, que se saliera de casa después de recibir alguna llamada en la que a penas hablaba y no regresara hasta entrada la noche, la forma en la que Ajji lo olfateaba al volver como si lo desconociera en esos últimos días. 

Se negaba a creerlo a pesar de que lo había sospechado una o dos semanas atrás, pero fácilmente podría estar todo en su cabeza y su rechazo a creer que el hombre al que le había entregado su vida le era infiel podía más que cualquier prueba que tuviera entre sus manos. 

WonWoo tomo un respiro profundo antes de sujetar la manija del cuarto de baño, necesitaba calmar su corazón que palpitaba inseguro. Esos últimos meses habían sido tan desgastantes para ambos, y esa última tarde había sido como un rayo de luz en la bruma que se había convertido su relación, si llegaba a poner en duda su lealtad simplemente sería el fin de todo. 

Entró a la habitación encontrando a MinGyu en la bañera, su cabeza echada hacia atrás con los ojos cerrados y su respiración tan tranquila que daba la impresión de haberse quedado dormido. Una de sus rodillas sobresalía entre la espuma sacándole a WonWoo una sonrisa. 

WonWoo se acerco con pasos silenciosos, sus pies descalzos demasiado consientes del suelo frío y el ligero rastro de humedad que había provocado MinGyu cuando se sumergió en el agua. 

El castaño se sentó al borde de la bañera, sus ojos recorriendo el rostro apacible del moreno. Le parecía tan joven, de repente, sin esas molestas arrugas cerca de sus ojos o aquella que se formaba en su frente y que parecía ser cada vez más profunda por su culpa. 

Antes de darse cuenta estaba acariciando su mejilla con el pulgar, prestándole particular atención al pequeño lunar que tanto adoraba. Era tan doloroso ser consiente de lo mucho que se habían alejado, lo amaba tanto y al mismo tiempo se encargó de hacerlo a un lado porque nunca pudo manejar correctamente todo lo que acumulaba en su interior. 

MinGyu abrió los ojos encontrándose con la mirada de WonWoo sobre él, un ligero sonrojo subiendo por sus mejillas cuando esta duró demasiado y recordó que debía retirar la mano que seguía posada sobre su rostro. MinGyu le devolvió una sonrisa cariñosa apoyándose en su toque con los ojos cerrados como hacía Aji cuando buscaba mimos. 

— ¿Por qué no te quitas eso y me acompañas un momento? —MinGyu tomó la mano del castaño devolviéndole un suave beso en los nudillos para después acercarla a la espuma que se levantaba ligera y brillante sobre su pecho— 

WonWoo sin darse cuenta solo bajó un poco más su camiseta, como si la misma no fuera tan larga que alcanzaba a cubrir también sus bóxers. La acción no pasó desapercibida por el moreno y frunció el ceño preocupado por la reacción de su esposo. 

Ahí estaba de nuevo, esa molesta arruga sobre su frente y WonWoo no pudo pasar por alto que él era el único culpable de hacerlo sentir de esa manera. 

— ¿Qué sucede, Won? —Sus palabras son gentiles, todo en MinGyu lo es, le habla con cuidado y cariño, esperando que se abra solo un poco para poder entenderlo mejor sin llegar a presionarle demasiado— 

— Mi cuerpo ya no se ve igual —WonWoo se encoge de hombros como si fuera algo obvio y sin importancia pero la sonrisa torcida en sus labios delata el dolor que arrastran esas palabras— No va a gustarte, Tengo demasiadas cicatrices ahora.

MinGyu niega con la cabeza de inmediato, irguiéndose un poco más en la bañera como si lo que fuera a decir necesitara de toda su fuerza. El moreno tiene esa mirada que hace que el corazón de WonWoo aletee nervioso en su pecho, profunda e intensa y le cuesta mantenerla por tanto tiempo y solo termina buscando sus pies pálidos en el suelo. 

— Hemos pasado por muchas cosas, amor... —hay cierto cansancio en sus palabras, como si se las hubiera repetido a sí mismo mil veces antes de darles voz— ambos tenemos marcas y cicatrices, demasiadas... y no solo en nuestros cuerpos. —MinGyu acaricia su mano entre la espuma, entrelazando sus dedos sin descuidar las reacciones de su mayor— pero las que llevas bajo tu ropa son las más dolorosas pero también las que me han hecho mas feliz, son la prueba de que nuestra familia creció en algún momento, que supimos lo que era ser padres, emocionarnos por unas pataditas y amar a nuestra hija...

WonWoo evita su mirada porque hay un punto en el que no puede ignorar esa sensación en su pecho y sus ojos vuelven a llenarse de lágrimas, y dios, ya estaba tan cansado de llorar. Pero el dolor seguía presente, cuánto tiempo había pasado y aún sentía el vacío que de no haber escuchado su llanto porque le robaron la oportunidad de tomar aliento, y lo único que le quedaba era el recuerdo del peso inerte de la pequeña en sus brazos, antes de que se la arrebataran para siempre.

— no vuelvas a avergonzarte de algo como eso, WonWoo y menos conmigo —le suplicó tratando de ocultar el pesar en sus palabras. Su mirada estaba fija en el perfil del mayor y la forma en la que se estaba esforzando tanto en contenerse— 

— Lo siento... —WonWoo asintió un par de veces como si quisiera convencerse a sí mismo de ello, sus labios abriéndose para tomar una bocanada de aire antes de dejar caer su ropa a un costado del lavabo junto a las prendas de MinGyu, para meterse en la bañera junto a él. 

Se contuvo a sí mismo para no cubrir la cicatriz que atravesaba su abdomen, la línea rojiza e irregular que sabía era su culpa porque se abrió los puntos en el ataque que tuvo cuando le arrebataron a su bebé. Lo habían devuelto a cirugía justo después de sedarlo de nuevo y el trabajo que había hecho el cirujano la primera vez se redujo a un remiendo más práctico que estético para esa segunda ocasión. 

MinGyu se había encargado de hacerle las curaciones correspondientes, en esa y todas las cicatrices más pequeñas que habían quedado en su cuerpo. Su esposo vio el progreso de cada una de ellas y a pesar de eso, cuando se encontró frente al espejo después de un tiempo fue sólo otro golpe a su autoestima, e hizo lo posible por ocultarlas de él. Avergonzado por su imagen y, sobre todo, por el recuerdo que ellas representaban. 

Pero ahora que se mostraba ante él de nuevo, MinGyu a penas les echó un vistazo antes de unir su mirada a la suya y regalarle una sonrisa diminuta agradeciendo su confianza. 

El agua se regó por los bordes de la tina cuando WonWoo se hizo un hueco entre las piernas del moreno, se sentía tan torpe de repente, como si fuera la primera vez que compartían un rato de esa manera.

MinGyu beso su coronilla cuando finalmente se sentó frente a él, tomando una esponja para frotar el cuerpo de WonWoo en silencio. MinGyu recorría su anatomía sin prisas, no habían caricias sugestivas ni toques con alguna intención oculta, ya no eran adolescentes y el morbo no podía estar más olvidado en su agenda en momentos tan íntimos como esos, en los que solo buscaban demostrarse el afecto que se tenían como compañeros de vida. 

WonWoo solo se dejaba hacer tendiéndole sus extremidades cuando el menor se lo pedía, estaba concentrado en esa pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción que se formaba en sus labios cuando al fin terminaba un parche de su piel para ir al siguiente y WonWoo podía sentir su corazón hinchándose porque a pesar de todo, el tacto de MinGyu era tan delicado sobre su piel, lo trataba con tanto cariño y casi podía decir que había cierta devoción en ello y no creía merecer nada de eso. 

— Listo —pronuncia satisfecho dejando la esponja en la canastilla que descansaba junto a un grupo de botellas de champú y se rescuesta de nuevo contra el respaldo de la bañera arrastrando a WonWoo con él— 

WonWoo suspira cuando finalmente descansa sobre el pecho del moreno porque ese es el lugar mas seguro que conoce, es como si todo pesara menos cuando se acurruca sobre él e incluso su corazón parece doler un poco menos con solo escuchar los latidos del menor. 

La música cambia a una balada tranquila mientras WonWoo juega con la espuma que se acumula en el pecho de MinGyu haciéndole cosquillas y ambos se mantienen en silencio dandole a las ideas de WonWooo la oportunidad de salir a flote haciendo a su corazón dudar de nuevo. 

Se preguntaba si era el momento de dejarlo de ir, si finalmente MinGyu se había cansado de él y había decido buscar a alguien que pudiera darle la felicidad que él nunca pudo poner a su alcance. Eran ideas que habían estado en su mente por años, desde que lo diagnosticaron estéril y fue muy claro en que no podía obligarlo a quedarse cuando le compartió los resultados. Había sonado tan seguro en ese momento y ahora que todo parecía tan real y tan cercano no podía hacer más que aborrecer la idea y tratar de mandarla muy lejos en su mente. 

WonWoo cierra sus ojos con fuerza, escondiendo el rostro en el cuello del mayor como si temiera que lo arrebataran de su lado, una mano suave se desliza por su espalda, yendo por toda su longitud cuando MinGyu nota el cambio en su respiración.

— ¿Qué es lo que piensas? —MinGyu lo hace levantar el rostro para verlo con una sonrisa curiosa, su cabello mojado pegándose a su frente y su mirada cansada y somnolienta por el estado de relajación al que lo sometía el agua tibia— 

— No sabía que extrañaba tanto hacer esto —WonWoo se yergue un poco más tratando de alcanzar sus labios y se siente estúpido porque sus pies resbalan en la superficie de la tina. MinGyu ríe y WonWoo siente que han pasado siglos desde que sintió su pecho vibrando por su risa, el moreno lo toma de las caderas y el esfuerzo es mínimo cuando lo levanta sobre su regazo para dejarlo por encima de su rostro— 

MinGyu sostiene el rostro de WonWoo, acariciando el filo de su mandíbula con el pulgar. 

— Vámonos de aquí, Won —No sabe de dónde sale aquello pero no hay duda en sus palabras. La confusión enmarcando las facciones de su esposo cuando no sabe a qué se refiere exactamente— Vendamos la casa y empecemos otra vez en otra ciudad, a donde quieras ir, tú eliges. 

El labio de WonWoo tiembla, y sus ojos se amplían escaneando su rostro como buscando algún indicio de que fuera todo una broma. 

— ¿Qué pasa con tu trabajo? Fuiste tú el que quiso venir a California, estás tan cerca del ascenso. 

— Voy a renunciar, Won, no importa. Pero no podemos seguir así —MinGyu puede ver cuando todas las emociones surcan el rostro de su esposo. La inseguridad, el miedo, pero sobre todo ese atizbo de ilusión en sus ojos de lo que significaba un nuevo comienzo, de querer rescatar ese cariño que seguía vivo a pesar todo— 

— Siempre quisiste un puesto en esa compañía. 

— Siempre quise una vida contigo, Won —MinGyu desliza una mano por el brazo del mayor hasta que alcanza los dedos nerviosos que repiquetean en su pecho— Aún la quiero. Y si mudarnos y dejar todo esto atrás nos da una nueva oportunidad me gustaría tomarla. 

MinGyu lo observa expectante cuando WonWoo descansa su frente con la contraria, se siente tan egoísta por no querer dejarlo ir, por querer tomar esa oportunidad que le presenta, por esa necesidad de aferrarse a él aunque solo le provoque dolor. Pero no puede negarse tan fácilmente al deseo de su corazón y es MinGyu el que siempre lo ha hecho latir. 

WonWoo se inclina para alcanzar sus labios, el beso es suave y tranquilo y los labios de MinGyu esponjosos y frescos encontrando ese sabor a menta del dentífrico en ellos. Sus alientos calientes se mezclan cuando el mayor se separa un instante para recuperar la respiración y MinGyu pasa una mano por su nuca atrayéndolo para picotear sus labios como si necesitara aún más de él, pero sigue siendo cuidadoso, sin la intención de presionarlo y dispuesto a tomar solo lo que WonWoo le ofrezca por miedo a asustarlo. 

WonWoo suspira sobre sus labios, abrazándolo de nuevo porque nunca necesitó su cercanía más que en ese momento. 

MinGyu le ayuda a ponerse a horcajadas sobre él, tratando de descifrar la mirada del azabache hasta que sus labios se unen de nuevo y es lo único en lo que puede pensar. 

Sus bocas se reconocen de nuevo, después de estar separadas por lo que parece una eternidad, las caricias tentativas que WonWoo le ofrece son un regalo y los pequeños jadeos que se roban mutuamente una bendición. 

WonWoo se separa para recuperar el aliento y descansa su mejilla contra la de MinGyu porque no está seguro de poder alejarse demasiado de él. El menor lo atrae por la cintura, parece dudar sólo una fracción de segundo hasta que ve la súplica en la mirada de WonWoo y se levanta de la bañera cargandolo con facilidad. 

El agua cae copiosa de sus cuerpos, y MinGyu sólo espera a escurrirse lo necesario para no mojar la cama cuando tiende a WonWoo sobre las sábanas. Su piel pálida, húmeda y brillante como en el mejor de sus sueños, sus rodilla elevadas solo un poco como en un intento de disimular la erección que se levantaba con urgencia. Había cubierto sus ojos con el dorso del brazo, sus labios entreabiertos para tomar aliento porque no parecía suficiente el que llegaba a sus pulmones. 

MinGyu se cierne suavemente sobre él, sus labios dejando besos cálidos sobre su piel fría. Se aseguraba de atender cada centímetro correctamente, de que cada caricia fuera correcta, que cada roce lo hiciera estremecer. 

Quería hacerle el amor como se lo merecía, y estaba seguro de que iba a perder la cabeza porque quería hacerlo todo al mismo tiempo, como si la noche fuera a terminarse un segundo después. 

MinGyu deja un camino de besos desde el interior de sus muslos y va subiendo pacientemente hasta su vientre, WonWoo tiembla cuando el aliento caliente se acerca peligrosamente a la cicatriz y baja la vista porque tiene miedo de que esta lo asquee de alguna forma, el menor lo atrapa y WonWoo encuentra cierto dolor y tristeza en su mirada, mientras planta sus labios justo a un costado de su ombligo. 

WonWoo suelta una exhalación temblorosa, completamente perdido en el toque gentil de su esposo, es la manera en la que cada movimiento lo hace sentir querido y seguro. 

El moreno se estira hasta la mesita de noche para recuperar la botella de lubricante que está abandonada al fondo, derrama un poco sobre su palma y puede ver a WonWoo tragar en seco de pura anticipación. 

Sus dedos son cuidadosos cuando tantean su entrada, haciendo círculos suaves a su aldedor para relajarlo. Se inclina sobre sus labios de nuevo como una forma de distraerlo cuando empieza a presionar sobre él, ha pasado tanto tiempo y es normal que esté nervioso pero poco a poco logra colarse en su interior. 

WonWoo sisea por el ardor, pero trata de enfocarse en el resto de MinGyu, en sus labios, en la forma en la que sus músculos se tensan bajo sus manos y le anuncia que está listo para el siguiente. 

Jadea cuando la presión aumenta, pero su cuerpo lo recuerda, a pesar de que han pasado meses desde la última vez y su ereccion tiembla porque está seguro de poder venirse sólo con los dedos que estiran su interior. 

— Estoy listo —sus palabras son un susurro contra el oído de MinGyu que asiente en silencio, derramando un poco más de lubricante sobre sí mismo.—

Se acomoda entre sus piernas, acariciando sus muslos antes de presionar dentro de él. WonWoo contiene la respiración hasta que MinGyu llega al fondo de su cuerpo, le da su tiempo para acostumbrarse, sin dejar de besar su rostro llenándolo de palabras confortables. 

El menor se desliza con parsimonia, sintiéndose de la forma más íntima después de lo que les pareció una eternidad. Se extrañaban tanto, y a pesar del tiempo sus cuerpos se reconocían a la perfección, como si supieran de forma instintiva eso que hacía estremecer al contrario. 

MinGyu cambiaba de ángulo con cada una de sus inmersiones y WonWoo sabía exactamente cuándo apretarse a su alredor, robándole el aliento en el momento justo. 

Se aferran al otro, en medio de besos y WonWoo no puefe sentirse más lleno, embriagado por el placer y las atenciones que le regala su esposo. Y es que lo ama tanto, nunca se sintió de esa forma con nadie más, era MinGyu el que le devolvía el color a su vida cuando todo parecía perder sentido, era MinGyu el que lo levantaba de nuevo cuando él se dejaba caer, y ¿qué había hecho él a cambio? 

Nota el nudo cerrando su garganta. Y es MinGyu de nuevo el que besa su frente. 

— Está bien, amor. déjate ir, yo te sostengo —MinGyu susurra las palabras contra su oído, y solo entonces se da cuenta de que está aferrándose a él con desesperación, como si soltarlo en ese momento significara dejarlo ir para siempre. la mirada de MinGyu es comprensiva y refleja su sentir, cuando deja un beso sobre sus labios dándole a WonWoo la confianza que necesita para soltarse al momento que el extasis llega de forma abrumadora arrastrando a MinGyu con él. 

El orgasmo desborda todas las emociones que había estado conteniendo, y las lágrimas brotan sin mesura porque no puede resistirlas por más tiempo. MinGyu lo mantiene aferrado a su pecho, dándole su tiempo para recuperar la calma y después lo deja de nuevo sobre el colchón. 

Se quedan abrazados en silencio, WonWoo con aquella propuesta flotando en su mente y MinGyu con la creciente angustia en su pecho por aquel secreto que tenía tanto miedo de revelar.


	32. Chapter 32

Cuando WonWoo despierta está descansando su cabeza en el brazo de MinGyu, aquella distancia que el algún momento había parecido abismal se reducía a nada con el pecho cálido del Moreno pegado a su espalda. Su brazo libre le rodea el torso hasta que la palma descansa relajada sobre su pecho. 

Puede sentir una de sus piernas enredada entre las de él y un poco más arriba la ereccion matutina apretada contra su espalda baja. 

El calor sube por su rostro al volverse consciente de ella y MinGyu se remueve somnoliento atrayendolo más cerca. Respira profundo cuando sus cabellos le rozan la nariz y le regala una pequeña caricia en el pecho incluso antes de abrir los ojos. 

WonWoo suspira, cuando la mano de MinGyu desciende por su abdomen, sus uñas rascando la piel sensible hasta que la punta de sus dedos llega a los rizos recortados en la parte alta de su pubis. 

Se deja hacer completamente cuando MinGyu descubre su creciente ereccion unos centímetros más abajo, sus dedos jugueteando con ella hasta que su propia respiración se vuelve arritmica y mueve sus caderas un poco buscando acentuar el toque aunque lo único que consigue es robarle un jadeo a su esposo cuando lo presiona entre sus cuerpos. 

MinGyu lo suelta y está a punto de protestar cuando el moreno retira la sábana que los cubre. El brazo que usa de almohada se mueve lo suficiente para que su mano alcance su pezón endurecido por el frío que acaba de acariciarlos.

No necesita más que el ligero toque de MinGyu en la parte interna de su muslo para saber que debe levantar la pierna para hacerle espacio y no pasan mas que unos segundos hasta que siente aquella presión familiar y gime cuando MinGyu de abre paso dentro de él aprovechando la humedad que quedó de la noche anterior. 

Hay algo morboso y sucio en todo eso porque ambos se quedaron dormidos sin limpiarse ni un poco, pero casi está agradecido por ello porque el esfuerzo ha sido mínimo esa mañana y ahora su única preocupación es disfrutar de ese dulce despertar. 

Sus caderas se balancean en movimientos lentos, en un ritmo acompasado que sirve a penas para mantenerlos duros porque lo único que quieren es sentir al otro en la intimidad de ese abrazo que llega a los resquicios más profundos de sus almas. 

Ambos se detienen por completo y el tiempo parece pausarse con ellos hasta que lo único que pueden sentir es el latido de su amante a través de aquella unión húmeda que comparten. WonWoo lleva una mano hacia atrás y su torso se gira solo lo necesario cuando encuentra el cabello del menor y lo atrae en un beso profundo y caliente. 

WonWoo cierra los ojos concentrándose en la lengua ajena que abusa de su boca, en la intensidad con la que presionan ese único pezón que MinGyu tiene a su alcance. Las caricias sobre su miembro lo están haciendo temblar ligeramente y cada espasmo lo obliga a cerrarse al rededor de MinGyu que se siente aún más ancho y grande que la noche anterior. 

Reanudan el vaivén de sus caderas, prologandolo tanto como pudieran resistirlo aunque la necesidad los consume y es WonWoo el que se pierde un tiempo para que la próxima vez que se mueva sea en contra de las caderas del menor. MinGyu incluso sale por completo, basta con que WonWoo se acerque de nuevo para deslizarse entero dentro de él como si su polla supiera exactamente cuál es el lugar al que pertenece. Aquel donde encaja a la perfección. 

La voz de WonWoo se ha vuelto un hilo de gemidos y gimoteos demasiado agudos para su voz natural, extasiado completamente con las atenciones. 

No pasa mucho más en aquel nuevo ritmo que establecieron hasta que MinGyu aprieta la punta del mayor entre sus dedos y este se corre copioso en la mano que lo sostiene, aprovecha esa humedad para masturbarlo con ella, prolongando aun más su orgasmo para tomar el suyo con él, en gruñido que termina perdido en su cabello cuando acaba en su interior. 

Ambos vuelven a quedarse dormidos con el repiqueteo de la lluvia en el cristal. 

Tomaron una ducha juntos cuando despertaron un par de horas más tarde, languidos y pegajosos. Asegurándose de cambiar las sábanas antes de bajar a desayunar. 

La lluvia había tomado fuerza a mitad de la tarde y ahora WonWoo tenía la vista fija en los pequeños remolinos oscuros que se formaban en el chocolate con leche que hervía en la estufa. 

Sirve la bebida en dos tazas esperando que sea suficiente para mitigar el frío en sus manos y se encamina con ellas a la sala donde MinGyu juega con Ajji que le gruñe de forma amistosa. 

Le tiende una de las tazas y su mirada recorre los lugares vacíos en los sillones, MinGyu parece notar la duda en sus ojos y palmea el lugar a su lado invitándolo a sentarse con él. 

Se instala, subiendo sus pies al sofa y trata de acomodar sus dedos debajo de los muslos de MinGyu porque su cuerpo es cálido y acogedor y extraña la forma en la que su abrazo es lo único que le quita el frío en días como esos. 

Se acurruca a su costado y MinGyu lo rodea con un brazo cuidadoso sobre los hombros atrayendolo más cerca de él. 

Ambos beben en silencio, cada uno librando sus propias batallas en la mente sobre aquellos dilemas que los aquejan. 

— Gyu, ¿era en serio lo que dijiste ayer? —su voz sale como si le hubiese costado un mundo reunir el valor de retomar aquel tema–   
MinGyu asiente en silencio, dejando un beso en su frente antes de responder— Sí, creo que nos hará bien un nuevo aire. 

— Jihoon dice que Cheol ya está en trámites, su puesto quedará libre en cualquier momento. 

— Él trabaja demasiado, aún más que yo. Es el primero en llegar a la oficina y el último en irse, a ellos les funciona porque están juntos todo el día pero no parece lo mejor para nosotros en este momento —WonWoo tararea, recordando la cantidad de veces que Jihoon se quejó del trabajo excesivo—

— No quiero que lo dejes todo solo por mí. 

— Por nosotros, Won. —MinGyu acaricia los nudillos de su mano temblorosa aunque no sabe si es por el frío o los nervios– Consideralo, tú también tendrías que dejar la universidad. 

— Sabes que eso no me importa, yo puedo cargar con mis pinturas a cualquier lugar. 

— Entonces necesitas buenos paisajes. —MinGyu suena un poco más animado con eso— ¿A dónde te gustaría ir? 

— No había pensado en eso, pero salgamos de Estados Unidos.

— ¿Japón? Podríamos desempolvar el idioma, a ti se te daba muy bien. 

— La comida es buena. 

— ¿Londres? Nunca fuimos ahí. 

— No, dicen que llueve demasiado. —WonWoo arruga la nariz, incómodo con la idea de un cielo nublado todo el año— ¿No te gustaría volver a Corea? 

— Sería excelente, algo familiar otra vez. 

— No tiene que ser a la misma ciudad, solo, algo cerca de la capital. Tú podrías conseguir un nuevo empleo con las referencias que te de la empresa y yo podría tratar de asociarme con alguna galería... —WonWoo se muerde el labio, estudiando la reacción de MinGyu aunque lo único que obtiene son afirmaciones— creo que podría funcionar. 

— Solo tratemos de elegir una casa más pequeña está vez. Una habitación, un taller para ti, solo lo necesario para nosotros. —

WonWoo siente un nudo subiendo por su garganta, cómo habían cambiado las cosas en unos años. Antes se habían ilusionado pensando en una casa enorme para una familia completa, hoy estaban tratando de meter lo que quedaba de ellos en una habitación, rindiendose a lo que el destino había decidido por ellos. 

El mayor asiente, recogiendo de la forma más discreta una lagrima que logró derramarse. 

— ¿Y la habitación para la bebé? —MinGyu exhala lento y pesado considerando las palabras adecuadas—

— Tenemos que dejarla ir, WonWoo. Ella sabe que la amamos, hicimos todo para que llegara a nosotros, pero tenemos que seguir adelante, debemos intentarlo y tal vez cuando llegue el momento, podamos reunirnos con ella de nuevo, y ser la familia que no pudimos ser aquí. —Su voz se quiebra a mitad de las pabras pero es necesario, aquella urna era un ancla que los estaba hundiendo y tenían que soltarla si no querían ahogarse junto a ella—

WonWoo lo abraza, llorando en silencio, y por mi primera vez parece que entiende de lo que MinGyu esta hablando, tal vez incluso él se estaba sintiendo morir en aquella casa llena de recuerdos asfixiantes. 

Se quedan consolandose mutuamente, mientras la lluvia golpea con fuerza los ventanales, la casa se estremece bajo la intensa tempestad y Ajji se acerca a aquel abrazo, cuando la luz se va y exije un poco de atención de parte de sus amos a los que les roba una sonrisa. 

El domingo es brillante y soleado con un viento intenso que mece los árboles y revuelve las cortinas dentro de la casa.

Preparan el desayuno juntos, repartiendose pequeños toques mientras se desplazan por la cocina. Hay jugo fresco de naranja que MinGyu exprimió, tostadas y waffles con miel como una despedida de la comida americana. 

MinGyu lava los trastes y WonWoo los seca guardandolos directamente, tenían que empezar a hacer planes para concluir todos sus pendientes y no dejarle trabajo extra a sus jefes. Igual debían comunicarse a bienes raíces y con la consecionaria para vender los autos. 

Tenían un sin fin de cosas por hacer pero lo único que ocupaba sus mentes en ese momento era aquella habitación que permanecía cerrada desde hace tiempo. 

Suben las escaleras en silencio. Sabiendo que de postergar más ese momento van a arrepentirse. 

Es MinGyu el que abre la puerta, sosteniendo a WonWoo con la mano libre. El olor a guardado los golpea, el polvo seco ahogandolos por todo el tiempo que estuvo cerrado sin ventilación. 

Hay motas de polvo bailando en el rayo de luz que se filtra por las cortinas claras. 

La habitación está tal cual la dejaron, solo que todo un poco más viejo y percudido como si el tiempo se hubiera adueñado de los peluches dejando una capa opaca y sucia que consumió por completo los tonos pastel. 

Hay un caballete al centro, con una manta sobre él protegiendo la pintura. 

MinGyu recuerda que estuvo trabajando en ella por un tiempo, cuando parecía que empezaban a asimilar la muerte de la niña. WonWoo cambió su espacio de trabajo, aprovechando la luz que entraba por las ventanas, pero nunca pudo terminarla. 

WonWoo se acerca con una mano temblorosa hasta ella, removiendo la manta que levanta otra nube de polvo sobre ellos. Siente su estómago caer cuando descubre la imagen de la bebé envuelta en la manta que Jihoon le regaló, esa con la que les entregaron el cuerpo en el hospital. 

Sus manos se levantaban en pequeños puños, una sonrisa se extendía sobre sus labios rosados y mejillas regordetas donde descansaba un diminuto lunar en el mismo lugar que el de su padre. 

Pero aquel espacio destinado a sus ojos estaba vacío, huecos de pasta blanca ocupaban el lugar que debería estar destinado a los Iris de la pequeña. 

MinGyu lo abraza, acariciando su espalda cuando lo nota temblar bajo su tacto, incapaz de apartar la vista de aquel cuadro. 

— Aún sueño con ella, sólo es su rostro pequeño y frágil, lo conozco de memoria. Pero nunca he podido ver sus ojos, hay noches en las que parece que estoy a punto de hacerlo, en la que sus labios se mueven en un puchero y frunce sus cejas como si le afectara la luz, pero cuando parece que sus pestañas están a punto de moverse me despierto de golpe y lo único que me queda es el recuerdo de su peso vacío en mis brazos.

El dolor palpable en su voz, en la forma en la que se esfuerza tanto en contener las lágrimas que se acumulan en su garganta. 

— Nunca tratamos el luto de la forma correcta, Won. Yo sé lo que piensas sobre ir a terapia pero deberíamos intentarlo, lo que sea necesario para sanarnos. 

WonWoo asiente una y otra vez, aceptando por primera vez las palabras de MinGyu, esa propuesta a las que se había resistido por tanto tiempo temeroso de lo pudiera significar. 

Se separa del menor solo para caminar hacia la repisa donde descansa la urna tomando el metal frío entre sus manos. Comparte una mirada con MinGyu, y ambos salen de casa caminando por aquella pendiente hasta el peñasco.

El viento golpea sus ropas agitandolas con fuerza, sus cabellos revueltos en el aire mientras luchan con el propio peso que cargan con ellos. 

Se paran cerca del borde, donde pueden ver las olas espumosas golpeando contra las rocas allá abajo.

WonWoo se aferra a la urna, en un último abrazo cuyo peso se siente como aquel que le regaló a su bebé antes de que se la arrebataran de sus brazos. 

La mano de MinGyu presiona su hombro dándole fuerzas, y WonWoo se obliga a sí mismo a abrirla en un suspiro. 

Ambos con sus corazones latiendo pesados contra el pecho cuando lo único que sigue es extender sus palmas para que WonWoo deposite en ellas el montoncito de cenizas en las que se convirtió su bebé. 

Tantos años luchando por un embarazo por su propia cuenta, cuántos más de dolor por todos los síntomas que arrastraba consigo el tratamiento hormonal, cuanta ansiedad acumulada por todas las horas que pasaron en la sala de aquella clínica que conocían a detalle, toda la felicidad y el amor que llenó sus corazones cuando les entregaron el primer ultrasonido o sintieron la primera patadita a través de su piel. 

Todas las ilusiones y todos esos planes que habían hecho como familia reducidos a algo menos que un puño de tierra de lo que había significado su vida y que ahora eran arrastrados por el viento, gélido y fiero hasta el océano infinito que se extendía frente a ellos. 

Hay un llanto ahogado que rompe el sonido de las olas cuando sus manos se vacían y dejan ir el peso muerto que cargaban con ellos, se dejan caer de rodillas sobre el suelo pedregoso sosteniéndose el uno al otro porque son lo único que les queda, lo único que han tenido siempre y ambos se desbaratan en un llanto desgarrador con esa despedida que les había arrebatado una parte de corazón.


	33. Chapter 33

Los días pasan con rapidez mientras se ponen al corriente con todos los pendientes en el trabajo. MinGyu capacitando a la chica que estaría en su lugar una vez que presentara su renuncia y WonWoo solo esperaba que el semestre terminara para dar el cierre con las evaluaciones finales. 

No habían comentado nada a ninguno de sus amigos, decidieron que se despedirian hasta el último momento y se concentrarían únicamente en los deseos de ellos mismos. 

Las tardes la pasaban lado a lado revisando las páginas de las inmobiliarias, buscando la casa que podría convertirse en su nuevo hogar. Lugares pequeños, pero acogedores, con un patio para Ajji y un lugar donde WonWoo pudiera pintar y llenar de colores a su voluntad. 

Parecía difícil creer que les estuviera yendo tan bien cuando hace unas semanas todo estaba derrumbandose. O quizá era que habían tocado fondo y sus únicas opciones eran tratar de levantarse o dejar morir lo que les quedaba. 

MinGyu acaricia el cabello de WonWoo con el brazo que mantiene sobre los hombros del mayor, era evidente lo mucho que se estaba esforzando para enfrentarse a aquellas situaciones a las que se aferró por meses. Pero ahí estaba, con laptop en sus piernas señalando las fachadas de varias casas en su ciudad natal.

Aunque la culpa seguía siendo un zumbido en su conciencia imposible de apagar. 

Hasta hace unos días estaba completamente decidido a confesarle a WonWoo la falta que había cometido a su matrimonio, el arrepentimiento pesaba más que ninguna otra cosa en su corazón, pero el miedo a lastimarlo, a que ese pequeño progreso que habían logrado en sus vidas se escapara para siempre de sus manos lo detenía cada vez como el cobarde que era. 

Se preguntaba si podría vivir con ello. Una vez saliendo de esa ciudad podría olvidarse de todo, sería sólo un desliz en su vida, un recuerdo lejano que jamás saldría de sus labios porque nunca significó nada para él.

Cargaría solo con el peso de esa mentira, para ahorrarle a WonWoo el dolor y le entregaría su corazón cada día, tal y como lo hizo toda su vida porque nunca le perteneció a nadie más. 

— Estaba pensando... —WonWoo cierra su laptop y se voltea en el sofá para enfrentar al Moreno con una mirada dudosa, ganándose por completo su atención— 

— ¿Qué planeas? —su ceja arqueada porque conoce a WonWoo mejor que nadie y sabe que está a punto de pedirle algo—

— Tú sabes cuánto gastabamos al mes en mi tratamiento, entre medicamentos y visitas a la clínica invertimos una fortuna. Y después del accidente, todo se fue acumulando en nuestras cuentas. Si te parece podríamos usar una parte para tomar unas vacaciones antes de retomar la rutina en Changwon. 

MinGyu sonríe y WonWoo lo refleja al instante levantando sus manos como una pequeña victoria. 

— Sé que vamos a gastar con la mudanza y todo, pero seguro la nueva casa no valdrá lo que esta y el mantenimiento será mínimo así que... 

— NI siquiera pienses en eso, Won. —le interrumpe el moreno— mejor dime a dónde quieres ir. 

— Yo di la idea y me dejaste escoger Changwon, lo justo es que tu elijas las vacaciones 

— Soy un hombre simple con necesidades simples. Dame buena comida, un hotel cómodo y te sigo a donde quieras, cariño. —resolvió— 

— ¿Un tour en Europa? —WonWoo tantea probando su suerte como si MinGyu fuera capaz de negarle cualquier cosa en ese momento— Será verano y podremos visitar el Louvre. 

— ¿Vas a arrastrarme a ver la Mona Lisa? —WonWoo asiente cómo si fuera obvio— Tienes un problema con ese Picasso. 

— ¿Qué es lo que acabas de decir? —la cara de WonWoo es de pura indignación, como si fuese la peor de las ofensas— 

— Dios, no es cierto —MinGyu ríe, picando la arruga en la frente del mayor— Tienes esa cara de querer darme una cátedra de todos esos señores con bigote chistoso. 

— Sería lo mínimo que debes saber para nuestro viaje. 

— No, para eso te llevo a ti. Seguro no vas a parar de hablar en todo el camino —se burló MinGyu— 

— Puedes estar seguro —Confirmó WonWoo antes de inclinarse hacia el moreno y dejar un beso en sus labios—

MinGyu se derrite con él, atrayendo su cuerpo un poco más cerca del suyo en un abrazo cariñoso. Eran esos pequeños toques y esa necesidad de fortalecer su relación la que seguía frenandolo a pesar de saberlo incorrecto. 

El timbre suena haciendo ladrar a Ajji que está echado en el sillón frente a ellos y WonWoo lo llama a su lado cuando MinGyu se levanta a abrir la puerta. 

Su estómago hace un giro extraño cuando se encuentra con ojos melados tan incómodos como él mismo. Es MinGyu el que se queda sin palabras cuando lo ve ahí parado frente a su puerta, después de haberle pedido que desapareciera de su vida. Y por un momento creyó que le había tomado la palabra, porque no volvió a recibir una sola llamada, y simplemente agradeció que todo terminara ahí. 

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —Su voz es baja, mientras se aferra al pomo de la puerta dejándola junto a su hombro para mantener escondido al chico frente a él— 

MingHao trata de parecer indiferente aunque la mirada de desprecio que le dedica el mayor le cala más de lo que quiere aceptar incluso para sí mismo. 

— No te preocupes, no vengo a dañar tu matrimonio perfecto. —MingHao le ofrece una sonrisa irónica, porque es evidente que el moreno ni siquiera hizo el intento de hablar del hecho, tal como lo había sospechado— 

— Entonces no tienes nada que hacer aquí —La mirada de MinGyu es dura y a MingHao le cuesta mantenerse firme ante el hecho—

— WonWoo le ofreció unos cuadros al teatro donde estoy trabajando, mi jefa me envió —se encoge de hombros como si no hubiera tenido opción—

— Será que mejor que te vayas y envíes a alguien más —

— ¿MinGyu, es de la galería? —WonWoo se asoma tras de él y el moreno se ve obligado a abrir la puerta por completo. El mayor se ve gratamente sorprendido con la presencia del rubio, invitándolo a pasar de inmediato mientras MinGyu esta haciendo lo posible por controlarse y no echar al chico de la casa— 

— Me dijo Lenna que viniera por unos cuadros para la galería. —comentó MingHao—

— Sí, estoy liberando espacio. No sabía que trabajas ahí ¿No te quieres quedar a cenar? —MinGyu cierra la puerta de golpe cuando escucha la invitación, antes de seguirlos por las escaleras ganándose una mirada extraña de WonWoo—

— No, está bien. Tengo que volver rápido, hay mucho qué hacer en el taller. —WonWoo tararea en acuerdo, invitándolo a pasar a su estudio donde la mayoría de sus trabajos ya están envueltos en papel de seda para facilitar su manejo— 

— Ojalá puedas volver un día de estos, entonces 

— Gracias, profesor. Haré lo posible, pero ahora de verdad estoy retrasado. 

— ¿Gyu, nos ayudas a bajar esto? —Pide el mayor y MinGyu asiente, moviéndose con rapidez para despachar a MingHao lejos de su vida— 

Les toma dos viajes sacar todo lo necesario, dejando el estudio vacío casi en su totalidad, solo un bastidor cubierto con una manta de color claro y todos los caballetes amontonados en un rincón. 

Despiden a MingHao en el patio, quien evade de la mejor forma las invitaciones de WonWoo con una sonrisa incómoda y luego se sientan en las escaleras de la entrada tomando el aire fresco. 

MinGyu se queda a su lado en completo silencio, su mirada fija en el portón por donde salió el auto, conteniendo un suspiro de alivio. 

La realidad lo golpea en la cara, recordándole que es cuestión de tiempo para que la verdad salga a luz. Pero WonWoo está apoyado contra su costado, descansando una mano en su rodilla mientras le regala una caricia que no merece y su decisión tiembla una vez más. 

— Esos eran los últimos, voy a donar todo el material voluminoso a algún centro comunitario. Tal vez cuando regresemos pueda darme unas horas a la semana para ofrecer algún curso a niños de escuelas públicas. —MinGyu sonríe, dejando un beso el cabello del mayor—

— Les ayudará muchísimo, esos pequeños van a adorarte. 

— Bohyuk me llamó esta mañana, su esposa está embarazada ¿sabes? —MinGyu se queda en silencio, tratando de interpretar ese último suspiro de su esposo— Me gustaría estar ahí con él —WonWoo suelta una risa cansada por la forma en la que pueden ser interpretadas sus palabras— no es como que quiera robarle a su hijo, o algo así, es solo... tal vez como todo lo que SeungCheol y Jihoon decían sobre nuestra hija, ser los tíos favoritos y llevarla a Disney en las vacaciones. Esa clase de cosas. 

— No pensaría algo como eso, pero es bueno tratar de estar más cerca la familia. Me alegra que vayamos a Changwon. 

........... 

MingHao conduce por la ciudad con las manos apretadas en el volante, conteniendo el nudo que solo crece en su garganta.

Era la primera vez que lo trataban de esa manera, que intentaban deshacerse de él como si se tratara solo de patearlo bajo la alfombra, como el sucio secreto en el que se había convertido. 

Y ni siquiera debería afectarle tanto. MinGyu no sería el primer hombre con que compartió un par de polvos para luego pretender que eran unos desconocidos, pero sí lo hacía. Y fue hasta que quiso echarlo de su casa en que se dio cuenta de la realidad. 

Se supone que era sólo un crush con el hombre. Era atractivo y justo de su tipo, pero su cuello estaba en riesgo y nunca intentó nada cuando dependía tanto de la ayuda de WonWoo. 

En algún punto notó que era además su forma de ser, en la forma en la que se movía al rededor de WonWoo, siendo atento y cariñoso con tanta naturalidad, como si el hecho de ayudarle lo hiciera feliz a él también. Podía notar las miradas que compartían, los pequeños gestos, la forma en la que se preocupaban por el otro y casi sintió envidia de ellos. 

No se dio cuenta que quería lo mismo para él, que necesitaba un poco de esa sinceridad cuando lo veían que distaba tanto de los ojos vacíos y lujuriosos que eran los que se fijaban en el con regularidad. 

Pero MingHao no era del tipo que se enamoraba y mucho menos del que buscaba alguna relación y casi se sintió aliviado cuando WonWoo se despidió de él, poco antes de terminar el curso. 

Nunca pensó que tendría oportunidad con el moreno, y cuando se presentó simplemente se lanzó a ella sin pensar en las consecuencias, cumpliendo aquella fantasía que tuvo en mente tanto tiempo. Tratando de convencerse a sí mismo que no iría más allá de un polvo. 

Aquellos sentimientos que creyó haber eliminado sólo fueron resurgiendo con cada encuentro, con el que el mayor aplastaba su ego sólo un poco más. Tratándolo como un jodido muñeco que estaba a su disposición para que sacara todo su enojo, era incómodo y casi doloroso en ocasiones, pero lo peor era verlo tan fuera de sí, tan lejos de ese lugar y que necesitara pronunciar el nombre de alguien más para llegar cuando era su cuerpo el que utilizaba a su gusto. 

MingHao se estaciona frente a su condominio y ve a JunHui parado en su puerta con un gesto de fasdio que se suaviza cuando lo nota tan consternado. El mayor espera sin hacer preguntas hasta que entran al departamento, la sala desordenada y toda clase de cosas por aquí y por allá. 

Se instala cuando se hace un lugar libre en uno de los sofás y la puerta se cierra de golpe, no pasan más de unos segundos hasta que tiene al rubio sentado sobre sus piernas, desesperado por desarmar la corbata en medio de un gruñido de frustración. 

— ¿Qué sucedió, Hao? —JunHui lo detiene por los hombros, sus manos son suaves cuando levanta su rostro y se encuentra con su mirada acuosa como si estuviera resistiendo las ganas de llorar— 

Siente la ira naciendo en el fondo de su estómago porque es la primera vez que lo descubre tan vulnerable, le parece imposible ver que aquel chico tan distante e independiente se vea tan frágil y se recuerda a sí mismo que MingHao aún es joven, por mucho que quiera jugar a ser adulto. 

— ¿Quién fue? —JunHui lo atrae en un abrazo posesivo porque aborrece la idea de que su dolor sea culpa de alguien más, cuando él mismo le ha ofrecido todo lo que tiene en sus manos— Solo tienes que decírmelo, yo me encargo del resto. 

MingHao asiente en silencio, abrazándose al mayor con lágrimas rodando furiosas por sus mejillas. JunHui lo sostiene con una mano tranquilizadora en su espalda, dejando que el chico se desahogue, dispuesto a hacer lo necesario para ayudarlo. 

........

WonWoo ha estado llegando más temprano a casa desde que inició el período de exámenes y todos los chicos están concentrados en los finales. Decidió incluso regalar la mínima aprobatoria como una despedida del curso y sacarse de encima a todos los chicos que no paran de acosarlo suplicando por ayuda. 

Ahora que empezaron a guardar todas sus cosas personales, la casa se ve más parecida a aquella que encontraron años atrás.

WonWoo aprovecha el tiempo para sacar las fotos de los marcos que están repartidos por la casa y pensar dos veces qué cosas son las que deberían llevar en las maletas. Es cuidadoso con las elecciones porque se supone que el equipaje debe ser ligero, pero se encuentra repasando los recuerdos en cada rincón, como si fuese posible elegir sólo algunos de ellos. 

Camina por la casa con las fotografías que ha recogido en sus manos, encontrando que la mayoría de las cosas las hizo el mismo él mismo y que se quedaron ahí a petición de MinGyu. 

Hay un platón algo torcido que está en la barra, de aquellos primeros intentos de su trabajo en arcilla y la estatuilla de un guerrero al que le falta un brazo porque MinGyu lo dejó caer. 

Su atención se centra en los relojes que descansan en la pared, los había comprado con la intención de estar al tanto de la hora en su ciudad natal, pero fue perdiendo sentido cuando los lazos que los unían a Corea fueron debilitandose hasta que ese segundo reloj no tuvo razón de ser. 

Terminaron ajustando la hora para que ambos marcaran la misma, sintiéndose satisfecho con la idea de lo que representaba en ese momento. La forma en la que el tiempo los había unido para permitirles avanzar juntos a partir de ese momento. 

Escucha los ladridos de Ajji en la entrada y cuando sale descubre al cartero en el portón principal, se adelanta antes de que eche todos los recibos al buzón agradeciéndole con una sonrisa y regresa a casa dejando todos los sobres en el comedor. 

Las fotografías quedan a un lado para guardarlas más tarde, mientras se da a la tarea de revisar cada sobre e ir separando las facturas del correo basura. 

Hay un sobre un poco más grande que el resto, sin un remitente y su nombre escrito directo sobre el papel. 

Lo abre por una de las esquinas, con curiosidad porque algunas veces sus alumnos de generaciones pasadas le han enviado alguna carta invitándolo a ver sus nuevos proyectos. 

Pero es su corazón el que se estruja cuando descubre que son fotografías. El nombre del hotel coincide con aquel ticket olvidado al igual que la hora y fecha que enmarcan el cuadro. 

Siente algo pesado en su pecho y aquel murmullo en su consciencia, esa duda que estuvo torturando su mente y que tanto se esforzaba en ignorar finalmente se ve confirmada. Le tiemblan las manos al pasar cada una de las fotografías, escaneandolas sin parpadear porque a pesar de todo, le cuesta creerlo. 

Que ese hombre de traje sea su MinGyu y que siga viéndolo a los ojos como si lo que hizo no significara nada. 

Iba a dejarlo todo para irse con él una vez más, porque le parecía correcto iniciar una nueva vida siempre que lo tuviera a su lado. 

Porque se supone que lo habían perdido todo, que el cariño y las ganas superar los tropiezos era lo único que les quedaba e iban a aferrarse a ello hasta no poder más. 

Y tal vez ese momento había llegado. 

Ve las fotografías que dejó a un lado en el comedor, donde están juntos y felices en la playa, esa otra donde abrazan su enorme barriga bajo los suéteres unos días antes de navidad y luego lleva su vista a las foto oscuras que sostiene en sus manos. Donde el moreno llega acompañado de alguien más pequeño, imposible de distinguir porque fue convertido en una mancha borrosa y sale una hora más tarde, solo y con la corbata en un nudo distinto al que llevaba originalmente. 

Estaba seguro de que ese día llegaría, cuando MinGyu finalmente se hartara de él y lo cambiara por alguien que pudiese darle todo de lo que él lo privó. 

Pero siempre pensó que le hablaría de frente, que lo vería a los ojos antes de decirle adiós porque alguien más había llegado a su vida. 

Porque creía en ese MinGyu honesto y leal al que se había unido, pero por su puesto, todos tenían un límite e incluso él, con toda su paciencia había llegado al suyo. 

Las fotografías regresan al sobre porque no sabe cuánto más podrá resistir las lágrimas que se acumulan en su garganta si las sigue viendo. 

Sube a su recamara, donde las guarda en su lado del armario y se deja caer en la cama completamente abatido. 

Piensa en todos los cambios que ha hecho esas últimas semanas, en que la razón por la que se había esforzado para salir de su dolor había sido MinGyu y que tal vez ya sea el momento de empezar a hacer algo por sí mismo y dejar libre al menor. 

Se queda en cama incapaz de dormir, pensando solo en la cantidad de veces que MinGyu le había sido infiel, se pregunta cómo lo conoció o si siempre fue la misma persona, si resultó por mera casualidad o si lo había buscado de forma deliberada y realmente no sabría que sería peor. 

Pero estaba seguro que no soportaría vivir con eso, sin importar donde iniciaran de nuevo la duda seguiría persiguiendolo y le haría imposible confiar otra vez y estaba tan agotado emocionalmente que no podría lidiar con ello. 

Cuando MinGyu llega esa noche la planta baja está completamente a oscuras, enciende la luz del pasillo para evitar tropezar con las cajas que hay apiladas cerca de las paredes y se dirije a la planta superior donde la única iluminación proviene de estudio de WonWoo. 

Lo encuentra observando la pintura por debajo de la manta, sus ojos fijos en el lienzo con una mirada que no logró descifrar hasta que suelta la tela sobre ella y levanta el rostro para verlo. 

Le regala una sonrisa que no llega a sus ojos y WonWoo se acerca a él en un silencio absoluto, antes de tomar su rostro entre sus manos y regalarle un beso que tiembla sobre sus labios. 

Las manos de MinGyu van a parar a su cintura cuando WonWoo se vuelve más demandante y lo lleva hasta la habitación mientras sus prendas se van a quedando en el camino. Todo parece tan confuso para el menor, porque no sabe de dónde viene ese arranque pero cada vez que abre los labios para cuestionarlo, WonWoo lo toma entre los suyos en un beso necesitado hasta que se descubre con el pelinegro a horcajadas sobre él. 

La piel les quema donde quiera que se tocan, y el aire comienza a parecer escaso cuando sus hombrías crecen en las manos de MinGyu que las caricia vehemencia, y sigue silenciado las señales de alerta en su mente para entregarse por completo a él. 

WonWoo sólo sigue adelante, tratando de ignorar el dolor punzante en su pecho, haciendo a un lado esa imagen de MinGyu estando con alguien más, tiene que morderse la lengua para contener el nudo de lágrimas que sube por su garganta mientras MinGyu besa su cuello y recorre su cuerpo con desesperación. 

La voz en su cabeza sigue preguntándole si le hacía lo mismo su amante, si lo acariciaba con la misma pasión, si las palabras que salen de sus labios no eran mas que una repetición de lo que ya le había dicho a esa persona sin rostro. 

Y los celos hierven, fieros en su vientre, y sus uñas se clavan en la piel morena cuando se empala a sí mismo con la más mínima preparación. Arde, donde MinGyu se desliza dentro de él casi resistiendose porque sabe que no estaba listo pero es WonWoo quien tiene todo el control y solo sigue porque igual no duele tanto como la daga que atraviesa su corazón. 

La habitación se llena de sus jadeos, del sonido de sus pieles chocando con violencia cada vez que WonWoo baja sus caderas y solo se aferra con más fuerza a MinGyu porque sabe que está cerca del final. Aquel cosquilleo familiar calienta su vientre y se abraza al menor cuando llega en oleadas espesas entre sus cuerpos, seguido de él. 

Se quedan abrazados por un largo rato, su rostro oculto en el cuello del menor, aspirando su aroma, tratando de memorizar la suavidad de su cabello entre sus dedos, el ritmo suave con el que su pecho ancho y fuerte se levanta a con cada respiración ahora que se ambos se han tranquilizado y sabe que tiene que alejarse antes de que sea demasiado tarde y decida quedarse junto a él. 

Logra deshacerse de una lágrima sin que MinGyu lo note y deja un beso en su cuello, antes de levantarse. 

Se limpia el pecho con la camiseta que estaba tirada en el suelo y no da más que un par de pasos cuando nota la humedad escurriendo entre sus piernas. Se congela, porque ni siquiera se le pasó por la cabeza el necesitar un condón, nunca lo usó con MinGyu porque siempre empleó otros métodos para cuidarse, al menos cuando eran jóvenes y no puede evitar preguntarse si él se tomó la molestia de ponerse uno cuando le fue infiel. 

Se siente asqueado de repente y se limpia con la misma prenda, antes de apresurarse a buscar en su armario. Se pone unos boxers y una camiseta mientras MinGyu lo observa con cierta confusión pero no se levanta hasta que lo ve sacar un par de jeans. 

— ¿A dónde vas? —MinGyu se levanta para seguirlo, colocándose sus boxers y unos pantalones de chandal en lo que WonWoo sigue rebuscando entre su ropa en silencio— 

El mayor saca una maleta de gimnasio, y solo se dedica a echar ropa al azar y algunas de sus cosas de uso personal y entonces la compresión comienza a ser visible en el rostro de MinGyu. 

— Won... 

— Me voy, MinGyu —Le interrumpe incluso antes de que se atreva a decir algo más— 

WonWoo respira con fuerza, tratando de controlarse a sí mismo a pesar de que todo su ser se siente derrumbarse. Pero no quiere explicar nada más y sólo saca el sobre extendiéndoselo al menor. 

MinGyu lo toma con manos temblorosas, y sus labios se aprietan en una línea cuando saca una de las fotografías y se ve a sí mismo entrando al hotel. 

— Won... —NI siquiera sabe cómo comenzar o qué decir, porque todo duele y no quiere imaginar cómo debe estar sintiéndose WonWoo en ese momento—

— ¿Al menos ibas a decírmelo? —WonWoo le reta entre dientes, tratando de refrenar toda la furia que se acumula en su vientre— ¿Tenías la jodida intención de decirme la verdad antes de irnos? 

— Lo siento —La voz de MinGyu es un hilo quebradizo y no puede decir más sin sentir que la vergüenza lo ahoga— 

— Con una mierda, solo querías que nos fuéramos de aquí para cubrirte —las manos de WonWoo se aferran con fuerza a su maleta, porque fue tan estúpido para creer que MinGyu de verdad quería seguir intentando— 

— No, Won. Yo quería decírtelo, de verdad que quise hacerlo muchas veces, pero todo empezó a ir bien y yo tenía miedo de que se terminara... —MinGyu confiesa completamente abatido y eso solo parece enfurecer mas a WonWoo que cree que es solo parte de la misma actuación que lleva montando desde que empezó esa aventura— no significó nada. 

— ¿Quién es? —le exige y MinGyu sabe que no debería decirlo, que es irrelevante y que sólo causará más problemas pero aún así el nombre de MingHao se escapa en un susurro que solo termina de herir aún más al mayor— Por eso estabas tan raro... 

— Ya lo había terminado, WonWoo, antes de empezar a hacer planes —trata de justificarse, pero es inútil porque WonWoo no parece estar escuchando—

— Pensé que el día en que me dejaras sería por alguien que te daría una familia como lo deseabas, estaba listo pero nunca por alguien que yo mismo te presenté. —WonWoo se pasa una mano por el cabello, aun tratando de asimilar la forma en la que se burlaron de él en su cara— Fui un imbécil, todavía se da el lujo de venir a meterse a mi casa. 

— No, Won. Se supone que nunca volvería a verlo —MinGyu intenta acercarse a él y WonWoo sólo retrocede repeliendo el contacto—

Se siente tan dolido y traicionado y sólo piensa en esas manos recorriendo a un chico al que trató como a su familia, al que dio consejo y ayudó solo porque se sintió identificado con él. 

— Lo dejé todo por ti, MinGyu —La voz de WonWoo es dura y pausada, esperando que sus palabras se queden grabadas en la memoria del menor—¡Dejé a mi familia, a mis amigos, dejé mi país y todo lo que conocía cuando adopté tus sueños y los hice míos! —WonWoo alza la voz y la mirada que le dedica a MinGyu hace que su estómago caiga— ¡Vine a una ciudad desconocida, con la jodida casa perfecta que querías y tu trabajo perfecto y la vida perfecta que deseabas y estaba dispuesto a dejarlo por todo por ti otra vez e ibas a permitir que reconstruyeramos todo sobre una mentira! 

— ¡Deja de decir que todo es mi culpa cuando fuiste tú el que no pudo darme lo único que de verdad quería! —MinGyu explota finalmente y cuando se da cuenta de lo que dijo está señalando a WonWoo con el índice a centímetros de su rostro—

Ambos se quedan en completo silencio, tratando de discernir si las Palabras que escucharon no fueron una mala jugada de su imaginación. 

MinGyu retrocede, pasando una mano por su cabello cuando se da cuenta de lo que dijo y la culpa se convierte en una lápida cayendo sobre su espalda y lo único que quiere es que lo entierre en ese momento porque no puede vivir con la mirada de WonWoo, rota y desolada. 

El mayor evade su mirada recorriendo el suelo de la habitación mientras el pitido agudo sigue resonando en sus oídos. Lleva su mano derecha debajo de su camiseta y busca la cicatriz con la llema de sus dedos, el dolor sigue vivo en su memoria pero necesita conservarlo para que nadie pueda arrebatarle el recuerdo de su pequeña hija. 

— Yo te di una bebé —Habla tan bajo que sería imposible oírlo si no estuviera en completo silencio, y sigue tocando su cicatriz como si necesitara confirmarse a sí mismo que fue real— Tú sentiste sus pataditas, tú le hablaste y cargaste su cuerpo ¡Pero a ti no te dolió como a mí! Así que no vuelvas a negarla. 

— No quise decir eso —MinGyu contiene las lágrimas y trata de detener a WonWoo cuando pasa a su lado para salir de la habitación pero este solo lo esquiva golpeando su hombro—

— Vendré por mi ropa cuando estés en el trabajo, todo lo demás tuyo. Haz lo que quieras. 

WonWoo baja las escaleras corriendo y Ajji se acerca a su lado con curiosidad cuando enciende la luz. MinGyu viene justo detrás de él pero lo ignora cuando palmea la cabeza del cachorro para ponerle la pechera. 

— No puedes irte así, WonWoo. Por favor —Casi es una súplica porque necesita hacerle saber que se arrepiente, pero azabache solo sigue adelante. Toma las llaves de su auto y sale de la casa cerrando de un portazo que MinGyu detiene al ir tras él. 

WonWoo se niega con todas sus fuerzas a ver atrás, porque sabe que llegado a ese punto es lo mejor para los dos aunque en ese momento sienta que le están arrancando el corazón directo del pecho. 

Pero su relación se había vuelto tan enfermiza y dependiente, y ya está cansado de lamentarse por todo lo que pasa en su vida y sabe que MinGyu también está harto de ser el héroe, así es mejor terminar antes de que se hagan más daño. 

MinGyu ni siquiera se atreve a discutir cuando sube a Ajji al asiento trasero del auto y el cachorro mueve la cola emocionado como si solo fuera otro paseo.

— Tenemos que hablar, Won. Mañana —El aludido solo cierra la puerta del auto cuando se pone al volante, con la mirada fija al frente esperando que el portón se abra por completo—

— Adiós, MinGyu. —Es lo último que pronuncia antes de arrancar y dejarlo solo a mitad del patio, con el frío colandose a través de la planta de sus pies—


	34. Chapter 34

Hay una película aburrida en la televisión cuando el timbre de la casa suena y Jihoon gruñe una maldición. Se supone que sería una noche tranquila, con pizza, vino y las caricias de SeungCheol sobre su cabello. 

Es él quien se levanta, regalandole una sonrisa al más bajo para que no se altere antes de tiempo y le promete que regresará pronto. 

Pero cuando abre la puerta y ve a WonWoo completamente deshecho en la entrada, simplemente sabe a qué se deben sus lágrimas. 

— Ya te lo dijo —Confirma SeungCheol y recibe una mirada dolida de WonWoo, reprochandole el que haya guardado el secreto—

— Tú también lo sabías —WonWoo baja la mirada otra vez viendo al cachorro que está sentado a su lado como pensando en algún lugar donde pudiera quedarse con él— Yo era el único que no... 

— Pasa, WonWoo —abre la puerta, pero el aludido se queda en su lugar dudando de haber llegado al lugar correcto y trata de recordar que él no tiene ninguna culpa de lo que MinGyu le hizo—

Pasan algunos segundos que se sienten pesados y tensos entre ellos, hasta que Jihoon se asoma por detrás de su esposo y su cara se torna en pura preocupación cuando descubre su estado. 

— ¿Qué está pasando? —Sus ojos viajan entre ambos tratando de descubrir que sucedió pero siguen en silencio y sólo toma la mano de WonWoo arrastrandolo dentro.

— Lo siento, traje a Ajji conmigo. 

— Una mierda, WonWoo. Es tu casa y si Ajji quiere dormir en las camas que lo haga —Su voz es áspera cuando lo hace sentarse en el sofá porque nunca supo reaccionar correctamente cuando veía a algún ser querido sufriendo, pero intenta suavizarse cuando los ojos de SeungCheol le dicen que lo haga y se toma un respiro antes de tomar el asiento frente a él— ¿Qué sucedió, Won? 

Le cuestiona de nuevo y WonWoo niega con la vista en Ajji que está sentado a su lado, con la cabeza descansando sobre su rodilla, como aquellos días en los que el dolor por la pérdida de su niña le parecía insoportable y el cachorro se quedaba a su lado, todo el tiempo, llenando el vacío que había dejado en sus brazos. 

— Dejé a MinGyu —La mirada de Jihoon se enfrenta con la de SeungCheol que no parece nada sorprendido y este solo asiente confirmando sus sospechas— 

El plan de WonWoo había sido solo pedir un par de noches en las que ponía todo en orden, no quería dar detalles, porque tenía esa necesidad de seguir manteniéndose firme a pesar del dolor. 

Pero Jihoon presiona, solo un poco más y termina contándole todo, el distanciamiento después del accidente, las peleas unos meses atrás, le contó de aquellas noches en las que MinGyu aparecía borracho a mitad de la noche, de los gritos en la madrugada y que en algún momento ambos parecían tan hartos con ellos mismos que bajaron sus muros de golpe a la menor señal de una tregua y que, sobre esta montaron una fantasía en la que podrían ser felices otra vez. 

SeungCheol no parece impresionado, era evidente que MinGyu planeaba algo cuando empezó a arreglar todos sus pendientes en el trabajo pero nunca le exigió respuestas, esperando que la decisión que tomara fuera la más acertada. 

— Es un imbecil —Escupe Jihoon y sus palabras parecen lastimar a su amigo que se encoge en su sitio porque no hay forma de que se acostumbre a escuchar que hablan así de él— 

— No quiero que ustedes tomen partes, Jihoon, es amigo de ustedes también —Pide WonWoo, con los ojos enrojecidos y su mirada es una súplica incluso para SeungCheol que se había mantenido en silencio hasta ese momento— Yo voy a regresar a Corea, y él no va a tener a nadie más aquí. Esto no tiene porqué afectarlos. 

— ¿Qué vas a hacer, Won? —SeungCheol le interrumpe, su mirada es comprensiva y sigue pidiéndole con ella una disculpa que no pronuncia— Sabes que puedes quedarte el tiempo que necesites. 

— No quiero quedarme mucho tiempo, tal vez solo debería seguir el plan que tenia antes. —Se pasa las manos por el rostro, completamente agobiado, su cabeza empezando a punzar en la parte de atrás por el estrés del día— Ahora mismo no puedo pensar con claridad. Lo siento. 

— ¿Quieres cenar algo? —

— Realmente no creo que pueda pasar nada en este momento, Jihoon —El rubio asiente con un suspiro y el teléfono de SeungCheol se ilumina en la mesa de centro haciendo que WonWoo se presione el puente de la nariz—

— Es MinGyu —Confirma Cheol encontrando la mirada de WonWoo, que luce atrapado— Está bien, sólo voy a decirle que estás aquí para que no haga algo estúpido, pero no va a pasar a menos que tú quieras. 

WonWoo asiente apenado. 

— Lo siento, no pensé que los pondría en esta posición pero 

— Sabes que puedes contar con nosotros —Jihoon se levanta para acariciar el cabello de WonWoo cuando Cheol se retira a tomar la llamada— Vamos a preparar tu habitación. 

Suben seguidos de Ajji que no parece querer apartarse de WonWoo un momento y Jihoon asiente en acuerdo, cuando el cachorro se echa en una esquina de la alfombra. 

Jihoon se encarga de quitar las sábanas que estaban antes en la cama para poner un juego limpio y llama a WonWoo a su lado, que sigue viéndose derrotado y distante, con la mirada clavada en el suelo y sus ojos conteniendo todo el llanto que sigue acumulándose por culpa de un corazón deshecho. 

El más alto se sienta a su lado, sin querer decir una palabra y solo se pasa la mano por el rostro, resistiendose a quebrarse frente a él. 

Y no es menos incómodo para Jihoon, que no sabe qué decir, aunque le duela un infierno ver a su amigo destrozado. Sería más fácil si Jeonghan estuviera con ellos, sabría qué decir, qué palabras usar, aunque, pero él había salido de la ciudad hace semanas y aún faltaba mucho por volver. 

— Eres fuerte, WonWoo –Jihoon es el que rompe el silencio de la habitación— Has pasado por tanto y encontraste siempre la manera de mantenerte a flote, vas a hacerlo esta vez. 

— Era él que me obligaba a hacerlo —Sus labios tiemblan, porque MinGyu siempre fue su fuerza, su ancla en medio del dolor, él lo levantaba cuando no podía cargar su propia alma y lo impulsaba hacia adelante cuando era incapaz de dar un paso más—

Y ahora estaba solo. 

Y tenía que hacerse a la idea de comenzar de cero sin él y no estaba seguro de poder lograrlo. 

Jihoon aprieta su mano cuando los minutos pasan y WonWoo solo mantiene la vista fija en Ajji, las lágrimas caen por sus mejillas hasta que se unen en su mentón y son gotas gruesas las que mojan la almohada que tiene sobre sus piernas. 

— Él dijo que no había podido darle un hijo —Su voz se quiebra y el estómago de Jihoon cae, porque de todas las cosas que pudieron haberse dicho en una pelea ese fue un golpe bajo que sabía sería letal— El negó a mi bebé, a mi niña. 

Su cara se deforma por el llanto porque ni siquiera la mera infidelidad le había dolido tanto como el hecho de ignorar lo mejor que habían hecho juntos. Como si todo lo que lucharon durante años no valiera nada, como si todo el dolor y todo el sacrificio se redujera a un sueño que nunca pudieron cumplir. 

Y le duele. Porque entonces todas las palabras que le habían animado unos días atrás habían sido una mentira. 

Jihoon se queda a su lado, sólo acariciando su espalda tratando de tranquilizarlo hasta que el cansancio es tan insoportable que se queda dormido sobre las sábanas. 

El rubio le quita los zapatos y llama a Ajji para que se suba a la cama con él, porque sabe que el cachorro siempre le ayudó a hacer un poco más llevadero su dolor. 

Cuando baja, SeungCheol está sentado en el sofa de espaldas a él. 

Rodea el mueble, hasta acomodarse a su lado con un suspiro cansado, la pizza enfriandose en la mesa de centro al lado de la botella de vino caliente. 

— Estará bien —SeungCheol le promete, pasando un brazo por su espalda y Jihoon asiente tratando de convencerse a sí mismo de eso— Si lo dejó significa que quiere algo mejor para sí mismo, que se haya atrevido a enfrentarlo en lugar de ignorar el hecho es una buena señal. 

— ¿Cómo pudo hacerle eso? —La mirada de Jihoon está llena de resentimiento, porque todos son consientes de lo vulnerable que siempre fue WonWoo— 

— No estamos en posición de juzgarlos, Hooney —le calma— 

— Perdió a su hija, Cheol. Era normal que no estuviera bien, pero él tenía que estar a su lado. —escupe—

— Sabes que lo estuvo. MinGyu se mantuvo con él siempre y es verdad que WonWoo perdió a su hija, pero también era su bebé y también la esperó mucho a su lado. Tú viste lo emocionados que estaban ambos cuando nos contaron —Cheol se humedece los labios, sus dedos hundiéndose en los mechones del menor en un intento de calmarlo— Pero ese accidente le arrebató algo más que su hija, perdió a su esposo con ella y tú conoces a WonWoo, se alejó de todo y de todos. No trato de justificar a MinGyu ni mucho menos, pero solo ellos saben qué problemas tenían como pareja, y ellos deben ser quienes lo resuelvan. 

Jihoon se acerca un poco más a él, consciente de que tiene razón pero no puede evitar proyectarse a sí mismo en su mejor amigo. 

SeungCheol parece notar el cambio en su postura y solo lo atrae sobre sus piernas para poder verlo de frente.. 

— ¿Qué sucede? —su mirada se torna preocupada y sabe en ese momento ya no están hablando de sus amigos—

El menor se muerde los labios con nerviosismo, sus ojos incapaces de encontrarse con los de su esposo hasta que este acuna su rostro para levantarlo. 

— Fui a ver a Seokmin, Cheol. 

— ¿El médico de WonWoo? —Jihoon asiente, removiendose con incomodidad sobre él— Está bien, ¿Qué sucedió? 

— Fue algo estúpido —Sonríe aún con la mirada gacha y Cheol sólo le insta a continuar— Quizá estuve pensando mucho en, no sé. Yo fui a hacerme estudios, pero al final no cambió mucho el dictamen 

se encogió de hombros con un suspiro y su esposo se mantiene como siempre, sereno y paciente con una mano acariciando su muslo para tranquilizarlo. 

— Yo no desarrollé los órganos para poder concebir —

La cara de Cheol se ve dolida, y eso sólo lanza una punzada de culpa en el corazón de Jihoon, aunque por las razones incorrectas. 

— Eso ya lo sabíamos, Jihoon. —Su voz es calmada, acunando su rostro para verlo a los ojos— Son cosas que le dicen a tus padres cuando a penas eres un bebé, y éramos conscientes de ello cuando decidimos estar juntos y está bien. 

— Tengo miedo de que lo nuestro termine como ellos. —El mayor niega, buscando las palabras correctas—

— Nosotros siempre tuvimos otros objetivos personales, pero si en algún momento decidimos formar una familia, podríamos volver a Corea y probar la adopción, esa siempre es una posibilidad. Ya hablamos de eso. 

Jihoon suspira y deja un beso corto en sus labios, casi aliviado. 

— Lo siento, solo no podía dejar de pensar en que tú quisieras niños cuando ninguno de los dos puede hacerlo. 

Cheol ríe y su mirada es dulce y cariñosa cuando se encuentra con la del menor. 

— Regresamos a Corea cuando tú digas, amor. 

Jihoon le corresponde con una sonrisa diminuta y su corazón se siente un poco más aliviado aunque la preocupación por WonWoo sigue ahí. 

...

La mañana siguiente es Ajji quien lo levanta y le toma un minuto recordar donde está y que el cachorro necesita orinar. Sale del cuarto incluso antes de lavarse los dientes y cuando baja las escaleras la sala está vacía, así que solo abre la puerta del patio trasero y lo deja salir. 

Regresan adentro un rato después y Ajji se instala en uno de los sillones, de verdad espera que no sea problema para Jihoon, pero decide dejarlo ahí en lo que sube a tomar una ducha necesaria. 

El agua está tibia cuando cae sobre su espalda y su mente aún parece estar inmersa en una bruma espesa que no le permite pensar con claridad. Los recuerdos se van despejando poco a poco y el dolor crece a medida que la conversación con MinGyu se vuelve más clara en su mente. 

Se siente perdido, completamente a la deriva ahora que ha perdido a lo único constante que ha tenido en su vida y le cuesta un inferno hacerse a la idea. 

Cuando sale de la regadera, se pone frente al espejo de cuerpo entero empañado por el vapor. Su rostro se va reflejando poco a poco a medida que lo limpia con una toalla y se descubre agotado, sus ojos enrojecidos, las ojeras marcadas y encuentra una línea rojiza en sus hombros donde MinGyu dejó estampados sus dientes anoche. 

Su estómago se revuelve porque estaba tan aturdido que ni siquiera lo sintió, y cuando baja más la vista se encuentra con la cicatriz de la cesárea y su corazón se hunde un poco más en sí mismo. 

Se viste con la ropa que encuentra en su mochila y sale de nuevo con un suspiro pensando en el día al que debe enfrentarse. 

Jihoon y SeungCheol están desayunando abajo, arrojando pedacitos de salchicha a Ajji que está encantado entre los pies de ambos. 

— Buenos días —Es la primera vez que se siente tan fuera de lugar con ellos, pero SeungCheol le ofrece una sonrisa confortable y lo invita a sentarse— 

— ¿Quieres tostadas? —Jihoon se levanta para servirle y WonWoo intenta seguirlo, pero la mirada que le lanza el mayor lo manda directo a su lugar— Siéntate, Won. 

— No quiero ser una molestia, ya es mucho que me hayan recibido aquí

— Puedes quedarte cuanto quieras, ya lo sabes. Igual nosotros casi no pasamos en casa. 

— Gracias —La voz de WonWoo es pequeña y sus amigos no insisten más cuando comienza a desayunar— 

Busca su celular más tarde y encuentra un sin fin de llamadas perdidas y mensajes de MinGyu que borra antes de entrar a la conversación. 

No quiere ver nada cuando sabe solo se harán más daño, en especial cuando ya se habían dicho más de lo necesario anoche. 

Así que solo espera a que SeungCheol lo llame cuando esté en el trabajo para confirmar que MinGyu está con él en la oficina, y así poder sacar las cosas de la casa. 

Siente que es un error el haber regresado tan pronto, porque todo su cuerpo le dice que es el lugar al que pertenece, pero necesita hacerlo si quiere terminar con ello de una vez. 

Sabe exactamente qué cajas necesita, la mayoría son pequeñas porque siempre fue consiente de que no podía llevar demasiado, pero son sus cuadernos de bocetos lo que más le interesa. 

Es su historia la que está plasmada en aquellos libros y aún no se siente capaz de dejarlos a otras. 

Lo último que hace es entrar a su habitación, el suelo cubierto con los destrozos de las fotografías que le dieron el último empujón a su matrimonio hacia ese final que los estuvo merodeando por años. 

No quiere detenerse a verlas de nuevo, e ignora también las prendas sucias que quedaron regadas desde anoche porque solo quiere vomitar. 

Encuentra una maleta sobre el armario y saca ropa al azar, la mayoría es ropa cómoda, se recuerda que debe llevar sus prendas de abrigo y algún molesto traje porque necesitará acudir a entrevistas laborales. 

Hay tanto que debe hacer para empezar de nuevo y lo único que quiere es tirarse a la cama y dormir hasta que el dolor se vaya. A penas puede pesar en algo más. 

Las lágrimas siguen rodandose cuando llega el momento de separar sus cosas de las de MinGyu. 

¿De quién se supone que era la máquina de afeitar? ¿quién fue el que compró ese perfume que tanto le gustaba a los dos? Aquella corbata por la que se peleaban cuando necesitaban acudir a alguna reunión importante o esa chaqueta que le quedaba tan bien a MinGyu pero que a él le encantaba porque mantenía bien el calor. 

Se descubrió pensando que ahora tendría que pasar las noches solo. Que el invierno llegaría tarde o temprano y ahora no estaría MinGyu para abrazarlo cuando el frío le impidiera dormir y solo la echa a su bolso con una maldición. 

Sale de la habitación dejando atrás la mayoría de sus cosas y entra a la del bebé solo para sacar la frazada que Jihoon le regaló, porque fue en esa que envolvieron su cuerpo cuando la pusieron en sus brazos y necesita un último recuerdo. 

Levanta la jirafa que le regaló Jeonghan, algo percudida por los meses de polvo que ha recibido y quiere llevarla con él, como todo en esa recamara pero se obliga a dejarla, porque necesita ser justo con MinGyu y espera con toda su alma que algún día recapacite y reconozca que su CheonSa fue real y fue de ellos. 

Echa un vistazo a la sala cuando Jihoon le ayuda a a bajar su maleta y encuentra todas las fotografías que estuvo recuperando de sus marcos esparcidas en el comedor. 

Su estómago se siente pesado de solo imaginar que MinGyu pudo estar viéndolas anoche, y un nudo se cierra en su garganta cuando al asomarse a verlas descubre manchas de humedad en algunas de ellas. 

Se muerde la parte interior de la mejilla porque MinGyu no llora a menos que todo esté mal, y siente que empieza a faltarle el aire ante la idea de dejarlo todo para siempre. 

Está hiperventilando mientras ve el desastre a su alrededor, muebles vacíos, cajas amontonadas y esa presencia sofocante que se fue abriendo paso en sus vidas lo llena por completo y no puede estar un segundo más ahí. 

Le toma un respiro más el tomar su anillo de matrimonio, a penas puede acariciarlo con la mano contraria y lo gira un par de veces sintiéndose tan débil por no poder arrancarlo de su dedo anular. 

Su mandíbula se tensa en un intento desesperado de encontrar la fuerza y todo su cuerpo tiembla cuando lo arrastra dejando una marca más clara en su piel. 

Deja el anillo junto la fotografía de su boda y solo quiere golpearlo todo, porque se recuerda lo estúpido que fue. 

Encuentra la foto donde se están abrazando a finales de su embarazo y es la única que toma con él. Sale tan rápido como puede cerrando de un portazo y prácticamente corre al auto donde Jihoon lo está esperando. 

— Sácame de aquí —le pide. 

Sus ojos escanean la fachada en una despedida silenciosa, la angustia sube por su garganta ante aquella derrota, porque finalmente acepta que perdió contra el destino y que después de todo, no pudo cumplir con aquellas metas con que alguna vez soñó. 

Se va con menos de lo que había llegado, dejando en esa casa los mejores años de su vida, abandonando un sin fin de recuerdos, de ilusiones, deja el trabajo de años y una parte de su alma, pero nada le duele más que soltar al hombre que ama y al que le dejó por completo su corazón.


	35. Chapter 35

Su última clase solo resultó aún más incómoda de lo que había imaginado, podía ver las miradas curiosas de los estudiantes al pasar entre los pasillos, las sonrisas contenidas o esos gestos de lástima de aquellos que decían apreciarlo más. 

Nunca supo cómo es que siempre se enteraban de lo que pasaba en la vida de todos los docentes, como si el tener más información sobre ellos les diera algún poder o aliviara alguna extraña comezón en sus mentes. 

Pero se enteró sobre aquel rumor del pobre profesor que había perdido al único hijo que tanto le había costado concebir y no era de extrañar que a esas alturas, ya supieran que su esposo le había sido infiel con uno de sus propios alumnos. 

Sentía náuseas de solo pararse frente a la clase y tener que lidiar con todos aunque fuera por última vez, pero trató de mantenerse firme, a pesar del dolor que lo carcomía por dentro porque ya no habría nadie que lo ayudara a seguir. 

Fue un alivio cuando pronunció la última calificación, se ahorró el discurso de motivación que no serían más que palabras vacías y dejó salir a todos quedándose en la soledad del aula. 

Recogió los documentos con calma, tomándose su tiempo para organizar el archivo que entregaría a servicios escolares, con las firmas de conformidad de todos los chicos y tras llevarlos a la oficina, se dio cuenta que era todo. 

Ya no había nada más que lo atara a aquella ciudad, cualquier otro detalle podría ser resuelto por correo electrónico con su contacto en la facultad en lo que concluían los procesos del semestre y liberaban su carta recomendación. 

Tomó lo poco que quedaba en su escritorio ya que por indicaciones de dirección, debía entregarlo tal como lo encontró y no lo pensó dos veces cuando solo echó sin cuidado todos los artículos a una caja, que terminó en el contenedor de reciclaje del estacionamiento. 

No volteó atrás cuando subió a su auto y condujo por la ciudad sin pensar realmente a dónde iba, no quería ser una molestia para los Choi así solo siguió adelante, dejando que su mente se despejara al prestar atención solo al camino que tenía frente a él. 

Se descubrió recorriendo las calles donde estaban sus museos favoritos, aquellas galerías donde alguna vez exhibieron su obra y esos lugares que visitó por primera vez cuando apenas llegaron a la ciudad. 

MinGyu estaba en todos lados. Siempre a su lado, siempre con una sonrisa y una mano firme rodeando la suya cuando los nervios estaban por consumirlo. 

Se preguntaba si sería posible alguna vez ver al pasado sin que doliera de esa manera, porque en este momento parecía imposible. 

Terminó estacionado frente a un teatro reconocido, propiedad de una de las tantas amistades que hizo gracias a su trabajo. 

No debería estar ahí, sólo debió pasar de largo, ignorarlo. Pero antes de darse cuenta estaba sentado en una banca solitaria iluminado por una farola amarillenta. 

El silencio le dio espacio para dejar ir su mente, para repasar todos sus errores, había prometido abrirse a MinGyu, ayudarlo a lidiar con las cargas que los atormentaban como pareja y solo le falló una y otra vez, hasta que estuvo demasiado harto como para seguir soportandolo. 

El sonido de pisadas y conversaciones lejanas lo traen de vuelta a la realidad cuando todo el staff del teatro comienza a retirarse, solo debería hacer lo mismo que ellos y ahorrarse aquel enfrentamiento que sabía innecesario. Pero cuando MingHao se detiene frente a él ya es demasiado tarde. 

Sus ojos se clavan en el chico al que abrió las puertas de su hogar, aquel al que brindó su consejo y quiso apoyar más allá de lo prudente solo porque se vio en él unos años atrás. 

El rubio trata de disimular la sorpresa y baja la vista porque es incapaz de sostenerla por más tiempo con el mayor, el arrepentimiento llegó más rápido de lo que hubiera imaginado, porque aquella desilusión que se llevó con MinGyu no se solucionó al destruir su matrimonio y sólo lo convirtió en poco menos que una lacra. 

O eso es lo que había dicho SoonYoung cuando le contó, esperaba una pizca de apoyo pero la expresión de su amigo se deformó en pura decepción, dejándolo con la palabra en la boca y haciéndole saber lo mal que había actuado. 

— Lo siento —Es el primero en hablar esperando el momento en que WonWoo arremeta contra él, su voz suena pequeña en medio de la noche a pesar de que son los únicos allí— 

WonWoo sonríe con sorna incapaz de creerlo, porque qué sentido de culpa puede tener después de lo que hizo tantas veces. Y rebusca en su interior algún tipo de rencor hacia el chico pero solo encuentra esa sensación de decepción que ni siquiera está dirigida por completo a él. 

— Cuando te conocí pensé que éramos muy parecidos, sabía lo que era estar solo en otro país, sin contactos, sin familia, tratando de adaptarte a un nuevo idioma. —WonWoo apoya los antebrazos sobre sus muslos, su mirada fija en el suelo porque ver a MingHao sólo le causa repulsión— quise ayudarte en lo que pude como docente y tal vez un poco más que eso —Deja ir una exhalación, larga y pesada porque a pesar de saberlo un error, no fue él quien se equivocó. No en eso—

— Lo siento —Repite una vez más, no hay forma de justificarlo y eso solo parece enfurecer a WonWoo que entrelaza sus manos con tanta fuerza que cree verlo temblar— 

— ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿No tenías toda la jodida universidad para tirarte? ¿Por qué el esposo de la única persona que te tendió una mano? —Habla entre dientes, conteniéndose a sí mismo de alzar la voz fallando de forma terrible—

Y MingHao se queda en silencio, porque fue más que un capricho como lo habían sido un par de hombres atrás. Se involucró demasiado y terminó perdiendo más de que era capaz de admitir en ese momento. 

— Porque envidié de lo que tenían ustedes —se atreve a confesar, recordaba las miradas que compartían, esa cercanía y la intimidad incluso en los pequeños gestos. Él no había tenido encuentros que llegaran a más de una noche, y no podía dejar de sentirse insatisfecho a pesar de que era él mismo lo buscaba— quería que me viera de la misma forma. Tienes todo el derecho de odiarme. 

— ¿Odiarte? —Bufa. WonWoo se levanta y sus ojos vuelven a encontrarse con el rubio y ve lo mucho que le cuesta seguir ahí. No era mas que un chico perdido al final de cuentas, deseando algo que ni siquiera podría entender por completo— No estoy molesto, decepcionado tal vez. Pero eso era algo que iba a pasar en cualquier momento ¿sabes? Tú solo fuiste la puta que se cruzó en su camino en el momento justo, no te atribuyas ningún mérito, MingHao.

WonWoo está a punto de dar la vuelta cuando la maldita curiosidad que lo carcome desde que se enteró sale a flote de nuevo y se da cuenta de que esa fue la verdadera razón por la que llegó hasta ahí. Necesitaba saberlo. 

— ¿Cómo era contigo? —Le exige y la mirada que el rubio le dedica dice que es innecesario, qué diferencia habría al final— Es lo menos que puedes hacer. Me lo debes. 

MingHao duda. Las palabras enredadas en su boca, la vergüenza subiendo desde sus entrañas porque WonWoo tenía razón en cada palabra, era así como se sentía estar con MinGyu. Bien podría haber sido cualquiera y MinGyu seguiría siendo tan tosco y duro que lo dejaría adolorido y con esa sensación de vacío creciendo en su interior. 

— El lo odiaba —No haya otra forma de describirlo, recuerda las miradas desdeñosas y toques indiferentes, como si le diera asco estar cerca de su piel pero aún así lo hacía porque era quien se encontraba a la mano. Y estaba ese murmullo constante en su oído, porque sin importar cuánto se esforzara era WonWoo el nombre que se escapaba de sus labios al llegar— fue cada vez más brusco, como si su enojo consigo mismo solo fuera creciendo, ni siquiera podía verme a la cara. Supongo que lo merecía. 

Un nudo de lágrimas sube por la garganta de WonWoo al escucharlo, no podía simplemente engañar a su corazón y fingir que no hubo una pizca de alivio. 

No iba a soportar imaginar que ese MinGyu que siempre fue tan delicado y cuidadoso con él le había pertenecido a alguien más, porque ese hombre que describía MingHao no podía distar más de aquel con el que se casó. 

MinGyu le hizo el amor cada vez, lo atendió con tanto cuidado y paciencia asegurándose de hacerle sentir por completo lo mucho que llegaron que amarse, sin importar la urgencia de sus cuerpos ni qué tan mala haya estado la situación entre ellos. Jamás se sintió como obligación y mucho menos como si hubiera sido un juguete solo para bajarse una necesidad física. 

Repira con fuerza cuando logra darse la vuelta, no iba a darle el gusto a llorar frente a él. 

Se dispone a avanzar a su auto, dando el asunto por terminado, sin intenciones de seguir soportando la presencia de MingHao un segundo más cuando su voz temblorosa lo detiene. 

— ¿Él era así? —Le pregunta, como si necesitara confirmar que la versión de MinGyu que el conoció era la misma de la que WonWoo se había enamorado— 

MingHao solo alcanza a ver cuando los hombros de WonWoo se elevan como si estuviera riendo y levanta su rostro al cielo oscuro sobre ellos, tomándose su tiempo para pensar. 

— El siempre me hizo el amor ¿pero qué puede saber alguien como tú sobre eso? —MingHao solo lo ve marcharse incluso cuando las lágrimas nublan su visión, la humillación quemándolo por dentro, la vergüenza asfixiándolo y su orgulloso hecho pedazo cuando el mayor lo deja solo— 

.   
.   
. 

El cansancio del día se posa sobre los hombros de WonWoo, había sido tan desgastante y ese último enfrentamiento sólo terminó por agotar sus fuerzas. 

Necesitaba llegar a tomar una ducha y estaría un rato más con Ajji en lo que esperaba a los Choi para agradecerles su apoyo y luego iría a dormir. Ya estaba todo listo para su vuelo a la tarde siguiente. 

Se estaciona a un costado de la avenida y se asegura de llevar las llaves de la casa en su bolsillo, su sien punzando por la ola de estrés esos últimos días cuando se arrastra sobre el camino de lozas que lo lleva a la puerta. 

— Won —Todo su cuerpo se tensa cuando escucha su voz y se niega a voltear porque ya se siente a su límite— WonWoo, por favor. Te he estado marcando. 

— No deberías estar aquí —Sus puños se cierran un un intento de tomar fuerzas para que su voz no tiemble— Ellos me dejaron quedarme con Ajji, no quiero molestarlos. 

— No quería buscarte en la universidad, y solo quería darte tu espacio, esperar a que respondieras mis llamadas pero nunca lo hiciste. 

WonWoo voltea, y odia tanto preocuparse con lo que ve. El rostro de MinGyu enmarcado en ojeras oscuras y sus labios llenos de esas pequeñas heridas producto de la ansiedad.

SeungCheol no lo mencionó ni una vez a pesar de haber tenido contacto con él en esos días y se lo había agradecido porque estaba seguro de regresar solo para asegurarse de que se encontraba bien. 

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres, MinGyu? —Su voz suena tan dura como puede, incapaz de ocultar el dolor que le causa su presencia ahí— 

— Hablar, solo eso. 

— ¿Hablar? —wonwoo niega, retrocediendo un paso sin darse cuenta— creo que ya nos hemos dicho suficiente, me quedó bastante claro cómo te sientes. 

— No, Won. Eso fue un error, juro por Dios que no quise decir algo como eso. 

— Me voy mañana —No sabe por qué le avisa cuando había tenido tanto cuidado en mantenerlo para sí mismo, pero eso basta para que MinGyu se congele en su lugar, como si fuera la primera vez que considerara su separación como algo permanente— 

— No puedes irte 

— Ya está todo hecho, tú puedes quedarte con la casa, todo es tuyo. Jihoon se encargará de vender mi coche y... —hace una larga pausa en la que se toma un respiro y sus ojos se clavan cuidadosos en los de MinGyu que parecen a punto de rebalsarse— él te entregará los papeles del divorcio. 

— Esto no está bien —MinGyu habla más para sí mismo, su corazón hecho pedazos. sabía que no iba a ser tan fácil como volver a poner la sortija en su mano pero esperaba que el tiempo que tuvo para sí mismo le ayudara a reconsiderarlo.— 

Las luces de un auto los iluminan, cuando SeungCheol entra en el estacionamiento frente a su casa y ambos saben que ese es el final.

— Es lo mejor para los dos, MinGyu. Vas a ser libre, sé que encontrarás a alguien capaz de darte la felicidad completa que con la que tanto has soñado. —la sonrisa se que había puesto para ocultar su dolor tiembla de forma patética cuando sus ojos vuelven a humedecerse ante el mayor fracaso de su vida— Lamento no haber sido yo. 

WonWoo no espera a que MinGyu diga una palabra más, ha sido más de lo que podía soportar y sus manos tiemblan cuando busca las llaves en su bolsillo para refugiarse dentro. 

Trata de abrir la puerta para escapar del dolor que solo sigue creciendo y MinGyu va tras él, tirando de su brazo para llamar su atención en una suplica silenciosa. 

— MinGyu —La voz de Jihoon se alza cuando nota la incomodidad de su amigo y el moreno le súplica con la mirada solo un poco más de tiempo— Es suficiente. 

Está vez es SeungCheol quien interviene a pesar de lo embarazoso que es tomar esa posición, lo sabe necesario y trata de ser comprensivo cuando MinGyu pone más resistencia de la que debería al atraerlo hacia la calle. 

No se rinde hasta que ve a WonWoo perderse tras la puerta acompañado del rubio y parece estar a punto de romperse en ese momento. 

— Vamos, necesitas despejarte. —Ambos suben al auto del mayor y SeungCheol sale de vuelta a la avenida, conduciendo en silencio para darle su espacio— 

— Necesito hablar con él, Cheol. 

— Oye, de verdad que no me gusta esta posición, pero es él quien se fue de casa y necesita un lugar donde se sentirse seguro ¿entiendes? —MinGyu asiente, a penas y por la forma en la que el pelinegro se expresa pareciera que su sola presencia pudiera poner en peligro a WonWoo— no puedo permitir que tú entres y él crea que deba buscar otro lugar, necesito ver que está bien. 

— Gracias por recibirlo, me alegra saber que cuenta con ustedes. —

— Es un buen amigo, ambos lo son. Pero las circunstancias...

— Lo sé, yo soy el malo aquí. 

— Gyu, ambos cometieron errores y si esto significa que dejarán de lastimarse es lo mejor. —Trata de tranquilizarlo, darle otra perspectiva para que pueda asimilar mejor la situación— 

— ¿Cómo está? 

— Se está esforzando. Nunca es fácil, pero ahora sabe que tendrá que hacerlo por sí mismo. 

— Va a llevarse a Ajji —MinGyu ríe recordando la cantidad de veces que WonWoo se negó a adoptarlo para terminar siendo el más apegado a él— 

— Dios, Gyu. No puedes pelearle eso, sabes que el cachorro le hace bien y parece que entiende por lo que está pasando. He visto cuando WonWoo le abre la puerta del patio y Ajji se acuesta junto a él en lugar de ir a jugar —

— Él ni siquiera lo quería en la casa, pero cuando Cheosa murió él supo de inmediato que debía consolarlo y se quedaba a su lado por horas dejando que lo acariciara. —MinGyu mantiene la mirada fija en la calle aunque no ve nada, en realidad— fue una suerte haberlo encontrado, a veces me preguntaba qué hubiera sido de WonWoo sin su ayuda. 

— MinGyu —Le reprime el mayor, como si la simple idea fuera inconcebible a pesar de que él mismo lo habló con Jihoon más de una vez— 

— Lo siento, solo... estoy preocupado. 

— Nos mantenemos en contacto con él, Gyu. Pero será mejor que te hagas a la idea y respetes su decisión. 

MinGyu asiente perdido y distante, quiere convencerse de que es lo mejor para ambos y que su partida no dejará un abismo en su pecho, han pasado solo un par de días y el vacío se extiende a cada rincón de la casa y solo crece cada vez más dentro de él. 

El dolor y la culpa llenando sus pulmones hasta que siente que se ahoga y ni siquiera en el peor de sus días con WonWoo se había sentido tan mal como aquellos en los que su esposo se fue.


	36. Chapter 36

El teléfono celular suena en la mesa de noche y WonWoo se levanta con un sobresalto, respondiendo incluso antes de ver el identificador . 

No había recibido un llamada a esas horas desde que su hermano le avisó que su cuñada estaba en labor de parto y salió disparado al hospital para ver cómo se encontraban. 

El silencio se extiende en la línea porque sólo entonces se da cuenta contuvo la respiración pero está demasiado nervioso para reaccionar. 

— ¿WonWoo? ¿Estás ahí? —Es la voz de Cheol la que lo trae de vuelta y eso solo hace que la sensación de pesadez se acentúe en su estómago, porque no hay forma de que sus amigos le hablen de la nada cuando son conscientes de la diferencia horaria entre ellos— 

— Lo siento, estaba durmiendo y me tomaste por sorpresa —Aclara con la voz baja y rasposa, el tinte de preocupación colándose a borbotones— ¿Pasa algo? ¿Jihoon está bien? 

Hay otro silencio en la línea, ahora de parte de Cheol que tiene a WonWoo a punto de perder la calma. Se sienta a la orilla de la cama, el suelo frío cuando lo toca con la punta de los pies y eso solo provoca que su cuerpo se tense aún más cuando escucha las pisadas inquietas al fondo. 

— Él está bien, nosotros lo estamos

— Oh... —la exclamación se escapa de sus labios porque entonces solo queda una razón para que puedan hablarle y su corazón se presiona un poco más, allá donde lo ha escondido para tratar de protegerlo porque sin importar cuánto tiempo ha pasado, el efecto sigue siendo el mismo sobre él— 

— Es MinGyu —Cheol duda cuando pronuncia su nombre y casi puede ver la angustia en el rostro de WonWoo— 

Él siempre estuvo a favor de la separación de ambos cuanto notó que poco nada había que pudieran rescatar como pareja, apoyó a WonWoo en su traslado de vuelta y junto a Jihoon, se aseguró que MinGyu estuviese bien porque era a quien tenían a la vista, aunque no pudieron hacer demasiado. 

— No, Cheol —WonWoo se disculpa incluso antes de que el mayor se explique, pero le había costado un infierno superar su divorcio y aún después de cuatro años parecía que la simple mención de su nombre lo hacía anhelar aquello que alguna vez tuvieron juntos— 

— Sabes que no te lo pediría si no fuera necesario, no tienes que quedarte mucho tiempo, es solo... no es el MinGyu que dejaste ¿sabes? Pensamos que el trabajo le ayudaría a distraerse, ese fue su escape durante un tiempo hasta que ya no era suficiente, lo despidieron. 

— Él no es el único que la ha pasado mal —trata de defenderse, de resistirse a ese impulso de volver a verlo porque tiene miedo de lo que pudiera surgir a partir de eso— 

— Lo sé, Won, sabes que sí y que siempre te apoyamos... pero te necesita —la forma en la que lo dice es una puñalada en el corazón de WonWoo, es ese pequeño impulso para que todo su ser se ponga en marcha porque no puede imaginar una versión de MinGyu tan fuera de balance como lo describen— 

MinGyu siempre supo cómo mantener todo el orden a pesar del caos al rededor, e incluso cuando este empezó a colarse dentro de él, habían responsabilidades que no dejó de lado por ninguna razón. Era esa clase de hombre. 

— Le invitamos a ir a terapia, creímos que sería bueno pero nunca aceptó y solo se fue desmoronando, supongo al final no pudo soportar el peso de sus acciones

— Él no fue el único que se equivocó. 

— Pero no quiere verlo —hay un suspiro cansado del otro lado y trata de imaginar todo lo que ha hecho su amigo después de que él se marchó— por favor, WonWoo. Él nunca te dejó cuando estuviste mal y si no quieres hacerlo por él, hazlo por nosotros. 

WonWoo fija su mirada en el suelo, su pie derecho repiqueteando sobre la loza mientras la necesidad física lo arrastra y su conciencia le recuerda que tendrá que enfrentarse a todo lo que ha hecho mal. 

Pero MinGyu siempre estuvo a su lado, incluso cuando él hizo todo para alejarlo y sostuvo su mano en aquellos momentos en los que sólo se sentía sumirse más y más profundo en su tristeza y la oscuridad y era él quien le daba un pequeño rayo de luz que le ayudaba a salir de la bruma que llenaba su mente. 

Era lo menos que podía hacer. 

— Voy a tomar el primer vuelo de la tarde —Cheol suspira aliviado y eso solo presiona más a WonWoo que no sabe qué tanto más pueda afectar su presencia, pero ya está decidido y en ese punto, el tampoco podría resistirse a volver a aquella ciudad—

— Te enviaremos las reservas. 

— No, está bien. Ya hicieron mucho por nosotros. 

— Si necesitas algo... 

— No voy a quedarme mucho ¿está bien? Y voy a ir con Hyuk ¿creen que puedan esperarme en el aeropuerto? 

— Seguro, solo avísame a qué hora está programado el aterrizaje y vamos por ustedes. 

— Gracias —

— A ti. Jihoon manda saludos. Te veo mañana. 

WonWoo no puede dormir después esa llamada, su corazón aún late nervioso tratando de ignorar el recuerdo de la última vez que lo vio. 

Sus ojos tristes a lo lejos, tratando de perderse en la multitud del aeropuerto porque no le permitió acercarse más. Tenía aquella mirada suplicante grabada en su piel y él sólo se dio la vuelta cuando se sintió tan cerca de ceder y quedarse. 

Pero no era lo correcto, y si la libertad era lo último que WonWoo podía regalarle, iba a dársela aunque él sintiera que le arrancaban un pedazo de si mismo. 

Salió de la cama para dirigirse al baño y enjuagar su cara, tenía poco tiempo para preparar la maleta aunque fuese un viaje exprés y de cualquier forma, no tenía posibilidad de recuperar el sueño. 

Tendría que inventarse algo para justificar su ausencia en la universidad al menos hasta que llegara el fin de semana, y llevaría al pequeño Hyuk consigo porque tanto su hermano como su cuñada estaban fuera de la ciudad por su aniversario. 

Dios. 

No había forma en que eso saliera bien y la conciencia del reencuentro se volvía más y más pesada dentro de él. 

Ajji entró a la habitación cuando WonWoo encendió la luz, sus pasos perezosos y lentos mientras se dirigía a él. Seguía siendo un cachorro enérgico pero las visitas al centro comunitario, donde era la estrella para los más pequeños, lo obligaban a tomarse en serio la hora de dormir. 

Aun así, el cachorro buscó apoyarse contra la rodilla de WonWoo, como si pudiera leer su preocupación o la angustia en su corazón y quisiera ofrecerle algún tipo de consuelo. 

— Tengo que hacer esto por tu papá —le susurró al cachorro mientras acariciaba su cabeza— 

Nunca dejó de sentirse culpable por haberlo alejado tanto de su hogar hace casi cuatro años, Ajji se sentía desubicado y era evidente que extrañaba al moreno. Llevárselo con él sin hablarlo con MinGyu había sido un error terrible, uno de los tantos que había cometido. 

— ¿Crees que quiera verme? —WonWoo sonríe para sí mismo, sintiéndose estúpido por estar desahogándose con Ajji— Ojalá pudiera llevarte conmigo, sé que te gustaría verlo. 

WonWoo se inclina para besar la cabeza del cachorro y Ajji mece su cola en el aire con satisfacción mientras su amo se levanta a empacar un par de maletas. 

El vuelo duró poco más de dieciséis horas que parecieron sólo aún más largas por todo el tiempo que pasaron en la sala de espera. 

Los ratos muertos sirviéndole sólo para reafirmar los nervios que borboteaban en su interior. 

Se preguntaba que había sido de MinGyu, en su momento esperó con toda su fuerza que encontrara la felicidad, incluso cuando su propio hermano no había hecho más que maldecir cuando le pidió un tiempo en su casa en lo que él se instalaba. 

Pero lo había amado demasiado como para desearle cualquier mal, y se negaba a hacerlo incluso ahora que el tiempo le había permitido transformar ese sentimiento en cierta nostalgia distante por aquellos buenos años que vivieron lado a lado. 

Odiaba tener tanto tiempo libre para pensar, ni siquiera la compañía del pequeño Hyuk lograba distraerlo porque el menor era bastante tranquilo y bastó un maratón de películas animadas para que se mantuviera en calma durante el viaje. 

El aterrizaje fue un poco más difícil para ambos, o al menos para él que sintió cómo si el estómago cayera en picada con la presión incrementando en sus oídos, pero al voltear a ver al niño este solo se había despertado y se preguntó si acaso eran sus nervios porque ya no había vuelta atrás. 

— Wonu —Hyuk se removió incómodo en su lugar cuando vio que todos los pasajeros comenzaron a levantarse, desesperados por estirar las piernas— 

— Pronto será nuestro turno —WonWoo acarició su cabello en un intento por tranquilizarlo solo por un rato más y sostuvo su pequeña manita hasta que las azafatas se dirigieron a ellos indicándoles que era el momento de descender—

WonWoo se tomó un largo respiro al tocar tierra, pero su angustia no pudo hacer más que crecer dentro de él cuando se encontró a sus amigos en medio de la multitud con la preocupación grabada en el rostro. 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

MinGyu había pensado que lo peor de su matrimonio se dio después de la muerte de su bebé, con un WonWoo ausente y el dolor filtrándose a través de él hasta llegar a los huesos.

La distancia rompiéndolos poco a poco, doblegándolos como a los árboles en medio de la tormenta a la espera de ver quién era el primero en quebrarse. 

Y por supuesto había sido él. 

No supo reaccionar cuando WonWoo buscó alejarse, quiso subirse en el siguiente avión y seguirlo de rodillas al fin del mundo para que le concediera el perdón. Sabía dónde encontrarlo, pero también era consciente de lo frágil que podía ser, tenía miedo de llegar y romper aquella sensación de seguridad que podría tener en casa de su hermano si él se presentaba en su puerta y decidió tomar el consejo de Cheol y mantenerse al margen. 

Firmó el divorcio en el momento en que Jihoon lo extendió frente a él con la promesa de que sería lo mejor para WonWoo y que una disputa legal solo lo haría todo más complicado y desgastante para ambos. Pero no eran más que mentiras. 

Fue un infierno de cualquier modo. 

Y cada día después de su separación llegaba a casa y notaba el vacío que solo su sensación de culpa era capaz de llenar. 

Más de tres años y era incapaz de superarlo. Debió escuchar a Jihoon que lo reprendía cada vez que tenía oportunidad, recordándole lo enfermiza que era su dependencia y sobretodo, que no tenía derecho a lamentarse porque todo fue su culpa. 

No había sido una mentira que todas las metas que había forjado para su vida eran con WonWoo a su lado, cada pequeño logro, cada paso hacia adelante tenía sentido porque había estado junto a él, porque significaba estar un poco más cerca de cumplir los planes con los que alguna vez soñaron en un pequeño departamento de estudiantes.

Y cuando finalmente llegó aquel ascenso por el que trabajó por años solo le sirvió para confirmar que no tenía ningún sentido si no estaba WonWoo para compartirlo. 

Se dio la vuelta en el momento en que le concedieron el puesto con la certeza absoluta de que lo aceptaría porque ¿qué idiota haría lo contrario?

Cheol lo buscó hasta el cansancio pidiendole que recapacitara, asegurándole otra oportunidad frente a la mesa directiva cuando lo último que quería era volver a poner un pie en aquella oficina. 

Pero él solo quería regresar el tiempo y enmendar todos sus errores cuando a penas se sentía capaz de levantarse cada mañana.

Salió de la cama resignado a pasar otra noche sin dormir, el suelo frío bajo sus pies mientras se deslizaba en el caos que era su habitación. 

Avanzó por puro reflejo hacia la única luz encendida en ese lugar que alguna vez llamó su hogar, el estudio de WonWoo permanecía iluminado cada segundo del día porque era incapaz de abandonar a las sombras la única pieza que permanecía en la habitación. 

Rodeó el caballete a pasos cansados, temeroso de aquel vuelco que daba su corazón cada vez que se encontraba de frente con aquella pintura. 

La imagen vívida de su bebé, de su pequeña, ese ángel que había sostenido en sus brazos sólo por unos instantes que nunca serían suficientes. 

WonWoo había tenido la cortesía de dejársela, como si temiera que su imagen se le borrara de la memoria tras su partida, la terminó justo antes de irse y aún recuerda el dolor en su mirada cuando lo encontró en esa misma habitación la última noche que pasaron juntos, completamente ajeno a lo que estaba por venir. 

La pintura era preciosa, podía notar la devoción dedicada en cada pequeña pincelada, en las horas que pasó replicando aquel recuerdo perverso para transformarlo en lo más hermoso que pudo recibir. 

Esa pintura era su último regalo. Lo supo en el momento en que descubrió el color exacto de sus ojos en los iris de su bebé, porque a pesar de las atrocidades que salieron de su boca WonWoo estaba ahí para recalcarle que había sido suya, de ambos y él había sido un imbécil que en un arrebato de coraje se atrevió a negarlo.

Le tomó una eternidad despegar la mirada del cuadro, los minutos pasando lentos para darle tiempo de resentir su soledad hasta que no pudo resistir el impulso de escapar. 

Sus pasos lo llevaron fuera de la casa cuando se sintió tan agobiado que respirar parecía un suplicio, el viento gélido clavándose como dagas en sus pulmones compitiendo con el frío que se había alojado en su pecho desde que su esposo lo dejó.

Se vio impulsado en la oscuridad de la madrugada a aquel peñasco en el que se despidieron de su pequeña niña, el eco lejano del llanto de su esposo resonando en sus oídos y el peso de la urna y de un matrimonio fracasado pendiendo en sus brazos. 

El filo de las rocas clavandose en sus pies hasta que alcanzó el borde del abismo y no encuentra esa sensación de vértigo cuando su mirada alcanza el fondo porque hace años que él se encuentra aún más abajo, ahogándose en esa marea que cada noche lo golpea con los recuerdos hundiéndolo cada vez más. 

Solo hace falta un paso y no tendrá que levantarse de nuevo y fingir que todo está bien cuando el hueco en su pecho solo crece tanto que amenaza en consumirlo por completo.

Porque finalmente se estaba ahogando, se había dejado arrastrar a las profundidades de su dolor y estaba solo porque WonWoo lo dejó atrás para salvarse a sí mismo. 

WonWoo... se preguntaba si sería capaz de perdonarlo algún día porque él era incapaz de hacerlo consigo mismo, y solo quería acabar de una vez con todo.

— MinGyu —Una voz cauta suena a su espalda y el tiempo se detiene entre un latido y el siguiente porque ya debe estar perdiendo la cabeza si suena como él— 

Ignora el llamado, debe ser otra broma de su mente y sus ojos vuelven hacia abajo, el vacío llamándolo cada vez que las olas chocan vehementes contra las rocas. 

— Gyu, ven aquí —La voz grave, profunda y al mismo tiempo era suave y cuidadoso, casi suplicante y se obliga a levantar la vista al amanecer que se filtra en el horizonte. Los rayos de sol iluminado el cielo de suaves colores allá donde su hija lo espera— Deja de jugar así, por favor. 

Las pisadas en la grava suenan cada vez más cerca y teme voltear porque descubrir que sólo es una treta de su mente terminaría de destruirlo. 

— Vamos, cariño, ven conmigo —

MinGyu intenta retroceder un paso pero las rocas se clavan en su piel haciéndole perder el equilibrio. El miedo lo atraviesa como un rayo y su corazón late con fuerza cuando tiran de él con tanta violencia que termina de espaldas en el suelo de roca. 

Su mirada clavada en el cielo brillante sobre él aún demasiado aturdido, se siente pequeño y miserable, un cobarde porque ni siquiera puede terminar con una existencia que hace tiempo perdió todo sentido. 

Las lágrimas se derraman al borde de su rostro y son brazos gentiles los que lo acogen en un aroma familiar y un toque suave que recuerda a lo lejos. 

... 

Despierta en el sofá de la sala con una caricia constante peinando su cabello. No se da cuenta en qué está apoyado hasta que su almohada se remueve debajo de su cabeza y se obliga a levantarse de golpe, siendo deslumbrado por el sol que se filtra por las ventanas. 

Me toma un momento para recuperarse y adaptarse a la luz y odia que su mente vaya tan lento últimamente porque necesita ver dos veces antes de asegurarse de que está en lo correcto. 

— Hola —WonWoo le regala una de sus sonrisas tímidas y su corazón se detiene cuando descubre sus ojos enrojecidos— 

El mayor parece leer su rostro porque solo se obliga a sonreír un poco más como si eso eliminará el hecho de que estaba llorando de nuevo por él y MinGyu se aleja, como si temiera que su cercanía le hiciera algún daño aunque lo único que deseaba era abrazarlo de nuevo. 

— No deberías estar aquí, Bohyuk dijo que ya estabas bien, que era yo el que te hacía daño —Los labios de MinGyu tiemblan como si le doliera pronunciar cada palabra, y baja su mirada incapaz de sostenerla por la vergüenza— 

— No, Gyu. Solo estoy feliz de verte ¿está bien? —WonWoo lo enfrenta en el sofá y extiende su mano para acariciar su rostro, su corazón derritiendose cuando MinGyu se apoya en su toque, tan lento y tan suave como si aún temiera que no fuera real— 

WonWoo desliza un pulgar por su pómulo y le duele verlo así, su piel pálida y ojeras oscuras y profundas enmarcando sus ojos tristes. 

Se acerca un poco más, y MinGyu se deja hacer cuando lo atrae en un abrazo porque no necesita decirle una sola palabra para saber lo mal que la ha pasado. 

No dice nada más cuando MinGyu se rompe de nuevo en sus brazos y solo se arrepiente de no haber estado antes para él. Así que solo lo atrae en un abrazo aun más fuerte que él también necesitaba.

— Lo siento —MinGyu se disculpa cuando logra controlarse un poco, avergonzado de mostrar esa parte de él— 

— No vuelvas a mencionarlo, tú siempre estuviste para mí —

— Era mi obligación, Won. Tú ya no tienes ningún deber conmigo. 

— Y a pesar de eso nunca sentí que lo hicieras por compromiso, estuviste a mi lado porque me querías así que déjame hacer esto por ti. —WonWoo se levanta y le tiende una mano invitándolo a acompañarlo— Te preparé la bañera, sube en lo que caliento de la comida. 

MinGyu acepta y se levanta del sofá, sus pasos lentos y pequeños cuando avanza a las escaleras hasta que se detiene al pie de esta. Desliza las manos por su rostro y cabello, incómodo y nervioso y WonWoo se queda a su espalda temeroso de que tenga otro ataque de ansiedad. 

— No quiero estar solo —se atreve a confesar en un hilo de voz. WonWoo desliza una mano por su espalda y lo invita a seguir adelante manteniendo el apoyo—

— Vamos 

WonWoo permanece a su lado y se pregunta dónde quedó el hombre que dejó atrás, se supone que el divorcio sería lo mejor para ambos, que la distancia les ayudaría a recuperarse de aquel matrimonio que no funcionó al final. 

Pero MinGyu se veía perdido, como si las heridas que debiera sanar sólo se hubieran arraigado más profundo en su piel. 

Y fue algo que debió prever, él tenía a su familia a pesar de lo difícil que había sido su relación con ellos, estuvieron ahí para asegurarse de que no se dejara caer por completo. Había vuelto a un lugar que conocía y podía llamar hogar, las amistades que había dejado atrás seguían ahí y aquellos que alguna vez lo apreciaron se mantuvieron cerca ahora que tenían la oportunidad. 

MinGyu no tenía a nadie más a que los Choi, quienes ya estaban bastante ocupados con su trabajo y se las tenían que ingeniar para maniobrar entre su trato profesional con el personal. 

Había sido una suerte que incluso Jihoon se mantuviera al tanto después de lo molesto que estaba con él, pero tampoco podría pedirles más de lo que habían hecho. 

Su esperanza había sido que MinGyu encontrara a alguien más, que tratara de hacer su vida de nuevo o que al menos lo intentara. 

Pero al parecer la soledad le había dado la oportunidad de rebasar aquella presa emocional que sólo fue llenándose por años gracias a él y cuando finalmente se abrieron sus compuertas fue para ahogarlo.

Comieron en silencio lo poco que había logrado preparar WonWoo con lo que encontró en la cocina. La casa era un desastre por dentro y por fuera y parecía que la luz no había tocado su interior por semanas. Tan lejana al hogar de ensueño que planearon alguna vez.

— ¿Cómo me encontraste? —MinGyu rompe el silencio, su tenedor jugando con los alimentos en su plato—

— La puerta estaba abierta así que solo entré, ni siquiera me detuve a pensar si podía hacerlo. —WonWoo baja sus cubiertos, la loza repiqueteando en el silencio pero no hay incomodidad entre ellos— Te llamé y cuando no respondiste subí a la habitación, solo el viejo estudio estaba iluminado y te vi por el ventanal. 

WonWoo aprieta sus labios tratando de ignorar el miedo que sintió en ese momento, su mano cruza a través de la mesa hasta sostener la MinGyu que solo ve la unión entre ellos esforzándose por adivinar lo que estaba pasando. 

— Fui un cobarde incluso para eso — 

— No, Gyu, está bien tener miedo, haz sido un hombre fuerte por mucho tiempo y tienes derecho a tomarte un descanso. —

— Supongo —MinGyu sonríe a penas y suelta a WonWoo para hacer su plato a un lado, las noches sin dormir pasándole factura mientras sus párpados caen— 

WonWoo no intenta presionarlo más porque se ve agotado y sabe que no es lo correcto, así solo decide darle un poco más de espacio.

— Cambié las sábanas hace rato, ¿por qué no subes a dormir? Yo me encargo de esto 

— No vas a estar cuando despierte ¿verdad? —WonWoo niega, conteniendo el nudo que se forma en su garganta al ver la expresión del menor— 

— Te veré mañana, en el parque que está sobre la avenida. Te sentará bien un cambio de aires —MinGyu acepta y se levanta sin decir una palabra más. 

WonWoo sigue su espalda y cuando el moreno se voltea para verlo antes de subir las escaleras comprende lo que quiere decirle solo con esa mirada, pero los labios del Moreno se presionan con fuerza y solo sigue adelante;


	37. Chapter 37

WonWoo condujo casi de forma mecánica hasta la casa de los Choi, su mente yendo una y otra vez hasta el único hombre que había amado en su vida y que ahora no era más que una sombra borrosa del que alguna vez conoció. 

Se quedó estacionado en la entrada, poco había cambiado pero sin duda la casa era de otro color, vivo y hermoso que debió haber sido elegido por SeungCheol. 

Todo parecía perfecto incluso desde fuera, con el césped parejo al igual que toda la calle y aquel espacio que dedicaban a la barbacoa de los fines de semana elegante y estético en sintonia perfecta con el resto de su hogar. 

Parecía tan distante de aquella casa que visitó minutos atrás, donde la mala hierba consumió por completo el jardín y la piscina no era más que un charco verdoso por el agua de lluvia que se acumulaba. 

La pintura exterior pálida y desgastada por la sal y el sol veraniego, y el interior sólo era un poco más caótico, como si estás fueran el reflejo de las personas que las habitaban. 

Una luz se encendió en la sala de estar y pudo ver la sombra de SeungCheol a través de las cortinas mientras se paseaba con Hyuk en sus brazos, Jihoon lo seguía, batiendo lo que debía ser una pipeta y se abrazó al mayor cuando este se puso a su altura para mostrarle al bebé. 

WonWoo sintió su corazón desmoronándose y se asfixia con la culpa al no poder haberle dado a MinGyu esa oportunidad. 

No nota que está llorando hasta que la humedad alcanza su camiseta, el cansancio del viaje y el estrés emocional reventando en un instante que lo reduce mientras se aferra al volante porque no quiere entrar y tener que dar más explicaciones. 

Se pregunta si era así como MinGyu sintió todos esos años a su lado, temeroso de que se dejara vencer por el dolor que le pesaba en el alma o con la interminable obligación de mostrarse fuerte, para compensar todo de lo que él carecía. 

El llanto de Hyuk lo saca de su transe y se obliga a limpiarse el rostro antes de bajarse del auto, la puerta de la casa se abre solo un segundo después del primer toque y los ojos de Jihoon corresponden a la mirada que debe tener en ese momento. 

— Él estará bien —Es todo lo que puede decir porque de verdad necesita creerselo él mismo— Escuché llorar a Hyuk 

— Cheol lo subió a la recámara quería ir a dormir, se portó bastante bien a pesar de que no nos conoce. 

— Gracias por cuidar de él. —WonWoo busca instalarse en uno de los sofás de la sala y Jihoon se sienta a su lado, la preocupación aún estampada en su rostro mientras suprime la urgencia de indagar aún más— 

— Cuando dijiste que vendrías acompañado pensé que hablabas de tu hermano, es idéntico a él. —WonWoo sonríe con tristeza y hace un leve asentimiento, Jihoon se maldice por tocar un tema que sigue siendo tan delicado y solo se enfoca en la tarea que vino a cumplir— ¿Cómo viste a MinGyu? 

— No pensé que fuera a estar tan perdido, yo pasé tanto tiempo luchando contra la idea de que no debía ser el único que la pasara mal, lo imaginaba ¿feliz? No me importaba que fuera con alguien más porque era lo que se merecía y traté de salir adelante, para que él supiera que yo estaba bien. 

— Lo hiciste por ti, Won —WonWoo lo acepta, aunque también sabe que eso solo fue cuando la terapia iba tan avanzada que había empezado a ver detalles que ni siquiera imaginó de su relación—

— Aún así, verlo de esta forma fue muy duro. Cuando me pidieron que viniera, intenté hacerme una idea pero esto...

Las dudas crecen en su interior y se pregunta si dejarlo solo por la noche fue lo correcto o la soledad puede darle pie a otra crisis y reza para que el cansancio haya hecho de las suyas y se permita descansar.

— Ve a dormir, Won, debes estar agotado. —Le sugiere Jihoon después de haber notado que su mente se perdió en algún lugar lejos de ahí— 

— Sí, lo siento. Entre el jetlag, el vuelo y todo, voy a caer en cualquier momento. 

— Me hablas si llegas a despertar por la noche, a pesar de las circunstancias me da gusto tenerte aquí. 

WonWoo no le regala más que una sonrisa y se dirige arriba, SeungCheol a un lado de la cama viendo a Hyuk dormir. 

— Espero que no haya dado problemas. 

— Para nada, tratamos de distraerlo pero es un buen niño.

SeungCheol suspira, el recuerdo lejano de aquellas promesas que le hizo a WonWoo cuando finalmente naciera su bebé seguían siendo un peso en su corazón, aún le dolía lo que había sucedido, la forma tan cruda en la que les fue arrebatada y sabe que ni siquiera está cerca de comprender lo mucho que debe afectarle aún a ellos. 

Tal vez por eso nunca quitó el dedo del renglón y trató de mantenerse tan cerca como le fuera posible, apoyando a sus amigos a enfrentar los efectos de aquel accidente aunque no dejaba de pensar que no fue suficiente. 

— Se parece mucho a ti, tiene la misma mirada cuando está molesto —

WonWoo tiene la primera sonrisa genuina del día y SeungCheol se levanta para darle su espacio, asegurándose de arropar un poco más al pequeño. 

Se encuentra con los ojos del mayor cuando pasa a su lado, esa mirada inquisitiva que ponía nervioso a MinGyu y que le había valido su ascenso hasta la mesa directiva de la compañía. Le ofrece un pequeño apretón en el hombro y parece que está a punto de decirle algo más pero solo continúa deseándole buenas noches y cierra la puerta su espalda. 

WonWoo solo se cambia de ropa, demasiado cansado como para pensar en tomar una ducha. Se mete bajo las sábanas, el cuerpo de Hyuk, cálido cuando se pega a su costado era lo único que le impedía romperse una vez más. 

.   
.   
. 

Nunca podrá describir el alivio que sintió al ver a MinGyu a lo lejos, buscándolo entre los árboles incluso antes de bajarse del auto. 

El cansancio y esa postura derrotada seguía ahí, pero había conseguido sacarlo de aquella casa que no hacía más que agravar su estado de ánimo. 

Sonrió al notar qué camisa había elegido, esa de color beige que acentuaba tan bien su piel morena y que él mismo había declarado una de sus favoritas. 

Al verlo más cerca encontró que se había afeitado y el viento arrastró con él el aroma de su perfume amaderado.

Hay un silencio incómodo entre ellos, como si no supieran cómo saludarse de forma correcta cuando un beso en los labios era una costumbre tan arraigada que parecía necesaria. 

WonWoo se levanta avergonzado porque ambos se quedaron sin palabras y lo toma por sorpresa en un abrazo, las manos de MinGyu se levantan dudosas hasta que rodean la espalda del mayor pero termina apoyándose contra él y ese tacto que no dejaba de ser cuidadoso, suave y cálido hasta que se separan con esa sensación de no haber tenido suficiente. 

Lo invita a sentarse con él, el viento soplando sus cabellos con suavidad mientras son cubiertos por la sombra de grandes árboles que los vieron jugar con Ajji cuando él todavía llevaba a Cheonsa en su vientre. 

— Aquí fue donde encontraste a Ajji —MinGyu asiente, sus labios curvandose en las comisuras cuando busca el cesto de basura donde lo vio urgando en varias ocasiones— 

— No podía dejarlo, creo que me ganó en el primer momento pero no estaba seguro de llevarlo a casa y meternos en problemas si tenía dueño. 

— Fue un dolor de cabeza al principio, pero es tan noble... 

— ¿Cómo está él? 

— Le costó adaptarse, nuevos olores, nuevas personas pero le encanta ir a la casa hogar y trabajar con los niños, él siempre me acompaña y estoy seguro que solo me esperan para verlo otra vez. —WonWoo baja la mirada avergonzado, sabe que MinGyu lo adoraba y no le dio oportunidad de despedirse o la mínima posibilidad de ser quien se quedara con el cachorro— Siento haberlo llevado solo así. 

— Lo necesitabas —Afirma y no hay reproche aunque haya un atisbo de dolor en sus palabras— 

— Tú también... —WonWoo evade su mirada una vez más, sus ojos fijos en un punto al centro del parque donde se concentraba la mayoría de la gente con sus hijos— 

— WonWoo, ¿qué haces aquí? —MinGyu intenta darle sentido a esa visita cuando habían pasado años sin el mínimo contacto— 

Sus miradas se encuentran de nuevo y hay algo en MinGyu que le dice que no tenía ningún sentido haber vuelto después de tanto tiempo. 

Como si verlo ahí, sentado a su lado no fuera producto de un capricho de su mente y aun le costara creer que después de lo que hizo se tomará la molestia de regresar. 

— Yo solo escapé de aquí, Gyu. Nunca nos di la oportunidad de hablar y lo último que quedó entre nosotros fue ese enojo acumulado, el arrepentimiento y todo ese dolor desbordándose de la peor forma por el daño que nos hicimos. 

— El que te hice, tenías todo el derecho de estar molesto, a odiarme. —intenta corregirle y WonWoo niega, su corazón pesado e incómodo porque sabe exactamente cómo es vivir así— 

— No, Gyu. Fuimos ambos, mi falta de comunicación y mi insistencia en dejarte fuera para evitar que cayeras en lo mismo que yo, terminó con lo nuestro y te orilló a desahogar tu frustración... de otras maneras. —sus labios se presionan en una línea que intenta disimular que el recuerdo aun le afecta pero MinGyu lo nota y el arrepentiento vuelve en oleadas acompañadas de vergüenza — 

— No hay un día en que no me arrepienta, WonWoo, un instante en que el que me diga a mí mismo que fue el peor error —Sus ojos se humedecen y presiona sus labios con fuerza en un intento inútil de mantener las lágrimas en su lugar— Ojalá puedas perdonarme algún día. 

WonWoo toma su mano, el tacto de sus dedos toscos tan dolorosamente familiar y le ofrece un pequeño apretón para confortarlo. 

— No es mi perdón el que necesitas —La expresión de MinGyu se contrae en algo desgarrador y esconde su rostro, tratando de retirar su mano del toque de WonWoo que lo mantiene en su lugar— No, no me mal entiendas. Yo ya no estoy molesto, es algo que tuve que dejar ir cuando me di cuenta que me habías dado tanto mientras estuvimos juntos, todo ese amor y toda esa paciencia, tu presencia constante y tanta felicidad que no puedo compararla con un arrebato o una mala decisión.

— Ni siquiera en el peor momento hubo alguien más en mi mente 

WonWoo asiente tantas veces, sería engañarse a sí mismo si niega que aún le duele, que aquella espina sigue clavada en lo profundo de su alma y que revivirlo solo es punzar aun más en la herida, pero es diminuto en comparación del cariño que aún conserva por él. 

— Fuimos más que eso, MinGyu. Mucho más. 

WonWoo Levanta la mano saludando a lo lejos, su sonrisa temblorosa en los labios cuando MinGyu busca entre la gente al niño que extiende sus brazos hacia ellos. 

WonWoo lo llama, su corazón latiendo tan fuerte que amenaza con salirse de su pecho. 

Hyuk se acerca corriendo con lo que quedaba del cono de helado en una de sus manos, el rostro cubierto de chocolate y el líquido escurriendo por su ropa. Su sonrisa es enorme y sus ojos brillan cuando ven a WonWoo estirando sus manos para él. 

— Vamos a limpiarte un poco, Hyuk —Le consiente WonWoo quien busca una toalla húmeda en la maleta que mantiene a su lado— 

El niño intercambia la vista entre ambos, una mezcla entre timidez y curiosidad cuando se enfoca en el castaño y solo se pega aún más a WonWoo que parece frustrado rebuscando en su bolso

— Hola pequeño —Le saluda MinGyu tendiendo una mano que el menor no acepta, sus ojos castaños observandolo fijamente mientras retrocede cada vez más para protegerse en el regazo de WonWoo— Qué buen nombre, igual a tu papá. 

WonWoo exhala a su lado, después de terminar de limpiar sus manitas, deja la toalla sucia a un lado y toma una más, el tiempo alargándose entre cada latido hasta tomar una respiro porque no puede dejar pasar un solo segundo más. 

— Lleva el nombre de su padre y su abuelo —Le hace saber— Dile cómo te llamas, cariño. 

El niño duda un segundo, pero basta con que WonWoo le incentive con un gesto para que se gire a MinGyu otra vez. 

— Jeon MinHyuk —Se ve orgulloso de haberlo dicho correctamente, pero no tiene la atención que esperaba de WonWoo cuando devuelve la vista hacia a él— 

El mayor está concentrando completamente en las expresiones de MinGyu, la confusión apoderándose de él hasta que casi puede escucharlo engranar la información que acaba de recibir. Toca la punta de los dedos con el pulgar, contando una y otra vez como si los números en su mente no encajaran. 

Pero WonWoo ni siquiera sabe cómo decirlo de la forma apropiada, ha dejado ir tanto tiempo que ésta simplemente no existe ya. 

— Estoy seguro de que tus nietos van a heredar ese lunar —WonWoo desliza la toalla humeda por el rostro del pequeño, arrastrando las manchas de chocolate hasta que su piel queda expuesta por completo y es solo un diminuto mole el que decora su mejilla— Es tu marca personal. 

— WonWoo... 

— Está llorando —MinHyuk lo señala abrazándose más a WonWoo y lo pronuncia como si fuera un secreto, pero es lo suficiente alto para que ambos lo escuchen— 

— ¿Recuerdas cuando te dije que también puedes llorar porque estás feliz? Mi amigo MinGyu está feliz de conocerte, ve a darle un abrazo. 

WonWoo lo alienta un poco más y MinHyuk se acerca con timidez a ese hombre que lo observa como si fuera lo más precioso que han visto sus ojos, el mayor trata de no moverse por miedo a asustarlo, pero cuando finalmente el pequeño estira sus manitas hacia él lo toma en sus brazos con tanto cuidado y con todo ese amor que siempre estuvo reservado para él. 

Se queda apoyado en su pecho, completamente en calma y con sus ojitos cerrados, mientras Mingyu en medio de la confusión trata de no incomodarlo. ¿Pero cómo resistirse a ese impulso de abrazarlo más y más fuerte? Mientras lucha buscando una explicación.

— ¿Wonu, puedo jugar? —MinHyuk suena casi sofocado y MinGyu se obliga a soltarlo, la sonrisa de WonWoo brillando más allá de las lágrimas que le cubren el rostro y solo le hace un gesto con la mano al pequeño para que vuelva al área de juegos— 

El silencio se extiende tan pesado sobre ellos, ambos con la mirada en el pequeño niño que corre hacia un grupo que parece de su misma edad. 

WonWoo está a la espera de un arranque de coraje, de ese reclamo inminente por el hecho de haberle robado la infancia de su hijo, por haberle ocultado su existencia misma. Pero las lágrimas siguen deslizándose por el rostro de Mingyu que sigue perplejo en la figura del infante cuando vuelve a encontrar su perfil y solo puede interpretarlo como que aun no es capaz de procesar la noticia.

— ¿Por qué no te dice papá? —Es lo primero que MinGyu pregunta y WonWoo suelta una risa que deja ir la bola de nervios alojada en la boca de su estómago— 

— Pasa mucho tiempo en casa de Bohyuk, Solji cuida de él cuando estoy en el trabajo, es muy cercano a su prima. Supongo que solo repite lo que escucha a su al rededor. Me llama "papá" solo cuando está asustado. 

— SeungCheol y Jihoon... ¿ellos lo sabían? —WonWoo niega— 

— No, creen que es hijo de Bohyuk... pero creo que Cheol lo sospechaba, tal vez Hyuk le dijo algo o solo ató cabos, pero es lo bastante prudente como para no hacer preguntas, ya sabes cómo es él.

— Es tan pequeño —WonWoo asiente, y eso le recuerda lo diminuto que era cuando nació— No lo entiendo... no se supone que nosotros... 

— ¿Puedes escucharme antes? Voy a responder todas las preguntas que quieras después —MinGyu aún se ve aturdido, su mirada incapaz de alejarse del infante que juega solo unos metros más allá— 

— Estaba muy mal cuando volví a casa, Gyu, sabes cómo la había pasado antes y solo empeoró una vez que me descubrí solo. Pero te prometí que mejoraría, que iría terapia y trataría de salir adelante y eso fue lo que hice. —WonWoo se toma un respiro porque volver atrás es revivir toda la lucha— Los síntomas vinieron después, yo estaba seguro que era la ansiedad o alguna de las cosas que me diagnosticaron y lo dejé pasar, hasta que me desmayé frente a mi hermano y me llevó al hospital..

Yo no podía creerlo, Gyu ¿cuánto luchamos la primera vez? ¿Cómo iba a ser posible que fuera positivo de repente? Pedí que me hicieran el análisis tres veces más y cada vez escontraba la misma palabra, pensé que finalmente había perdido la cabeza.

Mi primera reacción fue llamarte y luego pensé que tal vez estarías con alguien más, intentándolo de nuevo, que yo fallaría como lo hice tantas veces, que lo perdería en el último segundo. Fue un embarazo tan delicado, me advirtieron del riesgo y me pidieron que estuviera preparado para todo como si alguien pudiera estar listo para una mierda como esa.

¿Cómo podría ilusionarte y romperte el corazón otra vez, Gyu? Tendría que enfrentarlo por mí mismo y cada día que marcaba en el calendario me sentía un poco más cerca, hasta que una noche encontré las sábanas manchadas de sangre. 

Estuve a punto de perderlo, y luego una vez más, mi cuerpo no podía mantenerlo así que el médico recomendó una cesárea temprana. Nació en cuanto cumplió los siete meses, era diminuto, entraba en mis manos... pesó poco más de un kilo y estuvo varias semanas en una incubadora. No me despegaba de él. 

Tenía tanto miedo de regresar un día al hospital y que me dijeran que le había pasado algo. Cada vez que las enfermeras lo traían era recordar cuando el enfermero se acercó a nosotros con la bebé envuelta en una frazada. 

Incluso ahora el miedo me despierta por las noches y voy a su habitación solo para verlo dormir, para asegurarme de que siga respirando, que esté bien. 

Fue una suerte que Wheein naciera poco antes que él porque así pude tomar de referencia su crianza, tratar de darle una vida un poco más normal y dejar de lado la paranoia constante de perderlo. 

Pero Cuándo retomé el ritmo ya había pasado tanto tiempo y no sabía cómo ibas a reaccionar, ¿qué pasaba si ya estabas con alguien? Si ya tenías planes para tu propio hijo con tu nueva pareja, o si decidías simplemente que no era tuyo o que estabas demasiado cansado de mí como para que valiera la pena volver.

No quería pasar por eso de nuevo, no cuando empezaba a mejorar y el tiempo no perdona a nadie, Gyu. Te robé años preciosos de la vida de tu hijo y me arrepiento demasiado porque una vez más te fallé y me dejé llevar por el miedo y mis inseguridades, pero eso no significa que no puedas estar con él ahora. 

Vuelve con nosotros a Corea.

— Dios... —MinGyu a penas puede procesarlo, se ve tan abrumado que ni siquiera se le vienen palabras a mente. Debería sentirse molesto por haberle ocultado su paternidad, por arrebatarle de las manos la encarnación del más profundo deseo de su corazón, pero cómo podría estarlo cuando un pedacito de él se volteaba a saludarlos con una sonrisa, completamente ajeno a todo lo que pasaron años atrás— ¿Y qué podría ofrecerles ahora? —Es lo primero que pasa por su cabeza, porque ya no tiene nada que valga la pena—

WonWoo elimina la distancia entre ellos para acariciar su espalda cuando lo ve doblegado sobre sí mismo, aún tratando de asimilarlo. 

— Ya no hay nada que te ate aquí, SeungCheol me dijo lo que pasó con tu empleo pero tienes la experiencia y la habilidad para conseguir uno allá, estará más que feliz de darte una recomendación. 

MinGyu se queda en un silencio profundo enjuagando sus lágrimas con el dorso de la mano. Solo quería dejarlo todo atrás y seguirlos a dónde fuera necesario, pero WonWoo se veía tan bien sin él, que el miedo de arruinar todo su progreso y la vida que había hecho seguían frenándolo. 

— Él te tiene a ti, Won. A mí ni siquiera me conoce. 

— Es muy pequeño aún, aprenderá a quererte y a confiar en ti, él te necesita. —Le promete, porque sabe que es cierto y que su bebé es noble y cariñoso y que merece a un padre que lo ame— 

— ¿Y nosotros? —La pregunta toma por sorpresa al mayor, la mirada suplicante de MinGyu a sólo unos centímetros de su rostro, tan cerca que puede sentir su calor— 

WonWoo necesita recordarse a sí mismo qué es lo mejor para los tres, y por más que los buenos recuerdos permanezcan grabados en su corazón, no puede borrar todo el daño que una vez se hicieron. La cantidad de veces que él mismo falló y que aún faltan años para sanar las viejas heridas.

Niega suavemente, sus ojos pidiéndole que no insista más antes de bajar el rostro para esquivar una mirada que no podrá mantener por tanto tiempo y MinGyu parece entenderlo porque se ve tan incómodo y avergonzado cuando se aleja de él. Como si mantener las esperanzas hubiera sido solo una ilusión absurda.

— Lo siento, Gyu. —MinGyu trata de sonreír, de no sentirse tan derrotado porque por primera vez en años ve algo mejor en su futuro— Puedes quedarte en casa mientras te adaptas de nuevo a la ciudad y estarías con MinHyuk siempre que quieras, podrás salir de paseo con él, ayudarle con sus tareas, verlo crecer. Eres un buen hombre y siempre supe que serías un buen padre, permítete la oportunidad de ser feliz y estar con tu hijo. 

— Suena como el sueño de una vida. —Se esfuerza en sonar animado aunque hay un mar de dudas que aún lo agobian— 

WonWoo suelta una risita satisfecha y se levanta llamando a MinHyuk de vuelta, el pequeño corre hacia ellos y estira sus manitas hacia WonWoo para que lo cargue porque ha tenido un día agotador en el área de juegos y no le molestaría una siesta. 

— Estoy cansado, cariño. ¿Por qué no le dices a MinGyu que te lleve? 

MinHyuk solo cambia de dirección y MinGyu lo toma de nuevo en sus brazos, lo levanta en el aire y su risa es tan pura y perfecta que parece capaz de sanar todas las heridas que los llevaron hasta ese momento.


	38. Chapter 38

MinGyu recuerda aquellas advertencias de los médicos cuando iniciaron con el tratamiento de fertilidad. La forma en la que trabajaban los medicamentos aumentaban las probabilidades de un embarazo múltiple o embarazos posteriores a aquel que llegara a término y que deberían estar preparados para varios bebés o cuidarse hasta que estuvieran listos para ser padres de nuevo. 

Pero después del accidente y una cesárea de emergencia, el obstetra aseguró que su matriz había quedado tan dañada que no sería viable retomar el tratamiento y con esas palabras, sepultaron toda esperanza y sus sueños terminaron marchitándose junto a su relación y lo que quedaba de su matrimonio.

Pero había sucedido, cuando menos lo esperaban y completamente fuera de los planes y el cronograma que alguna vez marcaron.

Llegó cuando ellos aún creían que su relación tenía una oportunidad, cuando se esforzaron por el otro y el amor simplemente brotó como una necesidad.

Y seguro había sido un error en ese momento, se aprovechó de lo cansados que estaban para tratar de desvanecer en ese instante de paz las malas decisiones que había tomado, pero tal vez era de las únicas cosas que no cambiaría en esos últimos años junto a WonWoo. 

El regresar a Corea no fue tan fácil como lo hubiera imaginado, pero WonWoo cumplió su palabra y le apoyó en lo que pudo, le dio un espacio en su casa mientras se instaba en su propio departamento y le ayudó a buscar algún empleo con los contactos que tenía. 

Ahora se encontraba tratabajando para una empresa tan pequeña que él podía llevar por sí mismo las finanzas de las sucursales esparcidas por la ciudad. No se comparaba en nada a los grandes proyectos internacionales en los que participó alguna vez, pronosticando adquisiciones de empresas reconocidas en todo el mundo e influyendo en decisiones que incluían más ceros de los que la mayoría de la gente podría leer. 

Pero rara vez llevaba trabajo a casa, las citas con su terapeuta le ayudaron para superar esa necesidad de enfrascar todos sus problemas en la sobrecarga laboral y se aseguraba de tener los fines de semana libres para poder estar con su hijo o simplemente darse un tiempo para sí mismo.

MinHyuk tenía ocho años ahora, había crecido tan rápido y no hubo un solo día en que WonWoo le negara una visita. De alguna forma lograron coordinarse y ninguno intervenía en el tiempo del otro, siempre tomando las decisiones con el bienestar de su hijo por encima de todo. 

Aunque por mucho que MinGyu haya mantenido la esperanza de tener otra oportunidad WonWoo, él había sido tajante, recordándole que lo mejor para los tres era que dejaran atrás aquellos sentimientos y se concentraran solo en la crianza de su hijo para no hacer las cosas incómodas. 

Al final, por mucho que su relación fuera cordial e incluso amistosa, WonWoo había dejado en claro que no podría estar con él de otra forma sin pensar que aquella infidelidad podría repetirse y que no era tan fuerte como para pasar por eso de nuevo, o vivir si quiera con la incertidumbre de esa posibilidad. 

Estába en todo su derecho. 

Y fue solo el tiempo el encargado de darle la razón, forjaron una amistad tan cercana como les fue posible sin verse en la situación de distorsionar las lineas que marcaron y se apoyaban mutuamente cuando el otro necesitaba. Estaba más que satisfecho con eso, era más de lo que podía desear. 

MinGyu suspira soltando una bocanada de vaho cuando entra al auto, la nieve derritiéndose sobre su chaqueta cuando logra encender la calefacción. Las luces de la ciudad tintineaban entre los copos que bailaban en el viento y su corazón duele porque todo es tan parecido a aquella noche. 

Se toma un momento para apreciar el cielo oscuro y es casi una disculpa la que sale de sus labios como si aquello fuera una ofensa a la memoria de su bebé. Pero habían pasado casi diez años y era momento de seguir adelante. 

Condujo a través de las calles, observado el bullicio de la ciudad del que escapó por años, toda la gente corriendo con las manos llenas de regalos, haciendo las ultimas compras antes de la navidad. 

La ultima vez que celebró esas fechas aún esperaban a Cheonsa, o al menos hacia allá se dirigían cuando ocurrió el accidente. Y después de aquella experiencia el luto les arrebató las ganas de intentarlo otra vez. 

Pero MinHyuk había crecido y ya no era tan fácil hacer pasar desapercibido un día que era dw fiesta para mundo entero, sus compañeros en el colegio le hacían preguntas sobre los regalos que esperaba recibir, su comida favorita y WonWoo se había quedado sin palabras cuando le pidió que MinGyu estuviera con ellos porque la familia debía estar unida. 

Ese ni siquiera había sido el problema, pero tampoco tenían corazón para romper su ilusión por algo qué pasó hace tiempo y que ni siquiera podría comprender. 

Así que a solo unas semanas se pusieron manos a la obra y decoraron la casa de WonWoo con luces y los personajes favoritos de Hyuk. 

El sonido de los villancicos llegan hasta el estacionamiento donde MinGyu aparca a un costado de la calle, puede ver el ajetreo a través de las cortinas y su corazón se acelera un poco porque finalmente puede ser parte de eso. 

Se baja con las manos llenas de regalos y es Ajji el primero en asomarse a la puerta, se ve cansado y ya no tiene la energía para arrojarse sobre él como cuando era solo un cachorro pero sigue emocionándose cada vez que lo ve llegar, mueve la cola desesperado por recibir un poco de atención y Cheol se apresura a ayudarlo con las cajas para que rasque la barriga del can. 

— No deja de ser un malcriado —El mayor niega con una sonrisa y espera a que MinGyu se levante para abrazarlo— 

— Debemos consentir al abuelo, déjalo —MinGyu lo defiende y recibe una de las risas sonoras de Cheol, se ve feliz y emocionado porque es la primera navidad que pasa en Corea después de haber pedido el traslado de vuelta— 

— Llegas a tiempo, acaban de entrar a arreglar a los chicos y me dejaron a cargo del horno pero te lo voy a delegar. —Mingyu pone los ojos en blanco yendo a la cocina— 

— Ya no eres mi jefe 

— Pero sigo siendo mayor 

— Dios ¿Cuándo volvimos a la universidad? —Cheol se apoya en la barra cuando MinGyu se lava las manos para echarle un vistazo a la comida, el aroma llenándolo todo cuando los vapores escapan y después de picarlo un poco decide dejarlo un rato más— ¿Cómo les está yendo con Naoko? 

La sonrisa de SeungCheol se hace aun más grande y parece estar buscando las palabras correctas para expresar lo feliz que se encuentra. 

— Es perfecta —resuelve— aún está aprendiendo a confiar en nosotros, pero le ayuda mucho que ha estado pasando tiempo con Hyuk y Wheein a pesar de que son mayores, le hace bien convivir con otros niños. 

— ¿Y Jihoon?

— Estaba muy nervioso al principio, luego teníamos este problema con el idioma porque nunca nos fue tan fluido con el japonés, pero ella es pequeña y aprende rápido. —Cheol ríe de nuevo y Mingyu se pregunta cuándo fue la última vez que lo vio tan suelto y ajeno al estrés del trabajo— Lo tiene comiendo de su mano, ya era tiempo de que encontrara quién lo pusiera en su lugar. 

— ¿A caso no eras tú? —El moreno se burla y Cheol niega, herido— 

— Oh, amo que sea un mandón, no puedo resistirme. 

— ¿Quién es un mandón? —Jihoon llega a su espalda con la pequeña en sus brazos, aun se muestra tímida pero no duda en extender sus brazos a Cheol cuando este queda a su alcance— Hey, ¿quieres ir con él? 

— Soy el favorito 

— Es el que no sabe decir que no —Lo acusa pasándole a la pequeña y ella lo abraza aferrándose a su cuello sin decir una palabra— 

— Culpable —Declara Cheol yendo a la sala de estar, seguido de su esposo y su mejor amigo— 

— ¡Papi! —MinGyu voltea y un MinHyuk emocionado sale por el pasillo, dando pasos fuertes y enérgicos que suenan por toda la casa— Mira mis zapatos nuevos. 

— Oye, mira qué guapo te ves —MinGyu se pone a su altura porque hace un tiempo que no se deja cargar como antes, pero agradece que Hyuk siga siendo un niño cariñoso y se acerca a abrazarlo con tanta fuerza que amenaza con hacerle perder el equilibrio— 

— Dice Wonu que me parezco a ti —

— Hyuk ¿qué habíamos acordado? —lo reprende MinGyu y el menor sonríe avergonzado—

— Dice papá que me parezco a ti —Esa vez su sonrisa es de orgullo y deja ver un pequeño hueco entre sus dientes frontales—

— ¿Perdiste otro? —

— Anoche, le dije a papá que lo guardara para mostrarte ¿Quieres ver? 

El timbre suena y esta vez es Jihoon el que se levanta a abrir la puerta. Ajji ni se molesta en pararse esta vez y la atención de MinHyuk se enfoca por completo en su prima que acaba de llegar con un regalo en sus manos. 

— Vamos a guardar los regalos para después de la cena —Le indica su madre cuando MinHyuk salta emocionado y Wheein obedece dejando el presente bajo el árbol— 

La sala está llena y MinGyu se escapa a revisar el horno mientras todos se ponen al corriente con saludos y abrazos. 

— Deberías dejar eso —La voz de WonWoo lo toma por sorpresa cuando está manipulando la charola para sacarla del horno y el dorso de su mano pega con la parte superior de la rejilla— 

Sisea por el dolor pero se las arregla para sacarlo y dejarla sobre la plancha sin causar otro accidente. 

— Lo siento, no quería asustarte —WonWoo rodea la mesa para ver su mano, la pequeña marca brillante sobre su piel— 

— Yo estaba distraído, no es nada. 

— Espera, no vayas a echarle agua. —WonWoo lo deja solo para buscar en una de las gavetas de madera, remueve entre los trastos que tiene guardados hasta que da con una pequeña latita— Esta es buena. 

El aroma de la pomada es fresco y WonWoo lo atrae hacia la luz para colocar un poco sobre la herida. MinGyu Sisea de nuevo, aunque el dolor ya no es tan intenso y el toque de WonWoo es tan suave y cuidadoso que a penas podría atribuirselo a él. 

— Gracias —Es el menor quien rompe el silencio y WonWoo levanta la vista hacia él, su sonrisa deslizándose en la comisura de su boca—

— Solo es un poco de pomada, la herida es pequeña pero así no hará ningún llaga —trata de restarle importancia, pero aún sostiene su mano y lo mantiene un poco más cerca de lo que deberían estar– 

— No, es por todo esto, por permitirme estar aquí. —MinGyu observa la escena a espaldas de WonWoo y él ni siquiera tiene que voltear para descubrir a qué se refiere—

Parecía casi irreal cuando lo organizaron sólo una semana atrás pero bastaron un par de llamadas para que todos se apuntaran. 

— Es nuestra familia, MinGyu, es donde debes estar —WonWoo no puede ocultar el leve temblor en su voz y MinGyu lo abraza porque no deja de ser un día difícil para ninguno de los dos. El abrazo se extiende y ambos tratan de contenerse un poco y no dejarse llevar solo por el frío que parece alcanzarlos desde el exterior— 

Es WonWoo el que se aleja y MinGyu contiene un suspiro que disfraza con una sonrisa que intenta tranquilizarlos a ambos— Iba a orar un poco antes de la cena, ¿Quieres acompañarme?

MinGyu asiente y tras asegurarse de proteger la comida, sigue a WonWoo a una de las habitaciones de la casa. 

Hay un pequeño altar al fondo y el lugar donde deberían haber colocado una fotografía tiene una pequeña frazada. Es WonWoo quien enciende un par de velas antes de hincarse al lado del Moreno. 

El ruido y el revuelo de la sala de estar se queda de repente en silencio cuando son solo ellos dos y su pequeña hija, intentan no sentirse culpables por estar celebrando el día en que se las arrebataron y le hacen saber que a pesar del tiempo sigue estando en su corazón. 

MinGyu extiende su mano hasta alcanzar la de WonWoo cuando se quedan de rodillas contemplando el altar, encuentra un par de lágrimas deslizándose por sus mejillas y él se aferra con un poco más de fuerza porque sabe que es la única persona en el mundo con la que puede compartir ese dolor. 

No hay más palabras de consuelo cuando el tiempo les ha dado la serenidad para enfrentar noches como esa en las que el recuerdo parece tan vivo como el miedo que cruza sus corazones. 

Pero ahora tienen otra razón para seguir adelante y las risas llegan de nuevo a ellos mientras una voz chillona demanda su presencia. 

Comparten una mirada cómplice y MinGyu Lo ayuda a levantarse. Ambos ofrecen otra reverencia antes de apagar las velas para salir de la habitación con el peso de su corazón un poco más liviano. 

La mesa está puesta para cuando salen de vuelta, la sala se ve realmente pequeña con todas las personas yendo de un lado a otro cuidando que los chicos no fueran a provocar un accidente. 

Entonces la puerta suena de nuevo y parece ridículo que pudiera entrar alguien más pero solo falta una persona y Jeonghan se asoma con las manos llenas de bolsas de regalos y una sonrisa de victoria cuando MinHyuk se acerca a saludarlo. 

— Pensamos que no alcanzarías a venir —Confieza WonWoo cuando recibe un abrazo del recién llegado y este pone los ojos en blanco— 

— Sabes que no me lo perdería por nada del mundo. 

— Gracias 

— Ni lo digas ¿Cómo estás? —WonWoo talla sus ojos en automático para deshacerse de los leves rastros de humedad que aún quedan en ellos— 

— Es complicado, supongo. —Se encoge de hombros como si no hubiera más explicación que esa y sonríe cuando voltea a ver a los tres niños que juegan al pie del árbol, tratando de adivinar de quien era cada presente— Pero estoy bien, creo que Hyuk me compartió un poco de su emoción y estoy feliz de tenerlos aquí. 

— Ha crecido mucho

— Dice que quiere ser tan alto como su papá —WonWoo hace un mohín— Ni siquiera hay tanta diferencia entre nosotros. 

— Sigue siendo idéntico a ti, puedes decir que le ganaste —Jeonghan lo empuja con el hombro porque saben que es mentira, su hijo se parece más y más a MinGyu cada día, como si fuera una versión en pequeño a pesar de que aún conserva esa mirada afilada que al menos puede decir viene de él— 

— Gracias por la mentira piadosa —WonWoo ríe y ve a Cheol llamándolos a todos a la mesa. 

Estuvo ayudando a MinGyu a llevar todos los platillos al comedor y de repente la mesa parece tan estrecha con todas las charolas que van de un lado a otro mientras comienzan a servirle a los más pequeños. 

WonWoo busca su lugar de siempre con MinHyuk a su lado, Cheol deja a su hija entre él y Jihoon para ayudarle a comer y Jeonghan se sienta a un lado del rubio para ponerse al corriente con lo que ha pasado en los últimos meses. 

Bohyuk y Hyo se sientan con Wheein a un lado, la niña insistente en estar a un lado de su primo "porque ya son grandes" y cuando MinGyu vuelve de la cocina descubre que el único lugar disponible está a aun lado de WonWoo. 

Se sienta esperando que las cosas no parezcan demasiado incómodas pero cualquier cosa vale la pena cuando ve la sonrisa de MinHyuk, inmensa y preciosa mientras finge que les toma una fotografía con las manos. 

WonWoo voltea hacia él con una sonrisa, sus ojos pequeños y ese mohín que amó como a nada adornando su nariz. 

Y solo entonces comprende que las mejores cosas en la vida llegan sin haberlas planeado.  
Tal vez no tiene ese trabajo de renombre ni la casa de ensueño que planeó cuando aun era demasiado joven como para ver la realidad del mundo, pero incluso en esa pequeña mesa, en la que ahora es solo un invitado, se siente más feliz y más completo que en cualquier momento de su pasado. 

El destino fue caprichoso y un tanto egoísta, pero a pesar de todas las trabas y los golpes hoy estaba junto al único hombre que amó en su vida, tratando de conservar ese cariño que los mantuvo unidos por años en forma de amistad para poder darle a su hijo todo el amor y el apoyo que le juraron incluso antes de tenerlo en sus brazos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Estoy llorando un mar porque este es mi pequeño gran logro personal. 
> 
> Sobre la relación. Este es el final más feliz o menos triste que pude darles. Por mucho que vivo y muero por el MinWon soy poco tolerante con el tema de perdonar infidelidades y desde el capítulo cero estaban destinados a perder a la bebé y divorciarse, pero también creo que una pareja debe tener la madurez para dominar sus problemas y ser civilizados cuando crían a un niño estando divorciados, así que bueno. Ojalá no haya salido tan desastroso el final. 
> 
> Al1 es la historia con la que me animé a entrar al fandom, y al menos esta pareja nunca me dejó en paz porque siempre andaban paseándose en mi cabeza con todo su drama. 
> 
> Tenía incluso dos libros más con la historia del Jihan y el Jicheol pero ya quiero dejarlos descansar en paz o terminaré cuando tenga cuarenta.
> 
> Pasó tanto tiempo del primer capítulo al último que parece que una persona completamente diferente terminó de escribir la historia, así que no te espantes si les llegan las notis porque algún día la voy a corregir. 
> 
> Ojalá les haya gustado aunque fuera un poquito. 
> 
> Espero leer sus comentarios. 
> 
> Cuídense mucho, nos vemos en Steps. 
> 
> Los quiere, Pochi.


End file.
